Misery Business
by Nemu-Chan
Summary: My only desire was to take revenge on him for what he had done to me. I wanted him dead, truly dead. I was going to kill him, or so I thought. Was I wrong about him ? Godric/OC
1. Prologue

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Note : Here is my new fanfiction, I hope you will like it. I hope that Elizabeth is not a Mary Sue ! Now, I wanted to apologize now for the mistakes I've made. I am French, so it's really hard to write in another language. If anyone wants to help me, I'll be glad to accept help. So don't be afraid of messaging me if you want to be my beta, I don't bite.

* * *

><p><em>« Revenge is a confession of pain. »<em>

Prologue :

It took me two hundred years to find him. It took me two hundred years to finally find my family's killer. I've searched for him for so long, and everywhere in the world. I wanted to take revenge on him, I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to die. I wanted to kill him with my owns hands just like he did with all my family. I wanted to kill the vampire named Godric.

This vampire had killed my family for nothing or maybe just for fun. I don't really know why he did this to be honest. However, he did it and that was what mattered.

The first time I saw him, he seemed like anyone else, a teenager just like me, He seemed nearly human. However he was death and now I knew that.

I don't remember many things about him and how I met him. To tell the truth, I couldn't remember anything because I was ill at the time. I was probably dying from a fever or something like that, I don't really remember. I just remember the pain and my mother's gaze. I knew that I was going to die very soon.

I also remember Godric's eyes. When the vampire came in my home, my father brought him to me. Why ? I don't know and I will probably never know this answer, but I remember clearly his eyes, his face and the look he gave me.

After our first meeting, if you can call that a meeting, he came to see us every night. I heard him talking with my father. What they were talking about is also a mystery to me. I could hear in my father's tone that it was a serious matter and that he trusted Godric about that.

Anyway, one night he came and killed everyone except me. Why did he spare my life ? Probably because I was dying. I was no fun for him, an easy victim. He couldn't play with me, I was not worth it.

How do I know that he was the one who killed my family ? Simply, because I remember everything about that night. I remember the screams of pain, the smell of the blood in the air and the last word of my father. It was a name, and this name was Godric. I heard him saying that while he took his last breath. Even if I hadn't seen my family being murdered by him, I knew that Godric was the one who killed them. It was obvious, it couldn't be anyone else.

That same night, I became a vampire, a monster just like the one who had killed my family. My maker had been attracted by the smell of the blood and pitied me probably. He had decided to turn me, the poor little dying girl who had lost her family.

I hated him for doing that to me, at the time I just wished that I could have died with my family. However, he made me realize that what he had done was a chance for me. A chance to find the vampire who had killed my family and kill him.

Arthur, my maker, taught me everything he knew, he made me what I am today. I am not a wild vampire, I can't fight my instincts of course, but I don't want to kill humans for fun. I drink from them, but that's all. I don't feel the need to have a pet either it's just pointless.

Anyway, soon killing Godric became my goal. I was determined to find him, not matter how long it would take. Someone one day said that « Revenge is an inhuman word », well I don't care at all. I'm not human I'm a vampire. Why should I forgive him for what he had done to me ? Why should I forgive him and act like nothing happened ? I may be a vampire, but my family stayed in my dead heart and my desire of revenge was stronger than anything, stronger than any vampire law.

Arthur also promised me to help me and he did. Without his help, I wouldn't be here right now. Yes, here I was in Dallas, Texas. Godric was here, he was the sheriff of this area, but not for too long. I will kill him soon. Well, not too soon of course. I'm not stupid, it would be too obvious to kill him now. I needed to be discreet.

To be honest, I had a plan. I knew exactly how I was going to kill him but first, I needed to be close to him, and I planned on becoming one of his lieutenant. The road would be bumpy but I would succeed, there was no other option. Plus, I was sure that he would recognize me, it would make things easy. There was no way he could know what I wanted to do with him.

Then, everything would be easy. I would kill him without anyone knowing. I could even use those vampire haters, I could shift the blame onto them. My plan was absolutely perfect and Godric wouldn't see his true death coming. After all, this vampire deserved to die, didn't he ?

When I entered his house in Dallas, I knew that I would have my revenge. As I made my towards him, I could feel human's stares on me. I was new in this area, they probably wanted to know who I was. I didn't care at all, they were not interesting.

When I arrived in front of Godric, I wanted to kill him at this very moment but I needed to stay as calm as possible.

- " Hello Sheriff, I am Elizabeth Adams. I'm new in this area, so it's proper to introduce myself I believe."

Elizabeth, yes that was my name but my father always called me Lizzie. It was also my grandmother's name. Apparently, I looked a lot like her, blue eyes and straight blond hair. Wishing I could have known her.

Anyway, my thoughts went back to the vampire in front of me. He was starring at me, he probably remembered me. I smirked, it was perfect.

Surprise was written all over his face, just like he had seen a ghost. Well, I could be one, he had probably never thought that I could be alive. The only thing I hoped was that he wasn't thinking that I was here to kill him, because if he was, he will soon take care of me.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it ! <em>

_About the updates, I don't know how I will update. It may be slow because I already have another story to write. Plus, I don't really know how this story will evolve. I know how it will end but well the rest is another thing._

_Anyway, please tell me what you think. I'm always eager to read comments and I really need to have reviews. I desperately need to know what you think, even if you dislike the story._

_And, well reviews make me write faster ! So you know what you have to do. Don't forget to comment._


	2. Chapter 1 : Game On

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 :<span> Game On

- " Elizabeth Adams ? I remember you."

He smiled, he just smiled at me. Either he was really good at faking or he had no idea why I was here. I hope that it was the second option.

- " I didn't know you became a vampire, how did this happen ? "

Pretending you care will not change what you've done to me, and it will not change what I'm going to do to you. His shocked expression seemed sincere, but I couldn't fall in this trap. Anyway, I will play his game.

- " I was ill but you already know that. A vampire found me and turned me. That's all. "

An unreadable emotion was written on his face. I couldn't say what it was, but I didn't care at all.

- " When did this happen ? "

This was my time. I was going to see if he knew why I was here. It was risky move but I had no choice.

- " The same night my family died. "

Silence. He didn't say anything to me. I stared at him, trying to guess what he was thinking, trying to anticipate his next move. Will he try to kill me ? It was an option and I was no match for him. I was two hundred years old and he was much older than me. How old was he ? I didn't really know, I heard rumors about him, they said he was over two thousand years old. This was impressive, but it was not going to discourage me from killing me. It would only be more difficult but I could deal with that. I've prepared myself for that after all.

Anyway, he didn't do anything. I didn't know if I should be happy or not. Was he saving this for later ? Perhaps, after all there were many vampires here, many witnesses. He would face a punishment if he killed me in front of two many people. I needed to stay concentrate.

- " I'm sorry for your loss, your father was a great man. I knew about your family and I thought you were dead too. "

My father was more than a great man, he was the best father I could have asked for. He would have done anything for his family and for me, his only little girl. My father was everything Godric could never be.

Of course he thought I was dead and I'm sure that if Arthur hadn't found me I would have been dead. I should have be dead, but I'm not. Who could have thought that the dying girl would survive ? He was probably disappointed that I wasn't dead. He was probably also wondering why I was here. My instincts told me one thing, it was dangerous and I needed to stay on my guard.

- " I'm happy that you are not truly dead, your father wanted to save you from your disease, he would have done anything to save you. "

Was he kidding me ? He was happy, what a liar. He was probably only trying to make me let my guard down. Anyway, I smiled at him, trying to be as friendly as possible. I needed him to believe that I was happy to see him and happy to talk with him. It only made me want to kill him right now.

- " Do you remember when I used to come to your house ? "

He was trying to trap me, he probably wanted me to say that I remembered him, that I remembered the night he had killed my family, but I was more clever than that. I definitely was.

- " I don't remember many things, only the first time. Your hands were so cold and it helped me a lot my fever was killing me. "

- " Indeed it was. "

He paused and seemed thoughtful for a brief moment.

- " Can you tell me who turned you ?"

His question took me by surprise. I wasn't prepared for this, I didn't know what to do. I should tell him the truth of course, he would now if I was lying.

- " His name is Arthur, I don't think he has a last name, he's great. After all, he saved me. "

- " I see. "

He paused. I wondered what he was thinking, did he know my maker ? No, he didn't or else Arthur would have told me.

- " Please take a sit, I'd like to talk with you. "

* * *

><p>During all the night, he asked me questions about everything. He wanted to know everything, about me, my « life » as a vampire, or why I was here in Dallas. I couldn't tell him that I was here to kill of course, so I told him that I needed some change.<p>

However, some things about him made me anxious. First of all, there was the way he talked to me. He was just too sweet and too concerned for me. He was good at pretending anyway, if I didn't know what he had done, I surely would have believe him. He also looked at me strangely, probably because he thought I was dead but still.

He also looked happy to see me alive, if you could say so. Why ? I don't really know. I can only guess he was happy because I could be a distraction for him. I mean, I could be a game for him, an exciting game. Which vampire could resist this ? Which vampire wouldn't want to play with someone who was supposed to be dead ? To tell the truth, I certainly wouldn't. It was too thrilling.

Anyway, I wasn't going to let him play with me. I was going to play with him even if I was a young vampire, it didn't mean that I wasn't clever. I would be the cat and he would be my mouse. Even if he wanted to play with me, he didn't know that he was going to lose. Actually, that was perfect.

It was true that his little interest in me could be useful. He wanted to learn more about me, he wanted me to spend some time with him and I needed to be with him in order to earn his trust. I smiled realizing that everything was going to be easier.

* * *

><p>The next night, something unexpected happened. Godric came to see me in hotel Carmilla. I couldn't understand what he was doing here.<p>

- " Elizabeth, I was hoping to spend some time alone with you. I still have more questions for you. "

Some time alone ? Was he planning a trap or something like that ? The only way to find out was to follow him.

- " It will be my pleasure Godric. I also have some questions, I want to know more about your relationship with my father. "

I smiled at him, faking happiness. I hated myself for smiling at hum, but I had no choice.

His face showed no emotion, he was good at hiding things, very good. I followed him outside, there was a awkward silence.

- " How did you meet my father ? "

He smiled at me, he looked like a teenager and definitely not like a vampire. Who could believe that he was a monster ? No one.

I'm sure that I was exactly like him. I still looked like a teenager myself, I had been seventeen when I died. I still looked innocent, like a child but I was a monster just like Godric. I must say that it was pretty useful to trap humans.

- " You don't know ? "

- " No, should I ? "

He nodded.

- " Your father knew about vampires and some other things too. We met when he was very young and when he needed my help, I came to see him. "

He was lying and hiding some things from me, I could tell but why ?

- " Why did he need your help ? "

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, just like he was trying to remember or trying to find a little lie. The second solution was the best.

- " He needed a vampire's help, that's all. "

He wasn't going to tell me more about my father, I knew that. However, his little revelation surprised me, if it was true of course. Why did my father need his help ? Why did he ask for Godric's help especially ? Why did he trust this vampire ? He should have known that you couldn't trust a vampire and I knew about what I was talking. I was one of them after all.

- " How did Arthur find you, the night he turned you ? "

Why was he asking questions about my maker ? It was strange, I needed to keep my guard up.

- " He told me he had been attracted by the smell of blood. "

- " How did he manage to get in the house without being invited in ? "

What the hell was that question ? Was he trying to say that Arthur had something to do with the death of my family ? That was low. Did he really expect that would work ? There was something that he didn't know about my family. He wasn't the only vampire my family knew. Arthur was somehow a friend of my big brother, William. I found it strange at first, of course. However, my maker explained everything to me, so I knew that he had nothing to do with their death.

- " William, they were friends. "

His eyes were darker than before. It was something strange, I wondered what he was thinking. No, actually I knew. He was disappointed that his little plan didn't work.

- " Your brother was a great young man too. He looked a lot like his father. "

My anger and rage for him grew more intense if it was ever possible. I wanted to jump on him and kill him right now, in front of everyone. It took all my will to refrain me from doing so.

I needed to calm myself, if I was human I would have probably took a deep breath but I couldn't, so I only clenched my teeth. I remembered the words of my maker, a vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions, he controls them. That's what I needed to do now.

However, I couldn't help but think about my brother. He was twenty one when he died. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, my father's eyes. He was handsome and would have gotten married if he hadn't died. Life was unfair.

I still couldn't understand why Godric had killed them all. It was pointless, my brother had done nothing wrong. He was sweet and perfect for me, he didn't deserve to die like that.

I shouldn't be thinking about them right now, I needed to focus on Godric. If he really hadn't got a clue about my presence here, I needed to act like everything was alright for me. I needed to act like a true vampire. I needed to show that I had no emotion, that the death of my family didn't mean anything to me.

- " He's dead, it doesn't matter now. The past is the past, you can't do anything. "

Godric gave me a strange look and froze.

- " You don't want to know what happened to your family ? You don't want to know who killed them ? "

I already knew who did it and it was him. Was he really believing that I was stupid ?

- " No, I don't want to. It's not important, they are dead and I have a new life now. It has been two hundred years after all."

- " Being a vampire doesn't mean that you can't feel any emotion, you should at least try to know why they were killed and especially who did this. "

What an hypocrite ! I couldn't believe it. He was the one who did this, he was the monster and yet he wanted me to search for him ? Did he have a death wish or something like that ? This was unbelievable.

Thinking about that made me realize that it could also be a trap, he probably wanted to see my reaction.

- " I don't see why I should search for the one who did it. I mean, it's not like he could still be alive. "

- " Except if he's a vampire. Did this idea never cross your mind ? "

What was he trying to do ? I started to feel very uncomfortable around him. He must know that I was here to kill him, this was the only explanation. Otherwise, he wouldn't be asking me all those questions.

- " Even if a vampire killed my family, it wouldn't change anything for me. I don't care at all and it's been too long. "

I hoped that I was convincing. I knew I was playing with fire.

- " This is your family we're talking about Elizabeth. "

- " So what ? I'm a vampire now and they are dead, Godric. "

He shook his head, looking almost sad for me. He was a good actor, I couldn't deny it.

- " I can't understand you. You were such a sweet girl and now.. "

I was a sweet girl ? I couldn't help but laughed. He knew nothing about me, I was ill when we met. I could hardly remember him and yet he knew how I was when I was human. What a lie !

- " Now, I'm a cold vampire. I don't see where is the problem. "

My tone was harsh. I acted like a heartless monster, and strangely it didn't bother me.

- " I'm sorry; I didn't mean to annoy you Elizabeth. "

His sweet tone made me want to wrap him in silver. How could he be so nice with me ? It was disgusting. He had killed everyone I cared about, he had destroyed my whole life and yet he acted like it was nothing. He acted like he cared about me, what was wrong with him ?

Anyway, I needed to ignore my hateful feelings towards him. I needed to be as sweet as possible with him, I needed to befriend him, to get close to him. My plan depended on this, my life depended on this.

- " Now, I am sorry Godric. I overreacted. By the way, you can call me Lizzie if you want to."

He smiled at me and started to walk again. I followed him.

- " Lizzie, may I ask something from you ? "

Lizzie, when he called me like that I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was like I was betraying my father. He was the only one who called me like that and yet I allowed his killer to use my nickname.

I needed to do this, it had to be done. Allowing Godric to call me Lizzie would help me to get close to him.

- " Of course, Godric. "

- " Do you want to follow me in my house, I believe that it will be better to talk and you seem quite hungry. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this first chapter. I'm having a hard time writing this story, I've got some idea but it's harder than I thought. Again, I'm sorry for all the mistakes !<em>

_Anyway, a huge thanks for their reviews to Zoe, odeepblue and DarkAngel620. I was more than happy when I saw your reviews._

_Don't forget to post a comment on this chapter, it makes me write faster._


	3. Chapter 2 : I Just Can't Live A Lie

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 :<span> I Just Can't Live A Lie

How could I refuse his proposal ? I couldn't, it would have led him to suspect. I had no choice. I hated that, I hated the fact that I wasn't in control of the situation. I followed him to his house.

When we arrived at his house, he introduced me to his lieutenants, Isabel and Stan. I secretly hoped that soon I could be one of them. I needed to be one of them.

The woman was beautiful, very elegant and had a little Hispanic accent. She seemed quite nice and I learned that she was in a relationship with a human. I was surprised. To tell the truth, I couldn't really imagine myself being with a human. It was too strange, for me humans were only something to eat. I wasn't against those kinds of relationships, not at all, but I was sure that it was something that would never ever happen to me. Anyway, Isabel and her human, Hugo, seemed happy. Love was something strange.

Now, about the other vampire, Stan. I was very surprised by him. He wasn't like Isabel or even Godric. No, he hated humans and probably everything about them. They were food for him, or something you could play with. I must say that I quite liked his attitude, well I had nothing against it. He acted like a wild vampire, but it was great. I liked that. However, I had a little problem with that. He could be a true danger for me. If I was sure about one thing, it was that he would obey Godric's order and his wild attitude would be dangerous. He was older than me after all. Anyway, if I took precautions, he wouldn't be harmful for me.

- " Lizzie? "

Godric's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. He was sitting on a sofa and wanted me to join him. How long will I be able to act like he did nothing to me? I don't know, but I started to reach my limits tonight. I was eager to leave this place, I was eager to go back in my hotel.

- " Where is your maker now? "

His interest in Arthur was strange. He had something in his mind and it concerned my maker. I was worried because of that. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to my maker. He was everything to me, he was the only one I could trust completely. He had saved me, helped me, and taught me everything. I owed him so much. I would do anything for him, I would give my life for him. Actually, I was very loyal to him.

He was like my best friend, well he had been more than a best friend sometimes. We had been lover during a brief moment, when I was a newborn. To tell the truth, I didn't really love him like that, but it seemed normal at the time. He had made me happy and he was very handsome I couldn't lie about that. Arthur had sparkling green eyes, and dark brown hair, it was hard to resist him.

However, now I only saw him like a brother. He had encouraged me when I wanted to find Godric, he had helped me finding him.

To tell the truth, my maker had always been worried when I talked about my plan to kill Godric. I could understand why, he was afraid for me, he cared for me. He knew how old Godric was and what he could do to me, but I think that Arthur also understood my desire. He had seen how much the death of my family affected me. I believe that's why he released me a few years ago, he wanted me to do what I wanted, he wanted to be sure that he couldn't command me to let Godric live.

- " I don't know. He released me and we parted. I assume that he had some other things to do."

Godric was silent for a moment and smiled at me.

- " Was he a good maker? "

- " Why are you asking me this? "

I was lost, I didn't understand his question. He should mind his own business. Arthur had been more than a good maker. He had been so gentle with me when I was a newborn. He had comforted me every time I cried. He had taught me how to live being a vampire. I'm sure that I couldn't have asked for any better maker.

- " I'm just curious. "

Liar, he wanted to do something to Arthur. I couldn't let this happen.

- " Arthur was a very good maker. "

My tone was harsh, I was getting angrier as the seconds passed. I knew that Godric could see this. I guess that this was probably exactly what he wanted me to do. He was testing me and I was losing my temper. I was destroying all my chances, I knew that. He was going to win, I couldn't let this happen, and I couldn't let him discover everything.

- " I'm sorry Lizzie. I didn't want to anger you, it was merely a question. "

He was playing with me and I was just so easily disturbed. I needed to get away from him as soon as possible otherwise I knew that I was going to make a huge mistake. I immediately stood up.

- " I have to leave. I'm sorry Godric. "

I started to make my way towards the door but he was faster than I was. Godric was now standing in front of me, looking almost sad. He was good at faking feelings, he surely had some practice. I wished that I could be as talented as he was.

- " Please, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to hurt you or anger you. Stay. "

He was disgusting. How could he be like that? He was a vampire, alright but Arthur wasn't like him. I wasn't like him. I needed to pull myself together, it was a necessity. However, I couldn't. It was too much for me, too much for tonight.

- " Elizabeth? "

- " I really can't stay Godric. I'm sorry. "

I was apologizing to him. This was unbelievable and I hated myself for doing that, I hated him.

- " Elizabeth, I am truly sorry. "

- " It's alright. You did nothing wrong Godric. "

He smiled at me. He had such a sweet smile for a killer.

- " Will I see you again Elizabeth? "

I wished to say no, I wished to kill him just right now but I couldn't.

- " Of course Godric. I don't see why we couldn't see each other. I'm not angry at you. "

I smiled at him and left, hoping that the next time I'd see him I'll be able to control my emotions. I needed to work on that and that was exactly what I was going to do after feeding from a human.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

I was an emotional wreck, sitting in my hotel room alone. I had blood on my face because I was crying like a baby. Why was I crying? It was simple. I was slowly staring to lose my mind, I was going crazy. It was all Godric's fault. Oh yes, it was him that made me crazy. His sweetness, his kindness towards me was making me mad. It was too much.

During those two months, I saw him nearly every night. I spent my time with him, Isabel and Stan. He was always close to me, too close to me. He was always so caring, so perfect. He always made sure that I was happy, comfortable and I hated that. It only made me angrier at him. I wanted to kill him more every night. How could he be so hypocrite? He had killed my family and now he was taking care of me. It was just unbelievable.

Staying calm and keeping a poker face was harder than I thought. I couldn't do that every time, it made me insane. I needed to keep my temper, I knew that, but I couldn't. The only thing that made me a little bit calmer was feeding. However, feeding had one little problem. Well, not so little. Actually, it was a huge problem. I lost my temper during one of my feeding and I ended up killing one human.

I had killed this human by accident. I didn't feel guilty at all, this human knew that he was risking his life when he was letting a vampire feed from him. It was all his fault after all. Anyway, the worst thing was that I had been happy when I killed him. It wasn't like I liked killing the human, to tell the truth, I hated that, humans were much more useful alive.

Actually, I loved killing him because I was imagining Godric instead of this human. I was imagining that Godric was begging for his life, that he was screaming for mercy, that he was explaining me why he killed my family, that he was asking for my forgiveness at my feet. It had felt so good but when I realized that it wasn't true, I knew that something was wrong with me. I needed to take care of Godric soon or else I knew that it would bring more trouble on me.

However, I also knew that it was too soon for killing him. Everyone would know that it was me, especially Stan and Isabel. They were always with Godric, always close to him. I needed to be completely alone with him and away from his lieutenants. It was something that wasn't going to happen now.

So here I was in my hotel room, crying bloody tears. I just needed to talk with someone about my problems and there was only one person I could trust, my maker. I needed to call him, I needed his advice, I simply needed him. I took my phone and called him.

- " Lizzie? "

His soft voice made me smile. I missed him so much. He always found the words to reassure me, to comfort me. I was a vampire, but I was still young and I needed my maker, especially now.

- " My sweet child, how are you? "

He knew exactly what I was feeling but he still asked me this question.

- " You already know, Arthur.. I... "

I couldn't talk anymore. I was ridiculous, who could imagine that I was a vampire? No one. I was a very bad vampire right now, I should be ashamed. I didn't act like a vampire, not at all.

- " I know, indeed. Tell me what's happening? I hate when you're like that, I can't bear this feeling. "

- " I just needed to hear your voice, I miss you. "

I heard him laughing and it made me smile.

- " Elizabeth, don't lie to me, you know you can't. "

- " I'm going crazy. Godric, he's too sweet with me, he's too gentle. I hate him so much, I want to tear him apart every time he called me Lizzie. I can't stand him… I want to kill him so bad but it's too soon.. I don't know what to do. "

Arthur sighed and was silent for a moment. This silence was killing me.

- " You can leave Lizzie. You don't have to stay here and take revenge on him. You don't have to keep your poker face, you can come back to me. You can forget about everything. "

I could do this, yes but I would never forgive myself if I did so. I owed this to my father, my mother and my brother. I wanted justice and I was not a coward. Godric deserved to suffer, he deserved to die. I couldn't forgive him, I couldn't forget.

- " You know I can't Arthur. "

- " Unfortunately, yes. "

He paused. Even if I wasn't with him right now, I knew that he had stood up. When something upset him, he would be pacing up and down. He told me once that it was helping him.

- " Lizzie, have you ever thought that Godric wasn't the one you were searching for? "

What was he saying? I knew that Godric had killed my family, I knew it. No one else could have done it.

- " Why are you telling me this now, Arthur ? "

- " I'm worried for you, Lizzie. I can't let anything happen to you my child and I'd do anything to keep you safe. "

He cared about me, I knew this but he didn't need to lie to me. Trying to change my mind by saying that someone else may have killed my family wasn't going to work. I knew which name my father had whispered, and it was Godric's.

- " Thank you, but all I need is your advice. What should I do now ? "

- « Keep your friends close, your enemies closer. You need to keep your poker face, you need to keep everything inside of you and relax after. If you need to talk about that, if you need anything, call me my Lizzie. You know I am here. »

I could still feel bloody tears rolling down my face, I probably looked awful now. What a frightening vampire I was.

- " I killed a human thinking it was Godric, Arthur. I made him beg, I made him suffer, I…That's how I dealt with my anger. It's just so wrong. "

- " It's not very clever to kill a human Lizzie. You don't need to attract attention. "

I could tell in his tone that he was definitely not happy with me. His words sounded like a reproach and he had every right to be like that. I knew that what I've done was wrong, I knew I put myself in danger but it was an accident.

- " It was an accident. I was lost in the moment, it will never happen again. "

- " I hope so, I really don't want to lose you. I love you too much, my child."

I smiled at myself. With those simple words, Arthur made me happy. I was just so glad to have someone who cared about me like that. I couldn't explain what I was feeling, I knew that nothing could stop me now.

- " Lizzie ? "

- " Hum ? "

I could tell that he was smiling, he could feel my emotions after all. He was probably happy to know that he had helped me.

- " Do you want me to come in Dallas? "

His proposal shocked me, he couldn't do this. No, it was too dangerous for him or even me. Godric had asked questions about him, he had something in his mind and Arthur could be in danger. I couldn't let him do this.

- " No, stay where you are. You can't come here, I don't know what could happen if you come. "

He was silent for a brief moment, I really hoped that he would stay where he was. I didn't need him here with me, well maybe a little but no, he was better where he was.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this chapter ! A huge thanks to everyone who read this story and comment it. You are truly amazing ! I can't tell you how happy I am when I read your reviews ! I'm really trying to write something good and interesting.<em>

_Now, I don't really know when I'll start to write the next chapter. Next week, I'll have to deal with my exams, so I don't think that I'll post a new chapter next week. Fortunately, it will be over next friday..._

_Don't forget to leave a review ! I want to know what you think !_


	4. Chapter 3 : Healing Touch

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Healing Touch

- " I won't come, well not now. "

I was relieved. It was better for him to stay where he was. I didn't know why Godric had asked me all these questions about him but I was afraid for my maker. I had some bad feeling about that.

- " If you need me Lizzie, I'll be there. Don't hesitate to call me. "

- " I know but I really don't think you could help me now. It would be too suspicious and Godric is always asking questions about you. "

If I was human, I would have taken a deep breath before starting to talk.

- " I have something to ask you. If… If something happens to me, don't do anything Arthur. I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already have. "

He didn't answer and I'm sure that he wasn't going to do so. I didn't know what he would do if I died, but I wanted to make him promise to me that he wasn't going to get himself killed because of me. I knew that he cared about me, I was his child after all but I couldn't let him do anything.

- " We'll see about that, Lizzie. "

I was just about to answer when someone knocked on my hotel room's door. I stood up and made my way towards the door. At this moment, I had completely forgotten about the way I looked. Actually, I didn't really care, it could even be funny. I mean, a human could see me like that and believe that I killed someone. I could really use some fun tonight after my little talk with Arthur. I needed to unwind tonight.

However, I didn't expect to see Godric standing right in front of me. He was smiling at me, a sweet smile. His hands were in his pocket, and he looked like a teenager, so innocent and so nice. It was disgusting to see this kindness.

- " Godric? "

I was frozen, how was I going to deal with him now? I looked like a mess, covered in blood and here he was. I needed to find a lie and quickly.

- " I'll call you later Lizzie, be safe. "

Arthur's voice pulled me out of my trance. I couldn't even answer him. I could only look at Godric.

- " Are you alright Elizabeth? "

Did I look alright? Definitely not, I was sure about that. Why was he even asking me this question? It was ridiculous. The fact that it was all his fault was so ironic. How could he be so caring while knowing that he was the reason for everything? Well, he didn't know that I was like that because of him of course. However, how could he look at himself in the mirror, knowing that he had killed my family and that he was concerned about me? Just unbelievable.

- " I'm okay. "

- " You don't look okay. "

I felt his hand on my cheek, he was wiping my bloody tears away. His touch was just so gentle and I hated that. It was like he really cared about me and I have to say that if I didn't know who he was, I might believe that he truly cared about me. But I knew everything about him and I couldn't let myself being fooled by him. I couldn't even be his friend, it was against everything I was. I may be able to lie and keep a poker face, but feeling anything for him, I couldn't.

- " May I ask what put you in this state? "

You, it's you. It has always been you. I couldn't tell him that, no I needed to find a lie but I ran out of ideas. I didn't really know how I was going to solve this problem.

- " It's not worth it. "

- " You were crying and I do believe that we should talk about that. "

His concern was making me sick. I probably should have accepted Arthur's proposal, I just realized that I needed him with me right now. I couldn't deal with Godric's kindness alone.

- " Don't worry about me Godric. I truly appreciate your... concern but I'm really fine now. "

He seemed thoughtful for a brief moment.

- " Alright, I believe you, Lizzie. "

I smiled at him and let him enter. He sat on my bed and I joined him. He was completely silent and I couldn't help but wish I could read his mind.

- " I've been thinking about it lately and I was wondering if you would like to live with me, in my house? It may not be enough but I owe this to your father. "

I was shocked, well it was a euphemism. I couldn't believe it, he was proposing me to stay with him. Whether he was really nice or he wanted to take care of me and by that I mean kill me. For this second option, keeping me close to him would be helpful. I knew that because that was exactly what I would if I wanted to kill someone.

Anyway, I couldn't refuse his proposal. It was just the perfect way to be close to him and to kill him. He was doing what I wanted him to do.

The only thing that I hated about that was when he talked about my father. He owed this to my father? How could he say that? He had killed him, did he want to make amends for what he had done? Was he trying to be forgiven? If it was what he wanted to do, it wasn't going to work, definitely not. I couldn't forgive him, I could only kill him and make him suffer. It was the only way to end this, to end my pain.

- " I don't know what to say Godric… I... "

- " Just say yes. Your father was really a great friend and I feel the need to help you. "

I smiled. Soon, his kindness would cause his death. I needed to focus on this idea.

- " Well, it seems that I can't refuse this. Thank you so much Godric. "

- " There's really no need to thank me Lizzie. "

Perfect, right now everything was perfect. I knew that soon I will get my revenge.

* * *

><p><em>I knew I was asleep right now and I knew that I was dreaming. Well, dreaming was not the best word. In fact, I was remembering my human life. It was strange and hazy. It was like I was back in my human body, I could feel everything and especially the pain I was in.<em>

_I knew I was ill at the time but I didn't remember feeling so much pain or even feeling so hot. It was like a fire was all around me and inside of me. It was awful. However, I suddenly felt a cold hand on my forehead and it just felt so good. It was all I needed right now. Another hand was holding my own, but it wasn't a cold hand no. I knew that my father was holding my hand. I can only imagine that the cold hand belonged to Godric._

_- " She's not going to last long. This fever is killing her Godric. Will you help her? I just can't lose my little girl. "_

_I could feel Godric's hand stroking my face, it felt so good. However, I knew now who he was and I hated myself for loving his touch._

_- " I will James. I'll give her my blood and she'll heal quickly. However, you know the side effects of drinking my blood. "_

_- " I know but I want my daughter to live. I don't care about the effects. "_

_I felt Godric's hand leaving my face, and I was disappointed. I needed him and I needed his touch and it killed me to say this. However, I knew that it was only a memory and I knew that I just felt what I felt at the time. I couldn't do anything against that and hating myself for feeling good because of Godric was completely stupid._

_- " I'll give her my blood right now. "_

_I felt my father's hand leaving my own and heard the click of Godric's fangs. Then I felt him push something against my mouth, his bloody wrist. He wanted me to drink his blood and I did exactly what he wanted. I remembered the taste of his blood now, it was magical and just so sweet. I couldn't help but want more and more, it was intoxicating. I gripped his wrist, pulling it closer to my mouth._

_I didn't understand why he had this effect on me or even why I haven't remembered this before. I had drunk Godric's blood when I was human and I had loved every drop of it._

_There was just one thing that bothered me, I had drunk his blood but I had been ill when I died. Why didn't his blood heal me? I could feel it, nothing was happening. I still felt awful. My fever was still killing me. Vampire blood wasn't working on this illness._

_- " Godric? "_

_Godric's wrist left my mouth and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I needed and wanted more of his blood._

_- " It's not working, James. "_

_- " What? It's impossible. "_

_My father was right, it was impossible. Vampire blood should have healed me. There was something wrong. This memory was just unbelievable._

_- " It is. I don't understand what's happening., I can feel her but I also feel no change, she's not healing. "_

_With difficulties, I opened my eyes and saw Godric. His gaze fell on me and he smiled. He seemed just so nice right now but I knew that it was only a lie. He wasn't nice, he was a monster._

_His cold hand started to stroke my face again and this time I could see my father next to Godric. He was looking at me too, he just seemed so sad._

_- " I have to speak with my wife, will you stay with her? I'm sure that you can help her with her fever. "_

_No, no why was he letting me alone with Godirc? He couldn't do this; he had no right to do this. He was letting me alone with a vampire, with his killer. Of course, I needed to remember that my father didn't know that at the time._

_I then felt Godric sitting next to me on the bed. He was being so gentle with me, he was holding my hand and stroking my face. It felt so good but so wrong now that I knew what kind of monster he was._

_- " Don't worry little one, you are safe with me. "_

_His smile made me feel safe even if it was so wrong. I squeezed his hand._

_- " I'll do everything to save you, Elizabeth. You have my words. "_

_He was such a liar, he was going to kill my family and he was telling me that he wanted to save me. Unbelievable. In fact, this memory was completely crazy._

_- " I can promise you that you will be okay. "_

_Minutes passed and my eyes were fixed on Godric, I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Wrong, it was so wrong to think that._

_I then heard my father coming back, he wanted to talk with Godric. I was disappointed when Godric left me. I wanted him with me so bad, I wanted to feel his cold hand on me. That was everything I needed at his moment. I was sure that he knew this because he turned around and looked at me. He was feeling me because of his blood, we had a bond now._

_- " Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll be back soon. "_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start that night. I was in Godric's house and I felt strange. This dream, this memory had disturbed me. I had a blood bond with him while I was human, how could have I forgotten that?<p>

Another question came into my mind, why was I remembering this right now? I didn't understand. Was it really a memory? I was just so lost and confused about everything right now. I felt like someone was trying to mess up with my mind. Was it possible for someone to create a memory? Was it some trap from Godric?

No, I was overreacting and being ridiculous. It wasn't possible to create a memory. This was one of my memories but now the question was why I didn't remember it before.

It was just unbelievable, everything was just so crazy. Godric had given me his blood and it hadn't worked. He had promised me to save me and yet he had killed my family. This was so confusing and I didn't even mention how I felt towards Godric in this memory. That was the worst thing.

I believed him, I felt like I could trust him. I loved his touch and I loved the way he talked to me. His presence was reassuring and he was so calm. I was feeling so safe with him in this very memory and I hated that. I hated myself for feeling that way, it was wrong. I knew that it wasn't my fault, no I was just remembering what I was feeling at the time but still. I was sure that it would be harder to look at Godric now, I would always remember how he was in this memory. That was a really issue. How could I kill him while a part of me had felt something for him a long time ago ? I knew deep inside of me that I considered like a friend when I was human, and even if I hated to say that my human feelings still played a huge part in my life, I couldn't deny it.

However, I needed to kill him too and I should focus on that idea. I wanted so bad to kill him and make him suffer. I wanted so bad to wrap him in silver and hear him begging for forgiveness at my feet. I needed to see him weak in front of me, I needed to have power over him. I was sure that nothing would prevent me from getting my revenge. Even if he had been nice with me when I was ill, it didn't mean that I could forget what he had done or even forgive him. No, that was something I couldn't do.

- " Elizabeth? "

Godric's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and looked at him. I was petrified, well petrified was not the good word. I was just very uncomfortable.

A part of me wanted to ask him about my memory in order to see if it was real but I was afraid to do so. I was afraid of the truth. I still hoped that everything was false.

- " Are you alright? "

I walked towards him and stood in front of him. He was taller than me and I had to raise my head in order to look at him in the eyes.

- " May I ask you a question, Godric? "

- " You can ask me everything Elizabeth. "

He didn't call me Lizzie and I was happy about that. However, the way he said my name made me think more and more about my memory.

- " I… I just remembered some things from the past and I was wondering if it was true. "

He smiled at me.

- " What did you remember? "

- " Did you give me your blood when I was sick? "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! I'm working on the next one right now, and I hope you will like it.<em>

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews, it really makes me want to write. I'm always eager to read what people think about my story, it's really important for me to know that._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a review. _


	5. Chapter 4 : Because Of You

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 :<span> Because Of You

There was an awkward silence between Godric and I. I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. I was also eager to get his answer, I desperately wanted to know if he had really given me his blood to heal me. I wanted to know if I had really a blood bond with him when I was human. I also needed to know why my father had asked him to give me his blood and why it didn't work. I had so many questions now and I also hated to be in the dark like that.

I hated to feel like that. I knew what to think of Godric, I knew that I hated him with all my heart but I couldn't help but be confused because of my dream. I wanted to understand why my father trusted him and also why Godric had killed my family and let me alive. Was it because of this blood bond? I was so lost.

- " I gave you my blood, indeed. "

So everything was true. Part of me found this disgusting. I had drunk his blood and loved it, it was wrong.

- " Elizabeth, are you alright? "

I wasn't fine, I was confused, I hated myself and I hate him. Why was I remembering everything now? It was unbelievable.

- " I'm sorry Godric but… I'm confused. I don't understand why your blood didn't heal me. "

Godric took one of my hands in his own and squeezed it. It was such a gentle move and I just wished that I could like what he was doing but I couldn't.

- " Come with me and we'll take about everything. I will explain you some things. "

Godric led me in the living and brought me a True Blood. It's was a nice gesture but I wasn't very fond of this synthetic blood, it was drinkable but I preferred real blood. It was much tastier and it was funny to drink from a human. Listening to a heartbeat was relaxing and also amazing. The best part of drinking from a human was when his heartbeat was slowing down. Actually, I loved to have some power over a human; I loved to play with a life. It was sick to be like that but I was a vampire after all and needed to have fun.

Anyway, now I was sitting next to Godric on a sofa. To tell the truth, I was anxious and I didn't know why. I wasn't used to this feeling. It was like something told me that I was going to learn some incredible things about my past.

I was also afraid because Godric could try to make me like him. I mean that I was afraid that he was going to invent some lie that could make me change my mind. It was one of my greatest fears. However, I kept telling myself that it wasn't possible for me to change my mind. He was everything I hated, he was the monster that had haunted me for years. I couldn't let him change my mind, killing him was the only way to end my pain.

- " Your father asked me to give you my blood to heal you but it didn't work. I guess that you already know that. "

I nodded as he gently started to stroke my cheek with his hand. I relaxed thanks to his touch even if it killed me to say that.

- " My father seemed to trust you with his life. "

- " He did and I wished that I could have saved him. "

What a beautiful liar he was. I looked at him in the eyes, trying to see some sign of lie but I didn't find anything. He seemed just so sincere. It was nearly amazing to see how easily he could lie.

I realized that actually I was just like him. I was lying every time, and about everything and especially about my feelings towards him. I played the nice little vampire, the sweet Lizzie from my human life but in reality, when I thought about what I was going to do to him, I was a cold heartless vampire, a true monster. Yet, here I was with him, letting him gently touch me, letting him act like he was my friend. I was such a hypocrite and I wasn't better than him.

Anyway, I still didn't know why his blood didn't help me. I hoped that he knew something interesting about that.

- " Do you know why your blood didn't work? Usually vampire blood heals everything, what was different back then? "

He seemed thoughtful as his eyes darkened. I've never seen him like that.

- " I'm not really sure. I can't tell you. "

He was lying, I knew that he was lying. He knew something, but he didn't want to tell me about that. Why was he refusing to explain me everything? It made no sense. Well, that wasn't completely true. He was probably hiding something because he had something to do with this? That was possible. In that case, it was another reason to hate him.

- " Why am I under the impression that you're hiding something from me Godric? I'm not a child anymore, I may look still seventeen but I... "

He laid a finger on my mouth, preventing me from speaking. I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't. Something inside of me told me to stay silent and to let him do whatever he wanted with me. I felt at his mercy and it didn't even bother me. I should hate myself for that, I should hate him for that but once again I couldn't.

- " To me you are still very young Elizabeth. "

His hand started to stroke my face again and I lost all control. I needed to get away from him right now because of the way he was making me feel. I couldn't let myself feel secure with him; I couldn't let myself feel so good with him right now. That was against everything I wanted to do with him. Man, I was just going crazy, this memory had completely disturbed me. I needed to pull myself together and focus.

- " However, I must say that I'm hiding some things from you because I don't know if they are true. I don't want to give you fake hopes or a wrong answer. You deserve much more than that. "

- " What do you mean Godric? I don't understand. "

That was true, for once I was telling him the truth. I didn't understand what he was saying. If he knew something, he had to tell me because I deserved to know why my father had asked for this two thousand years old vampire's help. It was after all also a reason for my family's death. If I hadn't been ill, my father wouldn't have called Godric, he wouldn't have died. So I believe that I deserved to know everything.

Perhaps he didn't want to tell me about what he knew because that he had something to do with this? Perhaps it was also because he would be forced to tell me that he had killed my family.

- " I need to do some research, Elizabeth and I promise that I'll tell you everything I'll learn if it explains what had happened to you. "

I stayed silent for a moment. I didn't know what to think of that. I wanted to believe him, but I knew that he was trying to confuse me. Why would he want to understand what had happened? Why was he doing this? Was it because he had some remorse?

I could feel a tear rolling down my face, I was weak in front of him. How could I let myself be like that in front of him? It was going to cause my true death.

- " Elizabeth? Why are you crying? "

That was a good question. I had no reason to cry, I wasn't a baby, I was a vampire, a monster. I shouldn't be so emotional.

- " It's nothing. "

Godric raised an eyebrow, he probably didn't believe me but he didn't do anything anyway. He just wipe my tears away, just a like a friend would do.

- " We had a blood bond back then. Did... Did you feel everything I was feeling ? The pain and... "

- " I felt everything. "

His tone was filled by sadness.

- " How were you able to do it? I mean, how were you able to live through that pain? "

I shrugged and looked away, I didn't want to see his face right now. To tell the truth, all I wanted to do was forget about my illness and the pain it brought me back then. Even if I didn't remember many things, I still remembered this awful pain.

It was indescribable, I was always burning. I couldn't even move without feeling some pain. It was like something wanted to make me suffer before killing me. Actually, it felt like someone was stabbing me everywhere, every time. I had no respite, every part of my body was burning, every part of my body hurt. Even when I opened my eyes or tried to eat something, I wanted to scream. It was inhuman to let me feel like that.

I also believe that at the time I only wanted one thing. I wanted my pain to end, I wanted to die. However, when I thought about that, it was like I couldn't die. I mean every time I thought I was dying, I stayed alive and the pain seemed to get worse. It was strange. Anyway, now I was a vampire and I couldn't feel this again. It was only the past, a memory.

However, when I thought about everything, it made notice that I also don't remember how I fell ill. I only remember fainting one day and after that everything was blur. I only remember little things like my meeting with Godric, this memory and the night I was turned into a vampire. I knew I had been unconscious most of the time but I knew that I should be able to remember some things. It was like someone had blocked all my memories from this time to tell the truth.

- " I guess that at some point I was getting used to this. I was also unconscious, it probably helped a lot. "

My answer came with a whisper. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't even realize that I had talked.

- " It was absolutely awful to feel your pain. I don't remember feeling so much pain in my entire vampire life. I really wish that I could have helped you. I wish that I could have kept you safe. "

This time, he took my hands in his own, intertwining our fingers at the same time. I looked at him in the eyes.

It was like he was feeling guilty for everything I've been through. Well, he was the reason for my family death and he probably wanted to be forgiven. He was also the reason why I became a vampire. If he hadn't killed everyone, I surely would have died. Or who knew, I could have healed and have a perfect long life. I could even have had a family, children. However, I was immortal now and my only goal was to kill the vampire in front of me.

- " I broke my promise to your father, I'm truly sorry for that. "

I let myself get lost his eyes. I knew it was wrong to do that but it was like he was glamouring me. I knew it was completely impossible for him to glamour me, so I believe that I was only weak right now. It was like at this very moment, my hate for him had disappeared. I should be ashamed for that but I wasn't. No, on the contrary I was rather happy.

This was my memory's fault, I knew that my human feelings were still here and that was exactly why I was reacting that way right now.

- " What did you promise him? "

- " I promised him to keep you safe by any means possible. "

He let go of one of my hand and put a lock of my blond hair behind my ear.

- " And, I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't keep his little girl safe and help her. I wish that you could still be the sweet innocent girl you were back then, I still hope that she's still in you."

Strangely, his tone was husky as his hand fell on my shoulder. The look in his eyes could have made me shiver if I wasn't a vampire. Oh man, what the hell was wrong with me?

- " I'm not this little girl anymore Godric. I'm even far from being innocent, trust me. You can't even imagine what I've done in my short vampire life. Once I've tasted blood, I always wanted more and more. "

No, no, no what was I doing? Why was I flirting with him? I needed to put an end to this. I couldn't let myself do this but I loved to play this sick little game with him.

I didn't even have time to think, his face was now so close to mine. With one single move, he could kiss me and I wasn't going to stop him, why? I didn't have that answer at this very moment. It was like I had lost all my will, I was completely at his mercy.

- " Godric, we need your help. "

A voice from the other side of the house was heard. It was Isabel who had interrupted this little moment. In a flash, Godric left and I was left alone with my thoughts. That was when I realized what I had just been about to do. It hit me like a full-on rainstorm.

What had nearly happened was absolutely disgusting. I couldn't believe, how could I have been so stupid? It was unbelievable. There was really something wrong with me today. I needed to forget what could have happened. It wasn't good to think about that. No, it had only been a moment of weakness because we had been talking about my family.

Godric… Godric only took advantage of my state of mind and that made me hate him more than ever. How could he have tried to do this? This was all his fault. My memory had turned my world upside down, it had made me like a teenager. It was just awful considering the fact that I've never been like that in my entire life.

Anyway, now I just needed some air, I needed to stay as calm as possible and I desperately needed to push my human feelings away because they were going to cause my death or maybe my madness.

I needed to focus on my goal. Besides, the way Godric had acted gave me another reason to kill him. I hated when people played with me, when people tried to fool me. That was exactly what Godric had been doing after all. This simple thought made me more determined to kill him and to kill him quickly because I didn't know how long I was going to stay sane. It wasn't a stupid memory that would prevent me from taking revenge on this vampire.

However, now I wondered why Isabel needed Godric. He was the sheriff, I get it but it seemed to be an important matter and I was just so curious sometime. I couldn't help myself. Plus, it could be a very good way to change my mind and forget about this little awful accident.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I may change the rating to M but I'm not sure about that. I don't really know if I'll be able to write things like that, but I may try someday.<em>

_ I've also started to work, so I don't know when I'll be able to write or rather when I'll be able to think about the story. I'll try to post a chapter every week but I can't promise you anything._

_Finally, a huge thanks to everyone. Your reviews made my day and I can't tell you how happy they've made me._

_So now, don't forget to leave a comment._


	6. Chapter 5 : Born This Way

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 : <span>Born This Way

The Fellowship of The Sun, those crazy vampire haters made me sick. They wanted to destroy vampires and hated what we were. Why? I don't really understand that. I know that vampires are monsters and that we feed from humans. We kill without feeling remorse, but we kill because we need to eat. I do believe that we are not very different from humans. Some humans are monsters too. They kill other humans for fun too. Where is the difference between humans and vampires ?

Plus, those vampire haters should look at themselves in the mirror before starting to attack us. They're not better than us. They judge us because we're different from them, they are behaving like mad people. Well, actually I think that some of them are just brainless. They hate us because of their faith but we are here, who knows how by the way, and that's why they should treat us like other people. After all, some vampires are rather good. I mean, of course they've done bad things in their life but it's not like they had the choice. We are born this way and now some of us are trying to show everyone that we can be good. Arthur for example, he had done many awful things in his life but he had changed for good. I also believe that I'm a good vampire, well even if I've killed many humans in my life and even if I want to kill Godric. It's also ridiculous to hate us because we are different, some of us didn't even chose to become a vampire.

Anyway, there just one thing good about The Fellowship of The Sun, I can use them. I can use their hate towards vampire to innocent me. I mean that when I'll kill Godric, I'll let everyone believe that the Fellowship of The Sun did it. It was the perfect plan. Who could suspect me? I was after all a vampire and a friend of Godric, well that was I let everyone believe. Why a vampire would want to kill another one of his kind? It was ridiculous. That was when another idea came into my mind. My plan was going to be more than perfect.

After what happened minutes ago with Godric, I hated myself but I could use it. It was wonderful actually. If I was close to Godric, and by close I mean very very close, no one would suspect me and it could even be easier to kill him. The only thing I needed to do was take it upon myself to be close to this vampire. It was going to be very hard but I could do this. I was sure of that, I was strong and I just needed to forget my human's feelings. It couldn't be that hard after all. I just needed to make sure that it won't get too far. And by the way, it wasn't like I felt anything for Godric now, not even friendly feelings. Yes, I felt nothing but hate towards Godric, didn't I?

Now, I just needed to focus on what was happening now. Steve Newlin, the leader of the Fellowship, wanted to take revenge on vampires because he was convinced that vampires killed his father and family. I could understand him of course, I was nearly in the same position as him, but there was one difference. The truth was that he had no proof that vampires had done this while I knew that Godric had killed my family. Anyway, Steve Newlin had sent some members of the Fellowship to kidnap a vampire but they failed and that was why Godric's help was needed. As the sheriff, he needed to decide what we were going to do with that.

- " We shouldn't have this conversation. It's completely ridiculous. We need to take care of them once and for all. They've pushed us too far. "

Stan wanted to make a little visit to The Fellowship and kill them all, a lovely bloodbath. It would settle the Fellowship's issue for good. To tell the truth, I completely agree with Stan. The Fellowship needed to learn a lesson, they deserved it. They were always provoking us and it was just so frustrating to let them do this. Well, I needed to be honest, in fact, I didn't want to kill every member of this Fellowship but I do believe that we needed to set an example and show them that they should not mess with us again. However, I still needed those vampire haters and I needed to play my role and not say anything about what I think.

- " We are not going to do anything. We don't need to create more hate between humans and vampires. We have to show them that we can all coexist in peace. "

- " Bullshit! "

Stan growled, clearly angry at Godric's decision. I had to say that I was surprised by Godric's attitude towards The Fellowship of The Sun. He was being nice towards people who wouldn't do anything friendly towards us. It was so unexpected. It was a great thing because he would show them that we are not heartless monsters but it was so frustrating. They didn't respect us and we should respect them? I hated that idea.

I was also surprised because Godric seemed to care about humans. It was like he wanted to protect them. It was strange to think that Godric could be so kind towards human kind while he was a vampire and especially while he had killed so many people in all his vampire life. But, well I wasn't going to complain about his decision, it was going to make things easier for me.

- " You will do as I say Stan and you will do nothing against these people because I am your sheriff, is that understood underlying? "

Stan nodded even if I was sure that it killed him inside to obey Godric. Well, probably not kill him but at least he clearly disliked it. I watched him leave at vampire speed and looked at Godric, who was sitting on a chair. He seemed thoughtful and I didn't want to disturb him. Actually, I just needed to be away from him. Even if I've decided to get as close to him as possible, it was already enough for tonight. It was too much for me, and I needed some time to unwind.

That was when Godric looked at me. It was like his stare was piercing though my skin. I tried to imagine what he could be thinking right now but I couldn't. There was something strange in his eyes, something I couldn't describe.

I don't know how long we've been staring at each other but even if I wanted to look away at this very moment, I knew that I couldn't. I was frozen, completely frozen. I was so weak and I hated this silence between us. It was making me uncomfortable and it also made me feel strange. I was afraid that my plan wasn't going to work. Why? I don't know, it was a feeling, a very bad feeling telling me that I should run away now to have some fun. However, my legs still couldn't move. What the hell was wrong with me?

The sound of my phone pulled me out of my trance. Whoever was calling me deserved all my gratitude. I knew that without this, I would probably have stared at Godric forever. When I glanced at my phone, I couldn't help but smile. It was Arthur. Without thinking more, I ran away from Godric's living room at vampire speed and pick up.

- " Arthur. "

I giggled and heard his laugh. I nearly forgot everything that had happened tonight. Man, I just loved his laugh. I still felt like a teenager sometimes and especially with Arthur. It was strange but great at the same time.

- " You're better than the last time we've talked. However, I can feel something strange my Lizzie. You seemed confused. "

His tone was serious and I was a little sad about that. I really needed to have some fun. Well, I guess that I needed to be serious too? Too bad. Anyway, I could tell him my lovely plan.

- " It's nothing really. Don't worry for me. Oh my God I have so many things to tell you. I just found the perfect way to take care of my little problem without getting suspected. It's fantastic isn't it? "

He didn't answer me but I didn't care. I was excited right now. I wanted my maker to know everything, I wanted him to approve my plan. He was going to be proud of me, I was sure about that.

- " Lizzie, I think that you should give up on your desire to take revenge on him. "

This simple sentence hit me straight in the face. Why was he telling me this? What was wrong with him? He knew how much I needed to kill Godric, it was my only goal, it was the reason that had kept me alive for years, well not really alive. He couldn't tell me to give up, he had no right to do this.

- " It's too dangerous for you, I don't want to lose you. "

I knew it was dangerous, I knew I could die, I knew that Godric could kill me but I didn't care at all. I owed this to my family.

- " You are playing a very dangerous game Elizabeth and I'm afraid you might lose this time. "

- " You know that I don't mind dying. I take the risk. "

Arthur sighed.

- " I am not talking about death, Elizabeth. "

- " I don't understand what you mean and in fact I don't care Arthur. I'll do it whether you like it or not. "

I was starting to get angry towards my maker. It was something very very rare because Arthur had always supported me. However, tonight, tonight he was pushing me too far. I truly adored him, but he couldn't ask me to give up.

- " I wish that I could command you to give up. I should have done it before. "

I couldn't believe it, it was just impossible. What he was saying was just incredibly stupid and ridiculous. Why was he saying that? It made no sense. The answer to my silent question came quickly and I didn't like it, not at all.

- " Elizabeth, I have some doubts about Godric. I'm not sure that he... "

- " No, don't say that. Don't you dare Arthur; I know what I heard that night. "

I didn't want to hear what he was saying; I couldn't bear the simple idea that Godric hadn't killed my family. I heard it. I couldn't bear the fact that my maker was starting to think that, it was like he was against me. Why was he doing this to me? I needed him to tell me that everything was going to be okay, that I was doing the right thing.

- " Elizabeth, just listen to me. I... "

- " No, I don't want to heart it. I'll never want to hear it, Arthur. I know that he did it, nothing's going to change that fact. So now, don't you ever try to stop me because you can't. I'll never let you do this. "

Sometimes, I must admit that I was very bad-tempered and stubborn as a mule but I truly believe that now I had every right to be like that. My maker, the only one I could trust with my life, was somehow betraying me. I was more than angry because of him right now.

- " By the way, this is my life Arthur. You can't control me anymore. Goodbye. "

I didn't even wait for his answer; I just hung up on him. It really seemed like my life was getting crazier every day. I was confused towards Godric and my maker was leaving me completely alone. I knew that Godric killed my family and I was just confused because of my memory and his kindness towards me, however I still wanted to kill him, nothing could change that. I was sure about that.

My phone started to ring again, of course it was my maker but I wasn't going to answer. I just couldn't deal with him like that, it was too much for me and I was so angry that I ended up breaking my phone in pieces. Well, guess I was going to need another one. But it was better to break my phone than to kill a human wasn't it?

Suddenly a small noise caught my attention. I wasn't afraid, why should I be afraid? I was a vampire after all, a powerful creature of the night. I turned around and noticed that Godric was standing here. Great, just great. Why can't I have a moment of peace? Is it too much to ask for? I just needed to be alone and especially to be away from him but no. Here he was, in front of me.

- " Elizabeth. "

His stare fell on my broken phone as he approached me. I wanted to run away but once again I was frozen. Why did he have this effect on me? It was just unbelievable. I could only look at him, wondering what was going to happen now. What was he going to do with me? I desperately needed to get away from him even if it could be the best time to get very close to Godric.

- " Is there something wrong? "

I shook my head, I couldn't talk. What the hell was wrong with me? I was not used to be like that.

- " I wanted to apologize for earlier. I nearly lost control and I..."

I didn't listen to what he was saying. I was too surprised and I didn't understand why he was telling me that he was sorry. Don't get me wrong, I was rather content with that but it was bad, very bad. I needed to get close to him and if he didn't want me that way, it was going to be harder than I thought.

- " Why are you telling me this? You've done nothing wrong really and I don't mind you losing control, I'm not a child and I'm not even human. " I just blurted out.

Stupid girl, I can't believe I just said that. It's just so... so disgusting. Of course, I would have minded if he had lost control as he said. It would have been just so awful. He would have kissed and who knows what else.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize how close to me he was now, I knew that if we were humans, I would feel his breath on my face. It was so disturbing and I felt trapped like a caged animal. I knew he was not going to hurt me but I was afraid that he was going to do something else, something nice for example. And that exactly what happened, he started to stroke my neck and it felt somehow good. I needed to put an end to this right now.

- " We are friends, Godric. Don't worry. "

Our eyes met and sparks literally flew. I could see in his eyes that he was happy. It disturbed me because I believe that I was the reason for this sudden happiness.

- " Yes, we are friends. So, tell me, what happened to your phone? "

- " I guess that I was angry and I just needed to calm myself. "

He had a small smile on his face now, it was like I was amusing him. Great, just great. Oh please make this night end, I don't know how long I'm going to stay calm in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope that I will get more than one review for this chapter... <em>

_Anyway, thank you for reading this story._

_So, please don't forget to leave me a little comment, reviews make me happy !_


	7. Chapter 6 : Haunted

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span> Haunted

_Someone seemed to really hate me, or at least someone wanted to confuse me. Someone wanted to make me suffer. Why? I don't think I deserved that after everything that had happened to me. I get it, wanting to kill someone was bad but he killed my family, it was just fair to take revenge on him wasn't it? So why was someone making me remember the time I spent with Godric when I was human? I didn't have that answer but it was making me crazy._

_Yes, here I was again, dreaming or rather remembering my human life again and again. I wanted so desperately to wake up but I knew I couldn't because it was probably still daylight. My life definitely sucked, I didn't want to dream about Godric again. It was too much for me. Even when I slept, he was here. I needed be away from him but no it was too much to ask for._

_Now, about my dream… Well, I was still human, ill and conscious but strangely I was alone. Godric wasn't with me this time and it was daylight. I could see the sun shining outside, it was beautiful. I could even feel it on my body, it felt so good despite the fact that I had a fever. If there was one thing I missed; it was the sun. I just wished that vampires could walk in sunlight._

_Strangely, the pain I felt wasn't too bad this time. I knew I wasn't healing but it was less painful, which was great. Everything was still hazy but I wasn't going to complain. I knew that in this memory, Godric wasn't here and it made me happy. However, I also knew that this memory was going to disturb me. Why? Because I could feel that I was going to see my father, my brother and maybe my mother alive. It was going to be hard. It was something cruel because they were dead now. Man, someone must really hate me for making me remember everything?_

_Suddenly, I heard a noise. Someone was coming. I turned my heard towards the door and saw my brother standing here. He seemed so sad when he looked at me. I desperately wanted to say something to him but I couldn't. I couldn't talk, all I could do was looking at him. He was so beautiful with his sparkling blue eyes. I saw him moving towards my bed and sat next to me. His hand was gently stroking my cheek and I smiled at him._

_- " My Lizzie, I'm so sorry. "_

_Why was he sorry? It wasn't like it was his fault. He had nothing to do with my illness. On the contrary, I'm sure that he had always been here for me, I knew that he had stayed by my side many nights, helping me, trying to ease my pain. He was the best brother I could have asked for. Why did he have to die ? _

_- " I wish that I could help you Lizzie. It should be me here, not you. I should be the one suffering; you've got nothing to do with this. "_

_His hand then grabbed my own and squeezed it. He was so gentle with me and it made me realize how much I missed him. William was my brother after all and we were very close._

_- " This is all my fault Lizzie. I'm so sorry. I've done a lot of very bad things and now you're like that because of me. It's so unfair. Why did he have to do this to you? You're innocent and so sweet, it should have been me. I don't want you to die because of me. "_

_What the hell was he saying? It wasn't his fault, I couldn't be ill because of him. It was just ridiculous. He was feeling guilty and I hated that._

_- " I hope that someday you'll forgive me. Tonight, everything is going to change for you, Lizzie. I wish that there was another way but it seems that there isn't. "_

_I didn't understand. What was going to happen tonight? Why was he convinced that he had something to do with my illness? Why didn't I remember this thing before?_

_- " There's one thing you need to know Lizzie. I don't trust dad's friend, Godric. I… I will not let him approach you again. He seems nice, too nice for a vampire you know. I know that his coldness helps you with your fever but I can't let it happen. I really don't trust him, I'm afraid that he's going to hurt you. I have a friend, his name is Arthur and I think that he will help you, I trust him with my life. Lizzie, trust me, I can't let Godric... "_

_- " What are you doing William? " My father's voice interrupted my brother while he was talking to me._

_William's stare fell on my father who was standing in the doorway, looking rather upset. My brother's hand never left my own and his grip tightened. I watched my father approach my bed. There was something in his eyes and it was strange to see him so angry at my brother._

_- " I'm spending time with my little sister before... "_

_- " Not in front of her. "_

_What was that? Why didn't he want me to hear what William was going to say? I was lost and confused. They were hiding something from me and it scared me._

_- " Wait for me outside and we'll talk about that, William. "_

_My brother nodded and then gently kissed my forehead. I watched him leave and wait outside the room while my father took his place next to me on the bed. All his anger had vanished when he looked at me. He seemed sad but also somehow relieved._

_- " Don't worry Lizzie, everything will be alright. Your brother is worried for you but you have to believe me, you will heal tonight. "_

_He put a lock of my blond hair behind my ear. My face was hot and even if his touch wasn't as cold as Godric's one, it was helping me. I knew this, I felt it._

_- " Listen to me my sweet Lizzie, tonight everything will change for you but don't be afraid, it's for your own good. You will be safe after tonight; we're going to save you from everything. I can't tell you that everything will be the same for you but you'll be okay and that's all that matters after all. Now go back to sleep, it will be less painful for you. "_

_I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep immediately. The pain I felt was keeping me awake and to tell the truth I believe that it was a good thing because I could hear everything my father and brother were saying. Well, I only heard snatches of conversation. They were talking about me and about what was going to happen tonight. My brother kept telling my father that he couldn't let it happen, that he didn't trust Godric while my father told him that it was the only way to save me and that William shouldn't tell me about what was going to happen. I wanted to stand up and asked them about what they were talking. It was my life, I had the right to know but I couldn't move. That was when sleep took over me._

_However, I didn't sleep for too long and was woken up by a scream coming from the other side of the house and now I knew that it was the night Godric killed my family. The scream came from my mother and was just scary. I was terrified but I also hate myself because I knew that I couldn't do anything for them. I couldn't change the past because it was only a memory. It was the worst feeling I've ever experienced._

_Why was I reliving this night? I already remembered everything about that very night. Why was someone torturing me like that? What did I do to deserve this? I desperately needed to wake up from this bad dream, I didn't want to hear them die again while I was laying here. _

_Strangely, I tried to fight against my fever and against the pain I felt in order to get out of the bed and stand up but it was pointless. I couldn't do this, I was useless._

_The screaming continued and I couldn't stand it. I tried again to get out of the bed and strangely I succeeded this time. Well, I fell on the floor but it was better than laying here while Godric was killing them wasn't it? I started to crawl on the ground as fast I could, considering my state. The strange thing is that I didn't remember that I did this. I've always thought that I had been lying on my bed all the time but it seems that I was completely wrong. Apparently, there were so many things that I didn't know about my past…_

_Anyway, soon I found myself crawling in a pool of blood, my mother's blood. She was here, on the ground, dead. I was scared and I started to cry. Why was I remembering this? It was too painful and unbelievable. Was it even true? I don't know but there was one thing I was sure about a vampire had killed my mother, I could see the bite marks._

_- " Lizzie. "_

_I heard my brother's voice and tried to look at him but I couldn't move anymore. Then, I heard nothing. Everything was silent, deadly silent. They were dead, it was over and the only thing I could do was crying. Crying because they had left me, crying because I couldn't do anything and finally crying because of the pain I felt._

_All I wanted at this very moment was to die with them. I felt empty and broken, everyone I loved was gone and I was lying on the ground, probably covered in my mother's blood, crying. I was just a pathetic human._

_Then I heard one last thing coming from my father, and it was Godric's name. I couldn't doubt that Godric had killed them, I didn't dream it. It was the truth and it made me even more depressed. How could he do this? _

_However, just before I fell unconscious again, I heard one little thing. Someone was still here, very close to me, nearly touching me and whispering softly something to me. This voice made my blood ran cold._

_- " Soon you'll be mine and you'll pay for your brother's mistakes. "_

* * *

><p>Once again I woke up with a start, completely disturbed by this dream. My face was covered in blood, I could feel it. I had cried in my sleep and right now I knew I was close to crying again. It was so painful to relive that awful night, especially because I saw my brother and father alive.<p>

There was only one positive thing about this vision, even if it was hard to say this, well at least I was sure that Godric killed them, I was sure that I was doing the right thing. However, I had to admit something. The last thing I heard that night didn't sound like Godric. I mean, his voice was darker and scarier, his whisper wasn't like him, it was strange because I didn't really recognize his voice but it didn't matter, not at all. No, it was him. My father had said his name and it was the only proof I needed.

However, I wondered what was supposed to happen to me that night? I didn't have that answer it scared me. My father told me that everything was going to be alright but I was confused about that. I didn't understand and I probably never will. Well, I was probably wrong about that. I could find this answer because William had probably told Arthur about that. But there was just one little problem, it has been one week since my little argument with Arthur and I wasn't going to call him back. I was too angry at him and also too stubborn to do so. I knew that I was a pain in the ass and probably too proud for my own good but it's not like I can't change who I am, it's too late for that. Well, it seems that I will have to wait a long time in order to get some answer, but I was very patient .

Anyway, I needed to get away from Godric's house for a while. I needed some air, so I decided to leave as soon as possible and with vampire speed let's say that it was quick. I soon found myself in a park, sitting on a bench. I was thinking about everything that had happened.

During the last week, I had dreams about Godric nearly every time. I saw him with me, holding my hand, stroking my face and being nice with me. His voice was always so reassuring, he was whispering to me that I would always be safe in his arms.

The worst dream I had about him shocked me. In order to reduce my fever, Godric had laid down beside me on my bed and I felt so great with him next to me in this vision of my past. It had been so disturbing; it had just been awful to be close to Godric after that.

I had a hard time being with him during this week. I had a plan but it was tough because I wanted to kill him but I also wanted him to take me in his arms just like when I was human. I knew that I shouldn't desire this but I couldn't help myself. I had to be honest with myself, when I was human, I was attracted to Godric, because he had been gentle with me and probably because of the blood bond, and now dreaming about him made those feelings came back to me. I knew it was wrong but I had no choice.

The only thing I needed to do was being sure that my hate for him still existed and that was something that couldn't disappear so easily. Yes, I still hated him more than anything and my last memory just proved my point. Now, it was just a matter of time before I killed him and once again my dreams weren't going to change my opinion on Godric and what I was going to do. My old human feelings weren't going to get in the way.

As I looked at the sky, I couldn't help but smile. Soon, everything would be over, I was sure about that. Soon I could be completely happy again and avenge my family. Yes, it was going to be great.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear someone approaching me from behind. I should have paid attention to the noises I've heard. I should have been more careful because suddenly I felt something on my neck. Something that burned my skin… Silver. A silver chain was wrapped around my throat preventing me from moving.

My fangs were down seconds later but I couldn't do anything against silver and my aggressors knew this because soon they wrapped another silver chain around my hands. I may be a vampire but I had my weakness. And I had to be honest, right now I was scared. I didn't want to die before achieving my goal. Who were they and what were they going to do with me? I didn't know but I needed to escape.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! I can't wait to see your reactions !<em>

_Now, thank you for your reviews ! It really makes me happy to read them and it makes me want to write. By the way, I've started to write the next chapter but it's harder than I thought..._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? Tell me what you think about the story and about this chapter please ?_


	8. Chapter 7 : Bad Things

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 :<span> Bad Things

I was scared but I wasn't the only one. My aggressors were also nervous, I could smell their fear and I could hear their heartbeats. Their hearts were pounding in their chest, they didn't really know what to do with me. They were afraid to touch me, to come near me. I didn't even have the chance to see their faces.

The silver burning my skin was almost the worst feeling I've ever experienced. I couldn't help but groan in pain. I could see smoke coming out from my new wounds. I couldn't describe this feeling. Arthur had trained me to resist silver when I was a young vampire but I've never been attacked like that. That simple thought made me think about something else.

What did they want to do with me ? They weren't going to kill me because if they wanted to, I would already be dead, wouldn't I ? With these silver chains wrapped around my whole body, I couldn't move and I couldn't escape so it would be very easy to kill me. I was weak and they knew it. So why was I still alive ? Don't get me wrong, I was glad about that but it was disturbing. The real question was now who were these people ? I had two choices, either it was some kind of drainers or it was some members of the Fellowship of The Sun.

- " She looks so innocent and so young, it's hard to believe she's one of them. " I heard one of my assailant talking.

- " Don't let her looks fool you. Look at those fangs, she's definitely one of them. They are creature of the night, they are monsters. We need to take care of them and this one is going to make an example. Steve wanted a vampire and he will get this one."

So it was The Fellowship of The Sun. I should have known, and I should have paid more attention. After all, Steve Newlin had already sent some of his crazy followers to kidnap one of us last week and it was just a matter of time before he tried to do that again. I had been at the wrong place tonight and that was when I realized in what kind of mess I was. Steve Newlin wanted to kill a vampire and I was being kidnapped by crazy members of his Fellowship. I was going to die and who knows how ? They were crazy, what were they going to do with me ? How did they plan to kill me ? I needed to escape quickly but I couldn't. Even if I tried to get those chains off of me, I knew that it was pointless. Silver was stronger than me.

- " How old do you think she is ? "

One of the men sighed, clearly annoyed by his companion.

- " I don't care, come on. Let's get her in the car and bring her to Steve. He'll be happy with that one and I really don't want to stay with her longer. "

They started to drag me towards their car probably. I still couldn't see anything but the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight and it was perhaps the last time I would see them. That was when something caught my attention. Someone else was here, I wasn't alone with those men. Another vampire was here, perhaps I wasn't going to die tonight ?

I couldn't see what was happening but I could hear everything. I could hear those men screaming at someone, begging for mercy and strangely I think that whoever was here was showing mercy. And soon, I felt this someone removing the silver chains from my body. To say that I was relieved was an euphemism. As I stood up, I turned around, desperately wanting to know who had saved me and my little discovery surprised me. Godric stood here. He was the one who saved me, I couldn't believe it. Why did he do this ? Don't get me wrong, I was very happy about that but it made me feel so strange and I felt like I owed him something.

I was staring at him when a moan caught my attention. I looked around and saw my aggressors, they were three and completely scared. They were curled up in a corner, paralyzed but I noticed that Godric didn't hurt them.

That was when all my anger hit me. They had tried to kidnap me in order to kill me for Steve Newlin's madness. They had wrapped silver around me, they had hurt me. I couldn't let them escape like that, they needed to pay, they needed to learn a lesson. With my vampire speed, I quickly grabbed one of the men by the neck and pinned him against the nearest wall. He was so young, probably twenty something and yet he was going to die. I knew that I should feel remorse for what I was going to do or at least think about it but I couldn't. It was against everything I was. I desperately needed to make this human suffer. His heart was pounding in his chest, he probably wondered what I was going to do with him. I could tear him apart but I needed blood because of the silver so draining him was my best choice.

Just as I was about to plunge my fangs in his neck, Godric's soft voice stopped me.

- " Don't Elizabeth. "

I turned my head towards him. He had a pleading look on his face, he wanted me to let this brainwashed human live ? Why ? It made no sense. He was going to give me to some crazy vampire hater and yet Godric wanted me to spare his life. Why should I do this ? He wouldn't do the same if he was me. Godric had such a sweet heart sometimes… Well, heart wasn't probably the best choice of words but still.

Anyway, it made me realize that I didn't have to listen to Godric, this was my life and it wasn't like he was my maker. I could kill who I wanted, I could eat who I wanted and this human was perfect. Godric could go to hell, I was going to drain this human. I looked back at my food and was ready to bite him when once again Godric stopped me. But this time, it wasn't because of his voice that I stopped. No, it was because he had physically stopped me. He was stronger and faster than me because of his age. That was why he had his hand around my neck as he pinned me against the wall. The situation was so ironic, seconds before I was the one pinning someone against this very wall and now I found myself in the same position as this pathetic human.

- " You are not going to hurt him Elizabeth. "

We were staring at each other, it was like I was defying him. I didn't want to obey him, I was a free spirit and I didn't take orders very well. Even Arthur had some problem with me because of that, so Godric wasn't going to change that.

- " I can do what I want. He's nothing but a vampire hater, he doesn't care about us. He was going to give me to Steve Newlin. Tell me why should I listen to you Godric ? "

I could see him clenching his teeth. I was testing him, I was playing with fire and I was pushing him to his limits. It was such an exciting game I had to admit this even it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

- " Because I am your sheriff Elizabeth and you have to obey me. "

His grip on my neck tightened, waiting for my answer. The worst is that I knew that he was right. He was my sheriff… But still I didn't want to let this human get away so easily. I could at least have a taste or torture him a little bit. Why couldn't I have some fun with him and with his friends ? It was fair enough. That was why I started to struggle against Godric's iron grip but it was pointless. He was two thousand years old and I was merely two hundred years old. What can I do against him ? Nothing… And I hated that. It was so frustrating.

- " I said no Elizabeth. "

He paused and sent me a warning look. He wasn't joking and somehow I started to be afraid of him. He could break me into pieces. But another part of me was strangely loving this situation, this part of me wanted to play with Godric, to see what he could do to me. I smirked at him, clearly challenging him.

- " What if I don't want to listen to you Godric ? What will you do to me Godric ? Punish me ? Come on you.. "

I couldn't finish my sentence because Godric tightened his grip on my neck and I knew that if he wanted to, he could snap my neck or worst. He was deadly serious and strangely I found his tone extremely hot. It was like it was turning me on. There was something wrong with me wasn't it ? In those kind of situations, you shouldn't react like that…

- " Don't push your luck Elizabeth. "

The look on his face showed sheer anger but also something else. And I couldn't explain what was that something else. However, something surprised me. Even if Godric was angry, he was also very calm on the outside. I mean that if you didn't know him, you couldn't see that he was angry. It was probably because of how old he was. He could easily hide everything, couldn't he ?

Strangely too, his words didn't make me change my attitude. I still tried to struggle against him while I knew that the three men were observing us. When I thought about that, I found it strange. They should have run away but no, they were still here. What were they waiting for ? It was like they were asking for death.

- " Retract. Your. Fangs. Now. "

This time, I reluctantly obeyed him as I groaned. I submitted to him because I knew that it was useless to fight him and I had enough of playing with him. Even if I desperately wanted to drain those men, I had to stop me from doing that. However, Godric's hand never left my neck and he made me look at him straight in the eyes.

- " We're going to glamour them and make them forget about what happened tonight. And after that, we will have some things to discuss. "

I clenched my teeth as I nodded. This night was far from over.

* * *

><p>I wanted to run away, to have a little fun with humans, to drain one of them, in fact to get a little revenge for what could have happened. However, I couldn't because Godric had blocked me in an dark alley. I was alone with a very angry Godric. This time, he wasn't as calm as before.<p>

That was when I also realized something. I hadn't thanked him for what he had done. He had somehow saved my life after all. Even if it killed me inside to admit it, I owed him something, I owed him my life and that was just making things more complicated. Why ? Well, because I had somehow a debt to him.

- " Thank you for saving me from these men.. I.. " I closed my mouth quickly because I didn't know what I could say.

Godric didn't answer me he only stared at me. His stare was piercing right through me. I wished that I could run away from him but I knew that it wasn't what he wanted me to do. However, I could still try to leave, couldn't I ? And I could leave to find those humans, what Godric don't know, won't kill him right ?

- " So… I think I'll leave for tonight.. "

- " You're not getting away so easily Elizabeth. " His tone was harsh, it could send me chills if I wasn't a vampire.

I wasn't used to see him like that, when I had been with him during the last months, he had always been sweet. Anyway, he didn't scare me, not at all.

- " What were you thinking ? "

I raised my eyebrows because I didn't understand him. What was I thinking ? I didn't do anything wrong. I was only sitting on a bench when they attacked me. And it was only fair to want to kill them wasn't it ? I should ask him the same question by the way. He was the one who let them go, he was the one who should be blamed for something.

- " What were you thinking Godric ? Why did you let them go ? You are the sheriff here, you should have let me drain them. They deserved it. "

I was provoking him again, I knew it but I didn't care. I wanted to get answers. It was just unbelievable.

- " They are brainwashed people, they don't know what they are doing. My duty as a sheriff is also to protect those humans from vampires, Elizabeth. "

- " Okay.. I understand, so you know what, I'm going to follow them and give myself to them. Good idea hum ? "

Godric shook his head, I knew I was annoying but I couldn't help myself. I was angry at him and at everyone…

- " You are choosing humans over your own kind Godric, what kind of sheriff are you ? "

- " Don't act like that Elizabeth. I know what you are feeling but we don't need to create more hate between our races. "

That was a lame excuse, he had something else in his mind. I was sure of that. I couldn't stand the way he was behaving with me right now. I wasn't a child and I was a very angry vampire right now. Why couldn't he understand what was happening inside of me ? I could have died…

- " What do you want me to do Godric ? Come on, tell me, after all you're so much better than me. "

I could see in his eyes that he was boiling with rage. I knew that if I was him, I couldn't be as patient as he was with me. I was testing him, defying him but I was pretty sure that he liked that somehow. Well, at least he didn't hate that because if he did, I wouldn't be here now.

- " I don't like your tone, Elizabeth. You are acting like a newborn., you are stubborn, reckless and silly. "

I wanted to laugh at him. It wasn't like he was my maker or something else. I was acting exactly the way a vampire should act. Strangely, right now, I knew what Stan had been feeling when Godric told him to let the Fellowship of The Sun alone. So much frustration…

- " What did you expect Godric ? I'm not as old as you, I still follow my instincts and right now, they are telling me that I should find those vampire haters and do what must be done. And you know what sheriff, that's exactly what I am going to do, whether you like it or not. "

Godric growled and before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall for the second time this night and I hated that. Godric's hands were holding my own on each side of my head, I was completely at his mercy. I couldn't move, he was too strong.

- " You are not going to do anything Elizabeth. "

I felt his whole hard body pressing against mine as he said those things to me. Strangely, I liked that, I liked the way he felt against me. As I looked at him, I realized how close we were now. If we were humans, I knew I could feel his breath on my lips. His stare was enigmatic and his eyes were full of something strange, I wondered what he was thinking. That was when something else hit me, I've never realized how nice his features were, he was somehow beautiful…

And suddenly, before I even got a chance to know what was happening, his lips came crashing down on mine.

* * *

><p><em>First, I want to apologize for all the mistakes I've made in this chapter. I sent it to my beta last week, but she didn't send it back. I wanted to post this chapter tonight, so please be nice ? As soon as I get the good chapter, without the mistakes, I'll replace this one, but don't worry, it won't change many things. My mistakes will just disappear !<em>

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ! I can already tell you that you will like it ! Right now, I'm writing it by the way !_

_Thank you now for reading my story, I'm really glad you like it ! _

_Now, don't forget to leave a little review please ?_


	9. Chapter 8 : Give In To You

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 :<span> Give In To You

What was I doing ? Well, I knew it, it was evident.. I was kissing Godric like there was no tomorrow… But the worst thing was that I truly enjoyed it, more than enjoy in fact. I loved the way he felt against me, I loved the way he was kissing me, I loved the way he was with me at this very moment.

His grip on my hands had nearly disappeared and he was instead intertwining our fingers, squeezing my hand so gently. It was such an intimate gesture. It was so sweet and I loved every seconds of it. It was like we were two teenagers in love… That was strange, wasn't it ? We were far from being teenagers and I couldn't imagine myself loving Godric, it was against everything I was, I hated him right ? I could love what he was doing to me, I was a vampire and I had urges like everyone else, but I couldn't like him or worst love him. It would be wicked and in fact it was a ridiculous idea. Why was I thinking about that now ? It was sheer lust right now, wasn't it ?

I was still pressed against the wall by his hard body but I didn't care at all. It was like nothing else mattered at this very moment, I didn't even care that our fangs were slicing through our lips. We were kissing each other and bleeding at the same time. We were sharing blood unconsciously. It was something so strange but so great. I knew that we couldn't share a bond because of the blood, but still it felt like it was connecting us somehow.

Too soon, his hands let go of my own but this time, I felt them stroking every part of my body. I should have screamed at him, I should push him away but I couldn't. All I wanted to do was kissing him,, touching him and more…Oh yes, Godric was definitely turning me on… His hands soon found my hips and his fingers dug into my hips. He was pressing me against the wall and I knew that if I wasn't a vampire it would hurt me. And by the way, if Godric and I weren't vampire, we would also have to breath… Thankfully, we weren't humans and my entire body was on fire because of him.

My hands were now on his nape and I was just pulling him closer to me if it was even possible. Our lips parted during a few seconds and before I had even time to realize what I was doing, I had pressed forwards and our lips met again. I couldn't help myself, it was too good, too perfect. It was like I couldn't get enough of his kiss, there was some kind of spark between us and deep inside of me, a small part of my mind kept telling me that we were meant for each other. I only wanted to be with him like that forever because it felt right. How wrong was that ? I should hate him but I couldn't right now.

Worst, without even thinking I felt myself wrapping my legs around his waist, and I didn't even know how I did it but that only made him grinding me against the wall. I could feel everything, I could feel how much he wanted me. The evidence of his arousal was pressed against me as he growled. I should feel disgusted by that considering the fact that I hated him but I couldn't feel that way. On the contrary, I loved the fact that I could arouse him like that. His tongue fought for control with mine, he wanted to have power over me I knew that. It was exactly what he had been doing earlier, he wanted me to obey him and right now it was almost the same situation. However, this time I didn't mind being weak in front of him, I needed to feel him and I didn't care that he had control over me…

That was when his lips parted from mine and he pressed his forehead against mine. He was unnecessarily breathing as he stared at me. His eyes were full of lust and hunger, he wanted me. I knew that because of the way he looked at me and also because of the growing bulge in his pants pressing against me. When I looked in his eyes, I could see that he was struggling with something deep inside of him, it was like he wanted to control himself. However, it didn't last very long and his lips were again pressed against mine.

I couldn't even stop the friction between our bodies and soon I found myself unbuttoning his shirt. I was slowly brushing my fingers against his hard chest and he growled again. In my state of arousal, I really think that I didn't realize what I was doing otherwise I would have stopped myself. But right now, it was like nothing mattered, it was just Godric and I. We could have sex in this dark dirty alley, I didn't care at all. All I wanted was him and I wanted this moment to last forever.

However, it wasn't going to happen because Godric's phone rang. At first, he didn't even move but unfortunately he pulled away from me seconds later, or at least he stopped kissing me because he was still pressed against me. That was something which hadn't changed.

- " What is it Isabel ? " His tone was harsh, apparently I wasn't the only one disappointed and horny right now.

I couldn't help but stare at him. It was dark here but I still could see him perfectly. He was handsome, I couldn't deny it.

Right now, I had a sudden urge, I wanted to kiss him again while he was talking with Isabel. I wasn't used to act like that, I shouldn't even think about something like that considering my desire for revenge but it was like it was right. I really needed to pull myself together and stop acting like that, I wasn't going to kiss him again tonight…

That was why I unwrapped my legs from his waist, trying to get away from him. I squirmed and I only ended up pressing myself more again his body unintentionally… That simple touch made me want him more and I'm sure that he was no better than me right now because he sent me a look of warning.

- " Alright, thank you. I'll be here quickly. "

He closed his phone and gently pushed me back against the wall and my shoulders hit it. I couldn't move anymore but I didn't care this time. Actually, the only thing I wanted to do now was throwing myself at him… Why was I so turned on by him ? I was clearly out of my mind tonight.

- " My presence is needed somewhere else, but I want you to go back home. "

I found myself nodding quickly, unable to talk right now. I'm sure that the look on my face was priceless.

How could he be serious right now ? We had just been making out and he was just so excited and now.. Now he was just as calm as usual, how could he do this ? Because I certainly couldn't act like nothing happened.

- " You won't do anything stupid, will you Lizzie ? Like looking for these humans ? "

I wanted to tell him that I would find them and kill them tonight but I couldn't. After everything that had happened tonight, I couldn't defy Godric again… Well, that was not true. If defying him led to making out with him, it would gladly do it again. What was I thinking ?

- " Elizabeth ? "

I shook my head. I probably looked so ridiculous now. How could I act like a lovesick teenager ? It wasn't me, and after what had happened I shouldn't react like that. It was just confusing, frustrating and disgusting !

- " I won't do this… "

- " Good. " He said and before I even have time to think about it he was flying away, leaving me alone here.

* * *

><p>I was back at home.. Or at least in Godric's house. I couldn't consider it as my home, to be honest. It was just the place I slept, nothing else…<p>

Now, I was taking a long shower and thinking about that night. I just realized what had nearly happened, I just realized how aroused by Godric I had been and I just realized how wrong that was. I hated him but I loved the way he felt against me. I couldn't let myself feel that way towards Godric, could I ? What was going to happen now ? How could I face him again ? Being so close to him was so hard…

I sighed. I kept telling myself that it was only because I was a vampire that I had acted like that. Lust was something common for a vampire and at the time I was angry and… Well, it was nothing, just sheer lust and the only thing I needed to do was control it. It was easy because I just needed to never find myself in the same position…

To be completely honest, it was hard to believe that I could do this…

- " Come on Lizzie, you can do this.. Everything's going to be alright.. " I muttered to myself, trying to convince mysel

As I got out of the bathroom, I gave a start when I heard someone calling my name. It was only Isabel, which was strange. Wasn't she with Godric ? After all, she had the one calling him.. Oh no, maybe Godric was here too…

Soon, Isabel appeared next to me, smiling. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. I've always been wondering how old she had been when she became a vampire.

I also considered her as my friend even I knew that I shouldn't get attached to her. Why ? Well, if I kill Godric, I'll have to leave after that and I couldn't stay in touch with her… It was sad but I had to do this.

The only thing that annoyed right now was that I had said « if I kill Godric »… There was no condition, I had to kill him but something deep inside of me told me that it was wrong to do this, that I shouldn't even think about it. We had shared such an intimate moment, he had saved me, how could I kill him after that ? I couldn't be happy with him…Oh God, this was just so confusing, I knew what I had to do but it was like something was changing within me. I couldn't allow it.

- " Are you okay Lizzie ? "

Isabel's voice snapped me out of my daydream and I looked at her.

- " I'm alright, I was just thinking… By the way, where is Godric ? "

There was a small smirk on Isabel's face when I said Godric's name… Did she know about what had happened ? No, no I was overreacting. It was just impossible. Godric would have never told her that was something I was sure. So, there was probably something else. She could have guessed that something had happened… Well, it was going to be a mystery for a very long time because I wasn't going to ask her. It was too embarrassing !

- " He will soon come back, he.. "

- " Weren't you with him ? After all you called him ? " I interrupted her, I was nervous… What kind of vampire is nervous ? None… Just me…

- " I was with him and like I said, he will soon come back and he will have some things to tell you… "

I tensed when I heard her talking. She seemed just so serious and I was scared. Had he discovered my plan to kill him ? Was I going to die tonight ?

I felt Isabel put a comforting hand on my left shoulder, did she know something too ?

- " Lizzie, are you sure you're alright ? It seems that something is scaring you… "

I needed to pull myself together, I needed to keep a poker face even if it was hard.

- " What does Godric want to tell me ? "

- " It's nothing you should worry about Lizzie. I do believe that it's great news for you… It seems that Godric had found something very interesting about your past and especially why you were sick or at least that's what I heard… "

I was relieved… I had been stressed for nothing…. Godric had just found something about my past, that was all… Wait a minute, what did he find ? Now, I was getting nervous about that… That was really fantastic.. Oh God, I was really cursed !

- " Lizzie, why are you so tense ? "

- " It's just something that had happened tonight… I'll tell you later, right now I really need something to eat, I'm just so hungry, will you excuse me ? "

Isabel smiled, I went to the kitchen as quickly as possible and took a True Blood…It's better than nothing…It would have been much better to drain those members of the Fellowship of the Sun but Godric forbade it… No fun… I sighed, I really hated him for that…

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Godric to come back. Isabel was waiting with me and we talked about everything. I had told her about what had happened with the Fellowship of The Sun.<p>

After that, we talked about her relationship with her human. It was great because it was keeping my mind busy and I just needed that. She loved him dearly, I was sure about that. However, she was refusing to turn him and I just couldn't understand that, if you love someone as much as she loves Hugo, why doesn't she want to spend forever with him ? Isabel's one and only answer was that she liked to see Hugo getting old, it was some kind of sick experiment but she liked that. It was really strange, in fact love was strange…

That was when Godric finally decided to come back… In about one hour, dawn will be here.. It didn't give us enough time to talk if you want my opinion but I couldn't complain.

- " Isabel, can you please.. "

Godric didn't even finish his sentence, Isabel was already out of the room leaving me alone with him. Soon, Godric was sitting next to me on the sofa.

- " Isabel told me you've learned something.. Is that why you left me, alone ? "

If I had a heart right now, I'm sure that it would be pounding in my chest. I was impatient and the look on Godric's face only made me worry. He was deadly serious and that wasn't good. Should I be afraid ? I couldn't look at him anymore and soon my gaze fell on my lap.

- " Indeed I've learned something. Now, I know why you were ill when you were human. I didn't tell you that I've been seeking information about your past because I didn't want you to worry about that. Tonight, I think that you deserve the truth… "

Thanks to my dream, I knew that my brother believed that he was the one responsible for my illness but I couldn't believe it. Now, I was just about to get an answer, now I was about to know why I was ill. But something annoyed me greatly. Godric had been seeking information and that was dangerous. Who knew what he could find about my past ? He could find out that I've been planning to kill him… Right now, I didn't even think about our previous meeting.. It was like it had happened a thousand years ago.

- " Lizzie ? Are you alright ? " He asked me and put a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him in the eyes.

- " I'm just surprised and.. I don't know what to think about that. I'm very thankful that you've been seeking information for me but I can't help but feel like you should have told me and.. And I'm just afraid of what you're going to tell me… I may be a vampire but.. "

He put a finger on my lips silencing me.

- " You talk to much sometimes, now let me tell you about my discovery. "

I nodded and waited. Seconds felt like eternity…

- " You were ill because you were cursed… Some wicked witches put a spell on you, making you suffer… The spell made you feel something like a never ending pain… "

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I want to apologize for all the mistakes I've made. My beta has some issue with her computer so she can't send me back my chapters, but don't worry as soon as she sends them to me, I will replace the chapters.<em>

_Now, I really hope you liked this chapter because it was hard to write it and I tried to do my best. Well, I hope that this chapter was not too awful..._

_Thank you for all your reviews. It really really makes me happy and it makes me want to write. I check my mails everyday just to see if I've a review.. even when I'm at work..._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment ! I'm eager to read what you think about this chapter._


	10. Chapter 9 : Love The Way You Lie

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 :<span> Love The Way You Lie

I laughed hard, I couldn't help myself. Witches ? Really ? That was just unbelievable and impossible. How could witches be involved in my illness ? Why would they be involved with my illness ? Ridiculous, completely ridiculous. That must be a joke…

Witches were disgusting creatures, I had met two of them during my vampire life and let's say that it wasn't very pleasant. Those witches wanted to use Arthur for some kind of sick spell, but we found out and let's say that once again it ended well for my maker and I, we had a little fun with them before draining them… It was a lovely bloodbath but it wasn't strange, we were vampires after all. Witches were our enemies… Just like werewolves were. We needed to survive and destroy them before they killed Arthur.

Anyway, I was sure that witches couldn't have cursed me. I did nothing against witches when I was human. I had never met one, that was something I was sure about. So, Godric's discovery wasn't true. It couldn't be. I wondered where he had found that information because whoever gave it to him was wrong. I really needed to ask him about that.

- " Are you serious Godric ? Witches ? It's impossible and you know it Godric, you must be mistaken. "

I stood up and started to leave, I had enough of this. It was fun but I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I really thought that I was going to find out something and here I got nothing. I was disappointed, I had to be honest with myself.

However, I didn't get too far away because Godric grabbed one of my arms.

- " Lizzie, I'm really serious. You should listen to me. "

I sighed, turned around and faced Godric. Angry, it put my hands on my hips but I strangely noticed that he was smiling sadly at him. The vision in front of me was so different from the one that I had from him earlier that night. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me to stay and that he truly believed that what he was saying to me was true. What could I do now ? I could run away from him and that could be the right thing to do if I didn't plan to kill but it wouldn't be very clever to do so. He had sought information about my past, for me. Even if it was hard to admit it, I owed him something because he had done that. Well, what he had learned was wrong but still, it was somehow my duty to do this.

Plus, I had this strange feeling inside of me, it kept telling that I should trust Godric and that I should listen to him. That maybe everything would be clearer if I listened to him… Listening to him tonight could only make me waste my time but well it will soon be dawn and I couldn't do anything else. So let's hear what he wants to say.. I've got nothing to lose and maybe it could be fun and entertaining ..

- " Alright… I'll listen to you but you'd better be quick because dawn is approaching and I'm starting to feel tired. "

Godric nodded, led me again towards the sofa and I sat down. I wasn't really paying attention to him and I knew that he was very aware of that, that was probably why he took my hands in his own. My eyes fell on him at this very moment and the feelings I was also experiencing were… strange…. and disgusting and.. I couldn't let myself feel like that again. I was starting to feel attracted to him, for the second time in one night.. What was wrong with me ? He was only holding my hands, it was nothing and yet all I wanted to do was kiss him again until dawn came and sleep took over me… Why couldn't I feel the same hate than before towards Godric ? I do hate him, but… but there was something else, I had to be honest. There was something else and I didn't know what that something was. That was scary… But maybe I was just overreacting and clearly out of my mind because of that crazy night.. That was all. That must be all…

Come on Lizzie, just focus on what Godric is going to say.. At least it will keep my mind busy for at least five minutes and I won't fantasize about something involving Godric… Oh god, what was I saying ? I wasn't doing that.. No..

- " I am sure that witches cursed you, Elizabeth and apparently they did it because of something your brother did… "

- " What ? What are you saying Godric ? "

Now Godric had all my attention. I couldn't think about anything else. He was talking about my brother and it just made me think about my dream… It just confused me… There was something about my brother again… It was jus impossible. Willliam had nothing to do with my illness and especially nothing to do with witches. He may have known Arthur but he was the only supernatural creature he knew. I was sure about that. I would have known and Arthur would have told me.. If he knew about that or maybe he had lied to me about that… No, I shouldn't think like that.

- " It seems that your brother had some issues with someone very powerful.. Someone who employed witches in order to get what he wanted from your brother and your family. And it seems that the only way to get that was to hurt you Elizabeth. "

I was frozen… I didn't want to believe him but somehow it was believable… It could make sense if I was completely honest. But still, a pat of me didn't want to even think that it could be true… My brother was such a perfect man and.. I couldn't imagine him doing something bad or dangerous? And who would ask for witches help ? What could my brother have done ? No, there was no way I was going to believe it. Plus, if my brother had problems, Arthur would have helped him and he would have helped him. They were very close…

- " I… You're wrong Godric.. I would have known if it was true…My brother had nothing to do with it. How did you find these information ? "

Godric shook his head, he seemed to really believe what he was telling me.

- " Your brother was a great man but he did some bad things with someone apparently. "

Anger was boiling inside of me. How would he say that ? He still didn't tell me where he got those information but something told me that everything was wrong.

William wanted to be a doctor, he wanted to help people. He was charming and never ever did something bad. I remember that my father was very proud of him and he had always supported William. My father would have never helped him if he was involved with witches. I know that my father was involved with vampire, he knew Godric after all, but that was all. And my brother, I'm sure that he only knew Arthur, my maker told me that. Arthur would have never lied to me right ? It was impossible, he had told me that he would never hide something from me.

- " Godric you… "

I didn't have time to finish my sentence because Godric had put a finger on my lips.

- " Please, allow me to finish Elizabeth. "

I sighed. Of course he could continue but that didn't mean I was going to believe him.

- " I don't really know what he had done and who wanted to have something from him, because I'm sure that those witches weren't alone. They've made a deal with someone… I still don't know who but I can promise you that I will find out. "

He paused and started to stroke my cheek with his fingers.

- " Your father never told me about that at the time and I'm wondering if he even knew the mess your brother was in. If he knew, he should have told me because I'm sure that I could have helped you. "

- " Godric, please listen to me… My brother did nothing wrong, he's not the one to blame for my illness, he can't be. And witches, you are out of your mind. And you know, I'm sure that if my brother had some problems with anyone, my maker would have done something or at least he would have told me. " I pointed out.

Godric's eyes were cold at this very moment. It was like I had said something incredible. I could also see that he tensed when I spoke about my maker. I can't understand why. Well, I'm sure that Godric may think that Arthur had something to do with William's supposed problems, but it didn't mean anything to me.

- " Are you sure that Arthut would have told you Lizzie ? What if he's the one who asked for witches help ? What if he had lied to you about his relationship with your brother ?What if he was the one who killed you family ? "

My mouth fell open and I could feel all my hate towards Godric surface. How could he imply that ? How could he even try to turn me against my maker ? He was the one who killed my family and yet he dared to accused my savior, my maker…

I couldn't listen to him anymore. This time he had gone too far and if I didn't want to do something stupid, I needed to leave. I stood up, not even feeling the need to speak to him. He was not worth it.

However, once again when I started to leave, Godric grabbed my arm. My fangs were down seconds later. I wanted to tear him apart, I wanted to kill him at this very moment. My feelings towards him were not confused anymore.

- " Do not touch me Godric. "

Who would have thought that I would say that after what had happened earlier that night ?

I yanked my arm away from him but that didn't stop him. Apparently, when Godric wanted something from me, he always managed to get it…

- " Please Elizabeth just… "

I turned around so now I was facing him.

- « You have no right to accuse Arthur, he is my maker and I would die for him. I am sure that he's not the one who killed my family, I can feel it. And you, you're trying to turn me against him you are trying to break my bond with my maker. » I practically yelled at him.

- " I will never do that Elizabeth, I was just… "

- " You were just what Godric ? How do you think I feel after what you told me ? You hurt me Godric. You don't even know what kind of bond I share with Arthur. "

I retracted my fangs, I was more than angry at him but it wasn't very clever to show. I needed to stay as calm as possible.

- " I know what kind of bond you share with him Elizabeth. I made a child a long time ago… "

- " I don't care. "

My tone was still harsh, I couldn't help myself.

- " I'm sorry if I've upset you Elizabeth, I've never wanted this but you must understand that it's only natural for me to think that Arthur may have to do something with everything. "

- " Oh, I can understand Godric, but don't you think I would have known it if Arthur had killed my family ? "

He didn't answer and just stared at me.

- " You know what, I don't want to talk about that anymore. I really thought that you were going to tell me something interesting but it seems that I was wrong. You may be right about the witches and the spell and maybe I could believe that my brother had done something bad, maybe. " I admitted.

After all, it could be true… Witches could do that kind of spell if I was honest and that would explain why I was in so much pain. About William, why not ? I could give Godric the benefit of the doubt. After all, in my dream my brother had apologized…He had said that it was his fault and maybe on that point Godric was right. I could believe that but that was the only thing I could believe.

- " But, Arthur, that's something I will never believe. "

- " I understand Elizabeth. I still have some things to tell you. "

- " I want you to never talk to me about my past again.. I don't want you to search information anymore. I don't want to know anything about my past and I really don't want to listen to lies again. "

That was of course a lie, I was definitely curious but I didn't want Godric to do that, especially when he was accusing Arthur. I couldn't listen to that, he dared to accuse my maker while it was himself…

* * *

><p><em>When I was a newborn, I was reckless and so annoying. I wondered how Arthur could have been so patient with me… <em>

_- " I already told you a thousand times to wait Lizzie. We don't even where he is. You need to learn patience and not drain every human that may look like him… "_

_Arthur put a hand on my shoulder as I stood in front of the teenager I've just drained. I was hungry, young and Arthur was right. This teenager looked a little bit like Godric and I just needed to unwind a little. It was like getting my revenge earlier. _

_- " Now, we will have to take care of a dead body, again… At least, control yourself Lizzie and don't kill the next one. "_

_My maker sighed._

_- " I wish I could tell you I'm sorry but I really can't. " I laughed a little and looked at the dead teenager._

_I should feel guilty for what I've done but I couldn't. I had become bloodthirsty and that was something strange, considering the fact that I've always been a sweet little girl, afraid of blood and now… Look at me, I was covered in blood.. Drops of blood were still pouring down my mouth._

_- " What am I going to do with you Lizzie ? "_

_I chuckled this time and faced Arthur. Even if he didn't like what I had done, he was still smiling at me. I do believe that deep inside of him, he liked who I was and what I've done. Maybe he was proud of me in the end. After all, I was a vampire and it wasn't wrong to kill someone._

_- " You know Arthur, you made me. It's because of you that I'm like that.. Bloodthirsty, without remorse. " I pointed out, smiling innocently at him._

_And then I decided to kiss him on the cheek. With the blood still on my mouth, I left a lovely mark and grinned. He sent me a disapproving look. I was such a child sometimes and I just loved to tease him. It was some kind of game between us. He may still be my maker, but that didn't mean I couldn't play with him. I even think that he liked that…_

_- " Oh I know my child and I don't regret it but you really should listen to me sometimes. I am your maker."_

_I quickly put my hand on his nape and sweetly kissed him on the lips. I didn't love him but I was used to be very close to him and it felt right to do that. I knew that it didn't mean anything, at least to me._

_- " Maybe you should be more… severe with me.. Maybe you should command me to be more careful. "_

_This time, he was the one who laughed. _

_- " You know I won't do this. You're funnier when you're like that and I don't mind if you kill one or two humans as long as you clean everything after. "_

_He paused and looked at me in the eyes._

_- " There's just one thing that I don't like Lizzie. You really shouldn't be so impulsive when someone looks like Godric. What will you do if you meet him someday by chance ? You can't kill him in front of everyone Lizzie, you need a plan to be safe. I understand your desire for revenge and I would love to do the same to the person who killed William but it's dangerous. I can't lose you… "_

_- " I know Arthur but I really need to do this. It's the only thing that keeps me alive., to tear him apart… "_

_Arthur shook his head._

_- " Have you ever thought about understanding why you were ill Lizzie ? "_

_- " Why are you telling me this ? Are you hiding something from me ? " I asked him, shocked by his question._

_- " I'm not Lizzie. I will never hide anything from you, I promise you. " he said smiling at me and I believed him._

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I apologize for all my mistakes. My beta still has issues.<em>

_I know that you may be disappointed by this chapter but I can tell you that soon everything will be explained, or at least some things and Lizzie will understand many things. You'll be surprised, very surprised... _

_I also had a fantastic idea for this story or so I think. I don't really know if I'll write it because it's really sad but well... It can be very good for the story !_

_Now, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really happy that you like this story._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	11. Chapter 10 : Beautiful Disaster

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 :<span> Beautiful Disaster

I couldn't sleep that day. I was exhausted and my instincts told me to go to sleep but I couldn't. I had so many things on my mind. I had to be honest with myself once again, even if I didn't believe what Godric had told me that night, I couldn't help but think about it. His words kept coming back in my mind.

I was really starting to believe that my brother had something to do with my illness and everything. However, I couldn't even imagine what he had done. It was nearly impossible to imagine it, but there was no other explanation for my illness, that was also true. This simple finding only made me confused about my life. I wanted to know what he had done and who had made a deal with witches. And who were these witches ? How did they curse me ? It was another mystery… Perhaps Godric knew about that and I could ask him.

No, no I couldn't do this. Even thinking about that was wrong. I had told him that I never wanted to talk about my human life with him again and I wasn't going to change my mind. I wasn't going to swallow my pride and tell the truth, I didn't want to hear him talking about Arthur, implying that he had done something.

Godric… I still wondered where he had found all these things and who told him. It couldn't be another vampire, or even witches. It was impossible. Perhaps he knew this from the beginning, perhaps he was the one who asked for witches help ? If I was right about that, I must admit that he's an incredible liar. I mean that he dared to tell me everything he had done, tried to shift the blame on my maker. That was just audacious. I wished that I could lie like him…

However, this idea was definitely unbelievable… Why would he have asked for witches help to curse me ? He didn't need them and I couldn't see why he would have wanted to cursed me. I was also sure that my brother didn't know Godric. Only my father knew him, in my dreams, even my brother referred to Godric as my father's friend. William couldn't know Godric…

There was another problem with what Godric had told… And that was really starting to annoy me. It was Arthur. I knew that he hadn't killed my family or even used witches help, but he must have known about that. He must have known about William's problems, if they existed. If everything was true, Arthur had perhaps lied to me about everything. It was hard to believe it but it wasn't impossible, that was the hardest part. I didn't want to believe that but the more I thought about that, the more I was starting to believe it. And it hurt. I trusted Arthur with my life, he had been my everything during two hundred years, and if he had lied to me, it changed everything. How could I trust him again after that ? How could I trust what he was telling me ?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was lost, confused. What was I going to do ? Perhaps the best idea was to call Arthur and ask him but a part of me was afraid of the truth. I really needed to think about that.

And what if Godric had planned everything ? What if he had told me everything just to confuse me and make me doubt of Arthur ? No… Even if I hated him, I couldn't believe he could have done that. There was no way, I was sure about that. My dead heart told me that… Wait a minute, heart ? Why was I saying that ? I didn't feel anything for Godric right ?

Who was I trying to fool ? Only me and it didn't work very well. All my thoughts had been about Godric, even when I thought about something. There was always something that made me think of him even when my thoughts were dark.

Deep inside of me I felt something for Godric, I liked the way he was talking to me, touching me and even lying to me. And that night in the alley hadn't helped me, definitely not. It only made me realize some terrible things… Well not so terrible if I didn't plan to kill him… The only thing I wanted to do was doing very bad things with Godric… Wrong.. I know but I can't do anything against what I feel right ?

I could slowly feel exhaustion taking over me, and before I even had a chance to realize it, I was asleep...

* * *

><p>When I woke up that night, I knew what I needed to do. Everything was going to be fine and everything was going to end soon. I couldn't take this confusion anymore, I needed to put an end to this sick situation.<p>

I needed to put an end to whatever was going on inside of me and by that I mean my growing feeling towards Godric. I couldn't let myself feel something for Godric, other than hate and disgust of course.

That was why I decided to kill him this week. I needed to prepare everything, find a place, silver chains and a way to bring Godric to me.. The last part was the easy one, I knew how I was going to do this.

Godric felt something for me, that was sure. Even if it was just sheer lust, I knew that I had an effect on him, oh I definitely know this. And he also definitely knew what he was doing, two thousand years of practice after all…His touch was magical and his kisses… I really needed to stop thinking about him like that if I was planning kill him this week…

There was only one thing I needed to do and it was calling Arthur… I needed to warn him that I was going to do it. If something happened to me, at least he would know why and it was the least thing I could do… And I could also ask him about Godric's supposed discovery. That also meant that I was going to call him for the first time since our little argument and I was dreading that moment.

I sighed, it's now or never after all. I can't avoid him forever…I quickly took my phone and dialed his number, waiting for him to answer and that's exactly what he did before I even had the chance to change my mind. It was like he was expecting my call or at least waiting for it.

" Lizzie ? " he said, his voice full or relief.

" Hi Arthur… "

" It's been a long time, Lizzie. You should have called me earlier. "

I clenched my teeth. How could he reproach me something like that ? He was the one to blame, he had said that he wanted me to give up my desire to avenge my family. What was he expecting ?

" I won't say I'm sorry because clearly I'm not and I am still angry at you, just so you know. However, I need to tell you some things.. "

" Oh.. Maybe you could tell me why I felt so much lust coming from you last night ? "

I froze. It was just so embarrassing, I should have known Arthur could feel what I was feeling.. In fact, I should have close our maker-child bond…

" You shouldn't ask those questions, Arthur. You already the answer by the way. Plus, I really don't want to talk about what I nearly did with Godric. "

I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I just say Godric's name ? Now, Arthur knew the effect Godric had on me… Awful…

" Godric, you were with Godric ? Lizzie, I… "

"Shut up… I don't want to talk about that and it's part of the plan. Anyway, I called you for another reason… " I interrupted him quickly.

" Is something bothering you Lizzie ? "

Where could I start ? The fact that he may have lied to me or the fact that I was going to kill Godric soon ? Such a dilemma…

" When were you going to tell me that William had something to do with my illness ? "

Silence. So Godric was right about that, but why did Arthur hide it from me ? I had the right to know, it was my life…

" I guess that it's true… Why didn't you tell me Arthur ? Did you lie about something else ? "

I was ready to hear anything… I could feel anger starting to boil inside of me. It was like all my life had been a lie, it was like I couldn't even trust my maker, the one I should trust with my life.

" Lizzie… I'm sorry but I made a promise to William, I couldn't tell you. He didn't want you to know about what he had done, he was feeling guilty enough. " He simply answered, it was like it was normal for him. Lying to me didn't seem to be an issue for him.

" This is bullshit, Arthur ! I had the right to know, especially considering the fact that William is dead don't you think ? I just can't believe it, how could you do this to me ? Oh and tell me what did he do ? And who made a deal with witches to curse me ?"

I was beyond angry now, it was a betrayal. I couldn't understand why he did this. William is dead, he didn't have to lie to me. It wasn't like I could do something against my brother.

" I'm sorry, please believe me Lizzie. I had to do this. "

He paused and I could only imagine him pacing up and down. I could feel that he was annoyed.

" I don't really know what he did, or who is behind everything. He didn't tell me, I didn't ask him. " He said, his voice as calm as possible.

" I don't know if I should believe you… You lied to me and now… "

" I'm not lying, Lizzie. "

Should I believe him ? I didn't know.. I was too confused but now was not really the time to think about that. It just didn't matter, I could make my own research when Godric will be dead. I could focus on that. However, that didn't mean I was going to believe everything Arthur was going to tell me, I was suspicious, if I was being honest.

" We'll talk about that later and I'll want the truth. Now, I.. I'll do it this week, I have to put an end to this sick game I'm playing. "

" Do you mean that… " He asked, shocked.

" Yes… "

" Lizzie, please listen to me. I don't think that you… "

" Oh please, Arthur. Don't do that again. I don't want to listen to this again. My decision is made and you knew it from the beginning,. This is dangerous, I know it but it's my only goal and I just can't give up on this. "

I paused, and when Arthur was about to say something I quickly started to talk again.

" Yesterday something happened and it made me realize that I needed to do it now, otherwise I'll lose myself. And, I really don't want us to fight with you over that. I'm calling you to tell you that I'm really grateful for everything you've done… If something happens, I want you to be happy.. It sounds so weird to say that… "

I could feel bloody tears starting to fell from my eyes, I've never thought that it would be so hard to say goodbye to him…

" Lizzie, please… " His tone was urgent, just like he desperately wanted to tell me something. He probably wanted me to stop in order to save me, Godric was so much older than me.

" Goodbye Arthur. "

I hung back up and quickly turned my phone off. Arthur was going to call me back and I couldn't deal with him. It was just so hard.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later.<em>

It was tonight, everything was going to end tonight and yet it felt so wrong. I should be happy, relieved, after all I've been waiting for this moment for so long, but I was only feeling sorrow. It was like a part of me didn't want to kill Godric and kept telling me that I was going to do something I would soon regret. Maybe I was just dreading it, it was after all something hard to do. I could meet the true death tonight, I hope I won't…

My plan was easy. I had asked Godric to come somewhere on the outskirts of Dallas, somewhere very isolated. How cliché was that ? I even wondered why he had agreed to do this, he didn't suspect anything. Was he stupid ? Well, I didn't really care about that, as long as I kill him, It's the only thing I need right ? And it doesn't matter where it takes place or how I do it…

Anyway, here I was.. Waiting for him, silver chains not far away from me. And that was when he appeared right in front of me, smiling at me. He was so beautiful, how could I kill him ? This smile made me just so weak. Why does my desire to kill him feel so wrong right now ?

" Lizzie, are you alright ? " he asked me.

I gently took his hand and made him sit somewhere near a tree. But that was when I had a sudden urge. I wanted to do one last thing with him before the end. I needed to kiss him, touch him, feel him, and maybe love him…

And that was why I just started to kiss him. He was surprised but he quickly started to kiss me back and it was just like the last time. Our tongues fought for dominance and soon I was straddling his lap. His hands were stroking each side of my body and I could hear him growling. He was definitely enjoying this. However, I couldn't enjoy this, kissing him made me just so sad because I knew that it would be the last time I would feel those lips on mine, those hands on my body.

That was when I realized something… I was crying while I was kissing him, I could feel it and it wasn't long before Godric realized it too. His lips parted from mine.

" Lizzie… "

" I'm sorry, Godric.. "

With vampire speed I quickly grabbed the silver chains I had hid behind the tree and put them on Godric and around the tree. I made sure I was wearing gloves so silver couldn't hurt me…

And now I was sure that he couldn't even move. Now, he was completely at my mercy and he didn't even see that coming. Well it seems that I did a great job and that it was easier than I thought.

And here was the two thousand years old vampire, Godric… Silver chains around his body, they were burning him… He had this shocked look on his face as he looked at me. He had been trapped by a young vampire… That must have hurt his pride…

" Elizabeth, what are you doing ? "

I didn't answer and just stared at him. I couldn't find my words, in front of me was the scene I've dreamt of and yet I felt empty and I cried.

" Elizabeth, why are you doing this ? " his voice was hoarse and his question pulled me out me my thoughts.

He dared to ask me why…

" And you… Why did you do it ? "

He frowned, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

" Why did you kill them Godric ? Why did they do to you ? You were friends with my dad, he trusted you and you killed them without remorse ! How could you do this ? How could you act like nothing happened when I came to introduce myself ? How could you play with me ? I know that I'm not better than you because I've trapped you here but.. But I have every right to do this.. You killed them and I will never ever forget that. And now.. Now you are going to pay for that, you are going to meet the truth death. "

" Elizabeth, I…. "

" Don't you dare saying that you didn't do it ! I know you did it so don't even try….My father said your name…"

He was silent now and seemed in deep thoughts. Perhaps he was going to explain me why he did it, perhaps he was going to beg for forgiveness.

" If you really think that I did it then kill me, Elizabeth. I accept it, but what will you do after that ? Do you really think that it's going to make you feel better ? It won't bring them back. "

So that was it, he wasn't going to apologize or even explain why, he was just accepting his fate… I was disappointed, but I needed to end it. It didn't matter that he had saved my life from those crazy vampire haters, it didn't matter that it felt wrong.

I took a stake, I wasn't going to make this moment last longer. A long time ago, I would have probably done this, torture him but I couldn't. It needed to make it quick.

Come on, I can do this, I'm a vampire after all, a cold heartless killer, so why was it so hard to do this ? My hands were trembling as I held the stake close to his heart, or rather where his heart should be beating. With just one single movement, I would kill him and everything would be over….

* * *

><p><em>So here we go... Will she kill him or will she stop ? You will see... But I can already tell you that you will be surprised. Now, I'm sure that you think that Lizzie is really annoying and stubborn because she doesn't listen to anyone and she doesn't really think about the murder of her family.. But soon you will understand many things... <em>I'm writing the next chapter right now by the way...<em>_

_I also apologize for the mistakes, my beta has still problems..._

_Now thank you so much for your reviews ! It was wonderful to read them, and I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter !_

_So please, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	12. Chapter 11 : Timing Is Everything

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 :<span> Timing Is Everything

I was frozen, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything right now. I was still holding this stake close to Godric's heart but I couldn't plunge it inside of him and kill him. I was afraid I was making a mistake and a part of me kept telling me that I couldn't do this to him. I would lose him forever and I just didn't want to. However, I knew I had to do this, I just couldn't let him get away and it wouldn't be the greatest idea, because if I let him go right now, I wouldn't get my revenge but worst I would meet the true death. I had committed a crime by silvering Godric and attempting to kill him, I would die for that if someone learned about that.

Godric wasn't even fighting back. He was still and didn't even say anything. He didn't say why he killed them and he didn't apologize. Could he really be that heartless ? He had never shown me that part of him and I couldn't help but be sure that he couldn't be like that… Maybe he wanted to die and that was his way to apologize ?

The only thing Godric was doing was looking at me and groaning in pain. The silver was really causing him pain and strangely it hurt me to see him like that. I couldn't help but let some bloody tears fall, well it wasn't like I could prevent me from crying right ?

If one of my hand was holding the stake, the other one was stroking Godric's cheek.

" I'm so sorry, Godric. " I whispered.

What was I saying ? How could I be sorry ? I had the right to do this, to want this. I shouldn't be apologizing.

" You don't have to do anything, Elizabeth. "

" No, I have to kill you because of what you did to me. " I said as I started to push the stake, which pierced Godric's skin.

Blood was staining Godric's shirt, but I couldn't push the stake further. I didn't even realize how close I was now to Godric. Our face were so close and I rested my forehead against his.

" Elizabeth, listen. "

" No, I don't want to hear your lies again. I won't let you fool me, Godric."

Hearing his melodic voice only made things harder. The way he said my name made me so weak and before I knew it I was kissing him, it was desperate and needy. All I wanted was to feel him once again, but this time he wasn't kissing me back like before and I hated that but I understood.

I broke our kiss and stared at him. I think that he didn't really understand why I kissed him, I was after all just about to kill him. He must think that I'm crazy. Maybe I am.

" Are you really not going to tell me why ? "

" Elizabeth, I didn't do it. "

I growled, why did he continue to lie to me ? It was pointless…

" How can you be so cruel Godric ? You destroyed my family, you lied to me and tried to blame my maker for everything. Why can't you just explain me everything ? Why can't you just apologize ? You're going to die and you're still denying everything."

He didn't answer me this time and I knew that now I needed to do it. I wasn't going to waste more time thinking about my feelings for him, or about the reason why they had been killed.

I slowly started to push the stake inside Godric, it was painful for him I could hear it in his groans. I was sure that now I was millimeters from his heart, just one more push…

" Elizabeth, that's enough ! "

I froze. I didn't have to turn around to know whose voice it was, I knew it. And I was shocked, more than that if I was honest. What was Arthur doing here ? He was supposed to be somewhere in Asia, not in Dallas.

Seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Elizabeth, stop. Don't make me force you, my child. "

I clenched my teeth and withdrew the stake from Godric's body. Why was he making me do this ? Didn't he want me to get my revenge ? Didn't he want me to be happy ? Well, it was true that killing Godric wasn't going to make me completely happy, I knew this deep inside of me.

I stood up and faced Arthur. He had this serious expression on his face, and something told me that he was definitely not happy with me.

" What are you doing here ? "

" I told you to give up, but no, you didn't listen to me once again. I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, Elizabeth ! " He practically yelled at me, his fangs were down.

It was one of the rare time I've seen him so angry. He had always been so calm and patient with me but now.. It was like he wanted to kill me himself, well maybe not kill me but punish me badly at least.

" The biggest mistake of my life ? Are you serious ? I can't believe it Arthur, this is what I've wanted for years ! "

" This is not what you want now, and you know it. Can you stop lying to yourself ? "

I wanted it, well a part of me still wanted to kill Godric. I still didn't understand why my maker was here. He wanted to save Godric's life for my happiness, if I was right but there was something else. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to tell me something and I could tell that this something wasn't going to please me, not at all.

" I… "

" It's not him Elizabeth, I lied to you about some things. " He just said and it hit me like a blow in the face.

He had just confessed that he had lied to me. My maker had hid things from me while he had promised me he'd never do that. How could I react ? I didn't know… But I was sure that I was going to listen to him very closely. However, I was afraid of the truth, about what did he lie ?

He was telling me that it wasn't Godric but how did he know this ? How could he say this ? Why had he lied all these years ? No… Maybe he was lying right now…

At the time, I had nearly forgotten about the two thousand years old vampire strapped with silver. He was probably listening to our conversation, he had nothing else to do after all.

" Arthur… "

" Listen to me Elizabeth. "

He paused and shot a glance a Godric, a strange look on his face. It was like he was apologizing for something he had done to Godric. I didn't understand what was happening…

" I.. I always knew it wasn't Godric, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I swear that I'm telling the truth right now. "

" How can you be so sure about that Arthur ? My father said Godric's name…" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Things were getting stranger and I didn't know what to believe. Why was he telling me this now ? And how could I believe it ?

" I know it, Godric would have never done it. He had no reason. Don't you think that your father was calling for Godric's help ? "

I had never thought about that possibility but now everything seemed just so clear. I was mistaken and I've been blind. I should have thought about that, it was so evident… That was why Godric had helped me, that was why he had been so kind to me, that was why he said he didn't do it. How could I have been so stupid ? If I had just thought about that, I would have understood.

But I wasn't the only one to blame, why didn't Arthur tell me that earlier ? He should have…

" Now, I want you to leave this place and wait for me somewhere safe? I'll tell you what I know when you'll be safe. Please, trust me one more time. It's for your safety."

What did he had in mind ? Why did he want me to leave ? I couldn't let him alone with Godric, was he going to kill him ? No, he couldn't do this, he had no right to do this. If it was true, if Godric didn't do it, he shouldn't die… But if Godric stayed alive, he was going to punish me, kill me and that was what Arthur wanted to avoid. He wanted to protect me and he was going to do something to Godric. I couldn't allow it, Godric didn't deserve it. I was the one to blame for this crazy mess, if someone deserve to die… It was me, not him. I couldn't let my maker hurt Godric.

And how could I still trust Arthur after everything ? Strangely, I could feel it through our bond…

" No.. I won't let you… "

" Elizabeth, do it or else you will regret it. I will force you if I had to, I will use those silver chains on you. "

I gasped. He couldn't do this to me, I was his child, he cared about me too much. Hurting me would cause him pain right ?

" Don't make me repeat myself, go or I'll make you. "

Could I really let Arthur alone with Godric ? I would blame myself forever if Godric met the true death by Arthur's hands, and even more if Godric was innocent…

" Arthur… "

The look he gave me told me that I shouldn't even try to argue. It was like fighting with Godric in fact and I knew that it was pointless to even try… So I did the only thing I could do… I left, but I shot one last glance at Godric, knowing it was the last time I would see him…

* * *

><p>" Now, what am I going to do with you, Godric ? "<p>

Arthur was pacing back and forth in front of the two thousand years old vampire, holding the stake in his right hand. He wanted to protect Lizzie and the only way to be sure that Godric wouldn't do anything against her was to kill him. However, Arthur couldn't do this. He could feel how much his child cared about that vampire and he didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. Godric didn't deserve to die, at least not for something he didn't do. And it wasn't very clever to kill this vampire, he was a sheriff, his death would be too suspicious, especially if Lizzie disappeared after that.

The only thing Arthur could do now was trying to convince Godric to let Lizzie leave unharmed. That was easy to say. Arthur was sure that Godric was going to punish her, she had attempted to kill him and that was a grave offense. Arthur was afraid that her punishment could be the true death, he couldn't allow it. Lizzie was everything to him.

He knelt down in front of Godric, looking at him in the eyes.

" I won't kill you, I'm going to take these silver chains off. "

He knew he was probably making a grave mistake by doing this. Godric was older and stronger than him, Arthur was about a thousand years old. He couldn't do anything against the sheriff.

Godric would probably kill him without these chains but Arthur needed to take this risk. He had to show Godric that he could be trustworthy. And if Godric was going to kill him, Arthur was ready especially if it was for his child.

Arthur didn't have time to realize what happening to him, because as soon as Godric was released from the silver chains, the older vampire had pinned him against the tree, the stake in his hand, ready to kill him.

" Tell me why should I let you live ? " Godric asked, as he pressed the stake against Arthur.

" Maybe you shouldn't but I'm asking you to let Elizabeth live. "

Godric's grip on Arthur tightened at the mention of Elizabeth.

" I won't do anything against Elizabeth but you, you knew from the very first day that I didn't kill them and yet you let her believe that I was the one who did it. You lied to her, you let her come here, you let her put herself in great danger, you let her try to kill me, what kind of maker are you ? "

It was a surprise for Arthur… Godric didn't seem to want to punish Elizabeth strangely. It was like he didn't care that she had been about to kill him. It was like everything was already forgiven… That was unbelievable and crazy.

" I wanted to protect her. I've never told her you were the one who killed them. I was sure that she would understand that you weren't the one who did this. I was sure that if she spent some time with you she would realize it, but she didn't. She convinced herself that it was you… She can be so stubborn.. I'm sure you've realized it. " Arthur answered as calmly as possible.

Strangely he wasn't afraid for his life. It was like this conversation with Godric was normal. It was like the sheriff wasn't holding a staking close to his heart.

" Protect her by lying to her ? A maker is not supposed to do this. "

" If I had told her who killed her family, she would have tried to kill this vampire and I couldn't let her do this, I didn't want to lose her. This vampire is more powerful than you, that's why I've never told her what I knew. And you, Godric… You were perfect as the bad vampire who killed everyone… And I must confess that I was a little bit jealous of your blood bond with her when she was human. It's foolish, I know it, a vampire shouldn't feel that way but still… "

Godric growled but never let go of Arthur.

" When her brother asked me to be her maker and save her, I was more than happy. All I ever wanted was to protect her, I would do anything for her."

" I can see that… Did you know that her father had asked me to be her maker ? "

Godric was so calm, Arthur was surprised by him. He could have never imagined that he would have this kind of conversation with him. They could nearly sit down on the grass and talk like two old friends, but they weren't friends. And Arthur wasn't sure that he could trust Godric, because the older vampire could kill him with one single move.

" I knew… That's why William asked me to turn her. He wasn't very fond of you, not at all. "

Arthur could have laughed at this very moment, well if the situation wasn't so dangerous. It was true that William had never liked Godric, he always saw him like a threat and was afraid for his little sister. He had seen the way Lizzie looked at Godric when she was ill… William couldn't stand this, his sister was just so innocent.

However, now was the perfect time to ask Godric what he was going to do now. Arthur shouldn't even be thinking about the past, it didn't matter.

" What's going to happen sheriff ? Are you going to kill me now that I've answered your questions ? What are you going to do with Lizzie ? Tell me the truth."

Arthur paused.

" If you want to kill me then do it, but I'm asking you one more time to let Lizzie live. I could feel that she didn't want to hurt you. "

Arthur was begging, something he wasn't used to do, something a vampire wasn't used to do, but strangely Arthur had softened during his vampire life…

" You love her. " Godric said as his grip on Arthur started to loosen.

" She loves you. " Arthur simply answered as Godric's eyes opened wide.

If Arthur was sure about one thing, it was that his child loved the two thousand years old vampire. He could feel it through their bond, even if she was lying to herself. She had fallen in love with him while she hated him.

" I won't tell anyone about what had happened tonight and Elizabeth will be safe. Strangely, I will let you live, even if I shouldn't… You love her, you want to protect, I can understand that and I trust you. However, you should have never lied to her as her maker. "

Godric let go of Arthur and threw the stake on the ground. To tell that Arthur was surprise was en euphemism. Godric was letting him go without harm. It was impossible. It was like he understood everything and forgiving everything. It was just so easy. Maybe there was something that made him act like that, but what ? That was something Arthur didn't know. However, the only thing that mattered was that he was alive and could tell Elizabeth what he knew. Maybe not everything but just enough to make her understand her past. He couldn't tell her about everything, she would be in too much danger, Arthur couldn't allow this.

Arthur decided to stay on his guard towards Godric, because what the sheriff was doing was still strange.

" You may leave now, but just one more thing. Who killed them ? Who's behind everything ? "

Arthur sighed and put his hands in his pocket. He couldn't tell Godric who killed them. It was too dangerous. And, strangely Arthur was also sure that Godric would find out someday unfortunately, after he had found out about the witches…

" I can't tell you, trust me. It's better like that. "

Godric nodded, but Arthur could tell that the sheriff was not pleased. At least, Lizzie would be safe and he didn't kill him. He couldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this chapter while listening to "Timing Is Everything", that lovely song from Country Strong. It was just so inspiring. So, it explains the title of this chapter.<em>

_I really hope you liked this chapter. Of course, Lizzie wasn't going to kill Godric... I couldn't do this. However now, everything will be complicated. _

_I also hope that this chapter answered some of your questions and I can tell you that in the next one, you'll learn some other things. Anyway, some things are clearer now, I think..._

_Now, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are really all amazing. It's so great to see what people think and to see that you like this story. It's really important for me. So thank you so much !_

_And well, leave me a little comment please. I want to know what you think._


	13. Chapter 12 : What Hurts The Most

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 :<span> What Hurts The Most

It wasn't supposed to happen like that, Godric was supposed to be the one who killed my family, but it wasn't him. It has never been him and Arthur knew it all the time. And I…I can't believe that I could be so blind… I should have thought about this situation. I should have understood that my father was calling for his friend's help but I didn't.. No, I was just too stubborn… It was so evident when I thought about it now.

And now.. Here I was, somewhere not far away from Dallas, staring at the stars and waiting for Arthur. The one who had lied to me all that time. He knew everything and never ever told me. What was wrong with him ? He was going to let me kill an innocent, why ? I couldn't understand and I just felt so betrayed. How could he have done this to me ? I was his child, William was his friend. That was when something came in my mind. What if it was him ? What if Arthur was the murderer ? That would explain why he had lied to me, that would explain so many things, but then… That changed everything.

If it was him, he was my maker, we were lover a long time ago, how could I deal with that ? How could I ever thought about killing him ? And if it was him, I would feel so disgusted with myself and just so ashamed.

Then again, something told me that it couldn't be him because I would have felt it through our bond. He couldn't hide everything from especially if he had done something so awful. I just hope that I wasn't wrong, I don't think if I could survive knowing that he had done that.

Even if he didn't do it, he had lied to me and that was something I couldn't accept. He was supposed to be here for me, to teach me everything. I have lived a lie all that time.

And now.. Arthur was probably killing Godric in order to protect me from a painful punishment, and perhaps from the true death. That simple thought hurt me so bad. This mess… Everything was all my fault. I should have been more clever. Now, the vampire I loved with all my dead heart had probably disappeared forever.

Yes, I loved Godric. I learned to love him and that was why I hadn't killed him when I had the chance. This little feeling had prevent me from killing him… I had been struggling with it earlier that night.

That simple thought made me realize one thing. I had lost everything, my life, my family and Godric. I had nothing left, except for Arthur but right now, I can't even think about him anymore.

Now, I was completely alone and I couldn't do anything against that. And at this very moment, I think that my only desire was to meet the true death. I deserved it after everything I had done, especially to Godric. Maybe giving myself to The Fellowship of The Sun would be a good idea, they wanted a vampire, they could have one, they could have me. It's not like I had a reason to live.

" Elizabeth ? " I heard Arthur's voice calling for me.

I wasn't ready to face him, but I knew I had no choice. I knew that it was now or never.

I turned around and saw him standing in front of me, a sad look on his face. Strangely he had no blood on him…

" You… You lied to me. "

I could try to attack him and get some answers like that but I knew I was no match for him. He was my maker and still older than me. It was ridiculous and suicidal to do this, but then again, I had nothing to lose right ?

" I know and I'm deeply sorry for that but you must understand that I did it for your safety. "

" You did it to protect me ? Who are you trying to fool Arthur ? You did it for you, you wanted to protect yourself ! Maybe you're the one who killed them, maybe you.. "

I couldn't even finish my sentence because Arthur had pinned me against the nearest wall. His grip on me was strong but didn't hurt. It was like he was refraining himself, like he didn't want to hurt me.

" I didn't kill your family. " He whispered to me.

" How can I trust you ? How can I be sure that you're not lying to me ? You seem to like to do that don't you ? "

" Because I love you and because you are my child. You can feel if I'm lying, you can feel how much I hate myself for lying to. "

He was right, I could feel every single emotion he was experiencing at this very moment. His love for me, his guilt, everything was so clear. He didn't hide anything from me. He wanted me to forgive him, he wanted me to understand why he had done this. However, I truly believe that it's something I won't be able to do. I couldn't, it hurt too much and I knew he could also feel my emotions. He could feel the pain his betrayal caused me and he could especially feel the pain of losing Godric. I could deal with betrayal, but losing Godric, that was too much.

" I'll tell you what I know Lizzie, please just listen to me and do not interrupt me, no matter what I say. You need to hear it and to understand why I've lied to you. " He said as he released his grip on my throat and I fell on the ground. I was so pathetic.

Arthur knelt in front of me putting a finger under my chin.

" I've always known that Godric didn't do it because I know who did it and before you ask me who is it listen. Your brother had really done something to a vampire and this vampire wanted to punish him. He just couldn't hurt him directly so he decided to use witches help to curse you, because he knew that William and your father would do anything to save you. However, William didn't want to give him what he wanted, and your illness became more painful. That was when your father called his old friend, Godric. You know that he wanted him to save you and that his blood didn't work, but what you don't know is that your father wanted Godric to be your maker. However, William wasn't very happy with that decision, he didn't trust Godric, he thought that he couldn't be a good maker and that I would be a better choice. "

He paused and stared at me. I was speechless, I couldn't believe what he was saying. Godric should have been my maker, that was unbelievable. And who was that vampire and what did my brother do exactly. Arthur didn't tell me about that, just like he didn't tell me why he had lied to me.

" William trusted me because I had tried to help him with his vampire issues and he also made me promise to never tell you about what he had precisely done because he didn't want you to be disappointed by him and I won't tell you what he had done, I will keep my promise. The same night your family was killed, Godric was supposed to turn you but William had planned everything and I was supposed to come earlier and turned you. However, this night, something went wrong. The vampire decided to end everything and kill your family. He also decided to let you live because he wanted to use you, he wanted you to pay for your brother's debt, he would have drunk from you every night until death took you but he needed the witches to break the spell. He left and that was when I found you. "

" Who's this vampire ? " I asked, my voice trembling.

" I can't tell you. He's too powerful and would kill you if you go to him, Lizzie. "

He was lying to me again, he was hiding things from me again. How could he do this to me again ? He knew how I felt and yet he was still doing this.

" You have no right to do this to me ! You can't lie to me again, this is not fair. You have to tell me everything. "

" No, Lizzie. It will cause your true death. I can't allow it, this is something I will never tell you even if you beg for it. "

Anger started to boil inside of me. I wanted to scream at him, to hit him but I couldn't do this. He was still my maker and I loved him like a father, like a brother.

" Why didn't you tell me everything earlier ? Why didn't you tell me that Godric was innocent ? Why did you hide everything ? "

" I wanted to protect you as always. If I had told you that it wasn't him, you would have gone and met the sun. I knew that your desire for revenge was the only thing that kept you alive, I didn't want to lose you my Lizzie. And, I really thought that you would never find him, or that you would understand that he was innocent. I'm sure that you felt that when you were with him, deep inside of you, you knew it but you still wanted to kill him. I think that I wanted to teach you a lesson, everything is not what it seems."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to think about everything. I could believe that he wanted to protect me but I needed time.

I also needed to know what he had done to Godric and it scared me. I had some bad feeling about that.

" What did you do to Godric ? " I finally asked him.

I watched his face and he didn't show any emotion. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I knew who Arthur was and I've seen him doing a lot of things and he could easily kill someone without remorse.

" I didn't do anything. I let him alive. "

" What ? "

I was relieved, don't get me wrong. I was more than happy that Godric was alive but I couldn't help but find it strange. Could he lie to me again ? No, he wouldn't dare. Well, it wouldn't be surprising if it was a lie after all.

Anyway, if it was the truth, then how could Arthur still be alive ? Godric was a vampire and the sheriff, Arthur was with me and I had tried to kill him, why didn't he punish him ? That was just incredible.

" He's alive and he won't do anything against me or you. "

" How is that possible ? "

" I don't really know but I don't care as long as you're safe Lizzie. Everything's going to be alright. "

He started to stroke my cheek and I could feel what he wanted to do. I could feel how much he wanted me to forgive him but that wasn't going to happen.

" I love him and I lost him. "

" Lizzie. "

He could feel my love for Godric and something told me that he didn't like that. I could see it in his eyes, he was jealous or something like that. That was just so strange, I couldn't understand why he felt that way. I was his child but I was not his property, I was not an object and he couldn't force me to love him the way I loved Godric.

His eyes couldn't lie, he really loved me but I was too angry at him to be kind to him.

" I'll be running from him for the rest of my life. How do you think I feel now ? Safe ? Happy ? You should have told me everything, I will never forgive you for this. "

My words pulled him out of his trance. I knew that it was wrong for me to blame him. He had tried to warn me on the phone but I didn't listen.

" I'm so sorry Lizzie. I hope that one day you'll forgive me. "

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

I couldn't stop thinking about Godric… I had tried so hard but I couldn't and I knew that it was because I deeply loved him. Losing him had been the worst thing that had happened in my vampire life.

I also felt so guilty for everything and I know that I deserved some kind of punishment. I wasn't going to run away from my problems and from Godric all my life. I needed to assume what I had done. That was why the only thing I could do was leaving Arthur, find Godric and wait for him to decide what he wanted to do with me. He would probably kill me but I didn't care. I deserved it.

Arthur didn't want to tell me who killed my family, and I knew that I couldn't find those answers all by myself. I had no trail, nothing. It was pointless to even try. The only person who could help me with that was Godric, he had found many things about my past but I had tried to kill him. So he wasn't going to help me.

After all death wasn't probably the worst option for me.

Anyway, during this week I had been particularly distant towards my maker, even looking at him felt wrong. I couldn't forget, I couldn't forgive him.

I knew that when I would tell him about my choice, he wouldn't be happy and probably would want to stop me but he couldn't. This was my life and he couldn't command me anymore.

" Arthur, I'm leaving. " I blurted out as I looked at him.

The look on his face showed only one thing, shock. He probably didn't expect that. I'm sure that he believed that I was going to forget everything, to forget Godric.

" Where do you think you're going ? " He asked as he stood up and went in front of him.

" You already know that answer don't you ? "

He clenched his teeth. I was behaving like a stubborn child. I was defying him. Actually I think that I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to understand how much he had hurt me. That was stupid, I knew it. I shouldn't hurt him, my death would already be enough but still…

" I will never let you do that, Elizabeth. That's suicide !"

" It is probably, but I don't really care. You won't tell me who killed my family, I have nothing left Arthur, I have no reason to live. "

" You have me ! " He screamed and gripped my shoulders, pinning me against a wall.

His fangs were down and his grip on my shoulders hurt but I wasn't going to change my mind. I was going back to Godric and face my punishment, which was probably the true death.

" Do I mean nothing to you Elizabeth ? "

Of course not. He was my maker but he was not Godric, he was not my brother, my father or my mother. He was the one who lied to me.

" You're a liar. "

" I was only protecting you, Elizabeth ! "

" I know but you must understand why I'm doing this. I love Godric and I.. I hurt him, I was going to kill him. I deserve… "

His lips crashed down on mine but I quickly pushed him away, or rather he let me pushing him away.

" What the hell Arthur ! "

" I don't want to lose you Lizzie. I… "

I could see bloody tears coming out of his eyes. It must really hurt to listen to your child's desire to die. I could tell him that he had lost him the day he started to lie to me but I couldn't do this to him. I didn't want to hurt him more.

" I.. I'm sorry Arthur but I have to do this. You can feel me, you know that this is what I need to do. "

" Godric told me that he won't do anything against you, but I don't know if I should trust him, this is why I want you to stay here with me. As the sheriff, he'll have to do something if you come to him, he won't keep what happened secret. "

I couldn't believe it, Godric had said that he wouldn't punish me, was it even possible ? I knew he was kind but that was something unexpected. However, it wasn't going to change what I needed to do. No matter what Godric had said, I would face him.

" Elizabeth, I don't care about what you want, you'll stay here with me even if I have to force you. "

" Why would you do this ? Why would you be so cruel ? This is my choice and as my maker you should understand that. "

He stared at the ground, silent. I knew that he started to realize that he had no choice and I hurt him more than anything else.

" I should have never released you, I would have command you to stay with me. I can't do this anymore unfortunately. "

" It's better like that. I'll leave tonight, but you know I'm glad that you are my maker. Even if you lied to me, even if I didn't forgive you for that, I like you a lot Arthur." I said as I smiled sadly at him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all your reviews ! It was just so amazing to read them. And I must say that I'm always re-reading them. It means so much to me, you have no idea. They really made me want to write more and more.<em>

_I've got so many ideas for this story, wicked ideas. It's really going to be great, well I hope so. It's also going to be a bumpy ride, just so you know._

_Now, don't worry, everything will be explained in the end. I've planned it later in the story and I hope it won't be disappointing. I'm only sure that something is going to be surprising._

_I really hope you liked this chapter, so don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	14. Chapter 13 : Brave

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 :<span> Brave

I was wandering around Dallas, the streets were full of humans and for the first time in my vampire life I wished that I was human again. I wished that I could still be able to walk in the sun, I wished that I would still be carefree.

I was immortal that was great of course but a human life was so much better. It was easier to be human, love was easier when you are human. If I had been human and in love with Godric, everything would have worked out in the end. I laughed nervously at this thought. It was so stupid to think that. I may love Godric but he probably didn't share the same feeling. And well, thinking about that now wasn't going to change anything. What I had done was unforgivable, and I couldn't change the past.

If only I had been more clever, maybe I would have been happy…

Anyway, now the only thing I could do was face my punishment. However, if I was honest with myself, I didn't know if I was really going to see Godric. I was afraid of what he could do to me, I was afraid to see his hate towards me. I didn't know if I could face him in fact.

I had told Arthur I would do it but it was too hard. Anyway, I was far away from my maker and that was one great thing. I couldn't stay with him anymore, it was too hard. I wished that I could forgive him for lying to me because I believed him when he said he wanted to protect me but I couldn't.

I also knew that whatever I was going to do would hurt Arthur. I was aware of that fact and I felt guilty for hurting him. However, another part of me knew I had the right to do this. I needed to make him understand that what he had done was a betrayal. It was selfish but I was like that and nothing could change me.

To be honest, if I didn't go to Godric's nest, I had another idea for my punishment. An idea that was completely stupid and that would lead me to my true death that was sure. If I went to Godric's nest, I wouldn't meet the true death, Godric could be more imaginative. The other solution was more radical… And my death could probably help vampires and humans.

I had thought about that, thinking that it was a stupid idea but the more I thought about that, the more I was getting convinced that it could be good. Maybe giving myself to the Fellowship Of The Sun would be great. Steve Newlin would have his vampire for whatever he wanted and I would get punished and I would die.

That was why I was slowly but surely heading to The Fellowship of The Sun. I didn't really know what I was going to say or what would happen there. How would they react ? Surely they would freak out and attack me with silver chains but I was ready to suffer.

I was in front of the church, lurking in the shadows. I was waiting for the best moment to show myself. I could see all the members in huge room. They were eating with the reverend and soon he was going to make a speech. I could see the way he was acting, he was whispering something to his wife, smiling all the while. However, his wife seemed more interested by a young blond man. I laughed, seems like Steve Newlin couldn't satisfy his wife..

Suddenly, he stood up, a glass in his hand ready to start his speech. Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was going to do. I was going to give myself to this pathetic excuse of a human. He was nothing and was brainwashing people to make them believe that we, vampires were bad.

However, maybe I could make them see that we weren't that bad by doing what I intended to do. Anyway, I would wait until this reverend finished his speech. I wasn't going to ruin that and it was a little bit curious.

Steve cleared his throat and everyone in the room stopped talking. My vampire hearing was useful tonight.

" Brothers and Sisters, Soldiers of the Sun, today is a great day for us. We have finally achieved our goal today. " He smiled, sadistically and people cheered.

What did they do ? Did they kill a vampire ? No, it was impossible. No vampire could be that stupid.. Well, if a vampire had been attacked and silvered by members of the Fellowship, then I could be possible. They had tried to kidnap me but Godric had saved me…

But still I couldn't believe that they had succeeded. They were too stupid. And I was sure that every vampire in this area was on his guard because of the Fellowship.

However, now I was intrigued.

" We will show everyone that vampires are evil, creatures of Satan. We will show everyone that we are right. Soon a vampire will burn in the sun, he will rot in hell ! "

And how did he plan to do that ? He needed a vampire and he couldn't have one. He was ridiculous and I laughed as silently as I could..

" I am sure that you are all wondering how I can be so sure that a vampire is going to burn ? It's easy. He's a child of Satan a creature of the night, and we are children of the Sun. God had blessed us. And now, a vampire will burn because we have captured one this week and we will have a holly fire by the end of the week. " Steve Newlin exclaimed and people started to cheer and applause.

I couldn't believed what I just heard. How could he have a vampire ? It couldn't be a joke because Steve Newlin was too serious and sure of himself. But who was this vampire ? It could only be a newborn. That was the only explanation.

" God will be proud of us ! "

He was definitely sure of himself, but I don't believe that God would approve such violence and hate. Anyway, now wasn't really the time to think about that. I needed to do something for this vampire but alone I couldn't do anything.

That was why I had to go to Godric'nest and tell him about what I've just learned… Great.. It seems that I won't have any choice. Facing Godric was inevitable… My punishment was going to happen finally… Was I really ready to do this ? I don't know but this vampire needed some help and I was the only one who could do this.

* * *

><p>I was being selfish and I knew this but I just couldn't face him. So here is was, in a small vampire bar drinking a True Blood, waiting. I needed to pluck up courage and go to Godric's nest, a vampire needed my help.<p>

I've never thought it would be so hard to tell the truth. Deep inside of me, I didn't want to die or to see the one I love hating me.

I was definitely not fearless…

That was when something intrigued me. I could hear some vampire talking about a rumor.

This rumor said that a vampire had disappeared, so maybe Godric already knew about the Fellowship which would be just so great right ?

However, things were not that easy… And my life was a complete mess and it was getting more horrible every seconds. They weren't talking about the vampire in the Church, they were talking about Godric because Godric had disappeared… And I knew why, and it was because Arthur killed him last week. I couldn't believe it.. A vampire captured by the Fellowship Of The Sun and Godric dead..

I was hurt, not only because of Arthur's betrayal but also because he had killed the vampire I love. I couldn't describe this feeling. I felt empty inside, just like when I lost my family. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Tears didn't want to fall. This pain was just indescribable , I had really lost him forever. I would never see his adorable face again…

I wasn't ready for that. I had thought that I would see him again even if that meant seeing him hate me, but he had me the true death. My maker had killed him, he had killed a two thousand years old sheriff because of me. And now, I felt a mix of pain and guilt. Everything was my fault… Well, maybe not completely. Arthur was also to blame because he had hidden things from me and… The vampire that had killed my family was also responsible for Godric's death. If he hadn't killed them, nothing would have happened and if he had killed me too that night everything would have been much better.

It was true that I didn't know why he had let me alive, Arthur didn't know either. That was just so strange, why did he let me alive ? Arthur thought that he wanted to torture me or something like that but I couldn't believe it. The pain I felt was already enough…

Anyway, something else hit me. My maker had once again lied to me, telling me that he had let Godric alive. Why did he lie to me again ? I can't believe it. It was really too much for me.

First, those crazy vampire haters had probably captured a newborn for their holly fire and then learning about Godric's true death and Arthur's betrayal, how could I react ? And what was I going to do ?

Deep inside of me I knew it. I had only one choice and it was telling Isabel and Stan about everything : my attempt to kill Godric, and this mysterious vampire at the Fellowship. However, I couldn't tell them that it was Arthur who get rid of Godric, he may have lied to me, he was still my maker and our bond was more powerful than that.

There was just one little thing I needed to do before confessing everything and it was calling him, Arthur. I had to understand why he had lied to me again and this whole protecting thing wasn't going to work again. I could have dealt with the truth and he should have known that.

I was going to confront him one last time… I quickly got out of the bar and dialed Arthur's number, tapping my foot on the ground. Anger was boiling inside of me.

" Lizzie, you called. I'm so happy to hear your voice, are you safe ? Did you see him ? What happened ?"

I sighed, he was being so sweet, ignoring what was going to happen. He was also a fantastic hypocrite. Of course I couldn't have seen him, he killed him ! He was really faking everything perfectly…

" Don't you dare act like you don't know Arthur. I just can't believe you. You're always lying to me, why did you do this ? You should have told me. "

" What are you talking about Lizzie ? "

I laughed nervously.

" Come on, don't say that. You know exactly why I'm asking you those questions Arthur. You killed him and didn't tell me. How could you ? "

" I didn't kill him, Elizabeth. I swear that I told you the truth. " He was nearly begging me to believe him.

He just seem so sincere but Godric had disappeared and I didn't see any other choice. He couldn't be that vampire held by the Fellowship. Godric was too old, too strong and too clever to be taken by those stupid vampire haters. He was two thousand years old, no one could have taken him. That was just a stupid idea.

" Then tell me why Godric had disappeared ? It's a strange coincidence don't you think Arthur ? " I asked him, clearly annoyed by his lies.

How could he continue to do this ? I had found it, it was easier to confess everything, wasn't it ? I've heard it said that a fault confessed is half redressed.

" I'm telling you the truth, Elizabeth. I didn't do anything to him, I would have never done that. You know it."

I could feel him getting annoyed through our bond as the minutes passed. However I was not going to let him fool me again. He was so easily faking everything that I started to doubt about everything he had said to me during the last week. Maybe in the end it was really him who killed everyone… Maybe he was that sadistic vampire, and I had been with him all the time, which would be just disgusting…

" How can I trust you ? You told me so many lies, and you continue to do so. You killed him… "

" I am your maker Elizabeth, you can feel it, you can feel that I didn't do it, you can feel that I'm telling the truth. " He answered and I clenched my teeth.

Of course I could feel his emotions but that didn't mean I could believe they were true. Maybe Arthur could fake them too, it wouldn't be surprise…

" How can I prove you that I'm telling the truth Lizzie ? "

There was no way he could do this.. Or maybe he could tell me who was supposed to have killed my family.

" Who killed them ? "

He growled and I could only imagine him clenching his fists. He was getting angrier and angrier, I was making him lose control. I realized that strangely I was acting like a teenager right now… A two hundred years old teenager.

" We've already had this conversation Elizabeth. I will never tell you who did it, it's too dangerous for you. "

" And accusing myself of the murder of Godric is not dangerous at all ? "

" You will not do such a thing ! I didn't kill him and neither did you. If he had disappeared, I've got nothing to do with it. "

He was so sure of himself that it was getting on my nerves. I couldn't believe that someone else made Godric disappeared. There was still of course that vampire held by the Fellowship, but once again it couldn't be Godric. He would have never let himself captured by those vampire haters.

" I don't believe you and I'm going to confess everything soon. Isabel and Stan will listen to me and I'm sure that this time is the last time we will talk. "

" Elizabeth, stop being so stubborn and childish. "

" You know what, even if they don't kill me, I don't think I'll ever talk to you again. This is too much for me. You've betrayed me too much and as my maker, it's just unacceptable. "

I didn't even wait for him to answer me and hung up on him. I also closed our bond, I didn't want him to feel me and I didn't want him to be able to know where I was. He could come and prevent me from doing what I wanted and I couldn't allow this. I knew Arthur was not far away from Dallas, he would be here in a heartbeat if he flew…

Anyway, now I was heading towards Godric's house and when I finally reached my destination I was frozen. All my courage had vanished and I didn't really know if I wanted to do this. It's not like I had the choice after all…

However, I couldn't help but hear voices in the house and let's say that there was a little argument inside. Great, best timing…

" They've already tried to take one of us, twice Isabel and you know it. Don't you remember that they tried to take Elizabeth ? " I heard Stan said.

They were talking about the Fellowship that was sure.

" It's Godric we're talking about, not some random vampire. He's two thousand years old and your sheriff ! " Another unknown voice said and I was getting curious.

Who was there ? I was pretty sure that I've never heard this voice, was it some new vampire ? I needed to know but that would mean coming in…

" Come on Lizzie, it's now or never, time to face your destiny… " I muttered to myself. If I was human I would have taken a deep breath as I stepped forward and entered the house.

* * *

><p><em>I know what you all think.. Lizzie is stupid and annoying, I know it but I had to write it that way. I do believe that she was completely confused about everything and didn't think about what she was doing or saying. However, I can already tell you that she'll realize some things in the next chapter.<em>

_Anyway, I still hope that you liked this chapter. _

_Again, a huge thank to everyone who reviewed. It's just so amazing._

_Now, don't forget to leave another little comment please ? I'm eager to read your reactions !_


	15. Chapter 14 : I Told You So

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 :<span> I Told You So

Isabel and Stan were in the living room with two other vampires and a human. I was a little bit surprised and intrigued. If I was sure about one thing, it was that they were not from Dallas

When I entered the room, all eyes were on me and the look on Isabel's face showed only one thing and it was shock. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. Did she know what I had tried to do ?Well, it didn't really matter now, it wasn't going to change my fate.

When I would tell them that Godric's disappearance was my fault, it was going to be really something.

" Lizzie ? What are you doing here ? Godric told us you wouldn't come back here. " Isabel exclaimed and approached me.

I was shocked. How could have Godric told her something about me ? Arthur had killed him… That's why he had disappeared…

" What ? "

" Last week, Godric came back and told us you needed to join your maker as soon as possible. "

" He said that.. but I thought that.. Oh… It doesn't matter. "

I was definitely stunned. Arthur had never done anything to Godric and he had not lied to me. I had accused him for nothing. I had been so harsh on him while he did nothing wrong.

I had been such a bitch towards him and he didn't deserve it.

" Lizzie, are you alright ? "

I was definitely not alright but I needed to calm myself and think about Arthur later. Now, everything was crystal clear and I didn't like what I knew. Godric had disappeared and the Fellowship Of The Sun had captured a vampire, it was evident that Godric was that vampire and I needed to tell them what I knew..

I just can't believe that I was going to tell them that Godric had disappeared because of me, I was about to do one of the biggest mistake of my life…

" I'm okay, thank you Isabel… "

" That's very touching but we should focus on Godric. Do I have to remind you that your sheriff has disappeared? " The blond vampire said.

He was pacing back and forth in the room and looked rather angry. I didn't know who he was but I could tell that he was old.

" Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of The Sun, Stan?" The vampire continued and it seemed that he had totally forgotten about me. It was great…

Well, it seemed that Godric meant something for him but I had a bad feeling about him. And I was pretty sure that he didn't like me or even trust me. Well, he didn't seem to like or trust Isabel and Stan either…

" Of course, I am. They're the only ones with the organization and manpower. "

" It's Godric we're talking about. " Isabel added but for once Stan was not wrong.

Steve Newlin had Godric and I knew it, even though I had no proof.

" No, Isabel. Stan's right. I do believe that Steve Newlin captured Godric. "

" And how do you know this Elizabeth ? " Isabel asked, probably not believing that I was agreeing with Stan.

" Let's say that I ended up spying at the Fellowship tonight and Steve Newlin was talking about what he was going to do to a vampire… I thought that it was some kind of newborn but now I do believe that it's Godric." I explained and felt all eyes on me again.

Something told me that Isabel still didn't believe me but I had caught that vampire's attention and that was all that mattered. Actually, Godric was my priority tonight.

" Do you have any proof, Elizabeth ? " Isabel asked and I shook my head.

I was so sure that it was Godric, there was no doubt. It couldn't be just a coincidence right ? Well, I can understand that it was hard to believe that Godric could have been captured by those fanatics, I even had a hard time to believe it myself but now there was no doubt possible.

" If you don't have any proof we can't do anything. We need to be sure and it wouldn't be surprising if Steve Newlin was only bragging. We cannot attack this church and exterminate all those humans as Stan suggested it. "

I was angry at Isabel, why couldn't she believe me ? It was just so frustrating. I knew it was Godric !

" I heard it, Isabel ! Why don't you trust me ? "

" You're completely incompetent! What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns. " the blond vampire said looking between Isabel Stand and I.

It really seemed that no one believe me. What was wrong with them ?

* * *

><p>It was just unbelievable… Stan and Isabel were arguing like children and I was here listening to them, like everyone else in the room. The two of them were just so stubborn sometimes and I was pretty sure that they wouldn't come to an agreement soon.<p>

That was why I had an idea. They didn't really want to believe me when I said that I was sure that Godric was at the Fellowship, even that blond vampire was now ignoring me and seemed to have forgotten what I had said. By the way, he didn't even ask me who I was…

So my idea was simple, they wanted some proof to go to Fellowship and I was going to give them what they wanted.

I'll go to the Fellowship, spy and get some proof. It could be a little bit dangerous but I didn't care. I was doing this for Godric and maybe it could help me a little. Maybe if I did something for him, Godric would be nicer with me.

At least I would do something while Isabel and Stan were only arguing.

I didn't even tell anyone where I was going, I just left with vampire speed.

When I was far enough from Godric's nest, I was somehow relieved. I had been hiding my feelings all the time and it was hard. I had been just lucky that Isabel had said that Godric came back home last week otherwise I would have been dead now and for nothing.

Thinking about that only made me feel se guilty. I just can't believe that I've been so cruel with Arthur. I should have understood that Godric was the vampire at the Fellowship, I wouldn't have called Arthur and yelled at him. I was just so stupid… And now the only thing I could do was call my maker and apologize.

I didn't know how he was going to react. If I was being honest with myself, and if my child had yelled at me like that, I wouldn't be very happy . I just hoped that he would forgive me… I was confused and I didn't think, that would explain my attitude.

I sighed. It was not that easy.

Now was not the time to think. I needed to call him, apologize, tell him about Godric and my little trip to Fellowship Of The Sun.

" Arthur, I'm so sorry.. " were the first words I said when I heard him pick up. It was not enough I knew it.

Arthur was silent and it scared me. I didn't want him to be angry at me, I've never wanted that. What if he didn't want to talk to me again , what if he didn't want to see me again ? I couldn't live knowing that he hated me. I may have been angry at him, but I shouldn't have acted like that towards him.

" Arthur please. I.. I know that it's not enough but I'm deeply sorry for everything I've said and done.. You didn't lie to me about Godric, I know it… I'm just awful and I'm so sorry. " I was begging him but he was not saying anything.

Everything was silent.

" Do you really think that it's that easy Elizabeth ? I am your maker and you should have trusted me. And now, you're calling me to apologize. "

" Arthur, I was out of my mind. I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me."

My hands were trembling and I was ready to break down. I needed my maker…

" You should have believed me, Lizzie. I know I lied to you about many things but you also know that you can trust me. You could feel me, that's why I can't understand your attitude. You were acting like a child, Lizzie. " He said and I noticed that his tone had softened.

He was still angry but something had changed. I could feel it. I think that he liked the fact that I was admitting my mistakes and apologizing. It was like I had learned a lesson that night.

" I think that it's better if we forget what had happened Lizzie. "

" So you forgive me ? " I said, overjoyed by what he was saying.

Honestly, it was just so easy and Arthur was just so perfect sometimes. I couldn't be more happy. Well, I could be if Godric was safe and if we could be together but that was an utopia. It was nearly impossible for Godric to forgive me. I tried to kill him and I don't think he was going to forget and forgive that.

" I've never said that, Lizzie. "Arthur stated. " I just said that we could forget it, at least for now. We'll talk about everything later."

That hurt but I should have seen it coming, it was too easy. I was deeply disappointed but I could understand him perfectly. At least, he was talking to me, something I would have never done if I was him.

However, if he wanted to forget that meant I could tell him about my little mission. He had the right to know about that.

" Alright. So, hum.. I think that I know what happened to Godric… Steve Newlin captured him and he's now at the Fellowship Of The Sun."

"Are you sure about that ? " He asked me, as if he was concerned over Godric's safety.

I think that my maker respected Godric and he knew how much he meant to me. That was probably why he was acting like that.

" I am because I went there earlier that night and heard him talk about a vampire. I've never thought that it could be Godric but now that I realized you didn't kill him, it's clear. However, no one really believed me, except Stan, or at least they needed proof. And I'm going to give them proof. "

It took him a few seconds to understand what I meant. He was not happy, definitely not.

" Absolutely not, Lizzie. Don't you ever think about doing that ! This is stupid and reckless., you'll get caught ! "

" No, no everything will be alright. I've already done this tonight and it's really easy. I may even be able to save him, all by myself. It could be great. "

He was not happy… I could feel it through our now open bond. He was worried for me, that was just so kind… how could he still be like that towards me ? I couldn't understand that and I may never understand that. He was definitely too patient with me, too adorable.

" Lizzie, don't do this. "

" I have to Arthur. I owe this to Godric. Maybe you could get rid of me. " I said laughing a little.

If by chance everything should go wrong, I'm sure that it wouldn't be that bad. Arthur could be happy without me, I had made him suffer and he didn't deserve the way I treated him.

" Don't say that. I may be angry at you but you are still my child. I don't want you to do anything stupid. At least I hope that you've realized your mistake and that you've learned your lesson."

" I won't do anything stupid tonight. I'm doing what I have to do. Will you forgive me one day for what I've done tonight? " I asked, hoping that he would do this.

" Only if you don't die trying to save Godric. "

* * *

><p>I was rather a great spy… No one saw me here at the Church, it was just so easy. I was hiding in the dark, looking everywhere. I desperately needed to find something, or find Godric. That would be great.<p>

I was looking through one of the windows when something caught my attention. A human was holding an empty bottle of True Blood and came out of a room. That meant Godric was here, behind this small door. If only I could enter without being caught. I could try even if it was dangerous, I could use vampire speed, so no one would see me. It was crazy to do this, but I was a little bit crazy sometimes and I was doing this for Godric.

Just when I was about to stand up and walk towards the entrance of the church, I heard a little sound coming from behind me and I knew that I had been spotted. I needed to leave this place as quickly as possible.

However, I couldn't do this because now , unfortunately, silver was wrapped around my throat… I can't believe that I didn't see that coming, it was too easy.. They probably knew from the beginning that I was here… And now, here I was, on my knees, silver burning my skin, and groaning in pain.

When my fangs extended, I could hear gasps around me.

" Another vampire, I can't believe it. We should bring her to Steve, he'll know what to do. "

" I'll take care of that thing. "

And here I was dragged towards the Church and probably Steve Newlin's office. I can't believe that I let myself get caught again by those fanatics. The worst thing was that this time, Godric would not be saving me. In fact, no one was going to save me.

Maybe I was going to die soon…

Before I knew it, I was facing the reverend…

" What do we have here , Another vampire ? This our lucky day, isn't it Gabe ? " Steve said and waved at the man who was holding the silver chain.

" Except that this one didn't come here willingly. She was spying on us. " answered Gabe while he was tightening the silver chain on my throat.

The pain I was experiencing was exactly the same I had last time silver was wrapped around me. However, this time I could feel it nearly piercing my skin. Blood started to flow from my wounds but that wasn't something I cared about.

I was intrigued by something.

What was he saying by « this one didn't come here willingly » ? I didn't understand but I had many other things on my mind tonight, like maybe getting out of here. Well, there was no way I could get out of here with silver around my throat.

" Well, honestly it doesn't matter why she's here. We can use her too, this holy fire is going to be something. Two is better than one after all." I groaned in pain when he said that. I didn't want to die honestly, even I had thought about that. I had realized that I cherished life more than anything else…

At least, I guess I could consider myself lucky tonight. Steve Newlin wasn't going to kill me right now, he was going to wait and make me meet the sun… Great…Well, I could just hope that Isabel and Stan would do something and come to rescue me and Godric. He was here too, I could feel it.

At least, I didn't lose everything. Godric was somewhere here and maybe I could be with him in the end.

" Our guest will have company. Come with me Gabe and bring her." Steve Newlin said and started to walk away and that Gabe was following him and dragging me.

He wasn't gentle at all. I didn't expect him to be like that but still, he could at least not tightened the silver chain on me. I was thankful that I didn't need to breath…

And then, we finally reached our destination, a small room with something that looked like a cage, a silver cage probably. They weren't stupid, a simple cage couldn't prevent a vampire from escaping. That was when I noticed something else, or rather someone else and I gasped at this sight.

Godric was here, in this cage, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He didn't even bother to look at us.

" Godric.. " His name escaped my lips before I had a chance to stop myself.

That was all it took to make him turn his head and look at us, me. Shock was written on his face and he quickly stood up.

What was he thinking at this very moment ? I had absolutely no idea but one thing scared me. Steve Newlin and Gabe were going to throw me in this cage with him. I would be completely alone with him and what could happen ? He could kill me, or worst…Was it even possible to do something worst ?

I tried to struggle against the silver chain but Gabe tightened it again round my throat and I moaned in pain. It was killing me.

" Our two little guests know each others. I should have known it. It's so touching… " I could hear disgust in Steve Newlin's voice but I didn't care.

I could only stare at Godric, who hadn't said a word, not even my name. He seemed just so calm and sad here. He wasn't like the last time I've seen him, and maybe that's because of me. Maybe he had been captured by the Fellowship because he was thinking about what I had done ?

What about Gabe said ? He had mentioned something about coming willingly. Could it be true ? No, Godric would have never given himself to The Fellowship. It was sheer madness.

I didn't have time to think about that now because I was, as expected, thrown inside the silver cage with that awful little silver chain still on my throat. Seconds later, the reverend and Gabe left. And before I even had the time to stand up, I was pinned against a wall by Godric.

His hand, on my throat, was burning because of the silver chain but he didn't seem to care at all. And I could only moan again in pain. I deserved it, but it hurt so bad and I couldn't help but let bloody tears rolling down from my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So here is the new chapter.. It's not probably the best I've written, actually it's not very good, but it's done. I hope you liked it anyway.<em>

_I can already tell you that the next one will be better, much better. I'm sure you'll like it !_

_Thank you again for your reviews, it's just some amazing to read them !_

_And, don't forget to leave a comment please ?_


	16. Chapter 15 : The Reason

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 :<span> The Reason

It hurt so bad and I was not only talking about silver, no… Silver was somehow starting to get bearable or maybe be I was getting used to this pain. Maybe… It was still burning me and making me bleed but it was okay, I guess.

What hurt the most was seeing Godric like that. He was still holding the silver chain on my throat, I could see smoke coming from ours wounds. He was hurt by the silver but he didn't seem to care, not at all. It was like it didn't matter.

He had also a strange look on his face, was it hate ? I couldn't be sure but he was definitely not happy to see me there. Well, that was understandable, it was even stranger that he hadn't already killed me. Any other vampire would have done it immediately, but not Godric. He wasn't like any other vampire.

There was still the same question.. Why didn't he kill me ?

Perhaps it was because he didn't want to do this here but it wasn't like he could do this somewhere else. We were prisoners at the Fellowship of The Sun and weren't going to escape soon. There was no way we could escape otherwise Godric would already be gone.

Perhaps Godric wanted to make me suffer, to make me pay for what I've done to him. I had played with him, well not really because I wasn't faking anything. I truly love him and I loved when we kissed, when we made out that night in the alley. That was making things more horrible, he hated me while I loved him.

He was going to kill me but I didn't care. If only he could forgive me, if only he could love me. Stupid girl, that was impossible.

" Please. Please Godric, stop.. " I begged him as I stared at him.

It was like I had said something shocking because the look on his face changed. It was like he was pulled out of his trance by my plea. His grip on throat loosened and the silver chain fell on the floor. His hands were now on each side of my face and we stared at each other.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to do many things in fact. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him and spend an eternity with him.

" Why are you here ? "

The answer was so easy, so evident. Because I loved him, I wish I could tell him those three little words but I didn't know how. My silence was loud enough or so I thought… I can't tell him « Hello Godric, I tried to kill you but I love you ». That could be one of the best joke he would ever hear.

I couldn't tell him the reason of my presence here.

I wish I had never tried to kill him…

" Why are you here ? " He asked me again and I could tell that he was losing patience, his voice was just so full of anger.

Without answering him, I fell on the ground, crying like a stupid child. He hated me, he will always hate me.

Soon he was in front of me, on his knees. I didn't dare to look at him again but his next gesture surprised me. He made me look at him with a finger under my chin and with his other hand he wiped my bloody tears away. Why was he doing this ? Why was he so gentle with me ? It was unbelievable…

" I… I'm sorry Godric for everything I've done... " I blurted out and closed my eyes.

" I am sure you are but it doesn't change what you've done, Elizabeth. "

Here we go. My punishment was going to happen, I knew it. I could feel it in his tone and it scared me. I was going to suffer.

At least, he accepted my apology.

" I will accept your punishment, sheriff and as soon as we get out of here.. I " Godric put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

" I won't do anything against you, I already told your maker about my decision concerning your attempt to murder me. I won't change my mind, nor will I hurt you Elizabeth. I will never forget what you've done but I can understand why you did it. "

I looked at him in the eyes, dumbfounded by what I was hearing. Nothing was going to happen. I had underestimated Godric's kindness. How could he leave me alive ? How could he not punish me ? Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy but that was just something I didn't expect. If I was the sheriff, and if someone had tried to kill me, I would have taken revenge on that person.

" Let's not talk about that tonight. Now, why are you here Elizabeth ? " He asked me gently this time, his hand never stopped caressing my cheek.

" I wanted to help you. I wanted to prove everyone that you were held captive by those fanatics but I get caught. I failed miserably."

" You shouldn't have come. " He whispered.

He was acting strange, not only because he didn't punish me but because he seemed resigned. That was when something came back into my mind, something that Gabe had said, « coming willingly ». Was it even possible ? Did Godric come here willingly knowing what Steve Newlin wanted to do with him ? Did Godric want to die ? The only way to know was to ask him about that. That was a little bit strange to ask that kind of questions considering everything that had happened…

That was also a little bit hypocrite because earlier that night, I had wanted to offer myself to The Fellowship…

" Did you offer yourself to those vampire haters ? "

He didn't answer and stood up. So I guess that I was probably right, he had done this but why ? It made no sense. I had a reason to do this, I deserved to die or to suffer or something like that but Godric ? No, he certainly didn't deserve to die. He was so nice.

" Why did you do this Godric ? "

He sat up on the only bed in the cage and I joined him. I couldn't help but realize that we were actually talking as if nothing happened between us. I liked that but I could feel that something was wrong with him.

" Godric ? "

-" You should not have come here, Elizabeth. You were hurt because of me. " He said and this time, his fingers were slowly tracing the scars on my neck.

They were healing very slowly because I needed blood, but it didn't hurt. I must admit that his fingers felt good, very good and I closed my eyes, enjoying this feeling.

" You're not the one to blame Godric. I planned on offering myself to them too, I would have been hurt too. "

His hand stopped moving and fell on my lap.

I opened my eyes. His face was now close to me, I'm sure I could have felt his breath on my lips if he was human. Godric, human… That was two thousand years ago, I wonder how he was turned, how he was when he was human.

" Why would you have done this Elizabeth ? "

" Because I deserve to die after everything I've done to you Godric. I nearly killed you… " I said and felt myself crying again.

I am pathetic.

His hands gripped my own and squeezed them, his face always close to mine.

" You don't deserve to die Elizabeth. I understand why you did it, I even know someone who would have done worst, who wouldn't have hesitated like you did. You must stop blaming yourself Elizabeth. "

" Why are you so kind Godric ? You should punish me, you shouldn't act like nothing happened. "

It was not like I wanted to suffer, not at all but I just couldn't understand why he acted like that. He was comforting me as if we were friends.

" You are still young Elizabeth and everyone can make mistakes. " Godric said and intertwined our fingers.

" Sometimes I wish I had died with my family. " I blurted out.

It was true. Everything would have been easier if had died. Why did I have that kind of thoughts ? I was being suicidal while I had never been liked that. I've always been full of joy and I've always known what I wanted and now, I was feeling like a depressed teenager. Such an awful feeling.

" Do not say that, Elizabeth. You are lucky to be a vampire. "

" So tell me why do I feel so cursed ?There are many things I wish I didn't do and I… I've lost everything, everyone I cared about… I lost you because of my sick desire. "

Wait a minute, did I just tell him that I had lost him… Oh no no no, that wasn't supposed to happen. What was going to happen now ? It didn't matter, I could just tell him that I considered him as a very close friend… Ah, he wasn't going to believe that…

At least, I didn't tell him that I loved him, that would have been really really embarrassing. As I looked at him, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was emotionless except maybe for that small spark in his eyes.

" You have never lost me Elizabeth. " He whispered to me.

Was it real ? Did he really mean it or was it just a way to make me pay ? No, Godric was not like that, he would never do that.

It didn't matter in fact, when I thought about it.

And it didn't matter because I had crashed my lips on his. It was such an impulsive gesture, such a stupid gesture because Godric would only push me away, but strangely he didn't, on the contrary he deepened our kiss.

My hands were on his nape pulling him closer to me as our tongues fought for dominance. There was still sweetness in this kiss, it wasn't like that kiss in the alley, it had been needy but this one was slow, gentle and full of love ? Well, full of my love for him.

I didn't even realize how it happened but soon I was on back, laying on the bed with Godric on top of me. My hands were on each side of his body , stroking his skin.

Wasn't it wrong to make out while we were prisoners at The Fellowship of The Sun ? It definitely was but that wasn't going to stop or even stop Godric. It was like nothing else mattered, it was just Godric and I.

How was that possible ? I had tried to kill him and right now we were kissing ? Did he like me or was it just a pleasant way to spend the rest of the night ? I didn't have those answers but I was sure that no matter what it was for him, I was enjoying every single seconds.

However, everything stopped suddenly and Godric rested his forehead against mine but he didn't move. He was still on top of me, and our eyes met.

" We should rest. Dawn is approaching. "

I was disappointed and angry. How could he kiss me and stop just because dawn was coming ? That was just teasing and maybe that was some king of punishment. Making me believe that something was going to happen between us while nothing would ever happen. That was mean… However, it was not like I had another choice. I couldn't force him to do anything, no matter how much I wanted him.

" Yeah, you're probably right. "

In a flash, Godric was standing in front of me while I sat up on the bed. As I ran a hand through my hair, I noticed something and it was that bed. It was small, made for only one person but I'm pretty sure that two people could fit in. Oh, that was going to be something…

* * *

><p>Soon it would be dawn and we were laying together on that small bed, my back was pressed against Godric chest and I'm sure that if I was human, I would have blushed. I was definitely acting like a lovesick teenager, which was strange.<p>

I shouldn't think about that right now, I was trapped here and was probably going to die here and that was something I didn't want to do. And there was Godric here too, I didn't want him to meet the true death by Steve Newlin's hand. We needed to escape this place, and we needed to do it the next night.

" Is something bothering you Elizabeth ? "

I sighed and felt Godric's arm encircling my waist. Was he playing with me ? I needed to regain my composure, otherwise Godric would have to deal with a very horny Lizzie… This simple gesture turned me on… Awful…

" We need to get out of here Godric. I don't really want to burn in front of those fanatics. I don't think it would help human-vampire relationship. "

" Don't worry about that. You'll get out of here. " He said and his grip tightened.

I definitely hoped that I would get out of here but I didn't want to leave him here. I came here for a reason and it was to save him, or at least get some information which could save him. I wasn't going to leave him alone.

" What about you Godric ? You can't stay here and I won't leave without you. Plus, Isabel and Stan are looking for you, they even called some sheriff from Louisiana, Eric Northman. He seemed to care a lot about you, he was very angry. "

" I should have known they would call him. "

I was confused. Who was Eric for Godric ? Could he be his child ? That would make sense after all. Eric's attitude would have been mine if something happened to Arthur. The only to find out about that was to ask Godric.

" Is he your child ? "

" He is but I'll tell you about him later. Let's sleep. "

I smiled at myself. I couldn't believe that Godric had made a child, and especially someone like this blond vampire. I've only met him but I could tell that he was nothing like Godric.

I didn't even realize it but soon I found myself asleep, it was dawn.

However, someone had decided that I couldn't sleep very long and that someone was Steve Newlin. I soon woke up, silver chains wrapped again around my throat and around my whole body. I didn't even realize what was happening because of my sleeping state. Now the only thing I could see was Godric, still sleeping, ignoring what was happening to me at this very moment.

I was moaning in pain and screaming but he didn't wake up, nor did Steve Newlin and Gabe stopped what they were doing. Where were they taking me ? Was I going to die now ? They could make me meet the sun this morning and I couldn't do anything against that. At least when it was night, I could fight but now, in the morning it was like all my strength had vanished. I was like a broken doll.

Steve and Gabe brought me in another room, probably in the basement of the church. There was no silver cage, there was only a chair which was particularly strange but soon I understood why this chair was the only furniture in the room. They were going to leave me here, alone in this room with silver all around me.

" They'll come for us. " I said and the burning pain on my throat increased as soon as the words left my mouth.

" I know they will but we are ready. We will kill every vampire. "

" You wish. "

Steve Newlin was smirking at me while Gabe was making sure I was wrapped on the chair with silver. The reverend was just so full of himself, he really thought that he could kill vampires. What could he do against vampires ? Nothing. Silver was a great weapon against us but in front of an army of vampire, that wasn't very useful.

" She's very annoying don't you think Gabe ? Should we put silver in her mouth ? "

Gabe smirked and I already knew what was going to happen. Gabe was going to gag me with a silver chain, that was sadistic and that would hurt like hell.

" You're sick. "

" Gabe, please. " Steve said and waved at the other man. I wanted to fight him, to prevent him from gagging me with silver but it was pointless to even try. I was only making me more suffer by moving on the chair.

Steve sighed and smiled at me when Gabe had finished while I only groaned in pain. I could cry at this moment because of the pain but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. I wasn't going to beg.

" Now that you won't interrupt me, you're probably wondering why you're here. We needed to keep you away from your vampire lover, your little show earlier was quite disgusting and we couldn't risk a vampire escape. "

How did he know what happen between Godric and I ? Was he watching him ? That was disgusting, he was a sick stalker.

" Our holy fire is going to be so great with two vampires, I'm sure you'll be happy to go back to hell. "

I groaned.

If I get out of here, I'll make sure to kill him and torture him. He was going to pay for what he was doing to me and I would enjoy every single minutes of his death. He shouldn't play with me like that, he underestimated just who he was dealing with.

" Now, will you excuse me. I need to welcome our new guests. They are sent by your dear vampire friends. » He smiled sadistically at me. « Yes, you have a traitor in your nest, that's why we were able to capture you. He warned us that you had come here last night and something told me that you would probably come back. That's why I doubled our guard. Everything was a trap."

He left with Gabe and I just couldn't believe that someone had betrayed us. It was impossible, who could have done that ? What was going to happen now ? Who was sent here ? What was Steve going to do to them ? What about Godric ? What about me ?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. There will be another little conversation between Godric and Lizzie. It will be great, well I hope it will ! I also hope you're not disappointed by what happened between them in this chapter.<em>

_Now, again I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I was very excited to read your reviews last week !_

_And now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	17. Chapter 16 : When Love And Hate Collide

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 :<span> When Love And Hate Collide

Blood… Blood was everywhere, on the ground all around me, on me. I was covered in my blood because I was bleeding from every single part of my body. Silver was to blame. I had never felt so much pained because of silver. It was the first time I had been silvered for so long. I didn't even know how long I've been here, in this small room, a few hours maybe.

My instincts told me to sleep, but I just couldn't. It was too painful. This pain looked a lot like the one I had been experiencing when I was human. It burned… Why was I living something like that again ? It wasn't fair.

I believe that the worst part of this pain was coming from my mouth, it hurt terribly. I still couldn't believe that Steve Newlin had gagged me. It was just awful, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything without feeling pain. I could even taste my own blood on my tongue. This was just so cruel to do this to me. Why couldn't he have just used something else ? Silver, that was torture but I shouldn't be surprised. Steve Newlin was crazy, he hated vampire and he would do anything to make them suffer. Was he doing this to Godric too ? I truly hoped that he wasn't, I couldn't imagine Godric in my state. This simple thought was heartbreaking, Godric didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He was too kind for that.

Something else bothered me. Steve Newlin and Gabe had left me here, wrapped in silver. What did they plan to do with me ? Why was I still alive ? Of course, they were probably enjoying the fact that they had power over a vampire but there was something else. Maybe this was that holy fire, they wanted me to burn but why did they leave me here and didn't let me stay with Godric ? That wasn't logical. Well, Steve Newlin was sadistic so honestly I shouldn't be surprised and I shouldn't even try to understand anything.

How long were they going to leave me here like that ? Hours ? Days ? It was just a mystery… However, I was starting to be sure of something. They were trying to kill me and it was such a sadistic way to do this. This silver was slowly and painfully but surely going to kill me. I would have preferred to meet the sun right here and right now because what I was experiencing was sheer torture.

I could fight silver but not forever, not without blood.

The only thing I could do right now was dealing with that pain and thinking about everything.

Godric was the first one who came into my mind. We had shared another kiss that night, what did that mean ? I wanted to believe that maybe he could feel something for me, but that was just very hard to believe. However, I couldn't help but think about that kiss, it was so slow and sensual. It was like we were meant to be together, and I wished that he didn't break it. That was bothering me, he had broken our kiss, probably realizing what he was doing. When I thought about that, I knew why he had stopped. It was easy, he had realized what was happening, what he was doing and that was kissing me, the vampire who had tried to kill him. He shouldn't have been doing this, that was probably what he had realized.

That only scared me because if by chance we could get out of here, together and alive, Godric would probably change his attitude towards me; Of course, he had said that he wouldn't do anything against me but a part of me couldn't believe it. And the fact that he hadn't wanted to talk about my attempt to kill him only made me doubt about what he had said. We needed to talk about that and if we could get out of here, I would talk with him even if that meant being hurt or something else.

Something was also strange with Godric, he had offered himself to the Fellowship and I couldn't understand why. I wanted to do this but I had somehow a good reason, I thought it would have been a great punishment but Godric…Godric was not like me, he was so much better than me. He wanted to protect humans, he wanted vampires and humans to coexist. He had such a kind heart and I couldn't see any reason for him to do this. What was he thinking ? I wish I could know, I wish he could have explained me everything.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, revealing Steve Newlin and Gabe. Fantastic, what was going to happen now ? What were they going to do to me ? Wasn't that enough ? Perhaps they were going to end my pain and kill me, perhaps it was time for that famous holy fire. I would have asked them if I could talk.

" Isn't she pathetic ? " Steve said as he watched me bleeding, admiring his work.

He was pleased by this sight, I was absolutely sure of that. I could see it in his eyes, he was feeling so powerful now. He was loving every seconds of my pain.

" She's still alive " The reverend said and approached me. He was now standing in front of me, smiling. " It's amazing to see you like that. Vampires are just so arrogant but silver is your weakness and what a weakness ! You should see yourself in a mirror, I've never watched such a beautiful thing and yet such a disgusting creature... "

I moaned in pain as he slowly removed the chain from my mouth, it hurt but the pain was worth it. I knew I wouldn't heal quickly or even heal but it was great to be without that awful thing.

" What do you want ? " I whispered.

" What do I want ? It's easy, I want every vampire in this world dead. I want to avenge my father's death because I know that vampires killed them. And you, you're going to meet the sun with your friend tomorrow but I want you to suffer a little bit, death is too kind for you. You look too innocent, who knows how many life you've taken. "

At least, they weren't going to kill me now. That was rather a great news considering my state. Maybe, by chance someone would come here and save us. Isabel and Stan surely were going to do something. And Godric's child too, I'm sure he would do anything to save his maker, just like I would do for Arthur.

That thing surprised me. I've never pictured Godric as a maker but he couldn't have spent two thousand years alone and without making a child. That was evident. However, Eric Northman was not like Godric, I could already say that. I've only met him but you could feel how different from Godric he was.

" Maybe you were the one who killed my father. Actually, it doesn't matter. Vampires did it and they are going to pay for that and every single human who help them is going to pay too. We already have that blond girl in the basement, and maybe you know him, Hugo. He was the one who told us you've come here and he also told us vampires would send a human here to investigate. "

Hugo ? But he was Isabel's human and lover. He would have never done that kind of thing. He loved her with all his heart and he would have never betrayed her. Steve Newlin must be lying. I couldn't believe what he was saying. However, I was concerned over the safety of that girl. It was probably the one I've met when I was at Godric's. What was she doing here and why did she decide to help us ? That was great but now she was in danger…

" I'm curious about one thing. Tell me, how does it feel to be a monster ? How does it feel to kill innocent people ? "He asked me and waited for my answer.

" I am not a monster. You're the monster. You are mad."

He laughed. " I've heard enough of this shit. I think you really like that silver chain around your mouth. "

I wasn't going to fight him when he put the chain around my mouth for the second time. It hurt but I was as silent as possible. I wasn't going to let him see how much pain I was feeling, he would be too happy.

* * *

><p>So much hate.. That was what Steve Newlin was feeling towards vampires and I could understand him… Well, I tried to. I could understand his hate towards the people who had killed his father but maybe they hadn't been killed by vampire.. He had no proof but then if I was honest it was possible. However, he shouldn't hate every vampire in the world, should he ?<p>

I wasn't very convinced about that. I was starting to think that we were monsters, that I was a monster. Maybe Steve Newlin was right, maybe every vampire should die… And perhaps, I deserved to die for everything I've done, for every human I've killed.

I had killed so many people during my vampire life. At first, I killed them because I was young and inexperienced and because I was hungry. After that, I just killed them for fun or because they looked like Godric. And what about that poor human I killed months ago when I was angry at Godric. That was monstrous. How could I live knowing that ? Why was I only starting to feel guilty now ? I should have realized sooner that I didn't need to kill a human, that killing for fun was unforgivable.

However, I was a vampire and killing was part of me. Bullshit, that wasn't an excuse…

I've always wanted to take revenge on Godric because I thought he had killed my family, and now I still wanted to kill the vampire who did it. In fact, I wanted to kill a vampire, a monster who had destroyed my life. That was why Steve Newlin was right.

Then, that only made me realize one thing. I was such a hypocrite because I had become the same monster that had killed everyone I loved and yet I kept saying that I was not a monster. Who knew, perhaps someone was searching for me and wanted to kill me for what I've done. Maybe…

I shouldn't think like that, it was stupid. Even if I've done horrible things, it was only because of what I was and I didn't chose it. And I was feeling guilty enough, I had suffered enough. Losing everyone had been hard and that was my punishment. Just like being wrapped in silver was another punishment.

And Arthur had told me once that not all vampires are evil. He wasn't, Godric wasn't and I.. I may not be perfect but I was not so bad. I had feelings, I had human feelings. I could love, I could feel pain. I was not a monster, no..

And there was hope for me. I could be forgiven, I could be treated like anyone else because I felt love. And love was the greatest feeling I've ever experienced and it was the only thing that was going to make me live forever.

I was better than Steve Newlin because of that. I deserved to live when he deserved nothing. He was only hurting me for a sick need to prove that vampires are evil creatures. He's only feeling hate towards everyone, even his own kind. He hates humans who love vampire, what kind of reverend is he ? Only a fanatic, he should be ashamed of himself.

Because I knew this, I wasn't going to let him win, I couldn't. I wasn't going to die today or any other day because of him. I would fight for my life even it silver was burning me, even if I was bleeding from every part of my body. I would say « no » to death, or at least « not today ». And I would make him pay for everything, for every lie he had said, for every lie that I had started to believe, for the pain he put me through and for what he wanted to do to Godric and I. It was now just a matter of time or so I hoped.

* * *

><p>I had strangely managed to fall asleep and I didn't even know how long I've been like that. Surely a very long time and even during nighttime, which was definitely strange for a vampire. Strangely too, I think that I was getting used to the pain, it still hurt of course but I don't know. I was accepting this pain and it making things less difficult.<p>

Thanks to my vampire hearing, I could here that something was happening in the Church. Someone had come to save that girl, and that someone was Eric Northman. I heard it. Hopefully, that vampire was saving Godric too. Well, apparently not. It was only Eric Northman and that girl, trying to escape. Where was Godric ? What was he doing ?

I tried to struggle against silver, I needed to do something, I needed to help them but it was pointless. I was too weak, useless, I couldn't even move my hand. I needed blood, I desperately needed blood.

The only thing I could do was listening to what was happening, I was being a silent witness.

When I heard Stan entering the Church, I was relieved but somehow worried too… I knew why he was here, he wanted to kill every single member of the Fellowship and that wasn't something clever. Of course, I couldn't deny that I wanted Steve dead and Gabe too by the way but some people here were completely innocent and only brainwashed by the reverend. The only one who deserved to die was Steve…

Then everything stopped because of Godric. He was alive, free and saving those people. Hearing his voice made me want to smile but that was something I couldn't do. At least, he was safe and he was going to get out of here and he was going to show everyone that vampires weren't so bad.

Of course, Stan wasn't pleased, I could hear it in his voice but Godric was the sheriff and he had no choice. However, I knew that Godric hadn't left, I could hear Steve Newlin's heart beating quickly and I was pretty sure that it was because of Godric.

" Where is she ? " I heard Godric said, and I could imagine him pinning Steve Newlin to the ground and I would only assume that he was referring to me. Was he really going to save me ?

" Kill me, I won't say anything. That vampire can die I don't care. "

Godric growled and he was probably losing control.

" Tell me where is Elizabeth. " Godric ordered.

" She's in a room, in the basement. Oh my God. " a woman said, I guess it was the girl they had sent here, but how did she know where I was ?

It didn't really matter because soon the door opened, and Godric was standing here, a look of sheer horror on his face. He was smelling my blood and he was seeing everything and I'm pretty sure that I looked like hell. I felt like it anyway.

" Elizabeth… " He whispered. but didn't move at first and he was joined by his Child, the blond girl, another human and Bill Compton. I was staring at them and I heard the two humans gasped.

" Oh my God. What did they do ? " The girl said and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Godric was now in front of me, on his knees and it was like he was afraid to touch me, afraid to hurt me more than I already was.

" We need to remove the silver. " Godric stated and the girl approached. She was the only one who could do this after all.

She gently started to help me and I moaned in pain. I've never thought it would be that painful but it was worth it, I was going to be free. When the last chain was removed, it didn't change many things to be honest. I couldn't move, I had stayed too long here wrapped in silver.

I was weak and needed blood if I wanted to survive, if I wanted to do anything. However, I was pretty sure that no one here wanted to give me some blood.

That was when I felt Godric's hand on my cheek and soon I was in his arms as he held me.

" She needs human blood, Godric. " Eric stated.

" I know. We should leave now. "

It felt good to be in Godric's arm while he was flying. I've never felt so safe and so happy. He was being so gentle with me, he held me close but not enough to hurt me.

I stared at him and sometimes our eyes met. I didn't know what he was thinking right now or even what he was going to do with me. There was something in his eyes, I thought it was concern. Perhaps he was really concerned over me.

I felt like a newborn, like a little baby. I was definitely not a good vampire and if someone looked at me right now, I'm sure that no one would believe that I was a vampire.

When we arrived at Godric's nest, Isabel was waiting for us, worried and when she saw me, shock was written on her face. Godric ordered her to get some human for me while he was bringing me in his room. I knew Godric preferred Tru Blood but that wasn't enough for me. I needed real blood if I wanted to heal.

His child wasn't here but would come back later. So, it was just Godric and I.

He laid me on the bed and sighed. He looked so sad.

" What have they done to you ? You should have never come to save me. You should have never been hurt because of me. " Godric said and stroke my cheek, it hurt a little bit when his hand was close to the wounds on my face.

" This is not your fault, Godric. " I whispered even if it hurt to talk.

" I'm so sorry for everything Elizabeth. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so kind towards Newlin, he doesn't deserve to live after what he has done to you. " Godric said as he stared at me.

Why was he so crossed with himself ? He wasn't the one to blame and I do believe that what he had done tonight was a good thing. He had showed that vampires and humans could coexist. I wished that he could have killed Newlin but that wouldn't have been something good for us. And if anyone had the right to kill him, it was me…

" Godric, I've found someone. " Isabel said and entered.

" Thank you Isabel. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Now I have a bad news... College starts next week, so I don't really know when I'll have time to write. I'll try to do my best and post one chapter per week, but I don't know... It's going to be hard to deal with two stories and College...<em>

_Again, I really want to thank everyone for reading this story. Those reviews make me want to write and I'll really need them when College starts._

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little comment, please ?_


	18. Chapter 17 : For Good

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 :<span> For Good

Blood had helped me a lot. I was feeling so much better now, my wounds had disappeared and I was ready to face Godric.

Godric… He had helped me again. He had always been kind towards me and always been by my side. When I drank from that human, Godric had been there all the time and he knew what to do and how to talk to me. While I drank, he was stoking my hair slowly, telling me to calm down because I was acting like a newborn. I needed so much blood that I had nearly drained that poor human. Godric stopped me, only his voice pulled me out of my trance. He knew the words, he knew how to make me stop. Well, he had probably some practice with his own child.

After taking a quick shower, I was now getting dressed. I could hear Godric pacing back and forth in his room. He was still very angry I didn't really know why. I only knew that soon we will have to talk. I needed to get some answers.

When I opened to door of the bathroom and went in Godric's room, he stopped dead in his track and stared at me.

" You're healed. " Godric stated and approached me.

" Yes. Thank you for your help Godric. "

I smiled at him. I was glad to be alive but something bothered me. A small part of me wanted to believe that Godric should have left me at the Fellowship. That was a sick thought because I didn't want to die and something told me that Godric didn't want me to meet my true death.

" I.. I want to talk with you Godric. I think that we need to talk about everything. " I blurted out and I could feel myself getting scared.

Godric sighed and sat on the bed. I joined him.

" There's no need to talk Elizabeth. The only thing that matters now is how you feel. "

" I'm perfectly fine Godric and I really want to explain myself. I want to apologize for everything I've done. "

Godric took one of my hands in his own and squeezed it.

" Elizabeth. "

" No Godric. Let me do it. I need to do it, I need you to understand everything. "

Godric nodded and I was ready to tell him everything, to apologize properly and maybe to ease my guilt. Unconsciously, I intertwined our fingers. Feeling his hand with my own was the greatest feeling in the world. I felt nearly invincible, like no one could break us apart.

" I was sure that you've killed them. You were the only vampire I knew and who knew my family, well except William of course. I was there when they were killed, I saw fang marks on my mother's neck, I heard their screams and I especially heard my father whispering your name. I always believed that he was whispering your name because it was you but I was wrong and I should have realized it sooner. I had a flashback about that night and someone was telling me that soon I would pay for William's mistakes and it was not like you but I was just so sure… I think that I didn't want to face the truth because I was afraid, afraid that I wasn't going to get my revenge. The only thing that kept me alive. "

I paused for a moment and looked at Godric in the eyes. He listened to me, but I could tell that he wanted to say something. However, I wanted to finish.

" Arthur tried to warn me but I didn't listen and that was when I tried to kill you. I didn't want to do it deep inside of me but I felt like I had to do it. And then, when I left and spent time with my maker I couldn't stop thinking about you so I decided to come back and face my punishment. I was scared and that was why I went to the Fellowship and heard about you. I think you know what happened next. Now, I want you to know that I really regret everything I've done to you. I'm really sorry for everything. "

Silence, a long and awkward silence followed.

" I know you won't forgive me Godric but I.. " He put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

" You're already forgiven Elizabeth. I understand why you tried to kill me and I also know that you didn't. I'm not going to give you a punishment, I think that you've already had enough pain in your life. And after what happened at the Fellowship, I think that everything can be forgotten too. We should start all over again, don't you think ? " Godric said and I nodded.

So that was it.. It was just easy and so wonderful that it was still hard to believe. I smiled at him, and I wanted to jump on him right now but I couldn't do this. That wouldn't be very clever .

I was just happy now. Maybe I wasn't really cursed. Even if I was a vampire, I had been changed for good and now I truly believe that it was because of Godric. He showed me how to love, or at least he made me love him. That changed many things. I was slowly but surely starting to becoming a vampire with a heart, a « nice » vampire and not a monster. I've done bad things, but everyone deserves a second chance, and Godric is just giving me this second chance by being so kind towards, by letting me go without punishment.

Who would have thought I could turn into a vampire in love ? Not me, but maybe Arthur. He had always tried to show me how to love and in a way he succeed. I loved him but not the way he wanted me to. After the death of my family, I had become a heartless girl but now everything was definitely changing.

" I think that now, I know why my father liked you and why he asked for your help. " I said, thoughtful.

" He was a great friend and I would have done anything for him. Surely, Arthur told you that I should have been your maker. "

Oh yes, Arthur had told me that little detail. I hadn't really thought about that to be honest, I had nearly forgotten. However, now it only made me wonder how it could have been between Godric and I if I had been his child. He seemed to be a good a maker, judging by Eric's love and respect for his maker. He was completely devoted to his maker and I could only imagine that meant Godric had been a great maker. Well, it shouldn't surprise me to tell the truth. Godric was two thousand years old, he was experienced, calm, strong, wise and so kind. I'm sure that if I had been his child, we would have shared something strong, and I would have been happy.

However, that didn't mean I regret the fact that Arthur was my maker. He had been great but I don't know, I was a little sad that no one gave me the choice between Godric and Arthur. It should have been my decision and not my father's one or my brother's. The past is the past and I won't change what happened. And I shouldn't been complaining, I could have had a worst maker or I could have died.

" I know about that. I'm sure you would have been great., maybe even better than Arthur."

That was mean and I couldn't believe that I was saying that. I was lying to myself and I didn't like that and Arthur definitely didn't deserve that kind of comment coming from me. I had been an horrible child sometimes. I'm still wondering how he could have dealt with me. I had always been rebellious and reckless, never really listening to him. However, he had never physically hurt, he had never used silver to punish me or anything thing else. He had always been very sympathetic.

" Don't say that. He has been a great maker, I can see it. He may have lied to you Elizabeth, but I truly believe that it was for you own good. Maybe I would have done the same thing."

" Maybe but I don't really know if you would have been happy with me honestly. I was awfully rebellious. " I said, laughing a little.

When I really thought about my attitude when I was a newborn, I think that I was acting like that because I thought everything was possible being a vampire. I thought that I was the most powerful creature in the world and that I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't need to think about what everyone would thought because when I was human, I was always the perfect little girl, always polite, obedient. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be like that but when I became a vampire it was like I was completely free from everything.

" I can't picture you like that Elizabeth. Even after everything, I still see you as James innocent and sweet daughter. "

" You should have seen me, well you did when I tried to.. well you know. "

Godric smiled sadly at me. We needed to talk about something else. Now everything was okay, Godric wasn't going to hurt me and we were starting a new relationship, friendship but I hoped something else. Though it was completely stupid to think about something between Godric and I, no matter how much I wanted to.

" You were very kind at the Fellowship towards all those fanatics. You showed them that we can coexist, that was great but I still don't understand why you came there willingly Godric. "

Talking about that wasn't probably the best subject but I needed answers and it was also now or never. As I looked at him, I noticed that he looked sadder than ever. There was something wrong with him, I could see it.

" I know I've made a great impression on them but I'm starting to believe that people like Steve Newlin must die. Look at what he had done to you, this was inhuman, using silver on you like that. How could he have done this to you ? How could I have let this happen to you ? "

He was avoiding the reason why he came to the Fellowship, I wasn't going to forget about that but if he didn't want to talk about that with me, I wasn't going to push him, at least not right now.

I didn't understand why he was feeling so guilty. He wasn't the one to blame, definitely not. I had come to the Fellowship, they had captured me. I had been stupid, that was all.

" Everything's fine Godric, it was painful but I survived even if I really want to rip Steve Newlin apart. Too bad I can't do this. "

I was sincere. I wanted to kill him but I knew I couldn't do this. Godric had shown that vampire were good and I wasn't going to destroy everything. Plus, someday I knew that the reverend would pay for his sins.

" Too bad, indeed. " He laughed a little even if I could hear sadness in his laugh.

" Godric, can you tell me about Eric ? I'm curious. "

* * *

><p>The way Godric talked about Eric made me smile. He cared so much for his child, it was beautiful to see such a strong bond. Well, they had spent a thousand years together, they had shared so many things together and I truly hope that someday I'll share the same thing with Arthur. Well, I'm sure I will because nothing was going to happen to us. Even if I was a little bit mad at him, that didn't change anything.<p>

When Godric finished talking, we've stared at each other for a few minutes. We both knew that soon many guests would arrive to celebrate Godric's return but it was like we didn't care about that. We were here, together and completely alone. No one could hurt us here, it was like we were in our own world. And, I noticed that our faces were now so close and seconds later our lips touched.

Another kiss between us, it meant the world to me.

The way he felt against me was magical. I could feel sparks every time our lips met, I could feel them in every touch. Gently, Godric pushed me on the bed and was on top of me. Then, I felt Godric's hand dancing on my tight, as my black dress started to hitch up. It wasn't long before I could feel Godric's growing arousal pressed against me through his pants. My hands gripped his shoulders trying to bring him closer to me. I wanted him, I needed him. I tried to press myself more against him and it only made him groan and gripped my hips, pinning them on the mattress. I couldn't take that teasing anymore and when I finally reached for his pants, something stopped me or rather someone.

As always, Godric and I were interrupted and this time it was by a knock on the door. Godric and I growled in frustration.

I needed him and once again it wasn't going to happen. Using vampire speed, Godric and I were on our feet again, as if nothing had happened between us, however, every vampire here could smell how aroused we were and still are.

When the door opened, I clearly see who interrupted us and it was this tall vampire, Eric… I was frustrated and angry at him. Couldn't he wait for a little bit longer ? Couldn't he feel his maker ? Wait, that was a little bit disturbing. I didn't Eric to feel what Godric felt when we were together, that was gross. I think that the worst thing was Eric's amused expression. That little jerk perfectly knew what he had done.

" Everyone has arrived, they're waiting for you. " Eric said and smirked at me.

" Alright. " Godric started to move but stopped and I felt him now behind me, his mouth close to my ear so that he could whisper something to me " That dress is lovely on you by the way. " And with that, he left with vampire speed, leaving me with his lovely child, what a wonderful thing. I really didn't want to be alone with him.

However, Eric wasn't the only thing on my mind. No, What had happened with Godric was disturbing too because I knew that I loved him but I didn't know what he felt for me. At least, I think that I can truly believe that he likes me or else he's playing with my feelings or he's horny but well.. I don't really know. Thought the next time I'll be alone with Godric, I'll have to tell me how much I love him and ask him how he feels about me. I needed to know this because I really didn't want to play that kind of game, and especially with Godric.

I knew that this tension, this sexual tension was going to kill me.

" You've healed, that's great. " Eric said and I looked at him. "However, I don't think I know who you are, Lizzie. "

I clenched my teeth. I didn't like the way he was saying my surname, in fact I didn't want him to call me Lizzie.

" I'm Elizabeth Adams, not Lizzie. Only my friends can call me Lizzie. "

His smirk grew wider, I was amusing him; Great… Eric was definitely not like Godric and if I didn't know it, I would say that he wasn't his child. He was acting like an arrogant jerk towards me and I didn't like that, in fact I didn't like him at all.

" You're a strange little vampire, aren't you ? "

" Listen, I'm sure you want to ask me some questions so do it because I really don't want to waste my time with you. "

He was in front of me instantly, his fangs were extended as if he wanted to scare me. If it was what he wanted, that wasn't going to work. I wasn't afraid of him, on the contrary I wanted to laugh at him.

" Your little show can scare all those pathetic humans but it's not working with me. "

" I'm older than you, I could tear you apart. "

" I'm sure Godric wouldn't like that. " I smirked and I could see that I was annoying him. Of course he couldn't do anything to me, at least not with Godric around.

I was sure that Godric would always chose Eric over me but Eric had no reason to hurt me, though that wasn't completely true…

" There's something strange about you. You went to the Fellowship for Godric, you put yourself in danger for your sheriff. I don't believe it, what kind of relationship do you share with my maker ? "

That was a good question, I didn't really know this answer. I was a little lost about my relationship with Godric. There was something between us, of course, I couldn't deny it. Maybe we were a thing, I would ask Godric about that.

" Ask your maker. " I smiled at him, innocently.

Now, he was amusing me and I liked to play with him like that. I knew how annoying I was right now and I liked that. That was exactly what I needed to unwind.

" I don't trust you. "

" I don't like you. Now, can you get out of my way ? I'd like to leave this room."

Strangely, he moved and I started to leave slowly, smiling all the way. Even if I didn't like him, I must admit that he could be funny.

" I'll be watching you, Lizzie. " Eric added and I was sure that he was staring at me while I left. This was really going to be something.

However, I needed to stay on my guard because if Eric learned about what I had tried to do to his maker, I would have to face him. And that was something I wanted to avoid, I didn't need to have an angry one thousand years old vampire. I needed to be careful.

Now there was something I wanted to do.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter. I liked writing this one because of Eric's presence and it's going to be fun to write about Eric and Elizabeth. <em>

_Anyway, a huge thank to everyone who read and especially reviewed this story. It helps a lot when I need some inspiration when I write._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	19. Chapter 18 : A Night To Remember

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 :<span> A Night To Remember

The first thing I wanted to do tonight was thank that girl who went at the Fellowship. She had tried to save Godric, she had helped us and she had helped me by removing the silver chains from my body.

She was talking with other vampires when I approached, Bill Compton was next to her, one of his hand wrapped protectively around her waist. She was his apparently and he didn't want to let her go or even let her too close to any other vampire alone.

When she was finally alone, except for Bill, I went in front of her, smiling at her. For once, I wanted to look nice for a human and she seemed rather fine, for a human of course. When she noticed me, her mouth fell open but quickly a smile appeared on her face.

" I wanted to thank you for what you've done for Godric and for me. You've put yourself in danger for vampires you didn't know. I'm really thankful for that and I hope that Steve Newlin hasn't hurt you too much. "

" Don't worry about that. I'm glad that everyone's alright and especially you. You looked awful back there. " She said and slapped her hand over mouth as if she was afraid I was going to jump at her, as if she had offended but I only laughed.

I could only imagine how awful I looked at The Fellowship and now it only made me smile. Though I still wanted to tear Newlin apart; maybe someday I'll be able to do it.

" I'm so sorry, I've never wanted to say that. "

" It's okay, but can you tell me your name. I still don't know who you are.. "

This time, it was her laugh that filled the room. " I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and you ? I heard Godric said that your name was Elizabeth. " She held out her hand for me and I took it. Humans way…

" Elizabeth Adams. Well, thank you Sookie Stackhouse for everything. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

I started to leave, feeling a little bit uncomfortable here because of the way Bill was staring at me. I don't think he liked me, or at least he seemed to want me gone. Maybe was he afraid for his human ? That made me smile, I wasn't very interested in humans.

" Wait Elizabeth. " Sookie said and grabbed my arm.

" Sookie, don't do this. " Bill said, and I could tell that there was a little glimpse of fear in his voice. Yes, he was definitely afraid for Sookie, because of me. Was he stupid ? I knew that Bill and I were approximately the same age, I could feel it, why would I try something and especially because of the way she grabbed my arm. It wasn't like she could hurt me.

Well, I could understand Bill in a way. Some vampires didn't like to be touch by humans but I wasn't like that. Humans were food and I could never imagine myself being with a human but that didn't mean I disliked them. I was human once and that was something I will never forget.

Sookie quickly let go of my arm and I turned around.

" Don't worry for her, Mister Compton. I can be very friendly towards humans when I want to and I like her. "

" Sookie is mine. " He said and his protective grip on her waist tightened.

I sighed. " I'm not going to touch her, I'm not like that. She smells absolutely delicious but I don't like humans that way. Now, what do you want from me Sookie ? " I said smiling at her.

" I was wondering why you were at The Fellowship and what Steve Newlin did to you. I know I should mind my own business. "

I didn't know why she wanted to learn about that, but I was going to tell her what she wanted to. I don't see why I shouldn't do this.

" I was spying on them when they caught me. Newlin only used that silver chain, it's nothing, just something I want to forget now. "

She nodded but I could tell that she wanted to know something else.

" Are you and Godric together ? " She asked as if she was excited about it. " I've never seen two vampires together like that, Godric was just so attentive with you when he held you, he seemed to care a lot about you, that was so cute for vampires. "

" We're not. Now, will you excuse me, I need to see someone. "

I didn't wait for her approval and just left. Strangely, her question bothered me, hurt me too. She had thought that Godric and I were together, that was disturbing, great and hurtful because we were not. Though, her question only made me wonder if it was really possible, she had seen him with me and she had thought there was something between us. Could there be something between us someday ? It seemed so and that made me smile and want to dance here all alone like a teenager.

My good mood was soon forgotten when I saw Isabel standing alone in a room. I had nearly forgotten about Hugo's betrayal but now everything came back to me. I could understand how she felt right now, I think that it was approximately the same feeling that I had been experiencing when I learned about Arthur's lies. Though, our two situations were not the same, Arthur's lies were not so bad after all, I was still angry at him but he hadn't done anything to hurt me or Godric physically. He was not desperate, Hugo was.

The worst thing was that I was pretty sure that Isabel was feeling guilty for everything. I could see the way she stared at window.

" Isabel. " I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Her face was covered in blood, she had been crying because of a human, a pathetic, crazy human.

" Elizabeth, you're alright. I'm so sorry for what Hugo has done. I should have known. "

I smiled at her, knowing how she felt but she was not the one to blame. Who would have thought Hugo would betray us and her ? He loved her, that was evident so why did he do this ? There was no reason, absolutely no reason.

" Isabel, don't feel like that. No one could have imagined he would have done that and especially not you. You love him, you couldn't know."

" How can you be so calm Lizzie ? Look at what they've done to you and it's all because of Hugo and because of me and my stupid love for him. " She clenched her fists. " I want to kill him for everything and yet I still love him. What should I do now ? "

If only I knew what she should do. I wish I could tell her what to do and the right words but I was not good at that kind of things. Of course, I wanted to see Hugo pay for his betrayal but it would hurt Isabel too, my friend an that was something I couldn't allow.

" I don't know Isabel but I can only tell you that you're not the one to blame. Don't feel guilty, he's not worth it; I'm telling you this again but you could have never imagined he would have done this. "

" She should have known that you can't trust a fucking human. " Stan said and joined us.

I could understand his wrath, more than anyone else here but blaming Isabel was not the best thing.. Though, Stan was like that, his hate towards human race was unlimited and sometimes completely stupid.

" Stan, stop it. "

" You've grown soft Elizabeth. You're not the same vampire I met two months ago. Back then, you would have gone after those fanatics because of what they've done to you. And now, you're siding with Isabel about her human. What happened to you ?You know what we should do, we should kill them all, exterminate them. "

Stan was right about one thing. I had changed, I was not the same Elizabeth Adams. I knew exactly why I've changed. Godric was the reason behind everything and that was good I think. At least, it made me feel that vampires were allowed to have feelings, to love.

" And start a war ? We can't do this Stan. You don't know how much I want to kill Steve, but I know that's something I can't do. So please, don't say that I've grown soft. I'm only thinking before doing anything stupid."

Stan didn't answer and left quickly as I sighed. I was relieved because his presence wasn't exactly what Isabel needed right now. She needed a friend and not someone who was going to reproach her her love for a human. That wasn't even fair to do that.

" Thank you, Lizzie. I'm glad that you don't have a grudge against me because of what happened to you. If Hugo hadn't betrayed us, you wouldn't have been tortured by Steve Newlin. "

" Isabel, you're my friend. I could never have a grudge against you, especially because of something you couldn't expect or control. " I said smiling at her.

" Stan was right, you have changed but it's good to see you like that. I believe that it's because of Godric. The way you were together, I'm so happy for you. You both deserve happiness and love. "

My mouth fell open. What was that ? Isabel was believing that Godric and I were together, just like Sookie. That was really starting to bother me. I was happy that people believed that but since it was not true, I couldn't be as happy as I could be if it was true.

" Isabel, there's nothing between Godric and I. We're just friend, that's all. "

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. " Then, you both are blind. "

* * *

><p>I was now wandering around the house, not knowing what to do. Isabel was somewhere searching for Hugo. She had decided to bring him to Godric so he could face his punishment. I could see how much it hurt her but it was the right thing to do in my opinion. Hugo had betrayed us and he had to face us, Godric. I honestly didn't want him dead or hurt because he had always been nice towards me, I even liked him as a « human » friend, which was very unusual for me. Something also told me that Godric wasn't going to be very severe with him. He had shown kindness at The Fellowship and I was pretty sure that he was going to be exactly like that with Hugo.<p>

The reason behind Godric's kindness was probably connected to what Gabe had said. If Godric had come willingly, Godric had no reason to hurt those humans back then.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see who was there.

Eric Northman was here. He had something in his mind, I knew it. The way he looked at me was annoying. He was watching because he didn't trust me, because he wanted to know who I was, how I was connected to his maker.

" What do we have here ? " He said as he fingers danced on my bare shoulder. It was disgusting. I wasn't one of those humans, fangbangers. I was a vampire just like him, only younger than him but he didn't have the right to act like that towards me. He should respect me and not play with me even if he disliked me, even if he wanted to know everything about me and my relationship with Godric.

" What do you want Eric ? I don't have time for you. "

" Oh, I truly believe that you've time for me. I've been watching you, Lizzie and I've seen that you have nothing to do right now. So now, it's time for you to answer my questions. "

I hated him, I truly hated him. That vampire was just so full of himself. I started to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm.

" Do not touch me. " I said as I yanked my arm away from his grip.

" I can do what I want, Lizzie and right now I want to know how do you know my maker ? "

" I've already told you to ask Godric about that. I don't want to answer your questions, you're not worth it. "

He growled and I found myself pinned against the wall, his hand around my throat. His fangs were extended and mine too. No one was here to see what was happening between us, I was alone with him. I should be afraid of being alone with a thousand years old vampire who was beyond angry at me but I didn't care at all. I've seen worse, endured worse, I've been tortured by the reverend so it wasn't Eric Northman who was going to scare me.

His childish attitude was only getting very annoying…

" You will do as I say, I'm older than you. " He growled at me.

" Listen, you're older than me, and you're a sheriff in Louisiana but here you are nothing to me. I'm not your pet. "

His grip on my throat tightened and I was thankful that I didn't have to breath. I could see how much I was angering him, how much he wanted to tear me apart. There was fire in his eyes, his natural instincts were taking control of him, the desire to kill was getting stronger as the minutes passed.

" I'm going to kill you. "

" You wish you could. "

" What are you two doing ? Eric let her go now. " Godric ordered and I could hardly see him standing behind Eric.

However, Eric didn't move. He was still holding me and pinning me against the wall. Godric was his maker and yet he was defying him. How could he do this ? Well, I knew how he could because I did exactly the same thing with Arthur but it was different. My relationship with Arthur was different than the one Godric and Eric shared.

" Eric. " Godric said in a warning tone.

" I want to know who she is and what kind of relationship you're sharing with her. "

" Let her go and I'll explain everything, my child. Don't make me command you, it's not worth it. "

This time, Eric released me and I was ready to leave Eric and Godric alone when Godric grabbed gently my arm.

" Stay, Elizabeth. " Godric said.

I didn't really know why he wanted me to stay. It wasn't like I didn't know what he was going to tell Eric. However, I decided to stay, at least I could spend more time with him and after his little talk with Eric, maybe I could have him for myself. Maybe I could tell him how I feel and ask him why he gave himself to the Fellowship.

Godric lead us in a room where we could be alone, or at least no one was going to interrupt us.

" Eric, do you remember when I left you alone during a few weeks in the nineteenth century ? " Eric nodded. " I went to see James Adams, surely you remember him too. He needed my help, his daughter Elizabeth was ill. "

Eric raised his eyebrows and he started at me, but something bothered me. Did Eric knew my father too ? It was so unbelievable, I thought that my father only knew Godric… It seemed like I didn't know everything about him, maybe one day I'll find out everything about his relationship with vampires.

The worst thing was that I've said my last name to Eric earlier that night and he didn't say anything. Why ?

" She's his daughter… " Eric said, thoughtful. " But you told me everyone had been killed and you've never told me you went to see him, You only told me you needed to go on a trip alone. Why did you want to go there alone by the way ? "

" James only wanted to see me and it was better like that. "

Ah. At least my father disliked Eric too. Who could like him after all ? He had attacked me for no reason, or maybe was he jealous of me ? That was a funny thought because he had no reason to be jealous of me. Or maybe he was only worried for his maker…

" He wanted to save Elizabeth but vampire blood didn't work. So we decided that I was going to turn her. "

Eric tensed and I could see rage building in his eyes.

" Don't tell you're her maker. " Eric said coldly.

" He's not my maker, you would have known it, idiot. " I said and laughed a little and Eric shot me a death glare before looking at Godric again.

" Then, how did she become a vampire ? " He asked him as if I was not in the same room. That brainless vampire was ignoring me… I hated that because that was my story to tell and not Godric's one.

" A friend of my brother turned me, William didn't trust Godric with his little sister. "

Eric stayed silent for a few minutes looking between Godric and I. " So tell me one thing, what are you doing here ? Why did you risk your life for my maker ? "

This time, I was silent. I just couldn't answer his questions because that would mean two things. First, I would have to admit that I had tried to kill Godric and Eric would probably try to kill me knowing that, and second I would have to admit that I loved Godric and that it was the reason for everything I've done. I definitely couldn't answer him but I knew that Eric was a stubborn ass.

" She wanted answers about her past and we quickly became friends Eric. That's all you have to know. " Godric said, coming to my rescue. Apparently, he liked me enough to lie to his child for me.

I saw Eric clenching his teeth, he wasn't believing a word Godric had said but I was also pretty sure that he wasn't going to ask Godric this question again. He respected his maker too much for that, I would even say that he's devoted to him.

" I must leave now, our guests still want to see me. Don't kill each other while I'm gone. " Godric said and left while Eric stared at me.

" I'll find out everything about you. There's something else, something you're hiding. " Eric said coldly and I watched him leave. This was definitely not the end of this talk.

I joined everyone and was surprised to see Hugo kneeling in front of Godric, and even more surprised when Godric let him go unharmed. Eric left with Hugo so that was my chance to talk to Godric, alone. I approached him and stood in front of him.

" Godric, can we talk ? " I asked and he nodded at me, smiling. I didn't know where to start, my love for him or his suicide plan. I sighed. " Why did you offer yourself to the Fellowship ? Don't even try to fool me, I want to understand. "

He stood up and took my hand. " You know why Elizabeth, deep inside of you, you know because that was exactly what you wanted to do too. "

It hit me so hard, Godric wanted to die. No, he had no right to want this. He didn't deserve to die, why did he want this ? It was just impossible and completely crazy. I couldn't believe it.

The question was now, did he still want to die now after everything ?

" Godric, do you.. " I couldn't finish my sentence because Godric had left me alone while he was pinning a vampire against a table, a vampire that had apparently tried to attack Sookie. I went next to him, ready to attack him with my questions when everything would be over.

Then, I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, I only noticed Bill escorting this vampire outside and some human entering the room. His heart was pounding in his chest, every vampire here could hear it even if that human was miles away.

" Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin. " He said as he opened his jacket and my mouth fell open. A bomb, there was a bomb wrapped around but before anyone had the chance to do anything to stop him, he pressed on the button.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this chapter because I tried to write something good especially between Elizabeth and Eric. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm sure you'll love it.<em>

_Now again, I want to thank everyone who read and review this story. It means a lot and especially now because of college. I'm trying to do my best but the next weeks are going to be awful.. I'll have some kind of horrible homework to do every week and it will be hard to write because of that... _

_So, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I'm always eager to know what you think ! So please, a little comment ?_


	20. Chapter 19 : Our Last Night

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : ashley anomaly

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19 :<span> Our Last Night

The smell of blood was everywhere, I didn't even have to open my eyes to see what kind of mess had occurred here. This bomb had created a sheer chaos, I was pretty sure of that. Smelling the blood, hearing cries of pain only made me want to keep my eyes closed. I didn't want to see that mess, I didn't want to see Steve's Newlin work because he had created that, he had sent that brainwashed human with a bomb in order to destroy us. What kind of reverend was he ? It was nearly incredible, how could he have done this ? He was worst than us sometimes, he could have done it himself and not sending someone to do all this dirty work but then again Steve Newlin was just a coward…

The pain in my leg pulled me out of my thoughts, something coming from the bomb must have hit me but that was not the only thing I noticed. Someone was laying on the top of me, and this someone had probably saved my life by shielding me from the bomb. I knew that I could have been hit by more fragments of the bomb but thankfully nothing like that happened. The only question was who was this person ? The only way to find out was to open my eyes but that was really something I didn't want to.

Something hit me at this moment. What happened to Godric ? Isabel, Sookie, Bill and even Stan and Eric ? I just hoped they were alright. Honestly, I don't really care about Eric but I didn't want him dead and Godric. If I lose him like that, I would make sure that Steve Newlin would have a painful and very long death.

" Elizabeth ? " I heard Godric said and I sighed in relief. He was very alive and when I finally opened my eyes, I could see that he was the one who had protected me. For the second time, he had saved my life. How could I ever thank him for that ?

He was staring at me, his face close to mine while his hands were on each side of my head. " Are you okay ? " He was worried for me, I could see it on his face.

I nodded. I was perfectly fine except for that thing in my leg but it was nothing, maybe just a piece of wood. Now, it was my time to be afraid because Godric wasn't moving. Was he hurt ? I felt slowly starting myself to panic over that, which was completely stupid because Godric's face showed nothing but worry for me. There was no sign of hurt or anything else, why was I acting like that ? This was such a human way to act.

" And you, are you hurt ? " He shook his head but didn't move and one of my hand started stroking his cheek. He was safe and that's all that mattered now. I do believe that losing him would have killed me, well something like that.

He pressed his forehead against mine closing his eyes and sighing. It was like my touch was calming and like he was liking that. « You protected me. » I stated and smiled.

" I couldn't let you get hurt again. " He simply answered and opened his eyes, staring and smiling at me.

" Is Eric alright ? " I asked, not believing myself that I was, in fact, concerned over him. Maybe it was because he was Godric's child and because I loved Godric. I didn't want to see him losing his child. I didn't want to see him hurt, I cared too much about him.

" He's fine. " Godric said and I saw him moving.

He was now straddling me and one of his hand was wrapped around the piece of wood that was stuck in my leg. He stared at me while removing it and I moaning a little bit in pain but it felt good in the end. My wound was already healing when Godric stood up and held me his hand. I took it and stood up. As I looked around, I noticed that I wasn't wrong. It was sheer chaos… Blood was on the wall, on the ground. Some vampires were dead and their remains were there, it was disgusting. However, I was glad that I wasn't dead…

I felt someone taking my hand and noticed it was Godric. I was surprised by his gesture and especially by the fact that he was now squeezing my hand gently.

" Who's dead ? " He asked and that was when I saw Isabel. I was relieved that she was alive but when she said that Stan was dead, I felt a pang of sadness. Stan maybe have been a asshole with Isabel tonight, but he was still my friend. We had spent nights together talking about our vampire life, our vision of the world and talking about humans. He had his own ideas, which consisted simply in killing humans or draining them, but Stan wasn't that bad. He had been made like that, he had spent all his vampire life like that, he wasn't going to change because of our revelation or even because Tru Blood existed. I do believe that he didn't deserve to die, just like every vampire who had died tonight because of that bomb. I'm sure that if Stan was here, he would have gone to the Fellowship and killed Steve Newlin. That thought made me sadly smile. The worst thing was that I knew that we, vampires, couldn't do anything, we couldn't get our revenge on that fanatic. Why ? Because the AVL wouldn't like or approve that. It wasn't a good publicity… They wanted to show humans that we could coexist and if we went and killed Newlin, it wouldn't serve our, no their cause… That was frustrating, more than that but we needed to accept it…

The worst thing was that we didn't deserve all this hate. Godric had let them go unharmed, he had shown kindness and that was how they were thanking him ? That wasn't fair. I hated that, I hated everything we were experiencing because we were vampires. How couldn't we hate humans after that ? Well, it was easy in fact. There was still hope. Many humans liked us and I was not talking about fangbangers, they were specials but I was talking about people like Sookie. She liked vampires and I was sure that they were many other people like her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Godric was moving, dragging me with him. " Elizabeth, we're leaving. We're going to hotel Carmilla. " He said and stopped, noticing that I was not moving.

I didn't want to leave this place, this new home but I had to. It was not safe anymore and it was destroyed. When I finally decided to move, I looked at Godric. He was sadly smiling at me, as if he knew what I was thinking, as if he knew what I was feeling.

I squeezed his hand and started to walk away from this place, never looking back. This was the end of something, I could feel it deep inside of me.

* * *

><p>I was going to share a room with Isabel but I wasn't very fond of that idea. It was not like I didn't want to be with Isabel but I would have preferred to be alone after everything that had happened.<p>

I was now in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My dress was destroyed, I had blood on my leg, this was definitely not the evening I had imagined. It should have been something great… It should have been some kind of celebration for Godric's return and it turned out to be a disaster. I wondered what Godric was doing, what he was thinking. When we parted, he was acting strange. He didn't talk, he just kept staring at the wall. He was sad I think, maybe even resigned. I could feel that something was really wrong with him and I wanted to know what was that. Maybe now wasn't the best time to talk about that, but I couldn't bare seeing Godric like that or not knowing what was wrong with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Isabel. She joined me in the bathroom holding a new dress for me. She smiled sadly at me and put a hand on my shoulder. " You should go and talk with him. " I knew she was referring to Godric and I couldn't help but wonder why she was telling me this. " He needs you Elizabeth. It's strange but I think you should be with him right now. I'm sure you've noticed that something was wrong with him lately. "

" Do you know what's happening ? "

She shook her heard. " I don't know but when you're with him, he seems happier. I really believe that he needs you now. "

I wish that it could be true but that was just not very possible. " Eric, his child, is here. I don't think he really needs me, he has him and I think that they have to talk. "

" At least, just go and see him. "

I nodded, it wasn't like I had something else to do. I just needed to take quick shower and wear that red dress Isabel gave me.

When I finished, I quickly found myself in front of Godric's room. I was hesitating, afraid to knock on the door. I didn't have the chance to leave because someone opened the door and it was Godric.

" Elizabeth. "

" I wanted to know if everything was alright. I.. Maybe I should leave. " I said and turned around, ready to leave when he grabbed my arm.

" Stay. I'm glad you're here. " Godric said and led me inside his room. I was surprised to see that he was completely alone. I thought that he shared a room with his child but it seemed that I was completely wrong, but I was relieved and happy. I truly didn't want to see Eric again.

I sat on the bed and Godric joined me. We were both silent during a few minutes, it was not very awkward. It was just the way it needed to be. We didn't need to talk I think.

" That dress is nice, red suits you well. "

I looked at myself and played with the hem of my dress. " Thank you. I… I was wondering if something was wrong Godric. You seem so strange since the Fellowship. "

He shook his head and laid on the bed, his hands behind his head, eyes closed. " There's nothing wrong Elizabeth. Everything's just perfectly fine. "

He was lying, it was more than evident. The worst thing was that he wasn't even trying to hide that fact. It was like he didn't care and that angered me. It was like he didn't care about anything. He was not the same vampire I had met months ago. " Why are you doing this Godric ? What's your problem ? "

His eyes snapped opened while I stood up and put my hands on my hips. How could he be like that ? " What do you mean Elizabeth ? "

" Oh please Godric, you know exactly what I mean. You can start by explaining me why you gave yourself to the Fellowship, why you are so desperate to be so distant with everyone, why you are acting like you want to meet the true death ? Because, I'm really starting to think that this is what you want. "

I was starting to get really angry at him and I was really starting to believe what I was saying. Maybe Godric wanted to meet the true death but that was so stupid.

Silence. He wasn't even answering me. Was I right ? I couldn't believe it, he had no right to want this. " Godric ? "

" Come here and lay with me, Elizabeth. "

What was he trying to do ? Why was he asking me to join him on the bed and laying with him ? I couldn't understand but I wanted to. So I did as he said and we were now laying on our sides, face to face.

" I've been a vampire for two thousand years now, it's a very very long time. There are so many things I've done, you have no idea how many deaths I have caused. You have no idea what I've done, how much chaos I've created. "

" We've all done things we're not proud of Godric. You don't even know what I had done… I killed so many boys who looked like you because I wanted to kill you. I was unscrupulous. But I've changed, I've learned from my mistakes and now I want to try to be someone else. Someone who doesn't kill humans for fun. And, you have already changed. You've saved so many lives at The Fellowship, it could have been a bloodbath, Godric. You saved them and showed that we could coexist. If Steve Newlin believes we must hate each others and try to destroy each others, then let him believe that. We don't have to care about him, we are here and we're trying to do something good. I think that it's already enough. We're not all bad Godric, and you.. You are proving my point. You are a good person, you deserve to live."

He didn't say anything and only closed his beautiful eyes. Was he not believing me ? I didn't want him to torture himself for what he had done in the past. He couldn't change that and it wasn't dying that would change anything. I needed to convince him to stop this madness… And I was going to do this, and it wasn't like he could meet the true death now, his child was here, it wouldn't be easy to do this.

" Do you really believe that we are monsters Godric ? Do you really believe that we don't deserve to live ? "

He only sighed and turned around so his back was facing me. I came closer to him and wrapped one of my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. My face was close to his ear so I could whisper to him.

" When I was at the Fellowship, I kept telling myself that I didn't deserve to live but that wasn't true. We are not all evil… We are here and that's all. We are not monsters, you are not a monster Godric. " I said and kissed his neck while one of his hands grabbed my hand on his chest and squeezed it.

" Let's talk about something else, Elizabeth. I don't want to think about that now. Don't worry about me."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't force him to talk about that. I could just hope that he would stop thinking about ending his life because it was definitely a ridiculous idea, I had realized that at The Fellowship when I wanted to do the same thing. I hope I had convinced him…

" How does Eric know my father ? " I blurted out as my grip on him tightened. That was definitely a new subject..

" Eric was with me when I once saw James and you may know that your father had some kind of relationship with vampires, or at least with me and Eric. I don't think your father had ever liked Eric but he was my friend and never said anything. "

Relationship with vampires ? I wasn't aware of that, in fact I believe that I didn't know anything about my father and his vampire friends… I had never thought that he knew any other vampire, maybe Godric could inform me about that. That made me notice that I didn't even know how Godric and him met, I didn't know anything to be honest.

" How did you meet my father ? "

" I knew you would ask me that question someday. He was young when I met him, I was fascinated by him, he was so passionate about everything and he was special. His smell was absolutely delicious but to my displeasure, he couldn't be glamoured and he resisted me. However strangely, I didn't scare him at all, and after saving his life, we became friends. We tried to find out why he couldn't be glamoured but we've never found anything. He was my closest human friend. "

I was expecting something spectacular and unbelievable but it was nothing. They had just met because my father smelled good, that was funny. However, I was intrigued by the fact that my father couldn't be glamoured, I've never heard about human capable of resisting our little trick. Maybe I couldn't be glamoured too when I was human, maybe William wasn't too. I needed to ask Arthur one day about that.

" Did you drink from my father ? "

" I did and he was more than delicious. "

I didn't know what to think about that, that was a little gross. I could have never imagined drinking from my father or that Godric had done this.

" Did I smell like him when I was human ? Did you try to glamour me ? "

" You were like him, you were exactly like your father. "

I could feel that he was hiding something from me but what ? I didn't know but strangely it didn't seem very important. I was getting tired of thinking about the past, there was nothing I could do to change it and I needed to live my new life.

" Thank your for telling me about my past, I think I'll leave you now. It will soon be dawn. " I said and started to stood up when Godric tightened his grip on my hand.

" Stay with me today, I want to be with you. "

My mouth fell open, why did he want this ? Don't get me wrong, the thought of sleeping beside Godric overjoyed me but I found it so strange. He was hiding something from me, that was sure but I wasn't going to refuse his proposal.

" Alright. "

" Thank you Elizabeth. "

* * *

><p>I had slept wonderfully that day thanks to Godric and I was in such a good mood that night.<p>

That was why I had decided to wander around Dallas while everyone else was going to have a lovely meeting with that tv bitch, Nana Flanagan. She was great on TV, fighting for our rights but honestly in private she was such a bitch. I had met her one day when I was with Arthur and we didn't share the same vision of the world. Now, I just hoped that everything was going to be alright for Godric, well she couldn't do many things against him, he had done nothing wrong.

When I thought about Godric, I had s strange feeling inside of me. Tonight, he had acted so strange with me. He had been strangely distant with me, just like he was afraid to hurt me, which was strange. Maybe he was just anxious about his meeting… Maybe..

Now, I was back at the hotel, making my way towards Godric's room when I noticed a worried Sookie climbing the stairs. What had happened there ? Was everyone alright ?

" Sookie, are you alright ? "

She noticed me and ran to me. " Godric is on the roof, he wants to meet the sun. "

This news was like a bomb… How could he do this ? I didn't waste time and found myself on the roof, watching Eric and Godric talking and soon I was joined by Sookie.

Godric truly wanted to die, he truly wanted to meet the sun. I couldn't allow this and Eric couldn't too. He was begging Godric but his maker didn't seem to care, that was just insanity. When Godric commanded Eric to go, it felt like this was truly the end. If Eric hadn't been able to make Godric change his mind, who could ? I could try but I wasn't very sure I would succeed.

Eric brushed past Sookie and I, I could see his bloody tears and I was pretty sure that they were falling down on my cheeks to. When, he left, Godric's gaze fell on us and I stepped forward.

" Why are you doing this Godric ? "

" I already told you everything, Elizabeth, you know why. Two thousand years is enough. "

He turned around and faced the rising sun.

" Please Godric don't do this. I can't allow this. " I rushed behind him and wrapped my arms around him, my head falling on his back. My tears were now falling on his shirt. " You can't do this to me. This is madness, you deserve to live, you have to stay alive here. Please. "

He sighed. " Just let me go, this is what I want. "

" You're hurting Eric by doing this, you're hurting me Godric. Stop it. " I said as my grip on him tightened. I didn't want to let him go, I couldn't do this. I needed him… I knew it was selfish but I truly wanted him to stay alive.

" Eric will be fine without me and you too Elizabeth. I want to burn, leave me now." He nearly ordered me.

My whole body was now shaking because I cried.

" Godric please, I'm begging you don't do this… I.. I love you. "

* * *

><p><em>That was the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you liked it ! I tried to write something good... <em>

_Anyway, I must tell you that my teachers in college are just crazy.. I have so many things to do and I don't know if I'll be able to write. Dealing with two stories is hard so I don't really how I'm going to get out of this...I'll try to do my best but but I'm really sorry if I can't update..._

_Again, thank you for your reviews, at least they're making me happy ! I love readind reviews !_

_Don't forget to leave me a comment please ? I really want to know what you think and what you think Godric will do... Aha..._


	21. Chapter 20 : The Start Of Something New

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 :<span> The Start Of Something New

There was a long silence between us after my little confession. I couldn't let him die because I loved him. He couldn't do this to me. He made me love him and it wouldn't be fair to die. He had made me what I am today, he had made me soft. How could he even think about dying after everything he had done ? He had shown me so many things, he had shown humans many things. He should stay alive to prove that we are not bad, he should stay alive for me, for Eric. He had no right to desire to die.

" You don't love me Elizabeth. You cannot love me. " He said with a sigh.

I couldn't love him, what did he mean ? Of course and I could and I loved him. I knew what I was feeling, I knew this was love and not something else. " I love you Godric, I know that I love you. " I said and my grip on him tightened, it could hurt if we weren't vampires.

" Arthur told me you loved me, but I didn't want to believe it. How can you love me Elizabeth ? After everything, you love me. You've hated me for so many years, you wanted to kill me, you nearly did but no… You love me. This is not right. "

" How can you say that ? This is right and this is what I'm feeling ! I know that I've hated you, trust me I know but everything has changed. I even started to love you when I still hated you. I know this is crazy but I love you. You gave me a reason to change, you've changed me. I've never thought I'd be able to love but you make me love you. You can't die, you can't meet the sun Godric. "

The sun was soon going to rise soon. I could feel the need to sleep, the need to go back inside and hide from the sun. But I couldn't do this, I couldn't leave Godric even if that meant dying with him. I didn't want to, on the contrary, I wanted to spend forever with him… What would Arthur feel if I die today ? Would he be angry at me ? Would someone tell him that I did it because of Godric ? I couldn't even imagine this solution. I needed to stop Godric, this was the only way, this was the only thing I was going to do. I had no other choice…

" Elizabeth, please let me go. Don't make this harder. I already told Eric to leave me and it was already hard, I don't want to feel like that again… "

" Then don't do this ! " I screamed and heard Sookie gasped. I had nearly forgotten about her presence here because it was only Godric and I in my mind, it was only between us. " I don't want to lose you Godric, I can't lose you, I need you. "

I felt him grabbing my hands, which were wrapped around his chest. Was he going to change his mind ? I could only hope he would. Losing him would kill me… I've lost everyone I loved, my father, my mother and my brother. Godric and Arthur were the only one alive, I couldn't lose them. If Godric died today, I would never forgive myself for not being able to stop him, I would never be the same…

" Yes you can and you will live without me. You spent two hundred years without me and with Arthur. You don't need me and you'll certainly forget me very quickly. Your maker loves you, Elizabeth, he's the only one you need. "

" Why are you lying to yourself ? Why can't you understand that I truly love and need you ? I've lost everyone Godric, I don't want to lose you and Arthur can't take your place in my heart. I love him dearly, but not the way I love you. You are everything to me. "

Why was he so sure that I could live without him ? Why was he so sure that I would be happy without him ? Because I certainly knew I couldn't. Why was he refusing happiness ? Why was he refusing to admit that someone could love him ? He wasn't bad. I'm sure he had done horrible things during those two thousand years but everyone deserves to be forgiven. No one could hold anything against us because we've always been acting like monsters, but we've changed. He had changed.

" Elizabeth, just leave me. " He said and in a flash he was meters from me, ready to meet the sun. I was standing behind him still crying and I felt someone taking my hand. It was Sookie, and when I looked at her, she shook her head. She seemed resigned, she didn't want to try to stop him but I wasn't like her. Though, I had to admit that her presence was comforting.

" I love you Elizabeth, I've always loved you. I wish we could have been together forever but it's too late for us. I wish you the best. " Godric said and my heart broke. He loved me but he was going to kill himself ? What was wrong with him ? How could he be so cruel ?

However, I had taken a decision.. Godric was determined to die, he was determined to leave me and there was nothing I could say or do to make him change his mind. So there was one and only solution as much as I hated that.

" I don't want to lose you, Godric and if can't be with you forever, then I won't be at all. " I said and let go of Sookie's hand. This was my decision, I knew it would hurt my maker but he would understand because he knew what I felt towards Godric. He knew me too well, I just hoped he wouldn't be too hurt by my choice…

I went next to Godric, my hands trembling. I could feel Sookie's stare on me and I was pretty sure that she didn't really understand what was happening. She probably thought we were ridiculous too… I was wondering what she was going to tell to Eric…

" What are you saying Elizabeth ? This is madness ! " He screamed at me and made me face him. He was angry, I could see it in his eyes.

" You've heard me Godric. I'm going to die with you. " I said and I could already feel the effect of the sun. I could see it on Godric too. Smoke was slowly coming from us. Soon, it was going to happen, very soon. I wasn't ready but this was my only choice. An eternity without Godric was not worth it.

" You can't do this Elizabeth. You can't die because of me, you can't die for me. I won't allow this. Go back inside now. You're crazy ! I can't allow this."

Who was he kidding ? I was crazy ? Maybe but I wasn't the only one. He wanted to die…This was just a crazy mess and it was all because of him. He was the reason for everything after all. He claimed he loved me but he still wanted to die. That was stupid, completely stupid because we could be happy together…

" You're an hypocrite, Godric. You are the one who wants to die, and I am doing this because I don't want to lose you. " My gaze fell on the sun, I couldn't look at Godric anymore. " The sun will be up soon. "

So this was the way my life was going to end. I would never know who killed my family, I would never get my revenge. I would never know how it feels to love and be truly loved in return. Even if I was with Godric in the end, it was bittersweet.

" I won't let you do this, I can't let this happen, I just can't.. " Were the last words I heard coming from Godric in a whisper and before I knew it we were back inside the hotel as the sun was rising. I was in Godric's arms, protected from the sun.

When our eyes met, I wanted to believe that he had changed his mind but I was afraid, afraid he had just protected me now and was going to meet the sun later. As I put my feet on the ground, I faced him and waited for something. I didn't know what to say and could only hope that he would say something.

" I won't meet the sun, I don't want you to die Elizabeth. I can't let you die for me. " He finally said.

" You're not saying this because you only want to prevent me from being with you. I can promise you that I'll do it if you die. " I clenched my fists and heard Sookie coming. I shot a glance at her and noticed that she had been crying. Why was she emotional ?

" I'm not lying, I won't meet the sun thanks to you. " He took a deep unnecessary breath. " You've convinced me that everyone deserves another chance" His hands went to my cheek and he was slowly weeping my tears away. " I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want to see a smile on your beautiful face again. I will love you forever, Elizabeth. "

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, holing him tight. He had changed his mind, he had done this for me. We were going to be together because he loved me. I couldn't be more happy, this was just so wonderful. After everything that had happened to me, to him, after everything we've done as vampires, we were going to have another chance, we were going to be happy. I was sure of that because nothing was going to break us apart.

* * *

><p>Godric had gone to see Eric and apologize for his behavior and I was left alone. Well not completely alone because Sookie was here with me. Of course, it was daylight but staying awake wasn't a huge issue because I knew that soon I could get some sleep.<p>

" You saved him. I can't believe you did it while Eric couldn't. " Sookie said and I looked at her.

It was true and strange at the same time. Of course, Godric had admitted that he loved me and I believed that was why he had changed his mind but he loved Eric too. Eric was his child, he was more important than me, I was sure of that. Yet, Godric had made him leave. Why was that ? This was very confusing… What was different with me ? Was it really because I had said I would die with him ? If I was right about that, I was being awfully selfish and I had blackmailed him. But who would blame me for that ? I loved him and letting him die was out of the question…

" I knew you loved him and that he loved you. This was just so evident. At the Fellowship and every time he looked at you. " Sookie continued and I was speechless.

Was that really evident ? Because I had just noticed sexual tension between Godric and I. Of course, in my sweetest dreams, we were in love but they were just dreams or so I thought because clearly now, everything was real. I should take advantage of that and be happy.

" There's just one thing I don't understand.. What did he mean when he said you hated him and tried to kill him ? "

I bit my lips, I had nearly forgotten that Sookie had heard everything. Well, that wasn't very good because she could tell Eric about that… The only thing to do was make her promise to forget about that or tell her later everything. I didn't know her very well but I could already tell that she was stubborn as a mule and that she wouldn't give up on that. " I'd rather not talk about that now, Sookie. I'm sorry. Maybe later I'll tell you but please don't ever mention this anyone. "

She nodded. " I have another question, how old are you ? I mean, when you were turned, how old were you ? You seem so young… "

" I was seventeen and I've been seventeen for approximately two hundred years. "

" Oh.. How did you deal with your transformation ? I don't want to bother you but I'm curious because Bill had to make a child because of me and she's seventeen too. I'm wondering how she's dealing with everything, I wish I could help her but I can't. " she said and had completely forgotten about Godric and everything that had happened before.

Being seventeen and a vampire was hard… At least the first years. " Well, I'm not an example and my story is complicated so I can't really help you. I can just tell you that she'll need her maker, and Bill would have to teach her how to control herself. "

" Oh. I hope Bill will be able to help her. "

The door opened and Godric appeared, a little smile on his face. Sookie quickly stood up and made her way towards the door. " I'm glad you decided to stay alive Godric, you are a great vampire. Now, I'll join Bill, he's probably waiting for me. " Godric nodded and soon Sookie left.

Godric and I were alone. I was happy but I was also very anxious. After our little confessions, I didn't know how everything would turn out. What were we going to do now ? I was a little bit embarrassed if I was being honest with myself. That was completely stupid by the way…

" We need to talk I think. " I blurted out as Godric sat next to me on the bed. I took a deep but unnecessary breath before talking again. " I'm glad you decided to stay alive and I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you Godric. I just couldn't lose you.. "

" And I wasn't lying, I love you Elizabeth. " He took one of my hand in his own. " I know you loved me, I know everything but I just couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to suffer because of what I had planned to do. I'm sorry for everything." His thumb was caressing the back of my hand gently. " Maybe now we could start all over again don't you think ? "

I smiled at him and nodded. This was definitely the start of something new. " I think that's a good idea. We need it. "

Starting all over was a good thing. We were going to forget about what had happened between us, we were going to forget about his desire to die. We were going to forget those awful memories.

" So, what are we going to do now ? I… I love you but I've never felt like this before.. " I admitted, a little bit ashamed of myself. It should be easy now and I shouldn't worry about what was going to happen. Why was I acting like a lovesick teenager ? Why was I acting like I've never been with a man, vampire, before ? Ridiculous, I was ridiculous. I couldn't understand why I was like. I was a two hundred years old vampire, Godric and I had kissed, made out and well if Eric hadn't stopped us we would have done more.. So why was I so afraid of being with him all alone, in his room ?

" Maybe we should just take it slow. We don't need to rush this, we have forever Elizabeth. " he said and kissed me gently.

" We have forever. " I repeated, trying to convince myself. Everything was too perfect to be true, it was like everything was now right.

" We should rest now.. We'll have time to talk tomorrow about us. "

I nodded. " May I stay with you ? I don't want to leave you alone. I never want to leave you again."

" Of course you can stay with, I wouldn't want you to leave. "

We laid on the bed, facing each other, our hands intertwined.

" How was your talk with Eric ? " I asked, curious about Eric's reaction. I'm sure that he was happy but if Arthur had done this to me, I would have hated him too. Maybe Eric was just like me…

" He was angry, more than angry. If I wasn't his maker, he would have hurt me…But he was glad that I had changed my mind. I'm sure that he'll find you later and maybe thank you for what you've done. I know he's not very fond of you but he'll learn to like you, Elizabeth. I'll make sure of that. "

Oh yes, Eric didn't like me but he was going to have to deal with me. Godric and I were together, or at least I hoped so, so well, I was going to be around that arrogant jerk for a very long time, forever maybe.

" I don't really care Godric, as long as I am with you. This is the only thing I need right now. "

Godric laid on his back and I let myself fall on him, my head resting on his chest. I felt his hand going through my long hair and I rested my chin on his chest so I could look at him. " Do you think we'll be able to spend forever together ? " I asked.

" I do. You know, when you were still human, I liked you a lot and now, I can have you so I really don't want to mess up everything."

I smiled. " Then everything will be okay. " I closed my eyes, feeling the need to sleep and I was pretty sure that Godric had done the same thing.

" I've heard it say, that people come into our life for a reason, bringing something we must learn and now I truly believe that you came into my life to show me that we all deserve to live and love, Elizabeth. " I heard Godric said just before I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter even if I find it a little bit too silly, sorry for that... But well, I just couldn't kill him. I still have many things planned for them and for this story. Some things you won't probably like... I won't tell you more about it but I have a wicked mind ! You'll see soon.<em>

_Now, thank you so much for your reviews ! They were so great, they really made me want to write ! Thank you ! I'm just so happy thanks to them._

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	22. Chapter 21 : This Love Is Ours

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 :<span> This Love Is Ours

Taking it slow, that was what Godric and I had decided last night.. We didn't want to rush things between us, we didn't want to destroy everything. We had so many things to do, so many things to tell each other. We needed to start everything over again, we were going to really get to know each other. There was going to be no more lie between us… It was like we were going to meet for the first time, it was like everything was going to finally be right. We were going to be truly happy together.

I think that somehow we both deserve that. We had been hurt so many times, we had thought about meeting the true death, we had faced so much pain and now it was finally our time to be happy. That was such a great thing. How was it going to end up ? I didn't know but something told me that it was going to be incredible. I had never felt like in my entire life.

With Arthur, it had always been very different. I loved him but he was more like a brother to me, of course we had shared many things, we had been lovers but it wasn't the same thing. Definitely not. I've always done everything to please him because I thought that was what he wanted, because I thought it was making him happy. I was glad to make him smile but he had felt that something was wrong. He had understood that I didn't want to continue our strange relationship. I knew it had hurt him but he only wanted me to be completely happy. And he had finally accepted my choice I think. Though something bothered me. Godric told me that Arthur loved me and I believed him. It was disturbing because I believed that he had never stopped loving me while I had only hurt him. However, I couldn't force myself to love him the way he wanted me to love him. I knew he understood…Or at least I hoped so.

With Godric, it was so much different. Everything was clearer, easier. My feelings were so evident and I didn't have to think about them. I didn't force myself, I was just feeling everything, his love for me, my love for him. I felt like everything was right, lighter. He was just everything I've ever wanted. Though it was still strange to believe it. My hate had completely disappeared.

Every time Godric and it touched, I got this little feeling telling me that we were made for each other. It was like a fireworks show, I wanted to be close to him, to spend forever with him. Godric was making me feel so many things and I could only smile every time I saw him, especially after last night or rather this morning. We were going to act like teenager in love… A slow little love…

However, things were not like we had imagined, definitely not. Reality was very different.

Reality was much better.

Why ? Simply because we were not taking it slow. Oh definitely not but that was rather a great thing wasn't it ? Yes, it was because we both needed it, we both needed each other in every way possible.

We were driven by lust, we were driven by our instincts. And this was only because of the sexual tension, which had reached a peak tonight. We hadn't planned it, we hadn't ever thought about that. Well that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't like we had never done anything but we had agreed to take it slow…

And there we were going to release all this sexual tension… Finally I would say.. I was going crazy and I'm pretty sure that Godric was like me. I just hoped that this time we were not going to be interrupted…

So here I was, in Godric's hotel room, pinned against the wall by a very horny two thousand years old vampire, though I wasn't complaining. I loved the way he felt against me, I loved the way he kissed.

My legs were wrapped around his waist as he pressed more against me, needing to feel me and groaning. I pulled him even closer to me as my hands gripped his nape. Our kiss wasn't even sensual, it was needy and full of sheer lust. Before I even got the chance to understand what was happening, I found myself in my underwear… Godric had literally torn my dress apart and when his eyes fell on my body, his fangs extended.

I felt his hands on my body and could have shivered if I was human. I've wanted this for so long… And Godric just found exactly where to touch me, making me moan. I could feel how much he wanted this too, how much he wanted me. It was evident, I could feel him pressed against me.

His eyes were full of lust and mine reflected his…

We weren't going to make love that night, no we weren't going to do that tonight. It was going to be urgent, needy , yet still full of our love for each other. It was not like we were just going to have sex, no there was something else of course but love could wait a little, couldn't it ? After we had forever.. A very long time.

* * *

><p>" I want to thank you for what you've done in order to save Godric. I'm grateful.. You did something I couldn't. " Eric said to me and I could tell how much he disliked the fact that he had to thank me.<p>

I wasn't expecting him to thank, in fact I just didn't care. Godric was safe, he was going to live and that was the only thing that mattered. After what we've done in his hotel room, I'm sure that he wasn't going to change his mind but that was another story. Something I didn't want to share with Eric Northman even if I was pretty sure that he knew nearly everything. He must have felt Godric, heard us… That was not what I wanted to think about now.

" However, there's still something strange about you and I'm going to find out. You and Godric are hiding something. " Eric added and stared at me, coldly.

Great… That was great. I really thought that everything was going to be alright and he had to tell me this. I knew he cared for Godric but he was going crazy. His maker was alive and happy, why did he want to know everything about us ? Why was he so determined ? Did he want to torment me ? Maybe, he was an asshole after all.

However, I was sure about one thing, we were not going to tell him what had happened and no one was going to tell him. Sookie knew but she disliked Eric so she was not going to tell him. There was no way Eric could find out.

" Do whatever you want, I don't care. " I said and started to leave when someone caught me and pinned me against the nearest wall. I closed my eyes as my head hit the wall and groaned in pain. What the hell was that ? Who was there ?

" You, stupid, reckless child ! "

Oh..

It was Arthur. Why was he here ? Why was he angry at me ? I didn't understand anything. As I opened my eyes, I could clearly see him. His hands was wrapped around my throat and his fangs were extended. Did I really do something wrong ?

My stare fell on Eric, whose eyes were wide open. He was shocked and frozen. I'm sure he didn't really know what to think about that. Of course, it was evident that Arthur was my maker because he had called me child, but why had he pinned me against the wall ? Eric must have been overjoyed by this view or maybe he was wondering what he was going to do ? Maybe was he going to join Godric or stay here.

" Arthur ? What, what are you doing here ? " I asked and soon saw Godric beside Eric. So everyone was here, great. That was so great.

" Don't act like you don't know Elizabeth. "

My mouth fell open. Of course I didn't understand what was happening.

" Arthur, I truly believe that she's lost. " Godric said and I was more than shocked now. He talked to him like he was one of his old friend. After everything, it was strange. Did something happen the night I tried to kill Godric ? If something had happened, Arthur never told me anything, nor did Godric.

" She knows exactly what I'm talking about. " He said and shot a glance at Godric and then his eyes fell on me again. " You are in trouble, how could you do this to me , You had no right ! "

What did I do ? I was really needing help here. Was Arthur jealous because I was with Godric ? Because I slept with him ? No, it couldn't be possible. Arthur wasn't the jealous type, especially after what he said to me years before. It had to be something else, of course but what ?

" We're leaving you alone, it will be better. Come, Eric. " Godric said and in a flash, he and Eric were gone.

At least, Arthur could talk to me without being interrupted or having to think about his choice of words. Eric couldn't spy on us, I'm sure he was utterly curious about Arthur's presence and maybe also about his connection to his maker. Surely, Godric was going to be interrogated by him.

" Arthur ? I really don't understand. Please let me go. " I begged him. I couldn't stand this situation because I didn't like the fact that he was angry at me.

He released his grip on my throat but still stood right in front of me, very close to me. His hands fell on the wall on each side of my head. " Do you really have no idea ? Or are you just torturing me because of what I've hidden from you ? "

He was not only angry but also very worried for me, which confused me. " I really have no idea Arthut. What's wrong ? What did I do ?"

He sighed and got away from me. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched me closely. " I felt you… I felt your pain, your relief and then you pain again. The worst thing I felt was your desire to die, your pain. Do you know how much it hurt me to feel that ? I thought you were going to meet the true death, I even thought you did when you cut off our bond. "

Oh no, I thought I had hidden everything from him. How did he manage to feel me ? That wasn't possible, what was wrong with me ?

" I.. I'm sorry Arthur. I've never meant to hurt you. I.. Sorry. "

" To be sorry is not enough Elizabeth. You don't know how I felt, if you die, I won't survive. You are my child, I can't allow this to happen. "

" It will never happen, Arthur. We are immortals. " I tried to convince. His love for me was just incredible. I felt guilty for hurting him the way I did.

" What happened ? Why did I feel that ? Explain, now. "

He was going to dislike what I was going to say. The fact that Steve Newlin was going to make him crazy, though he would not go after that reverend, Arthur was smarter than that. The thing that he was going to hate was that I had wanted to meet the true death because of Godric, because I wouldn't have been able to spend forever with him. That was going to break him because I could have stayed alive for him… Oh god, how was he going to take it ? I was awful, utterly awful. He didn't deserve that, and I didn't deserve him as my maker.

" Well, it's complicated. The night I went to The Fellowship, I got caught and Steve Newlin ended up torturing me. I.. Godric helped me and then there was this bomb, you've heard about it I'm sure. And then… Please don't be angry at me for what I'm going to say. I've never wanted to hurt you.. "

" Just say it. "

"Godric wanted to meet the sun and I couldn't let him do this. I… I told him I loved him but it wasn't enough so I decided to die with him. "

He clenched his fists and now I could feel his anger towards me through our bond. There was not only anger but there was pain and deception. He was disappointed with me and I've never felt so ashamed. How could I have done this ? I had been selfish.

" How could you Elizabeth ? You know how much I care about you . "

" I'm sorry, I thought you would understand. I love him and I couldn't imagine being without him. " I said and stared at the ground. I just couldn't look at my maker anymore.

I felt his finger under my chin, he made me look at him. His face wasn't showing anger anymore but I didn't know what he was feeling. " This was completely stupid, but strangely I knew you would do something like that for him. I hate the fact that you'd do anything for him. "

" I'm sorry but you know, I would have done the same thing for you; you can be sure about that. " I was not lying, I would have done this for him too. Though, I was pretty sure that Arthur didn't want to die or wasn't going to die soon. He loved life too much.

" Promise me something, Lizzie. " He said as his hand stroke my cheek. " Don't do that kind of thing again, don't cut off our bond. I can't stand that. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you."

I smiled at him. " I'll never do that again, I know I hurt you and I don't want to do that again. You know, I have no reason to do that again. Godric agreed to stay alive with me and I have everything I ever needed. "

That was true but not completely if I was being honest with myself. Don't get me wrong; I was happy to be with Godric, I was happy thanks to my maker but there was still one thing I wanted, needed. I still wanted to know who was behind the murder of my family; I know it may seemed completely stupid to want this but I needed to know. Even if it was the past, I still wanted to get my revenge.

" Arthur, I… Please tell me who did it. "

He sighed; " We've already had this discussion, you know my answer. "

I smiled and shook my head. " I had to try. "

He approached me and hugged me. " I know. I'm glad that you're happy now with Godric. I felt you tonight." He said and I could only imagine the smirk on his face. Oh yes, he had felt me…

" You're very funny, Arthur. "

The door opened revealing Godric. He stood, there alone. He smiled at us and entered.

" I think I'll leave. " Arthur said and let go of me.

" So soon ? "

Arthur nodded but I still found his decision to leave strange. Why couldn't he stay a little bit with me ?

" I have some things to do, I can't stay much longer. I just needed to be sure that you were alright, Lizzie. "

He was hiding something from me, I could feel it, I could see it in his eyes but I wasn't going to push him. Someday, he would tell me, I was sure about that.

Arthur started to leave but stopped, turned around and looked at Godric, straight in the eyes. " Take care of her while I'm gone. "

There was something disturbing in his sentence, something that scared me. While he was gone, what did he mean by that , It was not like we were not going to see each others again… I was starting to panic, there was something wrong. I could feel it, but what was happening ?

Maybe I was overreacting.. It was ridiculous. Nothing was wrong, I was out of my mind because Arthur seemed perfectly fine and completely happy now.

" I will. "

* * *

><p><em>A few days later - Bon Temps, Louisiana.<em>

I had decided to leave Dallas with Godric and Eric… Saying Goodbye to Isabel, the new sheriff had been hard but she was happy for Godric and I.

Now, we lived all together. I didn't really like the fact that we were leaving with Eric, in his house but I just had no other choice. Well, it wasn't that awful. Eric was an ass, but I ignored him. His child, on the other hand, was sarcastic as hell, Pam. I was pretty sure that we would become friend very quickly.

Right now, I was in front of Sookie's house. She wanted to see me and talk with me; I was pretty sure that she wanted to learn about my relationship with Godric., She was so curious… We had started to bond during the last few days and I believe that it was now time a little interrogation.

So now here I was. Sookie came out wearing a yellow dress and I smiled at her.

" You don't have to invite me in Sookie. I don't mind staying and talking outside. "

" Oh, okay. So, hum, what about you and Godric. I don't want to be rude but I'm excited. I've wanted to learn about your relationship for so long…"

I laughed. " Well, it's great Sookie, really great. There's nothing to say, we're happy. "

" Okay… But I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about what he had said this morning on the roof. "

So here we were. I knew that this day, night had to come but I didn't really care. Strangely I trusted Sookie. She was human but she was more than that, her scent was different but it didn't matter.

I was going to tell her my story.

" Well, it's complicated. My all family was killed when I was human. I was ill at the time and didn't really understand I think. "

" I'm so sorry. I know how it feels. " Sookie said and I liked the fact that she was so nice towards me.

" I've always thought it was Godric who did it and I hated him for everything I've been through. I was very angry and completely blind you know… I came to Dallas in order to kill him and finally get my revenge. I.. I tried to kill him and nearly did but.. "

I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence because I was thrown across Sookie's porch, destroying it.

Sookie gasped and screamed my name, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a very angry Eric on top of me, holding a piece a wood just above me, ready to strike me, ready to kill me. I was scared because I couldn't do anything against him, he was older, stronger than me. One of his hands were wrapped around my throat while his body prevented me from moving and escaping.

What was he doing here ? He must have followed me and listened to my conversation with Sookie…

That only meant one thing.

I was going to die tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this chapter. I could have change the rating to M and wrote some kind of hot scene but I just didn't feel like it. I don't think it will be good if I write that... You'll have to imagine everything... I'm sure you can...<em>

_I also hope that I didn't rush things between Arthur and Elizabeth and Sookie and Elizabeth._

_Now, I want to thank Nelle07, Carlypso, MissLuLu2010 and princess moon shadow for their reviews ! Thank you so much ! These reviews made me really happy !_

_So, please don't forget to leave me a little comment here ?_


	23. Chapter 22 : What I Did For Love

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22 :<span> What I Did For Love

I was not ready to die and I was especially not ready to be killed by Eric Northman. I had so many things to live and so many things to do with Godric. We had a new life but we weren't going to be together. How would Godric react at my death ? What would he do to Eric ?

Even if I hated that thought, I could understand what Eric was going to do. I would have done the same thing for Arthur. Though if I really thought about that, there was one thing completely stupid about this situation.

I had tried to kill Godric but he was alive and in love with me, Eric knew it. He knew that I had saved his maker, so why was he still trying to kill me now ? It wasn't like I was going to try and kill Godric again. It wasn't like Godric had not forgiven or told Eric about our little secret. Eric was being stupid now, because he was going to kill the person who saved his maker… I just hoped that Godric won't be too hard on him or that he won't try to kill himself again.

And Arthur… I told him that I would be safe and happy, that he would never lose me and yet it was going to happen. How would he react ? What would he do ? He would definitely come here and ask everyone about what had happened and he would try to get revenge for my death. Would he kill Eric ? I couldn't even imagine how awful this situation was going to be.

The worst thing was that everything was my entire fault. If I hadn't be so blind in Dallas, and if I hadn't told Sookie about my story, Eric would have never learned about it. Why was I so cursed ? Why did I only cause death and pain ? Because that was exactly what I've done in my vampire life… Maybe dying, maybe being killed by Eric was my punishment for everything ?

Eric.. The look on his face was terrifying, I had to admit it. His fangs were extended and you could tell how angry he was, how much he wanted to plunge that piece of wood in my heart and get rid of me for good. He wanted revenge, he wanted my true death. There was nothing I could do to prevent that from happening. Why ? Because Eric was older, stronger than me and he was determined. I knew it was pointless to explain him everything, I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

That was definitely not how I imagined my new life with Godric in Louisiana….

" Eric, don't kill her ! " Sookie screamed as she ran in our direction. Her front porch was destroyed and she was trying to save me from Eric's rage. She could get herself hurt because of me, who knew what Eric could do to her ?

" Do not come near me Sookie. She's going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop that. She tried to kill my maker ! "

" She didn't do it and you don't know her story ! She saved him Eric. Just don't this, Elizabeth doesn't deserve this ! "

She was so sweet, but she couldn't save me. She couldn't understand the bond between a maker and his child. Maybe someday she could learn about that but not now. She couldn't understand why Eric wanted so bad to kill me, she couldn't understand how much he wanted to protect his maker. The bond between a maker and his child was something extremely special…

" She deserves it. " Eric simply said and lifted his stake but Sookie grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. I must admit that she was very brave.

" Sookie ! " Someone screamed and I could only imagine that it was Bill. He was probably worried for Sookie, he had probably felt her fear. Though, Sookie was perfectly fine.

Oh yes, I really needed Bill right now, another person was going to be at my death.

" What are you doing Sookie ? " Bill asked.

" Eric wants to kill her, I won't let him do this. " Sookie said and I could merely see her trying to stop Eric from plunging this stake in my heart.

" You should take care of your human, Bill. I might do something to her if she continues. " Eric said and glanced rapidly at Bill, showing him his fangs.

If only I could escape, if only I could leave now and find somewhere to hide from Eric. If only someone could distract Eric. That was wishful thinking, no one could do this. Sookie was trying to help but I knew she was trying Eric's patience. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me and Bill, he could not help me even if he wanted to. Eric was his sheriff and much older than him. The only one who could save me was Godric… but he wasn't there.

" Sookie, there's nothing we can do. Please, come here with me. " Bill said but Sookie didn't move. She was determined to help me…

" No, Bill how can you say that ! We need to help her ! " I heard Sookie screamed and I saw Bill shaking his head.

He didn't want to help me and even if he wanted to, he couldn't…

" No, I can't let this happen ! Eric stop it ! This is madness ! What will Godric think of that , You're going to hurt him, she saved him, she loves him and he loves her ! You're going to break his heart ! He'll meet the sun if you do this ! Eric, just think about it ! You're crazy ! "

Sookie's words meant nothing to Eric, he wasn't even listening to her, though she was completely right. That was when Eric pushed Sookie away and she ended up on the ground. He had moved a little and wasn't crushing me anymore and that was my chance. Using vampire speed, I stood up and started to leave…

However, I didn't get far, I didn't even leave Sookie's garden to tell the truth. Eric had me pinned against the door of Sookie's house and that was the end. I had tried to escape, but now he was not going to leave me another chance… I might even have angered him more than he already was.. I was lucky wasn't I ?

Eric lifted his stake and I felt it piercing trough my skin, I was going to die. This was the end. I heard Sookie's scream and her cries. It hurt so bad but then everything stopped but I wasn't dead. No, I was very much alive but with a stake through my body, millimeters from my dead heart.

I fell on the ground, my legs were like jelly and I couldn't move anymore. I was scared, relieved but what the hell was happening ? Who stopped Eric ? My eyes were closed and my whole body shook with fear. If I made a wrong move, I could push involuntarily the stake in my heart.

I heard Eric's growl and when I finally opened my eyes, I was dumbfounded and I wasn't the only one because I heard Sookie's gasp.

Godric had saved me and was pinning Eric against the ground, fangs extended. He was furious, his grip on Eric must be awfully painful, I couldn't even imagine what Eric was feeling. His maker had saved me while he wanted to kill me. It must have felt like a betrayal to him.

" What the hell was that Eric ? " Godric asked his child and tightened his grip on Eric's throat if it was even possible. I've never seen Godric like that, not even in Dallas, and that was for me. He was acting like that because his child had tried to kill me, and because he loved me. Why did I feel a little bit guilty towards Eric ?

" She tried to kill you Godric ! She deserves to die ! " Eric answered and started to struggle against his maker.

" Don't you think that I'm aware of what she had tried to do, but she doesn't deserve it. I have forgiven her and I love her Eric. You should have never tried to harm her. "

Was Godric choosing me over his own child ? No, that was impossible and I couldn't allow that. Eric may had tried to kill me but I could understand him and Godric should too… He couldn't hurt his child like that, that wouldn't be fair. And I would never forgive myself if Eric and Godric's bond was broken…

" Are you choosing her over me ? Are you going to punish me Godric ? " Eric asked, shock had replaced for a brief moment the anger on his face.

" No, I would never do that and you know it. You are my child but your attitude is unacceptable ! "

Everyone was looking at the two vampires, though I would like if someone could help me with this stake. It was unpleasant and very dangerous… I groaned in pain and Sookie's eyes fell on me, she had noticed my discomfort. " Oh god, Bill maybe you could help her ? " She asked gently.

Eric growled when Bill approached me and removed the stake. He was not happy…

I started to heal but I would need blood if I wanted to be completely healed. However, now it was not what was interesting me. I wanted to know what was going to happen between Godric and Eric.

" She tried to kill you ! Maybe she'll try to do it again ! Can't you see that she's a lying bitch ? You're being fooled by her innocent look. How can you be so blind Godric ? I'm sure she still wants to kill you ! Who knows, she may even have saved you so you could die thanks to her ! I can't allow that Godric, I'll kill her as soon as I can ! "

" No you will not Eric ! As you maker I command you to never kill Elizabeth ! " He paused and looked briefly at me. " She has changed Eric, she's not going to kill me. You know nothing about what happened, you know nothing about us. This is a very long story , maybe you should just listen to Elizabeth and I."

Eric said nothing and just growled in defeat, knowing that there was nothing he could do against me or against his maker's wishes. He had to obey Godric… How frustrating it was for him !

In a flash, Godric got off of Eric and was now kneeling in front of me. Eric on the other hand was standing a few meters from us, not even trying to come near us. Sookie and Bill were staring at us. What a wonderful evening…

" Are you okay, my love ? " Godric asked as he ran his hand where Eric's stake had pierced my skin.

" I'm healing but I'll need blood. Thank you so much, Godric. "

He smiled sadly at me and lifted me in his arms. Why did he do this ? I didn't know because I could easily walk, I just needed blood to be completely normal. I could still do everything a vampire usually do… Why was he treating me like a fragile human ? Don't get me wrong, I was glad that he was concerned over me but maybe he was overreacting ?

" I can walk. "

" You can't fly. "

Oh… Yes, that was true I couldn't fly and now I understood why I was in his arms. Godric then turned to Sookie.

" I'm sorry Miss Stackhouse for your porch, I'll be gladly paying for reparations. "

" This is not your fault Godric, it's Eric's one and he should be apologizing, not you. " Sookie calmly answered and shot a death glare at Eric.

Everyone waited for Eric to say something but he just stayed silent…Again…

" I insist, Miss Stackhouse. Now, if you excuse us, we have to leave. I believe that we have many things to discuss. "

Sookie nodded and I saw that Eric was already flying away.

" I'm sorry for everything Sookie… It should have never happened. " I said, I was feeling extremely guilty about what had happened. It was my entire fault that Sookie's porch was destroyed. It could have been worst, she could have been hurt by Eric because of me. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to see me anymore.

" It's alright, Elizabeth. Don't worry about anything. " She answered and waved at me.

Seconds later, we were flying in the sky, probably towards Eric's house. That was going to be something…

" I'm sorry for what Eric has done. I should have seen it coming, I should have known he was following you. " Godric said to me as if he was feeling guilty for what Eric had nearly done. He stared at me and I could see in his eyes that he was confused about this situation.

" You don't have to be sorry, Godric. This is not your fault and I can't say that I can't understand Eric.. He had the right to do that unfortunately. "

His eyes were now fixed on the horizon as he flew. " I don't really know what I would have done if he had killed you. I could have never killed him for that, I could have never hated him for that but I don't know. "

" He didn't kill me thanks to you, so it's alright. " I tightened my grip on him trying to make him understand that everything was perfectly fine. I hoped that he was understanding and not feeling guilty anymore.

" He should have at least tried to understand, he should have asked you questions and not act like a newborn. He's a thousand years old, how could he be so stupid ? " Godric said and shook his head. He was angry at Eric.

" You're his maker, I would have done the same thing for Arthur. Don't blame him, he doesn't deserve it. You should understand him like I do. "

" He tried to kill you and you're defending him. You are strange sometimes, Elizabeth. " He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Eric was pacing back and forth in the living as Godric and I entered the room. He was furious and I could once again understand him. I was afraid that he was going to attack me again but Godric was here and he had commanded him not to kill me, though that didn't mean he couldn't hurt me or torture me… Why was I thinking about that ?<p>

" Eric, stop it and just sit down. "

" I just want an explanation, she tried to kill you, she may even try to do it again and you love her, you believe her.. You… This is insane, you're insane ! "

Godric sighed, I wouldn't want to be him right now. This situation was so complicated…

" I'm going to explain you everything and you'll understand. "

" Of course, I'm going to understand why she tried to kill you and why you love her… And then we'll act like some kind of happy family… " Eric said sarcastically.

Godric shook his head, I knew he couldn't be angry at Eric for his attitude but it was still a little bit annoying I think. He could at least listen…

" As you know, her family had been killed and Elizabeth had always thought that I was the one who killed them because she heard her father saying my name. She wanted revenge, she wanted to kill me but was stopped by her maker. You know the rest of the story and you know what she did for me. " Godric simply said.

" This is bullshit. she should have known that you couldn't have done it ! James was your friend. " Eric answered quickly as he shot me a death glare.

" I knew nothing of my father and Godric's relationship, Eric. I was completely ill. I didn't understand what was happening. You can't blame me for that but now I know that Godric didn't do it. I truly love him and I would never hurt him again. You have to believe me Eric. I've done many mistakes in my life but I love your maker. "

He clenched his fists. " I don't even want to listen to you. " He was ready to attack me again. I could see his desire to hurt me in his eyes. It was so evident.

" Eric, that's enough ! Don't make me command you again, it's not worth it. You should understand her perfectly, after all. "

This time, Eric shot a death glare at his maker. What did Godric mean ? There was something about Eric, something that could make him understand me ?

" This is a different story. "

" No, it is not and you know it. You just can't believe that she has changed and that she's telling you the truth. She would have died for me, isn't it enough for you ? Doesn't it prove our point ? "

If you wanted my opinion, it proved our point because honestly, who would die for someone you hate ? That was completely ridiculous wasn't it ?

" This could be a sick game. "

" It's not Eric. How can I prove you that I'm telling the truth ? " I asked. I could understand him but he was really getting annoying. I really didn't know how to prove him I loved Godric..

He didn't answer me, maybe he had no idea. Maybe he was starting to believe me. It would really make things easier if he did.

" Eric ? "

" I don't trust you, I don't think I'll ever trust you. " He paused and looked at his maker. " I'll give you a chance because you prevented him from killing himself. However, if I even found out that you've lied to me, us… I'll make you pay. And Godric, don't expect me to be friendly towards her."

I was relieved because I knew that I hadn't lied, and that I would never hurt Godric again. I was safe and Eric was going to leave me alone.. We weren't going to be friend but that was still a huge step and I'm sure that Godric would be happy about his child's decision.

I only wanted Godric's happiness…

" Thank you Eric. " I said but he left seconds later, and didn't even look at me.

Though I wasn't going to deny that I was glad he left Godric and I alone.

" It went well.. " I said but I could see that Godric wasn't completely relaxed. I think that maybe he felt like he had betrayed his child… And that was all because of me.

" I'll need to talk with him and explain him everything. He's angry. " He frowned and I just wanted to help him by relaxing him.

" You can do this later, I think he needs a little time alone., just like us."

We had just had a tough night and thinking about Eric wasn't going to change anything. Godric was only going to torture himself more and more while he absolutely didn't deserve that. Nothing was his fault, and if anyone was to blame it was me. So the only thing I could do was trying to relax him.

" Maybe we could just pretend that nothing happened tonight Godric. Maybe we could just unwind and maybe spend some time together. You need to relax. " I couldn't help but smirked. Oh yes, I had something in my mind right now, something that could easily help us relax, something we would both like.

Who could blame me after all ? Godric was handsome and I had him for myself… I could just take advantage of that and that could really help him forget about tonight.

" What are you thinking about ? " He said and I knew that I had caught his attention. I really started to know him very well. He still had the hormones of a teenager.

" I think you already know that answer, don't you Godric ? "

This time, he was the one who smirked. " Maybe not, but you could give me a clue. "

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this chapter ! It was a little bit hard to write but I did it anyway. And I think that this little confrontation between Eric and Godric had to happen... I hope I didn't make Eric out of character, what do you think about that by the way ?<em>

_I also need to tell you that you won't probably like something that will happen in the next chapter... You'll see next week when I'll post it. I just hope you won't hate me..._

_A special thank to PhoenixRage92, princess moon shadow, Carlypso, MissLuLu2010, Nelle07, nicola for their reviews !_

_So now, please don't forget to leave me a little comment for this chapter ? It's very important for me, please ?_


	24. Chapter 23 : If I Die Young

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23 :<span> If I Die Young

_A few weeks later- Fangtasia_

" You really love him, don't you ? " Eric said to me while we were alone in his office.

Yes, we were alone in his office, without him trying to kill me or even hurt me. During the past weeks, we had slowly started to get used to each other. We were talking, it started with a few words and then we were able to have a long conversation. I wouldn't say that I was starting to like Eric, but I was close to.

He was not that bad, he was just overprotective over his maker and I could understand him. And I think that he really believed me now. I had done my best to show him who I was and how I felt towards Godric, well sometime I didn't even want to show him. Eric may have caught Godric and I a few times. I didn't really care, I had been caught doing worst.

And now, Eric and I were started to form something I could call friendship. Strange isn't it ? Especially considering the fact that he had tried to kill him. Anyway, I wasn't going to complain, it was better like that and Godric was more relaxed now that he didn't have to watch us.

Poor Godric, he had been so anxious when Eric and I were in the same room. He was always on his guard. During the first weeks, he had to deal with a very angry Eric, who was always trying to get on my nerves… If Godric hadn't been here to stop us, we would have surely fought.

However, this situation was partially over now.

" Of course, I do. Can't you stop ask me this question ? I'm really getting tired of your suspicion. I love Godric. " I said and sighed.

I wished that Godric was here with us, but he wasn't. I didn't even know where he was, but I wasn't worried. It wasn't like he was going to cheat on me or something like that. I trusted him completely after all.

" Just wanted to be sure. " He paused and I could feel his eyes on me. " How did it happen ? "

" How did what happen ? "

I raised my eyebrows. What was he talking about ? Sometimes, Eric was really confusing. I would never get used to him like that.

" How did you try to kill Godric ? Why did you stop ? "

Why was he suddenly so curious about that . It was the past and we really didn't need to talk about that again, especially because it could get him angry. " You really don't want to know, Eric. "

" Oh trust me, Lizzie. I want to know everything. "

I hated when he called me Lizzie. He was always so self-important, teasing me like that. He knew how much I hated that, and yet he continued. Sometimes, I really wanted to get rid of him… And all my friendly feelings towards him disappeared at the moment.

" Asshole. "

" I know, but come on Lizzie. Tell me about it, you don't want me to be angry, Godric wouldn't like that. "

I rolled my eyes, I had no choice. " I had a plan. I knew that I needed to get close to Godric, to make him trust me so it wouldn't be suspicious. I knew he was stronger than me so I had to be clever. I made him come on the outskirts of Dallas, and that was when I really tried to kill him. " Eric's eyes never left me. " I wasn't sure of myself, a part of me didn't want to do it and you know why, but another part of me desperately wanted Godric dead.. I was ready to kill him when my maker, Arthur, stopped me, telling me that it wasn't Godric. "

Eric stayed silent and I stared at him. I wished I could know what he was thinking. Strangely, he didn't seem to hate me, he was rather interested by what I was saying. That was disturbing. He seemed to have something in his mind.

" When you thought it was him, how did it feel when you believed you were going to get your revenge, when you knew you would avenge your family's death ? "

" Why are you asking me this question ? "

He was definitely very strange.

" Curiosity. Can I have an answer ? "

" I must admit that it felt so great to finally get what you were waiting for. It seemed fair but I can't tell you exactly how it felt because I was divided between my hate and my love for him. You know, I think that when I'll finally get my revenge, I'll be thrilled.. I can't wait till it happened, even if I don't know who did it. "

If only Arthur could tell me about that, I would finally be completely and perfectly happy. Whoever killed my family deserved a punishment. If only I could know… I think that now that Godric and I are together, I may try to gather information. After all, Godric had learned about witches, maybe he could help me again so we could find who did it.

I'm sure that Godric was also curious about that, my father was his friend after all.

" Do you have any idea who did it ? "

Was Eric being nice ? Was he really curious about the death of my family ? That would be very touching..

" No, I don't know. My maker knows but doesn't want to tell me. "

" What a shitty maker. " Eric stated and his remark angered me.

He had no right to say that about Arthur. Of course, he didn't want to tell me anything but he seemed to have his reason and I couldn't hold it against him. Eric knew nothing, he had not right to judge Arthur like that.

" Don't talk about him. " I said harshly. I could tolerate many things, but not that. " You know nothing about him or my relationship with him. "

" A good maker would have told you and prevented you from trying to kill Godric. " Eric said and I knew that he only wanted to annoy me. I could see it in his eyes but I wasn't going to give him satisfaction.

I stood up and started to leave his office when he grabbed my arm.

" Where do you think you're going ? "

What was he doing ? Did he really think he could control me ? I didn't see why he wanted to know what I was going to do. Sometimes, his reactions were just unbelievable.

" Dancing, I want to have fun. Am I not alone to have fun in your bar Eric ?"

He stared blankly at me and let go of my arm. However, before leaving I wanted to tease him a little bit. He was going to hate me, he was going to want to kill me, but I couldn't resist.

" You know Eric, when I was human, Godric gave me his blood and if Arthur hadn't been here, he would have been my maker. " I said and used vampire speed to leave his office. I could hear his growl as I made my way towards the dance floor of Fangtasia.

I wanted to have fun tonight, though I didn't want to have fangbangers around me. I was going to have to deal with them. Maybe I could have fun with them, I could really use a little drink. I've been drinking TruBlood because of Godric, but I needed human blood. It was so much better. Godric may be able to do without it, but I couldn't. I just hoped he wouldn't be angry at me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_" I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be a monster. This is awful, why couldn't you let me die with them ? I hate you ! I hate you ! " I screamed at the vampire who claimed to be my maker._

_I wished I had died that night with my family, I didn't want to be a monster like that one who killed them. Why did he save me ? Why did he turn me ? Or rather, why did my brother ask him to do this ? I've never wanted that, it was just awful._

_" Elizabeth, stop it. You don't hate me, you're just angry and lost. It's understandable. You just need time to adjust to your new life. " Arthur said to me as he stared at me from the couch. I had been pacing back and forth for about an hour, complaining about what he had done to me._

_" How can you call this life ? This is not life ! This is a curse ! I can't go out in the sun, I need to drink blood to survive ! I'm monstrous ! " I said as I threw my hands in the air._

_How could I live like this ? How could I look at myself in the mirror knowing that I could kill someone in a heartbeat ? How could I live knowing that I would never feel the sun on my skin ? I felt cursed. How could a so called new life could be so cruel ?_

_I would never have children.. I would never get married, I would never be a proper lady. I was born and raised to be the perfect mother, the perfect wife and yet that was taken from me. I would have preferred death, I would have preferred to succumb to my illness._

_" You'll learn to live like that. Do you think that I've not been through that when I was turned ? But you'll see someday that this is a gift. You are immortal. "_

_" I don't want to be like that ! I want to grow old and die ! You took this from me, I'll be seventeen forever..."_

_He shook his head and stood up, approaching me. He placed his hands on my shoulder making me stop walking. _

_I had to admit one thing, he was very patient with me…_

_" Trust me, you'll get use to it. You just need to understand that I've given you a chance. Your brother wanted you to live, your brother wanted you to be a vampire, to be immortal Elizabeth. "_

_" William is dead, everyone is dead ! Why does it matter if I'm alive ? I'll never see them again, I'll never hold them in my arms again and this is all because of Godric ! I don't want to live without them ! "_

_I started to cry a I remembered my family.. Why were they killed ? They didn't deserve it… How could the vampire who claimed to be my father's friend could have killed them ? It wasn't fair… I couldn't understand why he did it._

_" I know it's hard Elizabeth but time will heal this hurt. When I was turned, I had a family, a wife and children. I saw them dying, but I've learned to live with the pain. I miss them and I'll always miss them but you can't change the past. " He paused and wiped my bloody tears away. " The only thing you can do now is accepting this new life, this new chance. You know, they would want you to be happy, they loved you. "_

_" I would have accepted this life if they were still alive.. I wish they could tell me how much they're happy to see me healed… I just… Why were the killed ? "_

_I fell on my knees, crying like a baby. It was true that if they were still alive, I would have accepted this life. I could have seen them again but they dead and the only thing I wanted was joining them. I knew that Arthur was right, they would probably want me to be happy but how could I be happy without them ? No one could ever replace them, they were my family.. _

_" Stop thinking about that.. Just try to think of every happy memories you have. Now, the only thing you need to know is that I'm here for you. I'll never replace them, but we will be forever bonded. You are my child, you are now everything to me. I'll be everything you need me to be and I'll do anything for you. This is your chance, so take it and stop thinking about the past. " He kneeled in front of me and hugged me._

_It was strange to be like that with him. He was so gentle with me while I had only been bloody annoying, always rejecting him. He had shown me kindness all the time and I had never thanked him… Of course I was angry because I had been turned against my will, but he didn't deserve what I was making him endure. After all, he had turned me because my brother had asked him to do it. Maybe he had never wanted me to be his child…_

_There was another thing I noticed when he was around me. I felt safe and so relaxed. He made me feel so good, maybe that was what he called our bond. He wanted me to be happy with him and maybe I was starting to believe that I could be happy with him. Maybe I could accept this new life and start all over again with my maker. Maybe he was right about everything._

_I should give him a chance to prove me that I'm wrong. I should try to accept my life as a vampire, for my mother, my father, my brother and for Arthur, my maker._

_" I… "_

_" I know, I can feel you through our bond Elizabeth. You'll see, you'll be happy one day. We'll be happy together. I'll make you smile again. " He said to me and smiled._

_That was when an idea came into my mind. It was rather a need, I started to feel. I knew why I should stay alive, I knew that I had a goal now. _

_" Will you help me find Godric and kill him ? I want to avenge my family. " I said firmly and I saw him tensing._

_" I don't know if that's a good idea. He's older and stronger, you won't be able to kill him, you don't even know where he is. " He answered and I could see something strange in his eyes._

_" Please, I'll do anything you ask me if you help me. " I was begging him and I see his eyes softening. He stared at the ground during a few minutes, thinking hard._

_" I'll help you but you don't have to give me anything in exchange. I'll be here for you and I'll protect you from everything. "_

_I smiled timidly at him, glad that he was going to help me even if I wasn't sure I could be heartless and kill someone.. However, I was now a vampire after all, maybe the desire to kill would come.. Maybe I would change somehow. Maybe one day that sweet and innocent part of me would disappeared.. After all that vampire killed my loved ones… Who could blame me ? He deserved punishment._

_" Thank you. " I said and noticed how close to my face his was. I've never realized it before but he was beautiful. And as we started at each other in the eyes, I could feel that there was something going on between us. Was it part of our bond ? I didn't know, I was lost and confused…_

_Before I knew it, I felt his lips on mine… My first kiss and I loved every seconds of it but I needed to stop that. It wasn't right to do that, it was not proper. So I pushed him away._

_" Why are you doing this ? You shouldn't do this, this is… "_

_He put a finger on my lips, silencing me._

_" You're a vampire now, don't worry about anything you can do what you want even if it's not proper. You have every right to do what you want. "_

_" But I don't want to kiss you.. "_

_That was a lie because I wanted to, no needed to. What was wrong with me ? I wasn't used to feel like that. I didn't know him very well, it was wrong to desire such a thing._

_" Your attraction to me, everything is due to our bond. It's perfectly normal, Elizabeth. Don't fight it. " He said and captured my lips again..._

* * *

><p>" You're making all those fangbangers excited, Elizabeth. " Pam said to me as she came to me.<p>

" Well, isn't it a good thing for business ? "

I smiled at her. We had become somehow friend, well maybe not friend but we were enjoying each other company.

" Sure it is, but I'm not sure Godric likes that. Look at him, he seems desperate to have you. " She said and her eyes fell on Godric.

I didn't even notice he was back here, but when I stared at him, I knew that Pam was completely right. I was making him crazy but I liked that, I liked every seconds of this game. However, Godric was not enjoying it and I found him behind to me very soon.

" You are such a tease, Elizabeth. You're definitely not innocent anymore and I like that.» he whispered huskily in my ear. " Let's go home. "

I laughed and turned around. " What are we waiting for ? "

Before I knew it we were back at Eric's house. and my back was pressed against the sofa. Oh yes, that was going to be a very good night.

However, my phone rang and Godric broke our kiss and I growled. Whoever was calling could wait ! My eyes fell on my phone and I saw Arthur's name.

" You should answer him. " Godric said and sat up.

" I want to do other things right now. " I smirked at him but suddenly I felt something strange coming from Arthur… I needed to answer. He wanted me to do it.

I took my phone and pressed the button. " Arthur ? "

" I don't have time, Lizzie. I want you to listen to me very closely. " He said and I could feel his panic through our bond. What the hell was happening ? Arthur never panicked. something was wrong. " No matter what happens, you must never go in Mississippi and meet Russell Edgington, the king. He must never know you are alive or rather where you are. He.. He's the one who killed everyone Lizzie, and he won't hesitate to kill you if he sees you. I've never told you because I wanted to protect. He's too powerful and he's insane."

I gasped.. My maker had just told me who killed my family, I could finally have my revenge. " Arthur, I can kill him now ! "

" No ! " He screamed in the phone. " Please Lizzie, I'm begging you. Stay away from him. Promise me you'll never do it. "

He seemed desperate and it scared me because he had never been like that. Something told me that I should do what he wanted me to.

" I promise but what's happening ? "

" I don't have time to explain you. I'm sorry for everything, Elizabeth. I hope one day you'll forgive me for my lies. I.. I only wanted to protect you from him. You'll find answers in our home, I wrote you a letter. " He paused and I felt a lot of sadness now. " I would have loved you for an eternity, Elizabeth Adams. You are everything to me. "

I started to feel tears in my eyes. " Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye to me, Arthur ? What's happening ? "

" I'm saying goodbye to you. I have no choice, but respect your promise and as I already told you.. I would have loved you for an eternity. "

" Arthur, this is madness ! We have forever, I love you. "

My hands were trembling and I felt Godric taking one of my hands in his own, squeezing it.

" I wish we could have had forever, but it's impossible. I love you so much…Goodbye, Elizabeth my sweet child." He finally said and hung back up.

A few minutes passed and I still didn't understand what was happening…I felt Arthur's fear, his pain and suddenly, I felt nothing. It was like he had blocked our bond, no it was not blocked. Our bond was completely destroyed, I felt nothing… Because Arthur was dead, I felt it. Someone had killed him, and I was sure that it was Russell Edgington…

* * *

><p><em>Aha... I hope you won't hate me for what I had done... I didn't really want to kill Arthur but that idea came into my mind and well, it was just perfect... And now, we know who killed Elizabeth's family.. I'm sure you probably knew that it was Russell Edgington...<em>

_I'm eager to read all your reactions ! Were you expecting this ? What do you think will happen next ?_

_A huge thanks to DarkAngel620, nicola, princess moon shadow, Nelle07, downbelowgirl, MissLuLu2010. Your reviews are awesome !_

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	25. Chapter 24 : As I Lay Here Dying

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24 :<span> As I Lay Here Dying

Arthur knew his death was coming, he had thought he could have escaped Russell Edgington but he knew it was pointless.

All those years, he had hidden himself and Lizzie, all those years he had ran away from him, hoping that he would forget about him… But that wasn't what had happened, not at all. Arthur had wanted to help Lizzie, he wanted her to finally get her revenge so he had tried to find a way to take down Russell but he had been reckless… He should have been more careful while trying to get some information, he should have.. If he had done it, he wouldn't be in this situation, he wouldn't die..

The only thing he hoped was that Lizzie would be safe and sound. Russell didn't know that she was alive and that was perfect. He couldn't do anything to her and it made Arthur smile… he was only going to die because Russell wanted to punish his betrayal..

Yes, Arthur had betrayed Russell because of William. While Lizzie's brother had been involved with Russell's business, Arthur had been here all the time and had formed a strong bond with William. He had helped him and tried to protect him from Russell. Of course, that hadn't worked but he had saved Lizzie.

Lizzie.. She was going to be devastated after his death. Arthur knew it, he knew how she would feel, he knew that she would want to find Russell and kill him. That was why he had made her promise to never go and meet Russell.. Russell would recognize her, and Arthur could take that risk. He didn't want her to die because of his own mistakes.

He could only hope that Elizabeth would keep her promise, she had to. Arthur knew her too well but she was not alone, she was with Godric. He wouldn't let her do anything stupid because he loved her.. At least, Arthur could count on him and he smiled at this thought. He was happy for Elizabeth, Godric was perfect for her and they were meant for each other. Though, Arthur was a little bit jealous of Godric. He loved his child too, probably too much.

" You really thought that you could escape ? " Russell exclaimed as he entered Arthur's house.

Arthur tensed. There was no escape now. The younger vampire turned around and faced Russell. It had been a very long time, but Russell hadn't changed. Maybe he was more insane that he already was. After all he had followed him here, far away from his house in Mississippi.

" I knew you would come but I'm not afraid of you. "

" You should have never betrayed me. You helped that fucking human, I trusted you. " Russell screamed as he paced back and forth. He had never thought that Arthur had been the one who betrayed him, he had never thought that he had been the one who helped that boy. This was just the most incredible news he had ever heard, but he knew he was right.

And now, this vampire was going to pay for everything he had done. It would be painful but quick and Russell was going to enjoy every seconds of his suffering.. If only Arthur knew what Russell had in his mind.

" You're insane, he didn't deserve your wrath. You should have never killed them, they didn't deserve it ! "

" I don't care if they deserved it or not. I'll never understand your kindness towards them but it doesn't matter anymore. " Russell smirked.

Arthur clenched his fists. He knew what was going to happen next, he could see it in Russell's eyes but he would fight. His chances were nearly nonexistent but he wasn't going to make it easy for Russell. He would fight the vampire who killed his friend, he would fight the vampire who made Elizabeth suffer. And maybe, he could kill him.. That was just a wish but who knew.. Maybe tonight could be his lucky night.

" I will enjoy killing you. " Russell stated and rushed towards Arthur, using vampire speed. The younger vampire was ready for that and dodged easily his attack. He could try to run away but he wouldn't get far enough to be safe.

However, Arthur didn't even have the chance to do anything because Russell grabbed him and threw him on the table. Arthur crashed into it and just when he was about to stand up, the vampire king of Mississippi grabbed him and pinned him against the nearest wall.

Arthur was no match against him. How could he be so useless ? Of course, Russell was older but Arthur felt so weak against him. He could do nothing.. Why ? This was awful.

" You can't do anything against me, I'm three thousand years old, Arthur. And you're what, a thousand years old. Why do you fight ? You will always lose. " Russell's grip on Arthur's throat tightened. He could behead him so easily, this would be perfect. However, he hadn't suffered enough. No one betrayed Russell Edgington like that…

" I still hope that I'll be able to kill you. "

Russell laughed hard, that was probably the best joke he had ever heard. " You wish you could but it's pointless. Look at you, you can't even move now. "

He was right and Arthur hated that. Russell was too strong… To tell the truth, Arthur had never thought he would die like that, he had never thought he would be killed by Russell… That was just an horrible way to die.

" I'm going to tell you a secret now. " Russell paused and looked at Arthur in the eyes. His little confession was going to destroy the younger vampire. Russell head was now so close to Arthur's ear so he could whisper to him. " I know she's alive and that she's your child. It's just a matter of time now, I will soon find her and she will pay. I'll make her die, slowly painfully. I'll take my time, torturing her, savoring every seconds of her screams of pain. The worst thing is that this is all your fault. You should have known that I'd learn about everything. You should have never searched for a way to kill me. " Russell laughed, sadistically. He was now watching Arthur's face, and there was a look of sheer horror.

" No… This is impossible. " Arthur said, trying to convince himself.

" How does it feel to know that your death won't protect her ? How does it feel to die knowing that she's not safe anymore.. I will find her. "

He had failed, that was Arthur's only thought. He couldn't even imagine what was going to happen to his child. Arthur hated that, he was useless and he was the reason why Elizabeth could die. If only he hadn't made some research, if only he had been more clever than that.

However, there was still hope, wasn't it ? Godric would protect Elizabeth, he would do anything for her. It gave Arthur the strength to fight… He struggled against Russell's grip and finally broke free. He grabbed the nearest chair and broke it, holding a piece of wood in his hand. He was ready to stake Russell now.

" Seriously Arthur, you think you can kill me ? "

Arthur didn't have the time to do anything, Russell had him on the ground as he broke his wrist and took the stake in his hand. " You are pathetic. "

This was the end… Arthur's last thought was to Elizabeth… He hoped she would be safe, he just wished she knew how much he loved her.

" Goodbye, Arthur. " And with those simple words, he plunged the stake right through Arthur's heart. And the younger vampire turned into a pool of blood.

Russell dropped the stake which felt on the ground. « You should have never betrayed me. » Russell finally said and left the house, looking one last time at Arthur's remains. Now, it was Elizabeth Adams time.

* * *

><p>My phone fell out of my hand and broke on the floor, just like my heart broke seconds before. My maker was dead… No that was completely impossible, this couldn't be happening to me, this couldn't be true. This was just a dream, an awful dream… I would soon wake up and Arthur would be here with me… This was just impossible, right ? We had forever together, we were immortals… He was everything to me.. My maker…<p>

" Elizabeth, what's happening ? " I heard Godric's soft voice, asking me.

I couldn't even talk at this very moment because deep inside of me I knew that everything was real. Arthur was dead, our bond was broken…. Russell Edgington had killed him. Why ? Why did it have to happen ? I couldn't understand… Why was this vampire so cruel ? What did Arthur do ? What did I do to deserve this ?

What was I going to do now ? I couldn't break my promise because strangely I started to understand something. Arthur was not only protecting me by not telling me who killed my family, but he was also protecting himself. I couldn't go and search for Russell because I would only end up dying… Russell had killed my one thousand years old maker, I couldn't do anything… It was useless, I was useless…

" Elizabeth, talk to me. " Godric said and I felt him taking my face in his hands. He made me look at him but I couldn't see him. My vision was blurry because of my bloody tears.

Yes, I was crying… I was heartbroken and no one could understand my pain.

" Arthur.. He's dead. " I managed to say through my sobs.

Godric's mouth fell open, he probably didn't expect that. Who would have thought it could happen ? Who would have thought Arthur could be killed ? No one…

" Elizabeth… I'm sorry. " Godric simply said.

I was sorry too… I had lost nearly everyone I cared about… Why was I so cursed ? This was just impossible.. This wasn't fair. I wasn't a monster, I didn't deserve that.

" I need to go there… I need to see him. " I blurted out, not really understand what I was saying. This was reckless and stupid but I needed to go where Arthur was… Even if he was dead. Even if that idea was dangerous because Russell could still be there, I didn't care.

I knew where he had been, it was in our house.. Our home. I had enough time to get there before sunrise, I needed to be there…

Maybe going there would make me realize that I was wrong… Maybe Arthur was still alive, it could be possible. Maybe he had just cut off our bond.. Yes, maybe… This was crazy… I was crazy but I didn't care.

I stood up, ignoring completely Godric. It was like he was not even here, it was like I was alone.

" Elizabeth, what are you doing ? "

I started to walk towards the door but he grabbed my arm, making me look at him.

" I'm leaving.. He's waiting for me, he must be. This is just a nightmare right ? " I said as I yanked my arm away. I felt like a robot… I was empty.

" You're not going anywhere. " He grabbed me again but this time his grip was stronger and I couldn't escape.

Why was he doing this ? Why couldn't he understand that I wanted to join my maker ? I needed to be there, I needed to be with my maker. This was where I had to be right now.

" Please.. Let me go." I begged him. I was completely desperate…

" Where do you want to go Elizabeth ? Look at me and tell me what's happening. "

I shook my head, I was losing time, This couldn't be true.

" I want to go home, please let me go. "

He released me and wiped my bloody tears away. He was so gentle, but I couldn't appreciate his concern because none of it should have happened.

" I'm coming with you. We'll get there faster if we fly, don't you think ? " He said, taking my hand and leading me outside. I felt like a little girl, Godric was guiding me.. I was just so lost…

" Are you ready ? "

I nodded and let him take me in his arms… It felt great to be in his arms during this situation.

" What happened ? Explain me, please. " He said as he started to fly away.

I tightened my grip on him and cried in his shirt. He was there for me and I was glad that I had him. He was being so perfect right now, he was helping me. However, it wasn't enough… He would never replace Arthur..

" Arthur has been killed… He told me who murdered my family, it's Russell Edgington.. And then.. Then, that fucking vampire killed him. He's dead, my maker is dead. " I shook my head, this was just a dream. " No, he can't be.. This is just a dream…"

Godric said nothing and just held me close, knowing that he couldn't help me. It must have been frustrating for him…

" I need to go home. " I said and stared at him.

" Tell me where to go, my love. "

* * *

><p>We arrived two hours later and I was afraid to enter… This was our home… I should have been happy to come back here, to come back home… I had so many wonderful memories here. Arthur and I had shared so many things here… Our home was like a shelter.. Somewhere we knew we could be safe. Somewhere we knew we could heal our hurt.<p>

Was everything going to change now ?

When I finally decided to enter, my eyes fell on a pool of blood on the ground. So it was true… Arthur was really dead and I hadn't imagined things. Our bond was forever broken… I was alone, completely alone. A part of me was slowly dying, in fact I was dying inside.

" No… He's not gone, he just can't be gone. " I ran towards the pool of blood and fell on my knees. Arthur's remains all around me, my hands were searching through them. Why ? I didn't know, I still wanted to be close to him. His blood was inside of me.. His blood was a part of me…

And then, I just started to cry again.

He was gone forever. He would never smile to me again, I would never see that little spark in his beautiful green eyes. I would never hear his melodic voice again… He would never hold me again in his arms, never tell me he loved me… This was the end.. Who would have thought our forever could be destroyed so easily ?

I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Godric. He didn't come near me, but I could feel his eyes burning my back.

" He was mine… He has always been mine. " I muttered to myself and stared at my now bloody hands.

I was broken, empty… I was a broken doll. Nothing mattered, this was just Arthur's remains and I. I wanted to be with him, I needed to be him. A part of me wanted to die right now, I wanted to join him and be with him. However, I knew that he wouldn't want that, no… He would want me to be alive and happy with Godric but now that simple thought seemed so far away.. It was like it wasn't even possible to be happy again after that.. How could I forget ? How could I live without him ?

" Elizabeth. " I felt Godric's hand on my shoulder. " I'm here for you. "

" He was mine… Russell had no right to kill him. He had no right. This is impossible, he had done nothing wrong. I want Arthur…"

I was starting to become irrational and I knew it but I had every right to be like that, right ?

" Calm down. " He said and I found him in front of me, kneeling. He made me look at him and I could see how much he hated to see me in this emotional state.

" He's gone, Godric ! Arthur is gone ! How can I live without him ? " I screamed and started to hit Godric with my fists.

I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help myself. I needed to find a way to make my pain and my anger disappear. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do because Godric didn't deserve it… However, something told me he understood, or tried to.

" It will be okay. I'm here for you Elizabeth. " He said and prevented me from hitting him again. His grip was hard but he didn't want to hurt me, he just wanted to calm me. And then, he just hugged me as I cried on his shoulder.

" I lost everyone… Why ? This is not fair…I'm going to lose you too.. I won't be able to deal with this.. No… " I screamed in my almost hysterical state. « Maybe I should just kill myself and end this pain.. »

Maybe that was just the best solution.. Everything would be easier…No one would suffer because of me.. And I wouldn't have to deal with that awful pain.

" You're not making any sense, Elizabeth. You will never lose me, I will always be here for you. We'll get through this together. " He said and I felt him kissing my neck gently. " You gave me something to believe in when you stopped me from meeting the sun and now it's my turn. "

If only I could believe him… If only I could believe that everything was going to be okay, but that wasn't possible. I couldn't live with that pain, I couldn't live knowing that Russell Edgington was somewhere, alive and happy… He had destroyed my human life, he had destroyed my vampire life and he was not going to pay for that… I had made a promise to Arthur and I couldn't break it, I couldn't do that to him.

How could I live knowing everything ? This was going to destroy me a little at a time…

" I promise you, everything will be okay Elizabeth. " Godric said trying to reassure me. He was smiling sadly at me.

" You can't promise this… You don't know what will happen… " that was true… What if Russell find me and kill Godric too ? I couldn't even imagine what I would do…

He once again made me look at him, and his hand started to stroke my cheek. " I know that I'll do anything to make you smile again. I'll do anything for you. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. It was very hard to write, especially Arthur's death but well I did it anyway. Now, I can already tell you that the next chapter will be sad , but I'm sure you'll like it too. <em>_Will you miss Arthur ? What do you think will happen next ? Tell me about it, I'm really curious !_

_Now, I want to thank Nelle07, Carlypso, stina222, DarkAngel620, princess moon shadow, MissLuLu2010, nicola for their amazing reviews !_

_By the way, next week is going to be very hard for me because of College so I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'll try to do my best but I can't promise you anything._

_So now, please leave me a little review ?_


	26. Chapter 25 : When You're Gone

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25 :<span> When You're Gone

I truly wanted to believed Godric… I wanted to believe that he was going to make me smile again, I wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, that nothing would happen but I knew deep inside of me that this was only a dream. I knew that I couldn't be truly happy, in fact I would never be happy. Arthur was gone and Godric could die too. I couldn't deal with that. This was too much for me.

Forever didn't exist… Forever meant nothing even if we were vampires. Everything was a lie…

" Elizabeth, we should rest. " Godric said to me and he stood up. " The sun will be up soon. Do you think we can stay here ? "

He was right, soon it would be dawn and we just couldn't make it back to Eric's house. And to tell the truth, I just couldn't leave this place. I couldn't leave my home and my maker. He was dead, I knew it but he was still here, inside of me, in this house and.. His remains were here. I just couldn't leave this place.

" Elizabeth ? Are you even listening to me ? "

I looked at Godric and nodded. " The house is safe, I think. " I whispered. I was afraid to see Russell Edgington coming back here but something told me that he wouldn't do that. Why would he come back here ? There was no reason.

" Come with me, Lizzie. " Godric ordered me gently and held out his hand. I didn't want to stand up, I just wanted to stay here, sitting here with Arthur. Why couldn't he understand that ? I knew that he was doing this for my own good but I didn't need his help. I was fine here, perfectly fine.

" I want to stay here. "

He shook his head. " No, you don't. We need to rest and you'll come with me. Do you think Arthur would want you to bleed ? "

He had made a point and in fact he was completely right. Arthur would want me to be alright. And maybe I really needed to rest, maybe tomorrow, everything will be alright. I took Godric's hand and he led me towards a door. He seemed to know exactly where to go, that was strange. Well, it wasn't very surprising. The house wasn't huge…

Godric and I laid on the bed. He was holding me close to his body, he wanted me to smile again. His love was making me a little bit happier for a brief moment.

The sun had set and I knew that Godric was asleep but I just couldn't do that too. My mind was too busy after everything and I just couldn't erase the pain… I was imagining Arthur's death in my head, how did he die ? How did Russel find him ? Why did he kill him ? I still couldn't understand.

Then I remembered something Arthur had said to me, he had wrote me a letter.. I needed to find this letter, because it meant I could understand everything.

I didn't care about the bleeds or anything else.. So I stood up and started to search everywhere but I couldn't find anything. How was that even possible ? It wasn't, there was something wrong. Maybe Russell had taken the letter, this had to be the reason why I couldn't find it.

He was just a monster… He had killed everyone and he had just taken everything from me. I couldn't even know why everything had happened. Why was the world against me ?

Everything was hopeless..

As I came back in front of the door, where Godric was, my eyes fell on Arthur's remains again… I fixed them and without even knowing what I was doing, I found myself back on my knees in the middle of the pool of blood.

I was crazy… Arthur death's was making me crazy but when I was here, covered in his blood I felt fine. I felt close to him, connected to him as if he had never left me. I was safe with his blood all over me. This was wrong, wasn't it ?

I spent the entire day here, I felt completely empty. The bleeds and my tears made my face covered with blood. I was sure I looked like hell but it didn't matter. Who could blame me ?

" Oh God, Elizabeth, what have you done ? Did you spend the entire day sitting here ? " Godric said as he appeared in front of me.

I didn't answer him and just stared blankly at him. I was now completely empty, I just didn't want to move or do anything else now. I'm sure that Russell Edgington would be happy to see me like that, so broken.

" Elizabeth, he's gone and there's nothing you can do to change it. Sitting here won't help you. " He was starting to get angry at me, why couldn't he understand me ? I had lost Arthur, couldn't he understand what that meant ? Couldn't he understand me ? I wanted to stay here.

" Just go away. I'm fine here, I don't need you. " I whispered harshly, why was I so unpleasant to him while he only wanted to help me ? That wasn't fair but I couldn't help myself. I somehow wanted to be completely alone.

He shook his head and kneeled in front of me, just like last night. " I won't let you torture yourself like that Elizabeth. This is not healthy. Do you think Arthur would have liked that ? You need to pull yourself together ! " He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. He seemed determined. " I won't let you alone, we can get through this, Elizabeth. I'm not telling you that you'll be okay immediately but someday you won't feel this pain anymore. Believe me. "

I didn't want to feel at all. I wanted to forget everything, everyone. I wished I could start all over again even if that meant forgetting about Godric.

On the other hand, I didn't want to forget because that meant forgetting about love. Everything was so messed up.

" Come on, Elizabeth. You need to clean yourself. You're covered in blood. " Godric said and I shot him a death glare. How could he suggest that ? I didn't want to clean myself, this was Arthur's blood. I needed to have it on me. He was a part of me.

" No. " I said firmly. He was not going to make me clean myself.

" You have no choice, Elizabeth. You can't stay like that and you'll do it, whether you like it or not. " Godric said but I didn't move. He wouldn't force me, I knew him. He loved me, he wouldn't do that to me because that would hurt me.

How wrong was I ? Godric didn't care at all. Before I even had the chance to do anything, he was carrying me towards a bathroom. I fought against him, hitting him with all my strength but that was pointless. My blows didn't hurt him at all, he didn't even flinch. He was going to erase Arthur's smell and blood on me. How could he do that to me ? How could he be so cruel ?

He had no right to do this.

" Please, don't do this to me. You can't… "

" I can Elizabeth and I'll do this. You're going crazy because of that, I just can't allow that. Arthur asked me to protect you, to take care of you while he's gone and I'll do it. " He said as he dropped me gently in the shower, turning the water on and when the first drop of water hit my body I screamed.

I couldn't let this happen, I wanted to have my maker's blood on me. I needed it, I couldn't let that happen. " No, no.. " I tried to push Godric away from me, but he was too strong and held me in the shower. I slowly felt myself getting soaked and the water turned red. " Please, Godric stop. " I started to beg.

" I'm sorry but I can't, Elizabeth. "

Before I knew it, Arthur's blood had disappeared from my body and I felt empty and helpless… He was really gone and there was nothing I could do to change that.

Godric and I left the house a few minutes later, even if I didn't want to. Godric was forcing me, he had even cleaned the floor.. It was like nothing had happened here, just like Arthur had never existed. It hurt me…

And two hours later, we were back in front of Eric's house and when we entered, Eric was here.. I didn't want to see him, in fact I didn't want him to see me like that, to see me so broken and to tell the truth I just wanted to be alone.

Godric gently took my hand when we arrived in the living room but I yanked it away from him. I couldn't forgive him for what he had done to me. Of course, deep inside of me I knew that he only wanted to help but I don't know… He should have never done that.

" Don't touch me. I hate you. " I just blurted out even if it was not true. I couldn't hate him, I loved him but I just needed him to stay away from me for a while.

I heard Eric's laugh, worse I saw him laughing as he looked between Godric and I. He had seen my emotional state, the blood on my face and was making fun of it. How could he ? He was heartless, that was why.

" Oh, trouble in paradise ? " He said and smirked. And that was too much, tonight I just couldn't take his teasing, his shitty attitude. My fangs extended and I was ready to jump on him and attack him, but Godric stopped me, pinning me against the wall.

" Elizabeth, that's enough. Just calm yourself. " Godric said calmly.

" She's feisty tonight. What have you done to her Godric ? " Eric said as he laughed once again. He didn't seem to care about anything. I hated him, I wanted him dead right now. " Maybe you… "

" Eric, not now. " Godric interrupted him and looked at him, while he was still pinning me against the wall. If he let me go, I didn't know what I would do and he knew it. I was too disturbed tonight.

I studied Eric's face and something had changed. He frowned and had probably understood that something was wrong with me.

" Godric, what happened ? " He asked as he approached us, his hand resting on his maker's shoulder.

Godric sighed. " Her maker is dead. He has been killed by the vampire who murdered her family. "

Eric's mouth fell open and he started at me. " I didn't know. I shouldn't have. "

Godric let go of me but I didn't move and just started at him and his child. I didn't want to kill Eric anymore, but I didn't want to stay here anymore too. It was just too much, I didn't want their pity. I couldn't deal with that.

" It doesn't matter. " I said harshly and before they had the chance to do anything to stop me, I left at vampire speed. Where was I going ? I didn't know, but it was far away from this house, at least for now. I would come back later or maybe tomorrow I didn't know, but right now, I needed to deal with my pain all alone because no one could understand me.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

I had been so distant with Godric, I couldn't even talk with him… It was not against him, not at all but I couldn't deal with him. In fact, I just couldn't stay with him because I was afraid to lose him. What if I got too attached ? Would Russell kill Godric too ? I couldn't let that happen, that was why I tried to avoid him. And I was pretty good at it; I could see the hurt in his eyes, but he had to understand. I was doing this for his good and maybe for my own too.

I wasn't dealing very well with Arthur's death. I was becoming slowly but surely insane. I knew I couldn't do anything but I had lost a part of me. And I was starting to become a little bit wild. I had not killed any human, but I had been close to the other night, I even had to give my blood to this human. I knew it was wrong but I needed to find a way to ease my pain, I needed to find a way to forget. Of course, humans didn't deserve my wrath but well… At least, I didn't kill anyone right ?

And now, here I was at Fangtasia, searching for my new prey. Godric wasn't here, fortunately because he would have hated me… In fact, I was glad that he didn't know what I had been doing during the last few days. He would have been disappointed with me.. However, he was not here and I had just found the perfect human.

Though, I didn't have the chance to approach him because someone grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards a door, Eric's office door… That fucking vampire dared to do this, who did he think he was ? He had no power over me. I didn't care that he was my sheriff… I didn't care about anything, he could kill me, I wouldn't mind.

He opened the door and threw me on the sofa. I was ready to stand up and leave but he stopped me, pinning me against the wall; his hand was wrapped around my throat.

" You have to stop doing this Elizabeth; I won't tolerate it in my bar anymore. "

" Then I'll go somewhere else, I don't mind; You didn't have to pin me against the wall if you wanted me to leave. "

His fangs extended seconds later. Was he trying to scare me ? If that was what he wanted, it wasn't going to work. Nothing could scare me now.

" Let me rephrase it. You have to stop acting like that in my bar or anywhere else, Elizabeth. "

I laughed at him. " You can't order me Eric. I'm not one of those fangbangers you can control. I'm a vampire, I can do what I want. I don't care about anything. "

His grip on my throat tightened and he pressed me more against the wall.

" You don't care about Godric ? You are completely ignoring him and it's hurting him. You say you love him but you're only hurting him. I won't tolerate this anymore, Elizabeth. You have to stop what you're doing right now or else I'll make sure you'd pay for everything. He's my maker and I won't let you kill him slowly. "

" Don't talk about Godric. " I answered, calmly. However, I was starting to feel guilty. If what he was saying was true, I was just a monster. How could I hurt the vampire I loved ? It was for his own good, he could die because of me and I couldn't allow that.. Eric should understand because he would hate me too if Godric died because of me.

" You're being selfish, Elizabeth. Your maker's dead, you're hurt, I get it but it doesn't justify what you're doing to Godric. He's been here for you, he loves you and you're pushing him away. Why are you doing this ? He will help you dealing with your pain. "

Of course, Godric could that but I didn't want him to help me. This was too dangerous and that was why I was ignoring him and pushing him away.

" You can't understand me, your maker is still alive, isn't he ? "

Eric growled. " He's alive because of you. He's alive because he loves you. Do you think he will stay alive if you're gone ? If he thinks you don't love him anymore ? I don't want to lose my maker because of your craziness. You will stop what you're doing. "

" You could lose him if I'm still around him. My maker has been killed because of me, don't you think it could happen to Godric too ? You told me I was selfish but I am not. "

I was not selfish, I knew it. I was only thinking about Godric…

" You are selfish, you're only thinking about yourself, Godric can take care of himself. You are afraid of what might happen. You're just a coward, Elizabeth. "

How dared he say that ? I was not..

Well maybe I was. When I thought about it, it might be true. I didn't want to feel anymore, I wanted to forget but that was selfish. I was only hurting Godric, Eric was right about that. I was afraid for him, that was preventing us from being happy. It wasn't fair towards him.

I couldn't hide my feelings because I was afraid. I couldn't push him away because I was afraid.

I should live every seconds of my life with him. I should just give us a chance, that was what Arthur would have wanted. I needed to be strong for him, I needed to live.

" I… " I started but just didn't know what to say. I couldn't admit that he was right.

" He's at home, just go. " Eric said and let go of me. He understood me strangely. Maybe he wasn't that bad, maybe Eric had feelings or things like that.

I made my way towards the door but turned around. " Thank you, Eric. "

" You saved him, I save you. I owed this to you. We're clear now. I may not understand what you're feeling now, but I can only imagine."

Eric may not show his feelings but he had feelings. I was now sure about that and even if he was not perfect, he had helped me realizing what I could lose.

* * *

><p>I was afraid of Godric's reaction now. What would he do ? He was going to be angry at me. Maybe I shouldn't have let Eric convince me.. No, this was the right decision.<p>

When I came into the living room, Godric was laying on the sofa, starting at the ceiling. He seemed so sad and it killed me. This was all because of me.

" Godric ? "

His eyes fell on me and he sat up. I joined him on the sofa. " I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have acted like that, I shouldn't have ignored you. You don't deserve it. "

" Elizabeth… "

" No please, just let me finish. I've been crazy this week and I… I've done things I'm not proud of.. I could have killed someone, I just didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry for everything. "

I stared at him because he was deadly silent. Maybe I had lost him because of my stupidity. If I had, and if Eric had been wrong, then I would just have to leave and find Russell. I had nothing to lose. I started to stand up but Godric stopped me.

" I've seen and heard you crying, it broke my heart Elizabeth. I couldn't stand seeing you like this, you were only a shadow. Arthur's death is a great tragedy but this is not the end. You'll have to live without him and I am here for you. Just let me in. "

I nodded as he took my hands in his own. " I know, Godric. I wanted to be alone, I wanted to stay away from you because of what Russell could do to you. I'm sorry… " I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. " Will you forgive me ?"

" There's nothing to forgive, Elizabeth. And for Russell, I can take care of myself. "

I tried to smile at him but failed horribly. That was something I just couldn't do.

" I love you, Elizabeth and I can promise you that nothing will happen to us. "

I truly hoped that he was right… He had to be right because I needed him.

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to get as close to him as possible. And when I let go of him, I looked at him in the eyes.

" Please Godric, make me forget. Make me forget about everything. "

And he did, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Unfortunately, there will still be sadness in the next chapters. It has to be like that. I also hope I haven't made Eric out of character... I thought he could act like that for Godric. What do you think ?<em>

_A huge thanks to everyone and especially to MissLuLu2010, DarkAngel620, nicola, princess moon shadow, Carlypso and salt234 for their reviews._

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	27. Chapter 26 : Keep Holding On

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26 :<span> Keep Holding On

I wasn't the same anymore even when I tried to, not matter how hard I tried to. I was talking and spending time with Godric again but I couldn't feel completely happy and safe. This was completely selfish and I knew this but something had changed within me since Arthur's death.

I was now faking everything, faking my feelings. It wasn't fair but I couldn't hurt Godric anymore. He couldn't see what I was doing thankfully. I only wanted him to be happy and be not worried about me. He didn't need that and I had already hurt him enough, Eric had been right about that, the other night.

And now, I was completely alone in the woods near Bon Temps. I needed time by myself. I was grieving. It was just so hard to imagine my life without my maker. I knew I had to live, just like he wanted me to. I could imagine him telling me to be happy and cherish everything life gave me. He would also probably tell me to cherish every second with Godric. I knew it was exactly what he would want me to do but I just couldn't.

It was selfish to desire him so much. It wasn't fair to desire him so much especially towards Godric.

I knew I had to pull myself together and I was slowly doing it. I knew there was no turning back, I couldn't change anything. I needed to learn to live without him. I could do this, I knew I could. It would be hard but I was strong enough and I wasn't alone. I had Godric and strangely Eric was here too. And I was slowly starting to feel better thanks to them. Though, it was going to be a bumpy road.

While Godric tried to be kind towards me, Eric was pretty much himself but that was good. He was cold but I don't know, I could see that he wanted to help me. I knew that we shared something now. He had forced me to realize what I was doing, and he was trying to help me dealing with my pain in his own kind of way.

I think he wasn't doing this only for me, but for his maker. He knew how much it could hurt Godric to see me so desperate. And by helping me, he was making his maker happy, not only by showing compassion towards me but by trying to create a true friendship. It was true that my relationship with Eric had evolved during the last few days. I wouldn't say we were close, but he understood me. He couldn't really know what I was feeling but he could imagine because he had nearly lost Godric. When he had thought Godric was going to die, he was feeling a small part of what I was experiencing.

I was truly thankful towards Eric, but I would never admit this in front of him. I was too proud and he would just love that too much.

Anyway, now I didn't know what to do. I was confused, I wanted to find and kill Russell Edgington. I was dreaming about that because he had not only killed my family but Arthur's too and I was craving revenge now. He needed to pay for everything and I needed to understand why he had done this to them, to me. He seemed to be a sadistic vampire, but I could feel it but there was something else. There must be a reason why he had done all those cruel things.

Arthur had written me a letter but I hadn't found it, Russell must have taken it. So now, I had no trail. I couldn't even imagine why he had done everything. Why did he kill Arthur ? It made no sense. I just couldn't understand.

Something also scared me and that was why I was confused. Arthur had made me promise to stay away from him because he was afraid for me. He knew what Russell could do but worst, he knew that Russell could recognize me. Did Russell want to kill me ? Surely and that was why I needed to keep my promise, even if I hated that idea.

I remembered one of my dream, when Russell told me I was going to pay for William's mistakes. What did my brother do ? And why was Russell still determined to destroy me ? That was a good question and I would never get that answer if I wanted to stay alive. I couldn't go to Mississippi and find him, I would die…

That was so frustrating and I hated him more than ever. It was killing me from the inside to know that I was useless, that I couldn't do anything, that I would never get my revenge. I lived for that and now, I had to forget about it… That wasn't fair. I needed this…

That was why I had taken a crazy decision. I would find a way to take down Russell Edgington. He was going to pay for everything. I didn't know how or when but I knew I would find a way. I had nearly killed Godric, I could surely find a plan to kill Russell. It couldn't be that complicated.

However, I needed to keep that to myself. I didn't want Godric to know about my decision because it would beak his heart. I was risking my life, and I just couldn't imagine what he would do without me but this was a risk I had to take. I wasn't breaking my promise to Arthur, because I wasn't going to Mississippi, I wasn't going to search for Russell, no I was only searching for a way to kill him. That was completely different, wasn't it ?

And now, I was staring at the stars tonight, remembering my life with Arthur. I was crying of course but strangely it felt good to remember him. It hurt but at least no one could take those memories from me. They were mine forever.

* * *

><p><em>" You're going to cause my death, Elizabeth. You are impossible, come back here. " Arthur said, laughing at me. He was chasing me through the woods.<em>

_I was playing with him. Well not really, he was teaching me how to fight and I just didn't want to listen to him. I wanted to stare at the stars and have fun. I was young and I had every right to take advantage of that. I didn't want to fight, why did I even have to learn that ? It wasn't useful. _

_I was being hypocrite, of course it was useful if I wanted to get my revenge but then again I didn't want to do that right now. Arthur should have known._

_Before I knew it, I was pinned against the ground by my maker. He was smiling at me, he knew me too well now. " Did you really think that I wouldn't catch you, my sweet Elizabeth ? "_

_I laughed because I knew that he was enjoying every seconds of this situation. " Maybe I just wanted you to catch me. " I said and now it was my time to pin him against the ground. I was now straddling him, showing him that I could be in control when I wanted._

_He wanted to teach me how to fight ? Well, I think I was doing very well now. He hadn't seen that coming and now he was completely at my mercy. " Am I not good enough , do we have to practice ? "_

_" What are you implying Elizabeth ? "_

_This time he smirked. Of course, I was teasing him and I had something in my mind but maybe now wasn't the best time and especially the best place. Here in the woods, when everyone could walked on us. I may have been a vampire for some years but I was still shy sometimes. And well, it wasn't like I was craving him, maybe I just wanted to play tonight._

_" Nothing, Arthur. What are you thinking about ? " I asked as I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. " I'm hungry, I think I'm going to find someone. "_

_Leaving him here all alone was cruel because I knew what he wanted from me now but I wanted to have fun without him. A human would be perfect for that. I've changed so much during the last years, who would have thought that I would be like that ? I had gone through many things. I had been desperate for a very long time but now I knew that I needed to take advantage of my new life. I could have fun, I could do whatever I wanted. My family would be happy for me, maybe not proud of me because I had done some awful things but well I had urges, vampire urges._

_When I started to leave, Arthur grabbed my arm. " You're not getting away so easily, Elizabeth. "_

_" Oh really ? What are you going to do ? "_

_This was a dangerous game but it was so exciting. Arthur was also a great player._

_" You're going to lose if you continue. " He said as I yanked my arm away, trying to leave again, only to be caught again by my maker. And this time, he didn't only caught my arm, no. He pinned me against a tree, pressing his body against mine._

_" I think you need to learn obedience. " He said and I knew that I had lost this game. " Tell me, what should your punishment be ? " It wasn't that bad to lose because I was going to enjoy every second of my so called punishment._

* * *

><p>" Elizabeth, is that you ? " Someone asked me.<p>

I stood up and turned around only to face Sookie Stackhouse. She was standing in front of me, smiling. What was she doing in the woods alone ? This wasn't a safe place for a human, especially for her. That girl smelled so delicious that I was sure every vampires was attracted by her smell. She was a magnet for trouble and vampires.

" Hello Sookie. " I answered simply. A part of me was happy to see her but another part of me hated that. She was seeing me in an emotional state and I hated to appear weak, especially in front of humans, though Sookie wasn't probably completely human. The worst thing was that she was going to ask questions, questions that I didn't want to answer. She couldn't understand me.

" Oh my God, what happened to you ? It's Eric, isn't it ? What has he done this time ? Can't he just admit that you're making Godric happy ? Or is it Godric ? Did you two fight ? "

I stared at her blankly. Did she really believe what she had said ? Because that was completely ridiculous, she was reasoning as if I was human. Did she really think that if vampires fight, it would end up by one of them crying ? Definitely not, she had never seen two vampires fighting for real. I was pretty sure about that.

" Everything's fine with Godric and Eric. Don't worry about me Sookie, but what are you doing here alone ? It's not safe, where's Bill ? " I asked, trying to change the subject. I really didn't want to explain her what was happening to me, it wasn't like she could help me.

" I'm going to Bill's house, we're finally going to spend some time alone. Jessica is, I don't really where she's but I don't care right now. I really need to be with Bill. "

I tried to smile but failed miserably. Sookie was adorable when she was talking about Bill, but I wasn't in a good mood.

" What happened to you Elizabeth ? Why were you crying ? "

" Trust me, you don't want to know, Sookie. You should join Bill, I don't want to ruin your night. "

Sookie approached me and took my hand. What was she doing ? I was not human, she shouldn't act like that towards me. I may like her, but we were not close enough. I carefully yanked my arm away from her grip, not wanting to hurt her. Bill wouldn't like that and honestly that was something I didn't want too. Sookie was just trying to be nice, maybe too nice.

" You can talk to me. I know that something is wrong with you, you were crying. I… I just want to be your friend. "

I sighed. " My maker is dead but you can't understand. " I whispered.

" I'm sorry for your loss, I can truly understand what you're feeling. When Gran died, I was heartbroken. "

I clenched my teeth. No she couldn't understand because she didn't know what kind of bond a maker and his child shared. Losing her grandmother must have been hard for her, I wasn't denying it but it was completely different. She hadn't spent two hundred years with her grandmother, she hadn't travel the world with her.

" You should join Bill, Sookie. " I said harshly. She immediately noticed my angry tone and she nodded. I didn't want to be like that towards someone who had been so nice but I just couldn't help myself.

When Sookie left, I decided that maybe I should leave the woods too. I had nothing else to do here and I was getting hungry. Fangtasia was my next destination. I knew I could easily find a fangbanger there. Godric wouldn't like that, he still wanted me to drink Tru Blood but I just couldn't, especially not now.

When I arrived at Fangtasia, I noticed that Eric was not sitting in his throne, Godric wasn't here too. Only Pam was standing there, surrounded by excited humans, though Pam seemed rather annoyed.

" Elizabeth, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here ? " She asked me. Pam was the only one who didn't seem to care about what had happened to me. She had always been herself with me and honestly it was somehow great to be treated like that.

She didn't pitied me and was always making weird comments. And it made me smile a little bit.

" I'm hungry Pam. Where's Eric ? "

" He's busy in the basement. " She answered smirking and I knew exactly what she meant; I didn't have to think about that, in fact you could hear what Eric was doing if you were really paying attention. He was definitely incredible sometimes.

" Humans are missing him, he should be in his throne, they're going wild and crazy. " I stated.

That was completely true. Fangbangers loved Eric, they were coming here to see him. And without him, they were crazy. Though, I could take advantage of that, they were so desperate that every vampire would be okay for them. And that was really great because that meant I wouldn't have to glamour them.

" Oh I know and trust me I wish he was here, I can't deal with them. I just want to get rid of them. " She said as she stared at one human, who was nearly making a strip tease right here on the dance floor. Yes, they were definitely going crazy. That human was making every vampire here attracted. Of course, they were just horny and hungry but still. " Will you excuse me, I need to take care of that thing, I don't want them to jump on her and drain her right here, right now. Eric doesn't tolerate biting in his club. " She started to leave but stopped. " By the way, Eric told me that you should go home. Godric is waiting for you. "

Of course, he was waiting for me. I knew it but I didn't really want to spend my night with him. Poor Godric, he definitely didn't deserve what I was making him live.

I was still in Fangtasia, sitting at the bar knowing that I should have joined Godric but no one could force me; Eric was still busy and Pam was taking care of every customers.

Suddenly Sookie rudely barged in the bar, angry. Shouldn't she be with Bill tonight ? She seemed so excited about their night, what was she doing here ? Pam went towards her but Sookie didn't care about the vampire. She only wanted to see Eric, because Bill had been kidnapped ? What the hell was that ? How could a vampire be kidnapped ? That was such a stupid thing, and honestly who would want to kidnap Bill ? It wasn't like he was a powerful or very important vampire.

I decided to approach them, maybe I could help Sookie. After my attitude towards her tonight, that was something I could do.

" Where is Eric ? " Sookie asked again, losing her patience. Why did she want to see Eric ? It wasn't like he could help her.

" He is indisposed at the moment. " Pam simply answered.

" Indisposed doing what ? " Sookie quickly added and didn't even wait for an answer. She started to walk towards the basement, Pam telling her to stop but not doing anything to stop her.

I think I was going to take care of Sookie. I didn't really want her to see Eric having a very good time in the basement. " Pam, you're incredible. " I said and followed Sookie. I grabbed her arm preventing her from moving. " Sookie, Eric is busy at the moment. You shouldn't go downstairs. Follow my advice and go home. There's nothing you can do here. "

" You're siding with Eric now Elizabeth, after what he had done to you the other night ? I know that Bill's in the basement, I can feel it. " Sookie yanked her arm away and I let her go downstairs. She didn't want to believe me, too bad. I wasn't going to force her now.

" Stubborn as a mule, isn't she ? " Pam said to me as she started to follow Sookie.

I nodded and decided to stay here. I honestly didn't want to see Eric completely naked, I could live without that view. Now, I was only waiting for Sookie to come back and when she did I followed her outside.

" Told you he wasn't in the basement. "

" Sorry, I should have listened to you but I was so sure and I… He proposed to me tonight and got kidnapped before I even got the chance to say yes. I need to find him, Elizabeth. He's my everything. " She started to cry and I could only watch her. I couldn't comfort her, I wasn't very good at that kind of thing.

I sighed. " Maybe I could help you. You've risked your life for Godric and I after all. " I said. I wasn't very fond of that idea because I had other things to do like searching for a way to kill Russell but I owed this to Sookie. It was completely true.

" You.. You would do that ? Oh my God, thank you so much ! " She said as she hugged me. I just stayed motionless, I couldn't push her because I would hurt her but this situation was just strange.

" I'll come to your house tomorrow. "

She finally let go of me and nodded.

" Alright. See you tomorrow Sookie. " I said and left, heading towards Eric's house, with vampire speed.

When I entered, I faced a very angry Godric. That was not good.

" Where were you ? I was worried Elizabeth. " He asked, his voice full of anger.

" Oh please, Godric I can take care of myself and I was perfectly fine. I even was at Fangtasia. "

He clenched his fists. " Eric was supposed to tell you to come back here. "

" Pam told me about that but I.. " I never finished my sentence because I could already see that I had hurt Godric.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. <em>

_A huge thanks to Doppelganger13, Carlypso, princess moon shadow, MissLuLu2010 and nick for their reviews. They made me really happy !_

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	28. Chapter 27 : Remind Me

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27 :<span> Remind Me

I was monstrous, really. I was only hurting Godric because of my attitude. I knew I should have come back to Eric's house when Pam told me about that but I just couldn't. I felt guilty for hurting him, Godric didn't deserve that. I should take advantage of our love but it was hard right now. I just wished he could understand that. He must understand.

" Why are you acting like that ? Why are you still pushing me away ? You're truly impossible ! " He said as he shot me a death glare.

Of course, I had hurt him but he couldn't control me. He had no right to order me to come back when he wanted. I was free and why did he want me there ? It wasn't like he needed me or something like that. He seemed perfectly fine, just very angry now.

I wasn't going to apologize for what I had done, that was something I was sure.

I wasn't really pushing him away. Of course, I was faking some things when I was with him, I was hiding my feelings but he had no right to reproach me my attitude. What did he expect ? I wasn't going to be the same anymore, I wasn't going to forget what had happened. I just couldn't act like before. Something had definitely changed within me when Arthur died.

I was dealing with my pain and he had no right to be like that with me. That was why I just decided to leave, I didn't want to argue with him. My life was already a mess and I didn't need to argue with the only person I loved.

However, things didn't go as I planned them. Godric grabbed my arm, stopping me before I had the chance to leave. So he wanted to argue, that was really great. I couldn't escape this time, I knew it. why ? Well that answer was pretty easy. Godric wasn't going to let me go that easily, he wanted to talk with me and he would make me stay here by any means possible.

" Where do you think you're going ? " He asked as his grip on my arm tightened.

" I wanted to leave but it seems that I can't. " I answered, staring blankly at him.

I was slowly but surely starting to get very angry, that wasn't very good because I had so much wrath inside of me. I had kept everything inside of me and I didn't know if I'll be able to control myself. Though I knew that even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt physically Godric I could still do damages. I could tell him things I didn't want to., things I didn't believe in.

" I won't let you go. You and I need to talk. "

" Okay, what do you want to talk about ? "

He let go of my arm and I decided to stay here. If we didn't talk today, we would have to talk tomorrow or another day. So let's do it now.

" You, your attitude, everything. I know that it's hard, I know that I should be happy to see you like that, see you dealing with your pain but I just can't. You're acting like a bitch, you care about nothing, about no one. You're always out and I don't even know here you are or what you're doing. It's killing me, Elizabeth. Anything could happen to you and I wouldn't even know."

I raised my eyebrows. I knew that I was maybe going to far but honestly it wasn't like I was in danger or doing something bad. Of course, I had planned to search for a way to kill Russell but Godric couldn't know that.

By the way, why should I be perfectly fine or acting normally ?Everything was messed up. Godric should understand that. He was just overreacting.

" Do you want me to stay here with you and mope ? Do you want me to be completely broken ? I'm healing and this is how I'm healing. You have no right to tell me that I don't care about anything, you have absolutely no right to say that. " I was now clenching my fists. " Nothing will happen to me, I know what I'm doing and I'm perfectly fine. "

Of course, I wasn't perfectly fine but I was getting better everyday. I just needed time and that was something he didn't give me.

" I want you to be yourself again. I want to have you back. I love you but I just can't deal with you when you're like that. I wanted you to come back here tonight but you chose to stay at Fangtasia, knowing that I was waiting for you. You are not like that Elizabeth. "

" Who do you think you are Godric ? I'm myself, that's just a part of me you didn't know and if you're disappointed I'm sorry. I know that I have changed a little bit but you can't blame me for that. I've lost Arthur, you can't understand what I'm feeling. I think you need to realize that I am not perfect, I'm not the human girl you thought you knew. I'm not even the same vampire. You don't know who I am."

I was angry and my fangs extended against my will. I was unnecessarily breathing and my instincts told me to literally attack Godric. Wrong.. So wrong..

" I know everything but can't you realize that you're putting yourself in danger ? I'm worried for you, I'm afraid that one day you'll never come back because of something you would do. You're being awfully reckless and stupid. Just try to be yourself again, for me Elizabeth. I can't deal with you like that."

These simple words hurt me more than ever, he didn't want me anymore. I knew it, he didn't like what I had become because of my maker's death.

So now, I was left alone, completely alone. This was all because of my own mistakes, I should have known that it would end up like this.

I was not going to cry, not again. I had cried enough.

" Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me anymore. " I said harshly, staring coldly at him. I didn't want to show him how hard it was for me.

" Elizabeth, you've misunderstood me. I want you back, this is the only thing I need. " He took gently one of my hand in his own, trying to be nice. " I'm only thinking about you, I don't want to lose you, I want us to be together and truly happy again. It cannot be that hard ? I wish you could just see that I'm trying to protect you. "

I didn't need protection, I knew exactly what I was doing. I had planned everything and no one could stop me, not even Godric.

" I can perfectly take care of myself and you can't control me Godric. You' re not him." I whispered the last part unconsciously.

" I know I'll never take his place, but I'm here and alive. Arthur is not, he's gone forever. "

And that was too much. I couldn't stand him anymore and before I knew what I was doing, I had pinned Godric against the wall. I would rather say that he had let me pinned him against the wall. I was gripping his throat with my hands, wanting so badly to hurt him. Why was he letting me do this to him ? I could hurt him unconsciously and he knew it. Even if he was stronger, I could still manage to hurt him.

" Now, what are you going to do Elizabeth ? What do you want ? " He asked me, he wasn't even trying to fight against me as I was tightening my grip on his throat, feeling blood on my cheek…

I just didn't know what I wanted. I wanted to be the same, but he was not helping me by forcing me, by trying to control me. That was making me insane because I was torn between my love for him and my sick desire to hurt him. What was wrong with me ? Why was I so disturbed ? This wasn't supposed to be like that. I should have been happy to have someone like Godric with me, but no.. I was only refusing his love.

Taking advantage of my disturbed state, Godric reversed our position and pinned me against the wall. With one hand, he was holding my hands on top of my head. He was gentle, he didn't want to hurt me. He just wanted to prevent me from moving, from doing something I would surely regret later.

" What do you want Elizabeth ? Do you really want us to fight ? "

I shook my head. Oh no, that was something I didn't want. It would end up badly if Godric and I fought. Vampires fights were always incredibly bloody, even if it was fight between lovers. I didn't want that.

And that was when I realized what I truly wanted at the very moment… Everything was clear, crystal clear…

" I want you, only you Godric. " I whispered and seconds later he crashed his lips against mine. And I just kissed him back because I was craving, his touch, his body, everything. As much as I had tried to act like I didn't want him tonight, I couldn't hide it anymore.

He let go of my hands, only to pin them on each side of my head, as his body pressed against mine, bringing us even closer. He growled and I could feel how much he wanted me. I think that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. This was just the perfect way to forget about everything.

When I felt his lips on my neck, I couldn't help myself and moaned. This was going to be something, really something, especially against that wall and especially because we were both somehow very angry…

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry. " I said as I laid on Godric's chest on the sofa after our little escape against the wall. It hadn't been full of love, it was just something we need, I would even call that angry sex and honestly it was great. We really both needed it. I missed him like that, I missed the way it felt to be together.<p>

And now, I was realizing that I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I was feeling guilty for my attitude tonight. Godric had been right about everything, as always. I needed to pull myself together and be a little bit more pleasant with him.

" You're always sorry, Elizabeth. " He stated and I was sure that this was a little reproach. I was too impulsive, too unpredictable.

I felt his hand going through my hair and I relaxed, however something bothered me, something he had not said. He hadn't said he forgave me. " Am I not forgiven ? "

He took a deep unnecessary breath. " No, you're not because I cannot accept what you've putting me through. You acted like you just didn't care about me and I just can't forget so easily. I know you're hurt but you don't have to hurt me in order to feel better. "

I bit my bottom lip as I looked at him, my chin resting on his chest. " How can I be forgiven ? " I said as I started to kiss his chest . Maybe I could be forgiven like that, Godric may be a vampire but he was still a man and he would never resist me, he would have to forgive me.

He sighed. « It's not going to work Elizabeth. I'm not that stupid and you're not going to distract me like that. »

I stopped my kisses, disappointed. It wasn't going to be that easy to be forgiven but I didn't understand why he stopped me. Even if he didn't want to forgive, he could still want me.

" What's bothering you now ? "

His hand fell on my naked back, drawing invisible circles. " I want to know what you're going to do about Russell. "

I frowned. I didn't want him to know that I was planning something. I didn't want him to get involved and get hurt because of me. I was going to lie to him, for his own good. I could just hope that he would never learn about my lie, because he would surely not forgive me for that.

" I won't do anything because I can't. Arthur asked me to never come near him and I don't want to break my promise. I want to live forever with you too and I think that searching for Russell won't be a very good idea. " I said firmly, hoping that he would believe me. I didn't look at him when I talked because I knew that he could see in my eyes that I was lying.

" I wish I could help you. " He muttered and this time I looked at him.

He wanted to do something for me, that was evident but that was also something I couldn't accept. I didn't want Godric to do anything. Of course, he had learned easily about what witches had done to me when I was human, but dealing with witches and dealing with a vampire king were two different things. Russell had killed Arthur, he could easily kill Godric and I couldn't accept that idea. Godric was not going to help me.

" I don't want you to do anything for me, I can't lose you too Godric. "

" I can take care of myself and surely Russell Edgington won't do anything against me, Elizabeth. I'll be perfectly fine, just trust me. "

I sat up, straddling him, my hands resting on his chest. " You are not going to do anything Godric. Please, promise me you won't do anything. "

I was waiting anxiously for his answer. I truly appreciate his desire to help, but that was out of the question.

" Alright. " He said but I could clearly hear disappointment in his voice.

I sighed in relief and fell back on him.

Everything was quiet for a little while but it wasn't awkward, just peaceful. Godric's fingers were still dancing on my skin, this was exactly where I was supposed to be.

That's when I decided to tell him about Bill's disappearance and my decision to help Sookie. She needed my help and I owed this to her, she had helped us in Dallas when she didn't even know us. She had done so many things and I could only imagine what she was feeling at this very moment. If someone took Godric away from me, I would do anything for him. So I perfectly understood Sookie Stackhouse, Bill was everything to her.

" Bill's been kidnapped, Sookie came to Fangtasia believing that Eric had him. She was heartbroken. I told her I was going to help her find him, I'm going to her house tomorrow. "

His fingers stopped and I could only picture him frowning. " No, you're not. You don't know what happened to Bill and I don't want to see you in danger. "

" Godric, I can perfectly take care of myself and helping Sookie will keep me busy. Plus, it's the right thing to do, she helped in Dallas. "

He growled as I looked at him. His face didn't really show anger, he seemed rather concerned over me. " I know and I'm very thankful but I just can't let you do this. Kidnapping a vampire is not something easy, it's too dangerous Elizabeth. "

" Godric, I'll do it whether you like it or not. "

He didn't say anything because he knew that I had made up my mind.

" I'll be perfectly fine Godric. Don't worry about me. " I said and moved so my face was now close to his. I didn't want to argue again with him tonight. I had other things in my mind. I brushed his lips with mine and I heard him growl again.

" You're trying to avoid this conversation, again. "

I kissed him again and let my hand wander on his body as he tensed. " Is it working now ? "

" Maybe. " He just answered and I smiled, knowing that I had won this time. Godric was completely at my mercy right now.

When I left Eic's house, Godric watched me. He had tried to make me change my mind again tonight, but I wasn't even listening to him. He was worried but honestly, what could happen to me?

* * *

><p>Now I was in front of Sookie's door, while I could hear her talking to Isabel on the phone. When she finally hung back up, she opened the door, smiling a little bit.<p>

" Thank you for coming… I didn't know if you'd come. Please, come in. "

I made my way inside. " Have you learned something interesting ? " I asked as I looked around. I wasn't really paying attention to Sookie, I was more interested in her house strangely.

" No, nothing. I don't know what to do. I… " She was fighting against her tears and she was pretty good at this. " I don't know how I could find him. I have no trail, nothing. "

And now, anger replaced sadness on her face. She was angry at herself because she was probably feeling completely useless. That was when I remembered something she had said to me about Bill. He had a child, maybe that child could help.

" Bill has a child, hasn't he ? "

Sookie's eyes fell on me, a questioning look on her face. " Yes, Jessica, why are you asking me this ? "

" The bond between a maker and his child is very strong. Bill can call Jessica when he wants to, and she could know where he is. " I answered simply. Bill should have told her about that bond, it was something she had to know. They were together after all…

" Oh my God, we need Jessica's help ! Come with me ! "

She didn't waste time and took her keys and a few minutes later, we were in front of Bill's house probably. Sookie quickly went in while I waited in the car, and seconds later she came back with a very young red headed vampire. She wasn't physically older than me, she was probably seventeen too. Poor girl.

" Jessica, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jessica, Bill's child. So now, how do we find Bill ? " Sookie said as she stared at me, in fact Jessica was also staring at me.

" Okay, Jessica did you feel anything strange last night ? Something like a shiver or something more powerful than anything, a feeling that kept telling you to go somewhere ? "

Jessica's mouth fell open and she nodded. " I did. How do you know this ? "

" Okay, Bill was probably calling you. It's going to be easier than I thought. We just need to go where he wanted you to go."

" There's just one little problem, I don't remember where he wanted me to go. This feeling was just so strange, I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you. "

I shook my head. She just didn't know how to deal with her bond with Bill, who by the way seemed to be a shitty maker. The first thing you needed to explain to your child was the new bond you shared with her or him.

" You can do this, Jessica. You just need to concentrate. It's easy and Bill should have explained you how it works. "

" Please, Jessica. " Sookie begged but Jessica seemed petrified. She didn't know what to do, she was completely lost because she didn't know how to deal with her bond. She needed help, just like Sookie did. And unfortunately I was the only one who could help her.

" Alright, I'm going to help you Jessica. Just follow my advice and it will be very easy. I know how it works, my maker had explained me everything. " I said and I could feel myself slowing becoming depressed again. I shouldn't have talked about Arthur, I really needed to pull myself together. I shouldn't be thinking about him right now. I wasn't going to break down, I was stronger than that...

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! It was very hard to write strangely... I hope I'll be able to update next week, I have a lot of things to do for college and it's just awful. I'm going crazy honestly.. So I'll try to do my best !<em>

_A huge thanks to nicola, DarkAngel620, stina222, Carlypso and princess moon shadow for their reviews !_

_So once again, don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	29. Chapter 28 : Trust

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28 :<span> Trust

I just couldn't believe what I was doing right now, I had a agreed to help Sookie and I didn't regret that, but I had never agreed to teach Jessica how to feel her maker or how to be a vampire. During that stupid journey to find Bill, I was doing a maker's job, Bill's job. I was explaining everything I knew about the bond, about being a seventeen years old vampire. I shouldn't be doing this because Jessica should have known those things and that angered me.

It wasn't helping her that was annoying, no… It was the fact that Bill was such a poor maker. She didn't know anything, that was incredible. If she had known about that bond, she could have done something for Bill and we wouldn't be in that situation, searching for him.

However, I noticed something. I think I was being pretty good at explaining everything to Jessica. I truly believe that I owed this to Arthur. He had always explained me everything and now it was my time to do so for someone else. Strangely, it also felt great to teach Jessica about everything. She was a sweet girl or rather vampire. She reminded me of myself when I was very very young. The fact that we were both seventeen helped a lot I think.

And now, Jessica was driving while Sookie was more than worried. However, I was pretty sure that soon we would find some trail about Bill. It was evident because Jessica was slowly starting to get used to the bond and she was slowly remembering where Bill had asked her to go the other night. And suddenly Sookie screamed, noticing Bill's car. Jessica stopped the car and Sookie got out, running towards the car while Jessica was complaining believing that she was a freak.

" You are not Jessica. You'll get used to your vampire condition and you'll even like to be a vampire someday. It will take time of course, but trust me everything will work out in the end. "

" I hope you're right. "

" There's a body in here, but it's not Bill. " Sookie screamed as I watched her. " Give me a hand. "

Jessica was immediately helping Sookie and got quickly the body out of the car and that was when I noticed something. That dead man was a werewolf, I could smell it and it was disgusting. What the hell was a werewolf doing here ? Why did werewolves kidnap Bill ? That was just unbelievable. There was something wrong with this and strangely I could feel that finding Bill was going to get a little bit more dangerous than I thought. Godric had been right, I shouldn't have proposed my help. I knew that soon I would regret it, I had this little feeling inside of me telling me that this was not right.

Now, should I tell Sookie about the werewolf ? I didn't really know but I decided to stay silent because it seemed that Jessica didn't recognize this disgusting scent, which was strange because every vampires should be able to recognize it but then again with such a shitty maker, she wasn't the one to blame. And maybe the fact that she didn't smell it was a good thing, she wasn't going to say anything and maybe I could understand why werewolves were after Bill. Anyway, Sookie didn't really need to know about werewolves existence… It was too dangerous.

" There's a symbol here on his neck. " Jessica said and I approached. I've never seen that before and it intrigued me.

" Elizabeth, have you ever seen it before ? " Sookie asked.

I shook my head. " No, never. I'm sorry. "

" Maybe we could use google ? " Jessica proposed and everyone nodded.

A few minutes later, Jessica had found something about operation werewolf, some kind of secretNazi commando forcefrom World War II.

" Werewolves ? Werewolves exist ? No, it's impossible. " Sookie said, clearly dumbfounded. I really wish that she hadn't learned about werewolves.

" It is and the dead man in here was one of them. " I simply said.

" Oh my God werewolves exist… But now how do we find Bill ? "

That was a very good question and I didn't have the answer. Maybe Jessica could try to find Bill but something told me that it wasn't going to work. Then, I didn't know how we could find Bill, it wasn't like we had any connections in the were community, I certainly didn't. I hated werewolves, they were vicious and our natural enemies. All my encounters with werewolves had always ended up pretty badly. well, of course not for me but for those werewolves.

In fact, Arthur had always protected me when werewolves strangely tried to attack us. He had always been there, taking care of them while they were always somehow attracted to me. They always seemed so obsessed with me, it seemed like I was the only one they wanted. I've never understood that and I didn't really care, werewolves were stupid creatures, so I started to get used to that. In fact, it only happened when I was a new born, and Arthur was always very worried. He wanted to kill them all, he seemed afraid by them. That was also a strange thing but well, being a new born, he only wanted to protect me.

" I don't know. Do you feel anything Jessica ? " I asked as my eyes fell on her. She shook her head and Sookie sighed, disappointed. " Okay. We need to know what is this operation werewolf and then maybe we'll find something that can help us. I think this is the only solution."

" Do you think you can find something about that ? " Sookie asked me.

" I'm sorry but I don't think so. I'm not very fond of werewolves and I know nothing about this operation werewolf. I was not in Europe when it happened. "

I could see the hurt on Sookie's face. She thought that she was close to find a way to save Bill and I had nearly completely destroyed her hopes. However, I was only being honest with her. There was nothing I could do right now for her. Maybe I could ask Godric about that, he was older and probably knew something about that.

" Maybe Eric knows something. " Sookie muttered to herself. " We're going to Fangtasia. "

* * *

><p>" Can I trust you Elizabeth ? " Jessica asked me, whispering, probably hoping that Sookie wouldn't hear. We were both sitting in the backseat, because Jessica wanted to ask me some questions about her vampire life. So Sookie had proposed us to sit in the backseat, while she was driving to Fangtasia. I think that Sookie liked the fact that she didn't have to talk to us, it was evident that she was refraining herself from crying…<p>

" You can. "

She bit her bottom lip, she looked disturbed. Something told me that she had done something wrong, and that she needed advice. Poor girl, she probably didn't know what to do.

She shot a glance at Sookie who was concentrated on the road and wasn't listening to us. " How do you know when you have to stop when you're feeding on someone ? "

I raised my eyebrows, didn't she know about that ? It was one of the first thing you learned when you became a vampire, or that was what I had first learned. Then I had to remember that Bill wasn't the perfect maker, he was far from it.

" You feel it in the blood, the heartbeat slows and then you just stop. It's pretty easy. "

" How do you stop ? " She asked.

" It's different for everyone, you have concentrate on something that will make you stop, something that disgusts you for example. "

She nodded but I could tell that she still had other questions.

" Okay, hum let's say that you killed somebody by accident, what would you do with the body ? " She asked and I understood everything now. She had drained someone, and now she needed to get rid of the body. I would have laughed if Sookie hadn't been here.

" You need a chain saw. " I answered, knowing that it was one of the only way to hide what you had done. It was a little bit disgusting to use that but it was very useful.

" What do I do with a chain saw ? " She asked as her eyes opened wide. She seemed shocked.

" What do you think ? "

" Oh my god, that's gross. " Jessica said.

I chuckled. That was gross but she needed to get used to that kind of thing. Being a vampire meant that you were going to do those kind of thing for the rest of your life. She was young but she would soon learn about everything.

" You'll get used to this, but next time just try to be more careful, Jessica. " She nodded and I could see in her eyes that she was feeling guilty about what she had done. And once again, she reminded me of myself when I first killed a human. She couldn't control herself and she shouldn't blame herself for that, if someone was to blame, it was Bill. " You're not a monster Jessica. It happens to everyone you know. It was just an accident, don't think about it anymore. "

" He had a family. I… " She whispered.

" Jessica, listen to me. It doesn't matter, he's dead now and you just need to think about hiding the fact that you've drained him. Don't think about anything and you are not a monster; If you only knew how many humans I've killed. They had a family too and I learned to live with that. Sometimes we just can't control ourselves and you, you are still young, don't worry about what you've done. Just forget about it. "

She stared at me but I didn't know what she was thinking. She seemed a little bit shocked by what I had just said. It was cruel of course, because that man had a family but Jessica needed to think about herself. Accidents happened and it didn't matter anymore.

" How long have you been a vampire ? " She asked and seemed to have understood that she shouldn't think about her dead human.

" For two hundred years and just like you I was seventeen. "

" How did you deal with your transformation and everything ? "

I smiled at her. " Well, I was not very happy and I had a hard time dealing with everything as you said but my maker helped me a lot. "

Before Jessica had the time to ask me anything, we arrived at Fangtasia and Sookie quickly ran towards the door as Jessica and I followed her. Strangely the bar was closed tonight and when Pam saw us, she sighed in annoyance.

" What a lovely surprise, Sookie. " She said and seconds later Eric was standing in front of us.

" Bill's been kidnapped and we found this mark on a dead man's neck. It stands for operation werewolf. We know that this man was a werewolf, but now what does that thing mean ? " Sookie quickly said to Eric and showed him the mark on Jessica's phone.

" Hello to you too Sookie. " Eric said.

* * *

><p>Eric was lying and hiding something, that was evident. I could see it in his eyes and the way he was talking to Sookie. When his eyes fell on the mark, he tensed. He knew something about that mark, he had seen it before but he was denying it. The worst thing was that I didn't know how I could get him to tell the truth. He had ordered us to go in the bathroom while he was talking to Sookie. It angered me a lot but I had agreed. And now, while Pam and Jessica were talking I was trying to hear what Eric was saying.<p>

Though, I was clearly disappointed. He wasn't saying anything interesting. It was pointless to listen.

" You've worked things out with Godric, haven't you Elizabeth ? " Pam asked me and I was pretty sure that she was referring to last night's events. Of course, she had probably heard us, maybe even seen us. Though, I didn't really care.

" You already know that answer Pam, don't you ? "

She smirked at me. " I must say that you were very attractive last night, so wild and… "

" Thank you Pam, but I don't want to hear it. " I interrupted her, not really wanting to listen to her compliments. I wasn't embarrassed, it was even funny but honestly right now I didn't want to hear anything weird.

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

" You know Pam, maybe you should find yourself a little toy, you seem awfully horny. " I said.

" I'm working on it. "

Jessica chuckled but seemed rather uncomfortable. " It will be dawn soon, I need to go home. " Jessica said and we soon got out of ladies room.

Sookie had been crying and was wiping her tears away when Jessica asked her to go back home. She waved at me and I decided to follow her outside. I couldn't let her leave like that.

" Thank you for your help, Elizabeth. " She said to me and tried to smile.

" I wish I could have done more. Don't worry Sookie, I'm sure that we'll find him. Maybe Jessica will feel him. " I looked at the young vampire who nodded.

" Maybe. Come on, Jessica. Let's get you home before dawn. " Sookie said as she got inside her car.

" Thank you for everything Elizabeth.. I was wondering if maybe I could ask you some things about my new vampire life since we were both seventeen when… "

" I'll be glad to help you. " I interrupted her, smiling.

She nodded and got in the car. I watched them leave and ran in Fangtasia with vampire speed.

" You've lied to her, Eric. You've already seen that mark somewhere, haven't you ? " I asked as I stood now in front of him, my hands resting on my hips. I wasn't angry at him for lying to Sookie because he had every reason to do this. Sookie would do anything in order to find Bill, and that was dangerous. I was just angry that he was hiding something.

" It doesn't concern you Elizabeth. "

I raised my eyebrows. I was not Sookie, he could tell me what was happening, it wasn't like I was going to tell Sookie about everything. I wanted to protect her too, strangely. I've never felt like that towards a human, but I felt the need to protect her.

" Listen Eric, Sookie helped us in Dallas, I think it's right if at least I help her finding Bill. I can search for Bill all alone, I won't tell her anything so please just tell me what you know about that mark. "

He stayed silent as he stared at me. And now, I was really getting angry. Why was he being so secretive with me ? I wanted to help Sookie and he knew something, why couldn't he tell me about that ? I wasn't human, I wasn't Sookie, I could take care of myself. That was so frustrating.

" Eric. "

" Just leave. I don't want to deal with you. "

I was ready to argue but when his fangs extended I decided that it was better to leave, as much as I hated that idea. I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anything and I just didn't want us to fight. I was not in the mood and that was something I didn't want to do. Eric and I were slowly becoming friends, I wasn't going to destroy everything like that.

And in fact, it didn't matter, I would find answers and I would find them soon. If Eric knew something, Godric probably knew it too. They had spent a thousand years together after all. Godric wasn't going to lie to me about that, even if he tried to, I would find a way to make him tell me the truth. I could be very persuasive.

So, I left Fangtasia. On the way home, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong with Eric. He had tensed when he saw that mark, Eric was not like that usually. He seemed so vulnerable and hurt. He knew this mark and it meant something to him.

However, I couldn't even imagine what that meant. It seemed serious, but I didn't know. I was eager to get some answers from Godric. Maybe I was too curious but after all this was for Sookie.

When I entered, Godric was in front of me in a flash. « I was worried, Elizabeth. » He said and stared at me. He was starting to get overprotective with me, that was annoying. I wasn't going to die or anything, everything was perfectly fine. I was okay now.

" Godric, I told you that I'll be fine. There's no need to be worried about me. I can take care of myself. Stop being so worried for me. "

He stayed silent and went in the living room, sitting on the sofa. I didn't know if he was angry at me or something else. Well, I didn't want to think about that now.

I joined him on the sofa, ready to tell him everything I've learned tonight. Strangely, I was excited.

" We didn't find Bill, but we found something interesting. And Bill's a poor maker. "

" How so ? "

I smiled. " Jessica didn't know anything and I had to do Bill's job. Strangely it was great you know, it felt so right to explain her everything. Jessica is really nice, she reminds me so much of me. " I paused, remembering my little discussion with Jessica for a brief moment. " Anyway, we found out that werewolves were involved in Bill's kidnapping. "

Godric frowned. " Werewolves ? Are you sure about that ? "

I nodded. " The smell was disgusting and we found something else. " I ran my hand through my hair. " That's why we went to Fangtasia because Sookie wanted Eric's help. "

Godric stayed silent and seemed in deep thoughts. He knew something, I was now absolutely sure that he knew something. That was perfect because now I was going to learn about that. What was his child hiding ?

" There was a mark on the dead man's neck. I'm pretty sure that Eric knows something about it but he didn't want to tell me anything. What do you know about Operation Werewolf, Godric ? " I asked and Godric tensed.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm having a hard time writing, I think I have writer's block... I really want to write but I have no inspiration... I will try to write the next chapter but I can't promise anything. I'm really sorry... <em>

_A huge thanks to DarkAngel620, Carlypso, nicola, MissLuLu2010 and princess moon shadow for their reviews._

_So once again, don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	30. Chapter 29 : We Are The Same

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29 :<span> We Are The Same

Godric was deadly silent and that was a little bit scary. He had never been like that and it made me realize that something must be wrong. At least, now I was pretty sure that he knew something about this Operation Werewolf.

" Godric ? " I asked again, desperately wanting an answer.

He still stayed silent but stood up. And now I was watching him pacing back and forth and I was completely useless. I didn't know what to do. He seemed worried and Godric was not the kind of vampire to get worried. Should I be scared about his attitude ? I didn't know but his silence was killing me.

" You know you can talk to me right ? " I said, trying to get his attention but I failed horribly and the only sound that came from his mouth was Eric's name. And before I knew it, he left using vampire speed. I was left completely alone in that huge house, shocked by his attitude. He must have gone to Eric and I just couldn't let him go there alone. I needed answers too now. He couldn't leave me like that.

However, maybe I should just wait for him to come back and explain me everything, that could be the better thing to do. It seemed to be a serious matter and if Eric was involved maybe it was something between a maker and his child. And I truly didn't want to come between them, I had already done that thing and I hated that feeling. I should leave them together and if Godric wanted to tell me about everything then he surely would.

Something inside of me told me that I should follow him unfortunately. I had this sudden urge to follow him, I was so curious and the fact that Eric was involved made me even more interested. This was so wrong but I just couldn't help myself. Eric wasn't going to like that of course, but I had to do this. I was however afraid of something. What if I was making a mistake by following him ? Eric would be angry at me, but what about Godric ? Would he be angry at me too because I was being curious ?

I couldn't risk that because I had already messed up a lot of things with Godric. My attitude towards him had really been monstrous. I had just realized that yesterday and honestly if I had been Godric, I wouldn't have been so patient… This was exactly why Godric was better than me, this was exactly why I was so lucky to have Godric in my life. He had given me a new chance, a new hope, a new love. He was now my everything and I just couldn't lose him. That would kill me. So, if I followed him, maybe I could lose him… What should I do ?

I was torn, confused, afraid. This situation was just so complicated. I knew that no matter what I was going to do, I would do the wrong this.

I had to chose now. I took a deep unnecessary breath before stepping out of the house. I was going to Fangtasia, I wanted answers, hopefully Godric wouldn't be angry at me.

" He loves me, he won't be angry. He must understand that I need answers. " I muttered to myself, trying to believe in what I was saying.

* * *

><p>Godric and Eric were in the basement, talking as I made my way towards the door. Pam was, I didn't where she was in fact. Knowing her, she was probably having some fun with a fangbanger, typically Pam.<p>

" I have found them, after all those years I have found them again, Godric. " I heard Eric saying and strangely when he saw me, he just stopped and shot me a death glare. Bad timing, maybe I had really made a mistake. However, when I looked at Godric, he didn't seem really angry, he just shook his head.

Anyway, I was more than curious. Who did Eric find ? Was it those werewolves ? Why would a vampire search for werewolves ? That was completely stupid, except if he had some issues with werewolves but still that was strange. Werewolves were not immortals. This situation was definitely more complicated than I thought.

" You should leave, Elizabeth. " Eric ordered me coldly. His fangs extended and I must say that I was a little bit scared right now. I definitely shouldn't have come here, because Eric could easily attack me, Godric would have to intervene and then… Just like last time, it would hurt both of them. I didn't want that.

" I'm sorry, I was curious about Operation Werewolf. " Eric growled as he clenched his fists. " I guess this is bad timing, I'll leave. " I started to walk away but stopped. " I don't know why you're both involved in that thing, but I'll find out and help you. I'll do everything I can because you both helped me. " I said but should have really stayed silent because before I even knew it, I was pinned against the wall of the basement by a very, very angry Eric Northman.

His grip was hurting me and I just couldn't move. Why was he acting like that ? I just wanted to help, there was nothing wrong with that. He should be happy to have someone else to help.

" Stay out of this. "

" Eric, calm down. " Godric ordered gently, I could see his hand on Eric's shoulder. However Eric didn't move, not at all. On the contrary, his grip tightened if it was even possible.

I knew Eric wasn't going to hurt me, and Godric probably knew it too, otherwise he would have done something.

" Just let her go. " Godric said as he tapped Eric's shoulder. " She won't do anything. " And so Eric let go of me and I sighed in relief.

I looked at Godric and knew that it was time to leave. He had once again helped and I wasn't going to stay here longer. Eric was already enough disturbed and I honestly didn't want to be pinned against the wall by him again. In fact, I didn't want to anger Eric or Godric again.

" I'll be at home. " I said and left slowly the basement. Just before leaving, I couldn't help but listen to what was happening down there and I wasn't disappointed, not at all. There was something about Eric, something that made me realize that he had some kind of bloody past too, just like me.

" A thousand years Godric and now I'm just so close. I'll avenge them. "

" Yes you will my child. "

I left, wondering who Eric wanted to avenge. And that simple thought made me remember something Godric had said the night Eric attacked me. Godric said that Eric should have understood my situation, that only meant one thing. Someone very close to him must have been killed by werewolves and he wanted to avenge that person. However, I still couldn't understand why werewolves were involved and why did Eric wait a thousand years ? It was just incredible if werewolves had killed someone because he couldn't kill who did it.

I waited two hundred years for my revenge but I knew a vampire did it. Then, maybe it was the same thing for Eric, maybe a vampire was behind everything even if that idea was completely insane. a vampire associated with werewolves ? That was crazy, really. What kind of vampire would do this ? None, I was pretty sure about that.

* * *

><p>I waited the entire night for Godric but he never came back home. He stayed with his Child that night and now, I was waiting for him again, all alone in the house. This was honestly getting on my nerves. I knew that I shouldn't go to Fangtasia because I didn't want last night's event to happen again but I was going crazy right here. I was wondering what they were doing, I was wondering if they left Fangtasia… In fact, I think I was extremely worried for Godric and also for Eric.<p>

I knew that danger was in the air…

When the door opened, I was relieved when I saw Godric stranding there.

" Godric. " I said as I made my way towards him and hugged him. " I'm sorry for last night, I shouldn't have come. "

I released him and stared at him. He was once again silent and I honestly started to hate that. " Where's Eric ? "

" He's going to Sookie's. She needs to be protected. " Godric finally said as he took my hand leading me in the living room. " I think I need to explain some things Elizabeth. "

I wasn't really expecting him to say that, I thought that I would have to ask him but no… Well, that was really great honestly. At least he didn't scream at me.. he could have.

" Okay, it's a little bit complicated. There are things I cannot explain to you because you don't have to know but I think it's fair to let you know some things. "

He wasn't going to tell me everything, I should have known but well, it was better than nothing.

" Eric and I were in the SS and we hunted those werewolves. That symbol you've seen is very old, older than Eric that's for sure. This pack is very organized and they are fuelled by vampire blood. We were not only searching for those werewolves but searching for this vampire. I cannot tell you why because it doesn't concern you and Eric wouldn't like that. Now that we've found them again, Eric is going to get what he wanted. "

" Revenge… " I muttered to myself unconsciously and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. Godric's mouth fell opened.. I wasn't supposed to know about that little detail, I had been eavesdropping last night… And I was stupid enough to say it…

" How do you know about that ? "

I bit my bottom lip. " I.. Yesterday, I heard it. Sorry. " I said as I stared at my lap. I had disappointed Godric, I knew it. Another mistake. Why was I so stupid ?

" You're truly impossible sometimes, but yes Eric wants revenge. "

" Why ? " I asked but knew deep inside of me that I wouldn't get that answer. It was right to hide this from me, Eric and I were not close enough and we probably would never be that close. However, it was still a little bit frustrating to stay in the dark.

" It's not my story to tell. " Godric said as he shook his head. " The only thing you need to know is that Eric is determined. He will do anything to get what he wants. "

" Maybe I could help him. I know how it feels to want so desperately revenge. "

Godric tensed. " You're not going to do anything. Eric doesn't want your help and I don't want you to be in danger. This vampire uses werewolves, he's very old and you can't help us. You already have enough issues. "

I should have known that Godric would say that. If he knew what I was planning to do about Russell, he would surely hate me or probably lock me inside a room in this house. That would be the only way to prevent me from doing anything.

" Alright but I'll go to Sookie's. I want to be sure that she's safe. "

" Elizabeth, you're not listening to me. You are staying out of this, you're not going to Sookie's. Those werewolves are after her, it's too dangerous. "

I wasn't going to help Eric, I only wanted to be sure that Sookie was safe and sound. I would stay here in Shreveport and not search for these disgusting creatures. I could do at least make sure that she's safe. I would be perfectly fine and honestly what could happen to me ?

" Godric, I want to go there, I can deal with werewolves and it's not like I'm going to hunt them down. "

" Eric is already there and he will protect her. He's strangely concerned over her safety. "

" I don't really trust Eric with Sookie. " I said. Of course, Eric seemed to have some feelings about Sookie but in Dallas he had used her and because of him, she fell in a trap at the Fellowship. What could be different now ? I had no idea. " I'm going whether you like it or not Godric. "

I didn't wait for his answer, I didn't need it so I stood up, ready to leave.

" I'll be back soon. I love you."

" Be safe. "

* * *

><p>" What the hell happened here ? " I said as I stared at the ground, there was blood here. It wasn't Sookie's blood, it was werewolf's blood. However, that didn't mean she was safe. There was no sign of Sookie or even Eric in the house.<p>

I was worried for Sookie but soon I heard Eric and Sookie talking. She was safe.

" Elizabeth ? What are you doing here ? " Sookie said.

" I wanted to make sure you were safe, Sookie. " I answered as I shot a glance at Eric this time. He wasn't happy to see me here, that was sure. He didn't say anything but it was evident. At least, he wasn't going to attack me again.

" Thank you. I'm fine, Eric took care of one werewolf. "

I looked at Eric, he had protected Sookie. He cared about her in his own way and that was something strange. I wasn't going to complain anyway, Sookie was alright. However something told me that she had something in her mind, a way to get into more trouble.

As I watched Eric leaving, I couldn't help but feel that something had happened with that werewolf.

" Sookie, you've learned something about Bill's disappearance ? "

Sookie nodded. " When Eric drained that werewolf, he said Jackson. He's from that town, he's from Mississippi. I'm sure now that Bill's in Jackson. I'm going there tomorrow. "

Jackson, Mississippi… Those werewolves were from there, and Russell Edgington was the king of Mississippi. If anyone knew about werewolves fuelled by vampire blood, it was him. Godric had told me so many things tonight and I think I understood now. It was so evident that Russell Edgington was involved with those werewolves. He was a king, he was old, he knew… I was so sure about that…

That was something scary and strange. Russell had killed my family but he had also killed someone Eric cared about. Eric and I were in the same position, except that he could probably get his revenge on Russell while I couldn't. Russell knew who I was but he didn't know who was Eric. So I just couldn't do anything.

" Elizabeth, are you okay ? "

I nodded even if that was a lie. I was not alright, I was shocked. What was I going to do ? I couldn't let Eric kill Russell alone, I wanted him to die because of me. Of course, it was evident that Eric had issues with him too, but I needed to plunge a stake through his heart and watch him die. I needed this and I couldn't let Eric take that from me. I needed to talk to him before he decided to do anything.

" Do you think you can come with me to Jackson ? I'll need help and if something happens, Eric may not be able to get there in time, so I think you could help me; I trust you. "

I stared blankly at Sookie. I wanted to help her but I couldn't go to Jackson. It was too dangerous for me and I had promised Arthur I wouldn't go to Mississippi. Of course, if Eric wanted to kill Russell, he would have to go there, but I could stay here and wait for Eric. Maybe we could make a deal and I didn't know. I was just sure that I couldn't help Sookie right now.

" I'm sorry Sookie but accompanying you to Jackson is something I cannot do. "

Her mouth fell open. " Why ? You said you were going to help me. I know where Bill is and with your help I'm sure that I'll be able to save him. I went to the Fellowship in Dallas, I saved you and Godric, and when I really need your help in order to save my husband to be, you refuse. How can you do this to me ? You told me you were going to help ! I trusted you ! "

I shook my head, she knew nothing; I couldn't risk to be killed for Bill Compton. " Sookie, I can't go to Mississippi because that could cause my true death. I'm not planning on dying soon. There are things you don't know about me, there are things you can't understand. There's someone in Mississippi who wants me dead. "

" That person doesn't have to know you're there. " She stated. Of course, it could work if we weren't talking about the vampire king of Mississippi.

" Unfortunately, that's impossible. I can't help you this time, Sookie. I honestly wish I could. "

" Then tell me exactly why you can't go to Mississippi. " She said as she put her hands on her hips. She was a little bit angry, I could understand her but honestly I wasn't the one to blame. I couldn't help even if I wanted to.

" It's complicated, Sookie and not important by the way. "

She clenched her fists but I didn't care. " Well, I think I'll leave you alone. I have some things to do and I'm pretty sure you are safe now. Eric had probably made sure that there was no other werewolf. Be careful when you go to Jackson, I really don't want you to die Sookie. " I said and left her.

Now, I knew what I was going to do. I needed to see Eric, we needed to talk. I wanted to know what he was going to do, what was his plan and if I could be a part of it. I didn't really know how Eric would react when he'll learn that I had been eavesdropping last night but well… It didn't really matter, we had the same goal and I'm sure he would understand and he knew that I would do anything to have my revenge, just like him probably.

So my next destination was Fangtasia, I was hoping that Eric was there so we could talk in private.. Or at least without Godric around. Godric wouldn't like what I wanted to do, so it was better if he wasn't there.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for this awful chapter.. I know it's not very good but I hoped you liked it anyway. The next chapter will be hopefully better...<em>

_A huge thanks to nicola, princess moon shadow and Carlypso._

_I want to really thank DarkAngel620 for her reviews because they always made me very happy and they made me want to write. Thank you so much for your long reviews ! You're amazing !_

_So again, don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	31. Chapter 30 : Helping You, Helping Me

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30 :<span> Helping you, Helping me

I was anxious when I entered Fangtasia. I didn't know how Eric would react, I didn't know what he could do to me. That was, if I was being honest with myself, very scary. I knew that Eric was completely alone in the bar. That was something great because we could talk in private, but what if Eric lost control ? He could attack me just like he did last night, and without Godric's intervention I didn't know what could have happened.

Well, I just had to pluck up courage. It couldn't be that hard and Eric could control himself, he would not hurt me. In fact, he couldn't because that meant hurting his maker. Godric definitely didn't need that, I was already here and I was hurting him enough.

Eric was in the basement, pacing back and forth.

" Eric, we need to talk. " I simply blurted out, my voice trembling. That was so ridiculous, why was I so afraid of him ?

He stopped, his cold stare piercing right through me. " What are you doing here ? Haven't you done enough ? Leave. "

I hadn't done anything… I only wanted to help Sookie, what was wrong with that ? Of course, last night I had been a little bit too curious but I thought that he had forgotten. Apparently not.

" I'm really sorry for last night but I won't leave tonight. We really need to talk Eric. " I said firmly. I wasn't going to change my mind right now, I knew what I wanted. No matter what he was going to do to me, I wouldn't leave. I had to do this. I needed to know what he planned to do because Russell had hurt me too. I had the right to know, the right to want to help. I was stubborn but this was justified.

" What do you want to talk about ? I'm sure that Godric already told you that we've been searching for those werewolves. I don't want and don't need you help. I'm old enough and I honestly don't want your help. Leave or else you'll regret it. "

I clenched my fists. He had no choice, I was going to help him no matter what. " Listen Eric, I know that you're searching for those werewolves because you seek revenge and I… " I didn't have time to finish my sentence because Eric had his hand around my throat, pinning me again against a wall. This time Godric was not here and Eric was determined to hurt me. Maybe I had been too far ? No, of course no. Eric was just overreacting.

" How did you learn about that ? Did my maker tell you something ? " His eyes showed anger, he wanted to hurt me so bad. " Answer. "

I couldn't talk, his grip on my throat was too strong. I could only shook my head. Noticing my discomfort, he let go of me or at least his grip wasn't so strong. " Godric didn't say anything, he wouldn't have. I heard it last night. "

" You think you know everything, Lizzie. You think you can do whatever you want ? " He pressed himself against me, trying to scare me, trying to show how much older he was, how much powerful he was. " You just love to know everything, don't you ? That makes you feel important but you are nothing, and you know nothing, Lizzie. You're still alive because my maker cares about you otherwise you'd be dead now. "

His words hurt me more than anything else. I thought that we had started to become friends, I thought that he liked me or at least a little bit. I was wrong completely wrong. Maybe I should just leave and never come back here. Godric deserved better than me, I wouldn't be annoying him anymore, I wouldn't be annoying Eric anymore too.

No… I couldn't do this and a part of me told me that Eric was lying to me at this very moment. When I looked at him, I could see that something was not right with him. He wasn't completely hating me, I knew it.

" I know about Russell. " Those simple words were like a bomb for Eric because he just let go of me as he stepped away from me.

" You know nothing, Lizzie. "

" Oh that's where you are completely wrong Eric. When Sookie told me that this werewolf was from Jackson, I understood everything. It was so evident. Godric told me that you were searching for a vampire behind all those werewolves, and who else could be that vampire ? I know I'm right Eric. You don't have to lie. I may not know what Russell had done to you but I'm on your side. Russell had killed my family, he had done something to you. Don't you think that we should try to work together ? "

Eric stayed silent but it only last for a brief moment because suddenly his fist hit the wall as he growled. " He killed my family too. " Eric said and my mouth fell open. I wasn't expecting that, not at all. I had thought that Russell had probably killed someone Eric cared about, but his whole family, just like me, no… And that was when I understood that Eric and I shared the same past, the same desire for revenge.

" I'm sorry. " I just said, knowing exactly how he felt.

" I don't need your pity. "

" It's not pity. What are you planning to do ? "

He stared at me blankly. I couldn't even know what he was thinking. He didn't seem angry anymore, he seemed empty.

" Nothing that you need to know. "

My mouth fell open. Was he kidding ? Did he really believe in what he was saying ? I needed to know, hadn't he listened to me ? We had the same goal.

" Bullshit, Eric. We both want him dead. I wand and need to help you. You can't refuse my help, you have no right. He killed my family too, can't you understand how much I want to kill him myself ? " I screamed at him and came in front of him. Why was he doing this to me ? I wanted to be there when Russell Edgington would turn into a pool of blood, I wanted to stake him myself, I wanted to see him suffer.

" You don't need to know because I don't want you to be involved. If I do something wrong, Russell could kill me but if you help me then you'd die too. What do you think Godric will do if his child and his lover died ? " His hands fell on my shoulder and I was shocked by his gesture. " You didn't think about that Lizzie ? Oh no, you never think about the consequences… You're a selfish bitch. You say you love my maker but you're not showing him your love. You want to risk your life while he's here. I can't let you help me, Godric would never forgive me if something happens to you. "

Eric was right, I hadn't thought about Godric, about his reaction. I was selfish but who could blame me ? I wanted to avenge my family…

" Godric doesn't have to know anything. We don't have to tell him I'm helping you and I'm very good at hiding ! I've nearly killed Godric in Dallas, do you really think that things will be different with Russell ? Of course, I can't come with you in Jackson, but I can do something else Eric. Just think about it ! "

Eric seemed thoughtful for a brief moment. " No, I can't lie to my maker, he will know it and I can't betray him like that. "

" Eric please ! You have no right to do this to me !" I was begging him. I wasn't usually like that but now it was like he was taking everything from me… How could he be so cruel ? He was using Godric as an excuse, Eric wanted Russell from himself. That was the only explanation.

" I'm protecting you Lizzie, you and my maker. I don't want him to meet the sun if you die. I don't want you to die because he loves you. Can't you just understand that ? " He paused as he stared at me, his eyes were full of compassion… Was that really Eric Northman looking at me ? " Go home, stay with Godric, make him happy, just love him. I won't change my mind and Godric will be on my side this time. You have no choice."

I shook my head. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. I lived for my revenge and now… What was I going to do ?

" I won't tell Godric about your little proposal, it will only break his heart. I'm sure you will do the same. "

I nodded, knowing that I didn't have any choice.

" He already knows about Russell, he'll probably be waiting for you. " Eric said and I decided to leave and come back home. I had nothing else to do, everything was over now. I didn't know what I could do now, I couldn't find any idea. I was not going to get what I wanted… That was the only thing I could think about as I was making my way home, slowly.

Russell had nearly took everything from me and I couldn't do anything. Arthur had died in vain, my family would never be avenged.

This just wasn't fair…

Of course I had Godric, and I loved him but I wasn't complete. It was like Godric wasn't enough… I knew that thinking that was just awful but I couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it, I was crying. It was definitely too much for me. After losing my maker, learning about Russell, I was completely broken. I had been good trying to help Sookie, trying to create something with Godric but now everything had changed…

* * *

><p>He was waiting for me, patiently… He was worried, his eyes full of concern as if he knew exactly what was happening to me, what was happening inside of me now. He didn't say anything, he just came to me and took me in his arms. I needed this, I needed him even if it was never enough.<p>

" He… Russell had killed Eric's family, just like he did with mine. "

" I know, I know. " He said as I felt his hand on my back, trying to calm me. " No matter what, Eric will kill Russell. Trust him, he knows what he's doing. They will be avenged Elizabeth. "

I got out of his arms. " I wanted to be the one to kill him. "

" I know, I'm sorry but it had to be like that. We both know that you can't hunt Russell down. he knows you, Elizabeth. "

If he knew what I had wanted to do, if he knew that I had proposed my help to Eric. He would hate me.

" I know I can't do anything. " I said, lying all the time. I could have done something to help Eric, I knew it but he had to refuse. And now, I didn't know what to do. " Why are you letting Eric do this ? He's your child, he could meet the true death. "

" Why did Arthur help you ? " Godric asked and I already knew the answer. He wasn't going to command Eric because he knew how much that meant to him. It would hurt him if he died, but he would lose him if he tried to prevent him from getting his revenge.

" Because he loved me, because he wanted me to be happy and to get what I wanted. "

Godric nodded. " Eric is very clever, I'm sure that he will succeed. "

" But what if he doesn't ? If he dies, what will you do ? " I asked, afraid of the answer. Would Godric try to kill Russell ? Would he meet the sun ? I couldn't know but that truly scared me. I could lose him and it wouldn't even be my fault, for once.

" I won't leave you, I'm sure about that. I won't do anything if it means losing you. "

My mouth fell open. That was probably the most beautiful thing Godric had ever said to me. If something happened to his child, he wouldn't do anything just because he didn't want to lose me or to die. " Thank you. " I said and realized how awful I was towards Godric. He loved me so much that he would do anything for me while I was lying to him all the time.

How could I look at him ? How could I say that I loved him while acting like this ? I knew that my heart belonged completely to him, I knew that I would do anything for him, I knew that I would give up everything for him. Yet I was lying to him, I was hiding the fact that I wanted to help Eric, that I still wanted to find a way to kill Russell. I wanted to change my mind for him, I wanted to change completely for him, I wanted to be truly happy for him and I wanted him to be happy with me. I should stop lying to him, I should stop being so selfish.

Why couldn't I just change ? It couldn't be that hard…

" You're crying again, Elizabeth. Do not cry because of Russell, he doesn't deserve your tears. " Godric said as he brushed my tears away with his fingers. I wasn't crying because of Russell, I was crying because I didn't deserve Godric, because he could find someone much better than me. I was crying because I knew that in the end I would hurt him and lose him. I was crying because I knew that I would be the one to blame, that I couldn't do anything against that. No matter how hard I wanted to change, there was something preventing me from doing so… Probably my stupid pride… My sick desire for revenge.

" I love you so much Godric, I really do. " I said trying to show him how much I cared about him. He had to believe me.

He smiled at me and took my hand, leading me in the living room as we sat on the sofa.

" I know you do and I know that sometimes, you can't really show it the way you want to. "

If only he knew…

" I want to forget about Russell and everything for now. I've had enough. I'm tired, he was always on my mind and now.. Now it's worst. " I admitted.

" You need to think about something else, someone else… I know, tell me about Jessica. You seemed ecstatic last night because of her. "

I smiled remembering Jessica. Godric had found a way to make me think about someone else than Russell. He was fantastic. " Jessica is just like my old self. She starting to get used to her vampire condition but she still has her human feelings… She drained a man and felt guilty about it, she asked for my help because she didn't what to do with the body… It happened to me too when I was a newborn. You know, I felt so guilty the day I killed my first human and then Arthur showed me that I shouldn't think like a human, that I wasn't a monster… If Bill had been a good maker, Jessica wouldn't have freaked out like she did. She deserves someone better than Bill as a maker. "

" Have you ever thought about being a maker ? " Godric asked and I gently slapped his chest. He was ridiculous. I couldn't become a maker, I was too young and not ready.

" You must be joking, I would be a terrible maker Godric ! "

He shook his head. " Oh no you won't. You would be fantastic, Arthur taught you well and when you talk about Jessica, you're glowing. Maybe you should consider it, maybe it could help you forget about Russell, don't you think ? "

He couldn't be serious. I couldn't even imagine being a maker, I didn't want to. Plus, I couldn't create a new vampire just like that. It wasn't something easy to do, I couldn't walk on the street, choose one human and turn him. That was completely ridiculous. There was also one thing that was bothering me with that idea and it was the fact that the bond between a maker and his child could be very ambiguous. Of course, I wouldn't have to turn a man but still… Even if I turned a girl, I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready.

Plus, considering my situation with Russell, it was too dangerous if I turned someone…

" That's out of the question Godric. I can't deal with a newborn now… "

" Alright, at least that means you are completely mine. " He said, teasing me. He was pretending I was human, his human. That was a little bit disturbing…

" Yours ? Do you really think I'm yours Godric ? Because I don't think I'm human. "

He chuckled. " You are mine and I'm yours, aren't you happy about that ? "

I smiled at this thought. Yes, Godric was mine and I was his. I knew that I would never love anyone else like I love Godric. I knew that deep inside of me. " I really like that idea. I'm wondering, if nothing had happened, if my family had never been killed and if I had stayed human, do you think we would have had the same relationship ? " That was a strange and stupid question, the answer didn't really matter but I was curious. I knew that because of Godric's blood, I had been unconsciously attracted to him when I was human and ill, but what did he think about me ? Did he feel something for me at the time or was I just like any other human ?

" You would have been mine… The fact that you were human wouldn't have changed anything. I felt something for you strangely, our bond wasn't really helping. I felt you, your pain and I felt the need to protect you. I've never felt that way towards a human, never. "

" Do you think my father would have approved that ? You were a vampire after all. "

This discussion was getting stranger as the minutes passed. Imagining another life for me, for us was like a beautiful dream.

" I don't really know. James was my friend but he may not have liked the fact that I was a little bit too attached to his innocent daughter. "

" Because of your blood I was attracted to you, I dreamt about you during my illness I know it… And something told me that if your blood had worked, I would have fallen for you. My father would have had no choice. " I said as I ran a hand through my hair. Godric and I could have been happy just like that, it was so easy to imagine. Of course, Godric was right, my father wouldn't have liked that and William would have hated that idea. I could easily picture him trying to kill Godric.. Funny thought. " We could have had it all. It could have been so perfect. "

" The past is the past. We have forever to create something perfect my love… Forever. "

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't make Eric out of character. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll like what I've planned for the next chapter !<em>

_A huge thanks to SwedeHeart14, princess moon shadow, DarkAngel620, Carlypso and Nicola for their reviews ! Your reviews really help me a lot when I write._

_So now, once again, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	32. Chapter 31 : Little Moments Like That

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31 :<span> Little Moments Like That

Laying here so close to Godric, just thinking, talking was something I needed, something I loved. Thanks to him, I had forgotten about Russell, about Eric at least for a little while.

I wanted to stay like that, in his arms forever. This was such a perfect moment. We were laying on the bed, our fingers intertwined… If only this moment could last forever.

" I wish you could have stayed human, I loved to listen to your heartbeat. " Godric confessed as I looked at him, surprised.

" If I had been human, we wouldn't have forever right ? "

He chuckled. " I would have changed you, I would have done anything for you. This is so strange because I didn't even know you at the time. I had only given you my blood and spent some time with you. "

I remembered those times we've spent together when I was ill. It was always so blurry but I knew Godric was there, next to me. I dreamt of those moments, his cold body against mine as he was trying to ease my help. My fever was making me feel like hell but he helped a lot. And his blood, his sweet blood… My father and Godric had tried to use vampire's blood many times but it had failed. Yet I still remembered the taste of Godric's powerful blood, the feeling of his blood inside of me was magical. Our bond too… I remembered that perfectly too, I felt him many times, I knew it but never realized it before it was too late. The worst thing I remembered was those little dreams I had about Godric…

" I remember when you laid next to me. I loved that feeling. I even think that I already loved you. " I said and closed my eyes trying to remember that feeling. " How do you think Eric would have acted if you'd been my maker ? "

" He would have been angry but it would have been much easier for you two to get along. He would have accepted you. "

That would have been something, really something. I would have shared Godric with Eric. I was wondering how our relationship would have evolved. It was definitely strange to think about that but it was keeping my mind busy.

That made me think about something else, I had never asked Godric about what he had done after finding my family dead. We never had that conversation and now was the perfect time.

" What did you do when you found them dead ? I wasn't there anymore, what happened ? Did.. Did you do something with the bodies ? " I asked the last question hoping that I wouldn't picture my parents and my brother's bodies laying covered in blood and dirt. When Arthur turned me, I had begged him in order to go back home to bury them.. He had agreed of course, but when we arrived there was no body, there was no blood on the ground as if someone had cleaned the house. At first, I believed that it was perfectly normal but I had never found their grave.. I didn't even know if someone had buried them and now, I was thinking that maybe Godric had done it…

Godric took a deep breath and I was pretty sure that he didn't like my question. Yet he surely knew that one day I would ask him about that.

" I buried them, if you want, I'll show you where. " He said as one of his hand started to stroke my back since I was laying on his chest. " They were dead when I arrived and you were gone… I searched for you, I tried to know where you were thanks to our bond but it was broken… I knew you were dead, I felt it, I felt your death but I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to admit that you were gone, that I didn't even know where I could find you body. "

He was reliving this moment and strangely I could see the hurt in his eyes. He really cared about me at the time, he really cared about my father too.

" You were really close to my father, weren't you ? "

" Yes, he was special. He loved you so much, he would have done anything for you and anyone he cared about. I was touched by his death."

I smiled sadly. I was sure that my father liked Godric very much. After all he trusted him with me, with his life. I was also sure that he would be happy now, seeing us together. Would he be proud of me ? I didn't really know and honestly I would be surprised if he didn't. However, I knew that no matter what, he would have loved me. If Godric had turned me, and if Russell hadn't killed them, he would have been happy to see me alive.

I was also wondering if my father knew about Arthur and William's relationship. I was wondering if he knew that William had asked him to turn me instead of Godric… He probably knew but didn't agree with that. I remembered their little argument the night they died. He knew but probably didn't trust Arthur with me.

" Your brother hated me, he thought I was trying to take advantage of the situation, of you.. He thought I was going to corrupt his innocent little sister. I think he perfectly knew what kind of relationship we could have had if I'd been your maker. He didn't trust me, not at all. "

" Arthur took care of my corruption… " I stated and smirked. If my brother had known what was going to happen between his friend and I, I don't think he would have let him turn me. " William was maybe overprotective over me. "

" He loved you, that's different and I honestly can understand him. "

Of course he loved me.. And I loved him too. He was my brother after all, he had done so many things for me.

What would he think about me now ? What would he think about Godric now ? I wish I could know because that could have been really interesting.

" You know, sometimes I wish we could have been both human. " I said firmly. This was such a beautiful thought. Godric and I, both human, we could grow old, have children… That was something incredibly insane but I could get used to that. However, that wasn't possible. We were vampires. The only thing that I liked about that was the fact that we would be forever together, well only if I didn't make any mistake, if Godric didn't learn about my desire to help Eric… If I was careful, he would never know. " This is crazy… "

" It is. "

* * *

><p>I was staring at the stars the next day, wondering what was going to happen to me, to everyone. I was taking advantage of our, no my last peaceful moments, I knew it deep inside of me. Something was going to change soon, and it wasn't going to be something good. I could feel it, it was so evident. After all Eric was going to do something to Russell, I still wanted to do something… What Eric's plan went wrong ? What would happen to everyone ? Should I have to leave Godric and Shreveport ? Probably..<p>

I strangely found myself wishing that I had never learned about Russell. It would have been much easier, if everything had remained secret.

" What are you thinking about ? " I heard Godric asking as I felt his arms around my waist and his lips on my shoulder.

" Nothing, just wondering what's going to happen now. Aren't you worried for Eric ? "

His grip tightened around my waist. " I am, but for now he's trying to find a plan. He will tell me what he'll do in time. I don't want to think about that now. "

I sighed. So Eric had no plan for now, that was rather great… At least, he was safe and I could still hope he will accept my help. That was a dream because he would never accept. I was now perfectly understanding his attitude last night. He tried to make me understand what I meant for Godric, he tried to make me understand that I was more important than I thought. It was strange to think that Eric may care for me in his own way because Godric loved me. I was starting to believe that Eric was really trying to protect me and his maker. I was pretty sure that he knew he could use my help but he just didn't want to take that risk. Eric Northman was concerned over my safety… Eric Northman was acting like a friend towards me. Maybe was he even searching for a way to kill Russell in front of me or something like that ? Maybe, I could only dream of that thing. That would be so great but for now I still needed to think about a plan. Maybe I could find a good plan too, maybe. I had been so close to kill Godric, maybe I could do the same thing with Russell thanks to Eric. After all who was going to plunge a stake through this king's heart didn't matter as long as he was dead. Eric had every right to do it, I had every right to do it but if I couldn't, then Eric was the only one.

" Something's bothering you. " Godric stated, wanting an answer. An answer that I just couldn't give. I couldn't tell him anything.

" I'm worried, that's all. I wish things were easier. "

" You're not the only one. " He said and silence filled the room.

Godric was more worried than me for everything. He didn't say anything but I knew it, I could even hear it in his tone. He couldn't hide it.

Just before I had the chance to say anything, a little sound interrupted our silent moment. It was my phone. Godric let go of my waist and I went to grab my phone. My mouth fell open when I saw who sent me a message. It was Jessica, how did she get my number ? Sookie must have given it to her.

" Elizabeth ? "

" I need to leave. Jessica, she needs my help. " I said smiling at this thought. Someone needed my help and for once I could be useful. I didn't know what she wanted but I just didn't care.

" Are you sure that it's safe to do this ? She's Bill's child and he has been kidnapped by Russell's werewolves… It's not very clever don't you think ? "

I laughed, It was perfectly safe to help Jessica. She probably needed my help for her dead human, nothing really serious. She was probably a little bit disgusted to use a chain saw.

" Werewolves were after Bill, I don't think Russell cares about a newborn. I really want to help her, Godric. It's important for me. Please, don't worry for me. I know it's perfectly safe to help her. Do you want to come with me ? At least, you'll be sure that there's nothing dangerous. "

He shook his head and I knew that I had convinced him. " No, just go and be safe. "

" You know me, I'm always careful. "

* * *

><p>I was excited, and that was so strange. I wasn't thinking about Russell or anything else right now. I was just thinking that I was going to help a new vampire friend tonight.<p>

However, when I arrived in front of Bill's house, another vampire was here. I didn't know him, in fact I had never seen him here before, I had never seen him in Fangtasia. Who was he ? That was a very good question but I had a bad feeling about him, a very bad feeling. He was somehow creepy, I was a vampire but he was making me uncomfortable and he didn't even talk to me. The look he gave me was enough to make me want to run away from this place, why was I acting like that ? I was two hundred years old, not a newborn ! Strangely, I wished that Godric was here with me…

" Hello Miss ? "

I stared at him blankly. I wasn't going to tell him my name, I had this strange feeling. I knew I needed to stay on my guard in front of him. What if that vampire worked for Russell ? Fear crept into my mind at this thought… If he worked for Russell, giving him my name would cause my death… Worst, maybe I was already dead because he had seen me. What if Russell had told him about me ? No… that was impossible, I needed to stay as calm as possible. Russell didn't know where I was and I was pretty sure that you could find blonde female vampire everywhere. That man didn't know who I was and I was going to give him any information.

However, maybe I was overreacting, maybe I was a little bit too paranoid…

" It doesn't concern you. I'm only here to see my friend." I said harshly.

He raised his eyebrows but stayed silent, which wasn't very reassuring.

" It was a pleasure to meet you. " He said and left slowly.

Seconds later, Jessica was in front of me, holding my hand and dragging me inside.

" I'm so glad that you came, Elizabeth.. Though, you are maybe a little bit late? "

" What do you mean ? "

Jessica bit her bottom lips as she sat down on the sofa. " I… My dead human had disappeared and I didn't know what to do, that's why I called you. "

I chuckled. Her little problem had disappeared and she was worried ? That was rather a great thing, however who could have taken that body ? That was a very good question, maybe this vampire outside. Why would he have done that ? This was stupid.

" Well, if you don't need my help with your little issue, then I can leave. "

" No please stay. I'm not feeling really comfortable here.. You know this guy came, holding my human's head. He asked strange questions about Bill."

Maybe I was not paranoid, maybe I had been right to stay on my guard in front of that vampire. Why would he ask questions about Bill if he didn't know Russell ? There was no reason, so I knew that I was right. However, that little discovery scared me. That vampire was here in Bon Temps, who knew what he had in his mind ? Who knew what he could say to Russell ? Did he know me ? No, he would have said something but now he could say something to Russell.. No, I was going crazy, really crazy. I was perfectly safe here and why would that vampire say something about me to Russell ? Once again he had no reason.

" What kind of questions ? " I asked, my voice betraying my fear.

" He wanted to know everything about Bill.. I just couldn't lie, he had that head in front of me… I didn't know what to do. I told him about Sookie and Bill. Oh my god Sookie. What have I done ?"

" Sookie's not here, she's safe I think. " I said trying to reassure Jessica. She seemed really worried for Sookie, she also seemed guilty. Of course she could have tried to lie to that vampire but she was young.. She wasn't used to do this and he had the head of her human. She was afraid and I could understand her somehow. " Did he tell you his name ? Did he say why he wanted to know things about Bill ? "

" Franklin, he said his name was Franklin and he told me that his employer wanted information about Bill "

I ran a hand through my hair. This situation was getting more and more complicated. Why did Russell need information about Bill ? He already had him, that was ridiculous. Not really if I was thinking about Bill. In fact, Russell could now be interested by Sookie's power. That was the worst thing that could happen. Her little trip to Jackson was going to end up badly. She was in danger, I needed to do something about that but what ? I couldn't go to Jackson, that was out of the question. Maybe I could tell Eric about my little discovery… I didn't know what to do.

" Elizabeth, are you alright ? "

" I.. I can't stay. I'm sorry Jessica but if you still need my help, you'll have to wait. "

" Is something wrong ? "

I nodded. Something was definitely wrong and I didn't know what I was going to do. " Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. It's complicated. I have to leave. "

" I understand but we'll see each other again right ? I think I'll always need your help with some vampire things… Even if Bill comes back, I can't talk with him about everything you know. "

I knew exactly what she meant and nodded. When everything will be over, I would help her, but now I had other things to do.

First, I needed to tell Godric about my discovery and then it would be Eric's time. I was choosing Godric first because I knew he would hate the fact that I had gone to Eric first. Why ? Simply because my discovery was mostly related to me and not really Russell. Well, Russell was involved but Franklin was the only thing I needed to think about. If I was lucky, maybe we could stop him before he reached Mississippi ? That was probably wishful thinking.

Plus, Eric couldn't do anything about that information about Franklin. He could only protect Sookie.

Sookie… I knew she was safe for now, I could feel it deep inside of me but will it last ? I wasn't very sure about that but I should thinking about myself first. This situation was just awful. I couldn't sacrifice Sookie but I needed to protect myself.

I sighed as I arrived at home. How was I going to explain everything to Godric ? I told him I was going to be safe and here I am.. I was probably in danger now.

When I finally decided to enter, I was rather surprised to find Godric and Eric in the living room. Well, they were going to listen to my fantastic news together and at least I wouldn't have to chose between Sookie and myself.

" Elizabeth, you look livid. " Godric said.

" We have a huge problem. " I said as I stared blankly at them. Fear was written all over my face and I knew that Godric was starting to get worried.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! I can already tell you that I've planned the end of this story and a sequel too. Probably... <em>

_I'm eager to see your reactions even if we still have time for that !_

_A huge thanks to Nicola, princess moon shadow, Carlypso and especially to DarkAngel620 and SwedeHeart14. I love long reviews, I may be crazy but I always re-read them before starting to write ! So thank you so much !_

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I really really need reviews, they make me want to write and I definitely need that... _


	33. Chapter 32 : Trouble

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32 :<span> Trouble

" What have you done this time Lizzie ? No matter what you've done, I shouldn't be surprised. " Eric asked and if he could kill me right now, he would do it. His stare was piercing right through me.

The worst thing was that, for once, I didn't do anything. I wanted to help someone and do something good, but it led to a very dangerous thing. I was sure about that. Well, I was not sure that Franklin was going to tell Russell something about me because he couldn't know me but there was a huge risk he could. I had to explain that to Eric and Godric. Then, there was also the fact that this vampire needed information about Bill and about Sookie in the end. I needed to protect Sookie, I knew this was my duty somehow.

" Nothing but I.. "

" Why should I believe you Lizzie ? You always find a way to get yourself in trouble don't you ? " Eric stated, interrupting me.

He was treating me like a child who had done something wrong. I wasn't a child anymore and I wasn't the one to blame. So why was I starting to feel guilty because of this situation ? This was stupid, I was stupid and Eric was an ass right now. I hated his attitude honestly. He didn't even let me finish. He didn't know anything and yet he wanted to teach me a lesson ! That wasn't going to happen.

" Eric, maybe you should let her explain what's happening. " Godric said and Eric growled. He knew his maker was right.

" Okay, a vampire, Franklin, asked Jessica questions about Bill. " I started.

" So what ? Why is this a problem for us ? " Eric interrupted me again and that was getting on my nerves. He was probably extremely anxious and worried about Russell but he had no right to act like that.

I clenched my fists. " It's a problem because Franklin probably works for Russell, because now he knows about Sookie's power and because he saw me. What do you think he's going to do ?"

Godric's eyes opened wide while Eric remained strangely impassive, or at least he was good at hiding what he was thinking.

" Did you talk with him ? " Godric asked as he approached me. He was worried, it was written all over his face.

I shook my head. " He asked my name, I didn't give it but I have a bad feeling. I'm afraid of him, what if he knows me ? What if he tells Russell about me ? And what about Sookie ? " I was starting to panic again, I could feel it. Maybe I was overreacting, maybe I was going crazy but I knew that something was wrong, that something awful was going to happen. And maybe, that was my fault. No, it couldn't be. I had done nothing wrong, nothing.

" Elizabeth, calm down. You are safe here. If that vampire knew you, he would have done something don't you think ? " Godric said, trying to reassure me.

That was true but not entirely. Franklin could be clever and wait for Russell's orders or something like that. I didn't know but that scared me. Not knowing what could happen was something I truly hated.

" Eric, what about Sookie ? Is she safe in Jackson ? " Godric asked as he quickly looked at Eric. I was not the only one worried for Sookie, strangely Godric seemed to care about her too. Or maybe he was just like that because I was worried for her. Maybe…

" Alcide, a werewolf, is with her. He will protect her if she doesn't do anything stupid. "

We all knew Sookie. She was going to do something stupid and no one would stop her. However, now it was even more dangerous. Something bothered me, Eric had asked for a werewolf's help. Didn't werewolves kill his family ? Weren't werewolves our enemies ? Was he crazy ? How could he trust such a creature with Sookie ? I thought he cared about her in his own sick way…

" A werewolf Eric, seriously ? "

" He's trustworthy for a werewolf. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid, she will be safe. I'll make sure she stays safe when I'll go there. For now, I can tell you that she's okay. "

Well, I should believe him. He seemed to trust that werewolf. At least, she was safe. That was the only thing I needed to know and the only thing that mattered. I didn't need to worry about her. I could concentrate on my own issues.

" Wait a minute, did you just say that you were going to Jackson , Eric ? " He was going there, I couldn't believe it. Well, I knew he was going to do that but so soon ? I wasn't expecting this and I had never thought he would told me about his decision.

" Yes, Eric's going to Jackson soon. " Godric answered.

I was silent even if I wanted to scream that I wanted to go there too. The look Eric gave me was enough to make me keep my mouth shut. I needed to know what he intended to do, but that was something I couldn't ask now, I couldn't do in front of Godric. And even if Eric didn't want my help, he could tell me about his plan. It wasn't like I was going to follow him. No, that was something I would never do, I made a promise and I wasn't going to break it, thought I could think about a way to help Eric. He probably knew it and that was annoying because he would refuse to tell me anything. Then, I would ask Godric.

" Lizzie, tell me more about Franklin. " Eric asked and I was surprised. While Godric didn't care about Franklin, Eric seemed worried. Maybe he understood me.

" I've already told you everything I knew. "

He growled. " I need to learn more about him if I'm going to Dallas. He could be dangerous and if you're right, if he tells Russell about you, it's going to get even more complicated. " Eric stated. Of course, his plan could be destroyed because of Franklin and because of me…

" I'm sorry, Eric. "

* * *

><p>- The Next Day -<p>

I was pacing back and forth in the living room. I didn't know what to do, now that was wrong. I knew exactly what to do but I was just afraid of Godric's reaction. Poor Godric, he was watching me, silently. He had tried to talk with me but I never answered him. I was too worried.

" I'm going to Fangtasia. " I muttered to myself. This was the only thing I could do right now. I started to made my way towards the door but Godric stopped me. " Please Godric, I just need to speak with Eric. I just need to know what he's going to do. And this time, nothing's going to happen. "

" You said it yesterday and yet.. "

" I know. " I interrupted him. " It's different now. Fangastia is probably one of the safest place here and I'll be with Eric. Don't you trust your child ? "

He shot me an angry look, of course he trusted Eric but maybe he just didn't trust me; Maybe he thought that I was going to do something stupid. Maybe he was right, maybe I was going to do something stupid.

" I'll be back in a heartbeat. I won't follow him if he goes to Jackson tonight if you're worried about that Godric. I will never go to Jackson and you can trust me. Arthur made me promise, and I know that going there would cause my death. I'm not that reckless. "

" Of course, you're not. " Godric answered ironically.

Maybe I was reckless sometimes but not this time. " I just want to speak with Eric. Can't you just understand that ? At least, he understands me and doesn't try to control me. " I said harshly and regretted my last words immediately; I was angry but not at Godric. I shouldn't be like that towards him, I knew he understood me too.

" If this is your opinion, then do what you want… " He whispered, an hurtful look on his face.

" Godric I… " I tried to grabbed his hand but he was already gone. He had left using vampire speed and I didn't even know where he went.

Perfect, that was just perfect. I definitely didn't need to be worried for Godric. I had enough issues right now. Maybe I had been a bitch but why was he like that ? I was not the only one to blame, he knew me, he knew he couldn't control me. This was his fault too and now I didn't have time to think about him. After my little talk with Eric, there will be plenty of time to speak with Godric and ask for forgiveness maybe. Plus, I couldn't do anything now. He was gone, I had no idea where he could be and searching for him was out of the question.

So here I was, making my way towards Fangtasia, which was of course closed. When I entered, I noticed Pam and only Pam, no sign of Eric.

" Where's Eric ? "

" Out. " Pam answered and I growled. Where was that stupid sheriff when you needed him ? I was angry at Eric and at myself right now. " You really need to unwind. Why are you all so stressed lately ? "

Pam didn't know anything that was why she was so carefree. If she only knew what was happening to his maker ? Thinking about that made me realize that Eric had never told Pam anything about his family and yet he had told me. Of course, I had forced him to do so but Pam was his child, he should have told her.

" You don't want to know Pam. Do you know when Eric will come back ? "

She shook her head and made her way towards the door. Someone was at the door, we both heard it. " The bar is closed, why can't they understand ? " Pam said, annoyed but strangely I wasn't sure that humans were at the door. She opened the door and froze. Something was wrong. " Fuck. "

" Pam ? "

She closed the door quickly, panicked. I had never seen her liked that. Why was she acting like that ? Who was at the door ?

" I need to call Eric. The Magister is here. We're being raided"

The Magister ? Why was he here ? I hated him with all my heart. I had met him a few times when I was traveling the world with Arthur. Fortunately, we had never done anything wrong, well that was not true but we had hidden everything. So now I was wondering why Fangtasia was being raided ?" What's happening Pam ? "

" Eric.. Eric's stupid. He was sealing vampire's blood for the queen and now.. Now we're in a fucking mess. "

Eric was doing what ? Was he crazy ? Why would his Queen make him do this ? This was just crazy, why did he even accept ? He was very old, he could do what he wanted right ?

" Okay. Is there any evidence of this crime ? " I asked, trying to stay calm. I knew that I could be in danger if The Magister found me there with Pam. I didn't need that, Eric didn't need that. We already had enough problems.

" What do you think Elizabeth ? Why do you think I'm panicking ? "

Great. That was perfect. We needed to find a way to hide everything now. " Hide it or do something else. I'm staying here and I'll try to keep him busy while you're doing something Pam. "

She nodded and left for the basement seconds later while the door opened wide. I watched The Magister as he came in.

" Miss Adams, what a lovely surprise. Why are you here ? And where is your annoying maker ? "

I didn't answer, I didn't want him to know that Arthur was dead. No one had to know. Now, I just needed to prevent him from going to the basement.

* * *

><p>I wish I had been more convincing with The Magister because Pam and I wouldn't have been in that situation. I had tried to keep him away from the basement but failed horribly. Pam hadn't been able to do anything, except calling Eric who was probably on his way.<p>

However, I was rather lucky considering the situation… Pam was being tortured by that vampire right in front of me and I just couldn't do anything because I was wrapped in silver chains. I was fortunately getting used to silver and it didn't really hurt me anymore. I was just wondering why I was being treated differently. I was glad but it was strange.

" Let her go! I am who you want. But I have been framed. " Eric screamed as he arrived, finally I would say. However, he couldn't really help us right now.

I didn't really listen to their conversation now, the only thing I noticed was the fact that they were trying to make The Magister believe that Bill had done this… Honestly, if he believed them, then he was not very good at inquiring. Everyone could tell that Bill couldn't have done that, everyone could tell that Bill wasn't that clever.

" I am gathering evidence to bring him to you. Now let me finish my work. "

" They say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair. Two days, Mr. Northman, or she dies.A true death. " The Magister said.

Would he really kill Pam ? What about me ? I was being selfish I knew it because Pam suffering but I still wanted to know what was going to happen to me and I wasn't the only one. Eric shot me a glance and The Magister noticed it immediately.

" Are you worried about this one ? " A sadistic smile appeared on his face. " What should I do with her ? Maybe Killing her now, so you'll understand that I'm not kidding. After all, she's involved. "

He couldn't be serious, he had no right to kill me. I had done nothing, I was just here during a bad time. Of course, I had tried to help Pam but I didn't deserve to die and he had no proof that I had done anything. No, I couldn't die, not now, never…

Eric stayed silent, knowing that he couldn't say anything. He couldn't risk it. He needed to think about Pam first and I understood. The Magister waved at the man who was holding me with silver and soon I was kneeling in front of him. He was ready to stake me with his, I didn't even know what it was, but I knew that soon it would be plunged inside my heart. The tip was in silver and I could already feeling it burning my skin. I didn't want to die because of Eric…

" Poor Arthur, he will be heartbroken. " I tried to fight back, I couldn't let him kill me so easily but it was so useless to fight. There was nothing I could do and when I looked at Eric, I could see him worried, even afraid for me. His eyes were somehow asking for forgiveness. " Goodbye, Miss Adams. " I stared at him and waited.

" Do not touch her. " I heard Godric said and he was soon holding The Magister's hand, preventing him from doing anything to me.

He had saved me, again… But was I really safe now ? Godric may be older but he had to obey to The Magister. He couldn't risk his life for me…

" You will let her go. " Godric ordered as he let go of the Magister's hand. " She has done nothing wrong. "

A long silence followed. I watched them staring at each other, coldly. That suspense was killing me.

" You're more worried about her than your own child, Godric. Why is that ? "

" Because Eric is telling the truth and I trust your judgment. You will see that he's not the one to blame. And I just don't want you to make a huge mistake by killing one of your kind for nothing."

Why wasn't he explaining that he loved me ? Why was I worried about that ? He loved me, I was sure about that. He was just pretending he felt nothing for me, in order to protect me or himself maybe… I hoped so.

At least, he trusted Eric, but did he know that his child was selling vampire's blood ? If he did, he was crazy. He should have never let him do that, this was dangerous, stupid, and reckless.

" Then, maybe you could tell me why she was here and I'll decide something. You may be older than me Godric, I represents The Authority. "

" And I respect you and The Authority. I trust your judgment, I know that you will take the right decision. She was here because I asked her to come here." Godric said firmly.

Was he serious ? No he just couldn't be. He was just a very good actor. I just hoped that The Magister would believe him, otherwise what would happen ? Would Godric attack everyone here in order to save me ? Would he really take that risk for me ? I couldn't be sure, especially after our little argument tonight. Would he watch me die ?

My hands were trembling at this thought. I needed to be strong, I needed to believe that I would live.

" I see. " He waved at one of the vampire here and silver was removed. He wasn't going to kill me thanks to Godric. " Take her, I'll keep the other one as a guarantee. " He said, referring to Pam. He was letting me go, but not Pam. I shot a glance at Eric, his eyes were full of pain. I felt guilty because Pam was going to suffer, she was going to be tortured while I would be free. How could I accept that ? Eric was going to hate me even more than he already was. His child was going to suffer while I was going to be okay… His maker had saved me.

Maybe I could make a proposal, maybe I could take Pam's place. However, something told me that I shouldn't do this, simply because The Magister wouldn't accept. Pam was more valuable to Eric than me. And Godric couldn't do anything else.

So I went next to Godric as soon as I could, I wanted to hold his hand but I couldn't do this.

" Two days, Mister Northman. " The Magister said and we all left the basement, hoping that Pam would be alright.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter... I can already tell you that you won't like the next one, or at least some things that will happen... I'm also sorry if you think that Lizzie is annoying. I know you probably dislike her attitude but I have to make her like that. However, she will change soon I think.<em>

_I was also wondering how you pictured Elizabeth, can you tell me about it ?_

_A huge thanks to Nicola, princess moon shadow, DarkAngel620, Artemis Wolfe and cece67 for their reviews. I love long reviews !_

_I have a bad news, I don't think I'll be able to update next tuesday because my exams start next tuesday... So I don't think I'll write or post anything. You'll probably have a new chapter in two weeks._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	34. Chapter 33 : Too Late To Apologize

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33 :<span> Too Late To Apologize

We left Fangtasia quickly and arrived somewhere around Shrevport. No one was talking and especially not me. I was afraid to talk because I could see the anger in Godric's eyes. Was it because of me or because of what happened minutes before. I couldn't be sure but I think that my attitude hadn't helped… He was probably angry because of everything and for once I was afraid of him, of what he could do. I was scared of losing him.

When I thought about what had happened, I was feeling awfully guilty. I was just a bitch towards Godric but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't trying to find any excuse because I knew that I deserved everything that was happening to me. If I was just a little bit more relaxed, if I could just show him how much I cared about him… Everything would be easier and I wouldn't hurt him… I wouldn't be afraid of losing him every time. Would Godric forgive me again for what I had done ? He must be tired of forgiving me, of listening to my ridiculous apologies.

The worst thing was that if I had listened to him, I wouldn't have been silvered by The Magister, I wouldn't have been involved with Eric's business and Godric would have never come to save me. How could he forgive me for that ? Of course, Fangtasia should have been a safe place but it wasn't… However, I couldn't really blame Eric.. Of course, selling vampire blood wasn't a very good idea but I could tell that Eric had been forced to do it and he had tried to save me or at least he wanted to, I think.

I was still wondering why Eric accepted to do this for his Queen. He was a very old vampire, why was he obeying a Queen who was probably younger than him ? It was still a mystery for me and I really wanted to find out. I was also wondering if Godric knew about Eric's issues. If he knew he could have helped him, after all he was probably one of the oldest vampire alive ! No Queen could resist him, no one could resist him. But what if he didn't know anything ? How was he going to react ? What was he going to do to Eric ? I truly hoped that he wouldn't do anything, I was concerned over Eric strangely…

" What the hell were you thinking Eric ? How could you have let this happen ? " Godric screamed as his fangs dropped. He didn't seem to know… Poor Eric.

" I had everything under control Godric ! I wouldn't have let anything happen to Elizabeth. " Eric replied calmly. A small smile appeared on my face, Eric cared about me in his own, he would have tried to help me and I was believing him. If Godric hadn't come, he would have intervened. He wasn't lying.

" I wasn't talking about that, I don't care. "

His words hit me right in the heart. Was he really serious ? Did he mean what he had just said ? I wasn't the only one who was shocked, Eric shot me a glance full of compassion… He probably didn't understand his maker.

Godric just didn't care about me anymore, I had pushed him too far. I had lost him because of me stupidity. How could I have been so blind ? I should have seen it coming, Godric was not like Arthur, he was not patient like Arthur was with me because I was his child.

I wanted to run away, far away from him and from my heartbreak. I couldn't stay here with him. He had every reason to hate me, to push me away, to reject me but I just couldn't accept it. I had lost him, I had lost the only person who cared about me, who loved me… What would I do now ? Going to Jackson was starting to be a very good idea… The only issue was that my legs weren't moving, I was frozen… It was like I couldn't control myself anymore… I was completely numb…

" I had to sell this blood, it's Sophie-Ann's. I had no choice Godric. I knew what I was doing, you know you can trust me. Now, I'm going to Jackson, I'm bringing Bill back. I will also try to find a way to take care of Russell once I'm there. I will save my Child and everything will be okay again. I know what I'm doing, Godric. " Eric said as he started to pace back and forth.

" I trust you Eric but I'm worried for you ! I don't want to lose my Child and I don't want you to lose Pam. I know how much you care about her, I wish I could have done something for her. " Godric answered as he approached his Child and stopped him.

Pam, when I thought about her, I was glad to be here… I didn't want to be in her position, if I was being honest. Of course, taking her place had crossed my mind but it was definitely stupid. I could be more useful here…

" You couldn't have done anything, Godric. " Eric stated as he put his hand on his maker's shoulders. I would have laughed at their height difference but I just couldn't do anything but stared blankly at them. If only I could leave… " I'm leaving now, I've already lost too much time. " Godric nodded and Eric flew away, leaving me completely alone with Godric.

No, I just couldn't stay with. I needed to leave really. My body had to obey me and it did but I didn't get too far because Godric had grabbed me by the shoulders, stopping me.

" You are not leaving, Elizabeth. We need to talk. " Godric ordered.

That was something we didn't need to do, no… I had perfectly understood everything. It was crystal clear, he didn't want me anymore, he didn't care about me. I didn't why he wanted us to talk, there was nothing to say. I had enough of this situation and I didn't know how long I could hold my tears because I could feel myself slowly losing control.

Why was he torturing me like that ? Why was he so cruel ? I knew I had hurt him, I knew I probably deserved everything but why couldn't he just let me go ? I couldn't deal with him right now. I had to deal with this new pain and that was enough… My heart was broken, completely broken.

" Let me go, please. " I begged him, my voice was trembling and I was on the verge of tears.

" I won't do this because you need to listen to what I'm going to say. " His tone was cold, awfully cold.

* * *

><p><em>" This is all my fault, Arthur. How could I have let this happen ? My sister… She… She's going to die because of me. " William Adams said to his vampire friend as he hit the nearest wall and moaned in pain. <em>

_He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with Russell Edgington's business. He knew he had made too many mistakes but he had never thought his sister could get hurt because of him. Russell Edgington was a monster, he was using an innocent girl to get what he wanted. _

_William felt guilty, more than guilty in fact. He should have been the one laying on a bed, he should be the one fighting against a fever. _

_The only thing he could do now was prying and searching for a way to save her. He couldn't go to Russell and ask him stop what he was doing because he knew there was nothing he could say that would stop him. He could only ask for his friend's help, though he wasn't sure that was a good idea. William didn't want Lizzie to be a vampire, he wanted her alive, with a heartbeat. Maybe Arthur could find a way to help her without turning her, after all he was very old. And if he had no other choice then he would let him turn her. He only wanted him to turn her and not his father's friend…_

_" You're not the one to blame. You couldn't have done anything, you know Russell. I wish I could help you. "_

_" I know I'm the one to blame. Arthur, is there something you can do for her ? Can't you find a cure ? " He asked, hoping that the answer was yes. _

_Arthur unfortunately shook his head. He knew there was nothing he could do. He also knew that his vampire blood wasn't going to work, simply because William had told him about Godric. If his nearly two thousand years old blood wasn't working, Arthur knew his wouldn't do anything. _

_William fell on his knees, crying. " I killed my sister. "_

_" No, you didn't. She's still alive isn't she ? "_

_Of course, she was alive but soon she would be dead, because of Russell or because of Godric. This simple thought made William's blood ran cold. His father's friend was going to turn her sister, he was going to be her maker and William knew what kind of relationship she would have with him. It was just so evident and he couldn't accept that idea. He didn't that vampire to completely change her sister, he didn't want him to do anything to her. That was just so disgusting, Lizzie didn't deserve that._

_There was only one solution. He raised his head and his eyes met Arthur's one. " Arthur, be her maker. "_

_The vampire raised his eyebrows. Was his friend really serious ? He couldn't be and even he was, Arthur wasn't sure he was ready for this. He was eight hundred years old , he was not young but he couldn't picture himself as a maker. His own maker had been good but was dead now. He had lost his maker and the pain he had felt had nearly killed him. What if he made a child and died ? What if his child died ? Because turning William's sister was dangerous because of Russell. If she became his progeny, he could lose her…_

_Then, this idea was still appealing… William trusted him with his sister, his sweet little sister. And Arthur could really imagine her as a vampire somehow. It was also true that he owed this to his friend._

_" Please, Arthur. I trust you with her, you'll be great and she won't have to be with Godric. There's something about him. I don't want her to be with him, he's already giving her his blood and it's disgusting to see how much she likes that. I can't allow him to turn her but my father trusts him. " He was begging his friend. _

_" Alright. "_

_William stood up. " Thank you, thank you so much. " He was relieved even if Lizzie was still becoming a vampire, he was glad that Arthur was going to turn her. He trusted him with his life and with Lizzie because he had already helped him with Russell. Arthur had done everything he could in order to protect him._

_" I will know when Godric will turn her, you'll just have to take her. " William said as he ran a hand through his brown hair. " You should come home with me, I'll invite you him and you'll see her. "_

_Arthur nodded and a few minutes later they were in front of William's house. He entered and quickly invited his friend inside. They quickly made their way towards Lizzie's room. _

_" William, who's this ? " Someone asked._

_" A friend, mother. I think he can help Lizzie. " William quickly answered his mother. Mary was sitting on the bed, where her daughter was laying, moaning in pain. She was burning and there was nothing her mother could do to help her. However, she wasn't blind and knew that William's friend was a vampire. It angered her because she was tired of vampire. _

_" I don't think it's a good idea, William. Don't you think you've already done enough ? " She hadn't meant to say those last words, it wasn't her son's fault but she was going to lose her daughter no matter what was going to happen. That was only because of vampires…_

_William clenched his teeth.. He deserved that, he knew it but he also knew that his mother still loved him. " He will help Lizzie. I'm sure about that. "_

_" How can I know that he's not controlling your mind ? How can I know he's trustworthy ? " Mary asked, knowing what vampires could do._

_" You and I both know that it doesn't on me. It works on you but not me, he can't control me and by the way Arthur already helped me. " William answered, that was true. Glamour didn't work on him, just like it didn't work on his father. That was something strange but very useful. " Trust me but maybe you should leave. "_

_Mary didn't answer but left. She definitely didn't want to see another vampire near her daughter and especially if he was going to give her blood too. She tolerated Godric but this one, she didn't really know what to think about him._

_" She's still angry at me. I can understand her. " William said as he watched his friend sitting next to his sister on the bed. The vampire placed his cold hand on Elizabeth's forehead. That was probably helping or so William hoped._

_William heard his sister moaning Godric's name and anger boiled inside of him because he didn't know at this very moment if she was moaning in pain or pleasure. That was just disgusting but soon it will be over._

_" Can't you give her your blood, Arthur ? " William asked again, hoping that this time his answer would be different._

_" No, I can't. It won't work. You'll just tell me when you want me to turn her. " Arthur answered as he stared at the young girl laying here. He was fascinated, soon she would be his Child. She would surely make an amazing vampire, he could feel it._

_" May I ask you something else, Arthur ? " William asked and the vampire's attention fell on his friend. " When she'll be a vampire, I don't want her to know why she's like that, why she had to endure this pain. She can't know this is all my fault. She can't know about Russell or about anything else. I don't want her to hate me. " William added._

_Arthur stared at his friend. " She will never hate you. She'll get used to be a vampire. "_

_" I hope so. I also want you to take care of her when we will all be dead. She'll be immortal while we will all grow old and die.. "_

_Arthur smiled sadly. " There's another way, you know.. You can become a vampire too. "_

_William laughed at his friend's proposal. Of course, he had thought about that but he didn't really know if he could. Maybe later he would think about that, but now he should only think about his sister._

* * *

><p>I wished I could fight him, I wished I was older than him… But here I was stuck with Godric. I didn't want to listen to him, I wasn't ready for what was going to happen, I would never be ready for that.<p>

" I know exactly what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. I just want to leave. Thank you for saving me from The Magister. " I said, trying to control my trembling voice.

The way his eyes pierced through my skin made me want to hide. He was probably hating every part of me, and I could understand why. Who could love someone who only hurt everyone ?

" You're such selfish brat Elizabeth ! You always believe that you know everything, that you know what I am feeling but you are completely wrong. I'm furious, because you're always so stubborn, because you're always thinking that I'm trying to control you while I'm just worried for you. I want you to stay safe, alive but you just seem to love trouble ! How do you think I feel when I know you're putting yourself in danger ? You've never thought about that, you only think about yourself and I'm tired of this shit. You are not like that, I know you. " He paused as he took unnecessary breaths. " You may have forgotten but I've made a promise to your maker too, I told him I'll keep you safe… I can't do this if you keep doing this. And I don't want to torture myself because of you. I love you but there are things I can't accept Elizabeth. "

I stayed silent, what could I say ? He wasn't going to reject me but he was tired of me. I couldn't keep doing this, I didn't want to hurt him anymore because he didn't deserve that. " Then, maybe I should leave because I don't want to hurt you anymore. "

" You're not listening to what I'm saying, don't you ? " He said, angry. " I don't want you to leave, I want us to be together but not like that. I don't want to be worried all the time, I don't want you to be always so anxious and annoying ! "

I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to be the old Lizzie, when I was so carefree but my fear was controlling me. My stupidity was controlling me.

In fact, Russell had not only killed my maker, but he had killed a part of me. And he was going to destroy my relationship with Godric if I continued to act like that. " Will you give me another chance ? I truly love you." I whispered and stared at the ground. I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

He sighed. " I will give you another chance but you must promise me to never act like that again. "

Could I really make that promise ? I wasn't sure because I couldn't control myself sometimes, every time. I had to change, this was my last chance, I knew it. Godric was worth it, he deserved to be loved. " I promise you that I will never do that again. "

" Good. " He simply said and I looked at him. He was still staring at me and I was still a little bit uncomfortable. I knew he had not forgiven me and I knew that it would take a long time for him to forgive me.

" What are we going to do now that Eric's in Jackson and Pam's with The Magister ? " I asked and played with my hands because of how nervous I was.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! Even with my exams, I posted it even if it may not be my best chapter... What do you think ?<em>

_Now, since two persons suggested it, there will be Godric's POV in the next chapter ! I want to thank cece67 and DarkAngel620 for this idea ! It's so great ! I hope you'll like what I'll do with that idea._

_Now, a huge thanks to princess moon shadow, Artemis Wolfe, Carlypso, cece67, DarkAngel620 and Nicola for their reviews !_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I really need it !_


	35. Chapter 34 : Just A Kiss

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34 :<span> Just A Kiss

« We're going to hide, or at least you are going to hide yourself. » He shook his head. « After everything you've done, you shouldn't been seen in Shreveport or in Bon Temps. We're going to stay home until Eric gives a sign. It may not be the safest place here, but I don't really know where we could go. There's no human house we can use and I have to stay here for Eric.» Godric as he clenched his fists. This situation made him angry, I thought. He had every reason to be like that.

I nodded and was silent. I was afraid to talk… I was feeling just so guilty and I was remembering everything I had done to Godric. I think I needed time to think about everything, about me and about us. It felt so right to be here with him but I was now terrified to hurt him again and lose him. It was like I could only hurt people I loved, it was like I was heartless. Everyone who loved me died or ended up being hurt because of me.

I should start to think about the one I loved before myself. Oh yes, I was only thinking about myself if I was being honest. I had never really thought about my family's feelings when I was ill, I've never thought about Arthur's one during all those years. He had done everything for him, he had died for me and yet I was thinking about my pathetic life.

And Godric, I've always said that I would never hurt him anymore, that I would stop being selfish but I've never done it. I kept being selfish. I had to make everything right, I had to give him everything. I had to become someone's else. Someone who would never be stupid enough to hurt the only person who cared.

The only thing I was wondering was if I could really do this. Was I strong enough to do this ? That was a very good question. I was so blind sometimes.

« Elizabeth, are you listening ? » Godric asked as he waved his hand at me. I was definitely not listening, I hadn't even realized that he was talking. I had surely missed something important but it didn't matter anymore.

« I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. » I said and frowned. Oh yes, I was lost…. More than lost if it was even possible.

He stared at me. « May I know about what you were thinking ? » Of course, he wanted to know and this time I wasn't going to lie again. I was tired of lying.

I bit my bottom lip. « I was thinking about how much I've been a bitch towards everyone. Maybe, I should just leave. » Leaving, that would be heartbreaking for me… « Honestly Godric, I promised you that I would never act like that again but I don't think I can keep my promise. I'm starting to think that… »

« Don't you dare saying this ! » He screamed as he interrupted me. his hands were now staying on my shoulders as he gently shook me. « You cannot leave me, you cannot leave Eric or even Pam. Once again, you're being selfish because you think that running from your problems will solve everything but you are so wrong. I can't believe you are so stupid sometimes, this is not how you can make it work. You need to stay here. »

I stared at the ground, I didn't want to look at him, to see how disappointed he was. Was I really selfish when I wanted to leave to make him happy and not worried about me ? I didn't know.

Why was he mentioning Eric ? His Child wasn't very fond of me. He tolerated me because of Godric, maybe he was caring about me but only because of Godric. Then my departure wouldn't bother him. And Pam, well she was great but I don't think she would be sad if I left. We were somehow friends but not best friends.

« I just want to make things right. » I shook my head and got away from his grip, turning my back towards him. « But I don't know how… » I admitted and it hurt.

If felt him behind him, his arms around my waist. and his head resting on my shoulder. « Close your eyes. »

« What ? » Godric was going crazy. Why did he want me to close my eyes ? That must have been the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

« Do it. » He ordered as his grip on my waist tightened. I could feel his all body in this position and it felt so great to be like that.

I sighed and did as he said. Closing my eyes wasn't going to hurt but what did he have in mind ?

« And now, what do you want me to do Godric ? » I asked. This was ridiculous, completely ridiculous. Why did I even accept to do this ?

« Do you remember when you told me you loved me ? Do you remember the time we spent in Shreveport before Arthur's death ? Do you remember when you were so carefree ? You weren't always so anxious, you were so happy. We were happy together, don't you want to be like that ? don't you want to feel that way again ? »

All of the sudden it seemed so strange to me… I understood what he was implying. I understood what he meant when he talked about Eric and Pam. It was so evident that it had never crossed my mind. I was stupid, I definitely was but Godric… He knew how to make me realize what was just in front of me. He had probably learnt that talent during his two thousand years of existence.

Godric was just trying to make me understand that we were all a family, a wicked family but we all cared about each other. We were not only friend, it was so much more. Even if Eric and I weren't close like Godric and him were, we were somehow starting to become like brothers and sisters maybe.

« I remember everything perfectly. » I admitted.

« No, you don't remember everything perfectly, I'm sure you need a reminder. » He said but was so wrong. Of course, I remembered everything and it made me understand what I was missing. Why did he think that he need to make me remember.

When I felt his lips on my neck, his fangs on my neck I gasped… I think I knew now what he was trying to make me remember. He didn't only want to make me understand that we were a family, no he wanted me to remember that together we were more than that. I was completely his and right now I was completely at the mercy of his kisses.

Before Arthur's death, Godric and I couldn't keep our hands off each other and it was just so perfect. There was no need to worry about anything, we were just enjoying each other company. We just couldn't control ourselves at the time and we couldn't get enough. We'd make out everywhere, we didn't really care if people were watching us. When we were at Fangtasia, that was a fabulous show, Pam had once told me. Of course she enjoyed the show and the customers too. It's hard to believe that we were like that, it seemed so far away from now.

« Godric… I… » I moaned and closed my eyes. This was too much for me, his lips and his hands on my body. I just couldn't think clearly while he was touching me everywhere. Why was I even trying to think ? I should just enjoy this moment but then I kept thinking about what was happening and all those issues.

And Godric, he shouldn't do this. His Child was going to be in danger and the only thing he wanted to do right was sleeping with me. That was not right.

« No, we shouldn't.. » I whispered and tensed when I felt his hand under my shirt. He was not making this easy, definitely not.

« Why shouldn't we ? Let yourself enjoy our little moments together just like before… » He answered as his kiss my cheek. « I need to feel that way again, I need to know that we are still the same, I just need you Elizabeth. Do you remember how it felt ?»

My only answer was a long moan when his fangs were grazing my shoulders. I wanted to feel that way again, when it was so evident that we were in love.. When every time we touched my body was on fire…

Why was I even resisting this feeling ? Why was I trying to lie to myself by thinking about our problems ? What I needed, what Godric needed, was just a way to forget and also a way to remember how it felt. Maybe that was what could really make me change, after that I would never want to mess up everything, after that I would never want to leave him again… Because leaving him meant being miserable, I was nothing without Godric. Maybe enjoying myself, maybe loving him was selfish but I just wanted this. I wanted this more than I wanted Russell Edgington's death.

My fangs were down seconds later because of how aroused I was starting to get and because I was having a hard time controlling myself now. And I was not the only one who was getting a little bit too aroused by this. I could feel Godric, I could feel his growing bulge. He was teasing me and loving every second of it… I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

I quickly turned around, facing Godric who was smirking. He had gotten me right where he wanted me. I wanted him more than anything and I was pretty sure he knew it perfectly.

« I know that look in your eyes, the one that I missed so much. » He whispered huskily but didn't move, in fact he didn't do anything. He was starting at me, waiting for me to make a move. And that was exactly what I was planning to do.

I was planning to do many things until dawn and now it was my time to tease Godric, or rather trying to do so. I didn't know if I could have enough self control to do this. My desire for him was growing as the minutes passed…And I just wanted to throw myself at him, begging him to do anything with me. It was hard to believe that I had so stupid to want to leave him while he was making me feel like that.

« What do you want Godric ? » I asked and ran my hand on his still covered chest. He raised his eyebrow but understood immediately that I was now playing a very dangerous game… Dangerous but very exciting.

He grabbed my hand, stopping me and bought me close to him. He was pressing his hard body against me as our face were slowly getting closer. If only I could feel his breath on my face, if only we were humans.. I could feel our heartbeat… I knew that if I was human, my heart would be beating in my chest…

And that was when I couldn't control myself anymore.. Of course, I wanted to tease him, to make this moment last forever but we had forever and there would be plenty of other moments like that in our future. So I kissed him, fiercely, gripping his nape in order to pull him closer to me.

I didn't know how it happened but soon I found myself on my back, on the ground. How did we fall ? I wasn't sure but I didn't really care because Godric was really good at distracting me. Our clothes had nearly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sleeping as Godric watched her. They got home just before dawn, laughing and kissing like they was no tomorrow, they had forgotten about everything for a few hours but now Godric was alone, awake during daylight. The bleeds had begun but he didn't really care. He couldn't sleep that day, there was no way he could no matter how much he needed to sleep. He could feel the need to lay down, close his eyes and rest.<p>

He had dealt with many things during his two thousand years, he had always been sure that everything would be aright but now, he wasn't so sure. He acted like nothing was wrong, like he wasn't too worried but that was completely wrong. He knew that it wasn't going to end up very well, he could feel that something was going to happen and if he was being honest with himself, he was starting to get scared. He was afraid to lose everything, his Child, Pam and Elizabeth because of Russell Edgington and of Eric's mistakes… For the first time in his vampire life, his fear was starting to control him. For the very first time, he didn't know what to do, what he could do….

Why did everything become so messed up ? When they came back from Dallas, everything seemed so perfect and Godric was glad that Elizabeth had convinced him to stay alive. He had another chance to live, to make things right and maybe to forget what he had done in the past… But then, Russell Edgington came along and destroyed everything in a heartbeat.

When Godric first thought about Russell, Eric was the first one who came in his mind. His Child had finally found the vampire responsible for the death of his family. The older vampire was happy but he couldn't help but be afraid… Russell Edgington was one of the oldest vampire in the world, how could Eric find a way to take him down without being hurt or without meeting the true death ? Godric didn't know.

Of course, he knew Eric was clever and could find a way to get out of this mess safe and sound but there was still a huge risk. Godric wasn't ready to lose him bu he wouldn't let that happen because he would do everything to protect him. He just needed to be there on time, but then again Russell was older than him. Godric wasn't sure he could do something… However, he needed to trust Eric, he was going to be okay. He had to because his life depended on this but Pam's life too…

Pam who was being tortured by The Magister. Godric couldn't believe what had happened. What was Eric thinking when he was selling vampire blood for Sophie Ann ? He could have refused, he could have told him at least. Godric knew he could have done something to prevent everything. Now, he could only trust Eric and hope that he will save Pam. Even if, Eric couldn't save her, Godric would do something. He couldn't let her meet the true death and would fight The Magister if he needed to. He wasn't afraid of him, he wasn't afraid of The Authority…

Godric sighed as he leaned against the wall. His eyes fell on Elizabeth. She was resting and could never imagine what Godric was thinking. He loved her, she was the reason he stayed alive but she was making everything difficult. Of course, Godric could understand her desire to get revenge on Russell just like he did with Eric, but there was a huge difference between Eric and Lizzie. She didn't know what to do, she was reckless and didn't care that he loved her. She was doing what she wanted, when she wanted. She didn't realize what she was doing to him, she didn't realize that she was putting herself in danger every time… Eric on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing, he wasn't too blinded by his desire for revenge while Elizabeth was.

If only she could realize how much she was hurting him. He knew she didn't want to hurt him, he knew she had promised to change but he wasn't sure it was possible. She was going crazy, Godric could feel it and he was afraid to lose her. And a part of him was starting to get tired of fighting every time with her. He loved her, truly, with all his heart but he didn't know how much he could take. It was too much for him sometimes. Every time they fought, he was afraid of saying he would regret later, he was afraid to lose control. She was pushing him to his limits.

Actually, Elizabeth was uncontrollable and it killed him inside. Since Arthur's death, she had been crazy and something told Godric that it wasn't going to get better now. If only he could make her understand that he would always be here for her. He would do anything if that could make her be herself again, the one he fell in love with. It was great back then, of course she had tried to kill him but he had forgiven her. He had seen it in her eyes, he had seen how much she loved him. And now, he knew she still felt the same but something was different.

Godric was also pretty sure about one thing, he could feel deep inside of him, something was going to happen to her. He wished he could protect her even if he knew that she wouldn't like the fact that he wanted to protect her. She always thought that he was trying to control her, to prevent her from getting what she wanted but that wasn't what he was doing. She just didn't understand that she was putting herself in too much danger and that he was the only one who could protect her…

That made him wondering if she had been like that with her maker, Arthur… Godric didn't know what to think about that but he knew that Arthur had been a great maker. He had made mistakes but it wasn't like Godric had been perfect with Eric. At least he had kept Elizabeth safe for a while and Godric would only thank him for that because thanks to him, he had the chance to be with her, not matter how difficult she was… Of course, a small part of Godric still wished he could have been her maker. They could have shared so many things.

The old vampire came back next to Elizabeth and sat on the bed. His hand brushed her cheek, she was dead to the world and Godric smiled. At least, she wasn't in danger right now with him, she wasn't trying to do something. She was just sleeping peacefully.

« I love you, I wish you could just understand what you mean to me. » He whispered, knowing that she would never know.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter and Godric's point of view.. It was really hard to write that part and I hope it wasn't too bad. I also hope you're not disappointed by this chapter...<em>

_The next chapter is going to be great I think. I'm very excited about it !_

_A huge thanks to Artemis Wolfe, Nicola, princess moon shadow, DarkAngel620, Carlypso and I'm Plotting Something Evil for their reviews ! I was really happy because of them. I really needed them during my awful exams !_

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	36. Chapter 35 : White Lies

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : I'm Plotting Something Evil

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35 :<span> White Lies

" I might have found something you were searching for in Bon Temps. " Franklin said to Russell. He was pretty sure that the vampire he had seen at Bill Compton's house was the one Russell was searching. He had heard her name, Elizabeth, and strangely Russell's vampire was called Elizabeth Adams. She was blonde and fit the description Russell had given him, it couldn't be just a coincidence… She had to be the same vampire and Russell was going to be more than happy if he had found her. Franklin didn't really know what Russell wanted with her but she was going to suffer, he was sure about that.

" How so? You're not talking about that human you brought with you ? " Russell exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows. Franklin had done a great job by bringing information about Bill Compton's human, Sookie Stackhouse but he had brought a new human here and that was something Russell disliked. The vampire king knew that Franklin was disturbed but he had always been good at what he was doing. That was why Russell was keeping him with him and was tolerating his crazy ideas.

" What if I told you... Elizabeth Adams ? "

Russell was now very interested. Elizabeth Adams, was that possible ? Could she really be in Bon Temps, so close to him ? That would be one of the greatest news he had heard. If it was her, it would be very easy to get her, easier that he thought.

Bill Compton probably knew her and Eric Northman too since he was the sheriff. If it was her, then soon she would join her family and her maker, but Russell was going to maker her suffer, he was going to torture her just for fun. She deserved it after what her brother had done and after Arthur's betrayal. Arthur, that stupid vampire had dared to betray him while Russell trusted him. He had helped William, his dear friend… He had tried to save him but had failed.

Anyway, it was going to be so fun if Franklin had found Elizabeth.

" Tell me more about it. "

" Long blond hair, blue eyes, not too tall. Bill's child called that vampire Elizabeth. She seemed suspicious when I asked her name, she was on her guard. "

Russell was thoughtful. It could really be her, but Russell needed to be sure. He had two options if he wanted to find out. The first one was to go to Bon Temps to see if it was her and the second was easier. He had two vampires from Louisiana, and soon he would have a strange little human from Bon Temps. He just needed to ask them about her, surely they knew her. Bill Compton must know her if she was visiting his Child and Eric Northman as the sheriff must know her too. That was going to be perfect and easy.

" Tell Coot to bring me Bill Compton, I have things to discuss with him. " Russell ordered and Franklin left. The vampire was not only going to get information about this so called Elizabeth but also about Sookie Stackhouse's telepathy.

Bill Compton came in and Russell didn't waste time. " Is there a vampire called Elizabeth Adams in Bon Temps ? "

Bill was taken aback by this question. Why was he asking him this ? Why was is important ? The younger didn't know but didn't really care. He only needed to think about Sookie's safety. If Russell wanted to know something about Elizabeth, then Bill would tell him everything he knew.

" Not in Bon Temps, she lives in Shreveport with Eric Northman and Godric, Eric's maker. She's Godric's lover. " Bill said and that was probably all he knew about Elizabeth. He hadn't really spent some time with her, he knew Sookie liked her and he wasn't very fond of that idea. He didn't want any vampire around Sookie and he hated the fact that Sookie was attached to her strangely. He didn't really know what to think about Elizabeth, he didn't know her but there was something strange about her, she was hiding some things, Bill could feel it. The worst thing was that Sookie knew what she was hiding. Apparently, Elizabeth had told her many things about her life and her relationship with Godric. Bill wished he knew what had happened between them because he knew that something had happened in Dallas…

Russell on the other hand was overjoyed. She was not only in Louisiana, close to him, within reach, but Eric Northman lived with her, he knew her, she was his maker's lover. That was perfect because that could be a way to test Eric Northman, to know if he was truly sincere with him. However, Russell wanted to know more about Elizabeth. " Is this everything, Mister Compton ? Don't you know exactly where she lives in Shreveport ?"

" No, I'm sorry but maybe Eric knows since she's close to his maker. "

Russell was silent. He definitely needed to learn more and the only way to find out was to ask Eric Northman. His questions concerning Sookie Stackhouse would have to wait, he would have to call Bill again tonight. " You can leave, but I'll be calling you again tonight. "

Bill nodded and left, wondering why Russell wanted so badly to know where Elizabeth was and why he would have to talk with him later again.. If only he could escape this place but he knew he couldn't…

Russell on the other quickly ordered for Eric. And soon, Eric Northman was standing in front of him. Russell was now wondering one thing, did Eric know about Elizabeth's family and about him? Did Elizabeth know that he had killed her family? Did Arthur tell her about that before his death? That could be very interesting…

" I've learned something marvelous, Mister Northman. " Russell said and smirked as Eric raised his eyebrows. " I've learned that the vampire I was searching for lived in your area, even better, I've learned that you know that vampire… So what can you tell me about Elizabeth Adams ? " Russell asked, waiting to see Eric's reaction. What was he going to say ? It was just the perfect way to test him, to know if he was trustworthy.

Eric froze but tried to stay as calm as possible. He needed to remain impassive especially now that Russell knew about Elizabeth.. How did he learn about her ? It was easy, Franklin… Elizabeth was right the other night. Eric should have known… And now, what was he going to do ? How could he deal with that ? How could he protect Elizabeth from Russell, because he needed to protect her for Godric and maybe because he cared about her… She was in the same position as him after all, well not really…

She was in a really mess now.

The only thing Eric could do was playing Russell's game. He needed to act like he didn't know anything about what he had done to Elizabeth. He needed to act like Elizabeth was nothing to him.

"Elizabeth Adams is my maker's lover. She's… an annoying brat. I've never understood why Godric loved her, if you want my opinion it's disgusting. Godric has grown soft, he's not acting like he should, especially towards me. " Eric said trying to hide the fact that he was lying. How much he wanted to kill Russell right now…

On the other hand, Russell was surprised by Eric's reaction. He didn't really know what to think about that, could Eric really be telling the truth? If he was lying, then Russell had to admit that he was a great actor. " If you dislike her so much, then you could tell me where she is. I really need to speak with her. "

_Oh yes speak with her, who is Russell trying to fool?_ Eric thought. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to her and he couldn't allow that. He needed to find a way to protect her, he needed to find a little lie quickly.

"Well, I know that she's with Godric somewhere. I don't really know where. She has lost her maker recently and Godric's trying to comfort her. He's blinded by his love for her. If you want, I can try to find them. "Eric said as an idea came in his mind. He could fool Russell by making him believe that he was on his side, he could make him believe that he was going to help him. So he could kill him and maybe Elizabeth would be able to help him. In fact, Eric knew now that he had no other choice but use her help without Godric knowing about that. He needed to tell her about what Russell knew and find a plan with her. Unfortunately, he was already thinking about a plan and he disliked it. He would have to use her as a bait, the worst thing was that he knew she would be willing to do this… It would be dangerous, but they could take Russell down that way if they worked together. Then again, Godric would hate that and never allow that, that was why they needed to hide it from him.

"You would do this?" Russell asked, not believing what he was hearing. Eric Northman was really surprising but Russell liked that; this was definitely perfect.

"Of course, I would. After all, you only want to speak with her. I don't see why I shouldn't be helping you."

"What if I told you that I also want to do other things to her?" Russell asked and waited for Eric's answer. That was the perfect question to know if he was trustworthy.

"Then I'd be glad to help you. I don't really care about her, you can do whatever you want with her, I honestly don't mind."

Russell raised his eyebrows. He didn't really believe what the vampire in front of him was saying but he seemed to tell the truth strangely. However, what kind of vampire would betray his own maker? Russell knew that if Eric told him where Elizabeth was, he was betraying Godric who was apparently in love with her. Would Eric really do this?

"And what about you maker, Godric? What would he think if because of you, something happened to Elizabeth? don't you think he would meet the sun? After all, I've heard a rumor saying that he wanted to end his life in Dallas."

Eric clenched his teeth. Nothing was going to happen to her and Eric would make sure that she would stay safe. Godric would never forgive him if something happened while they were going to do behind his back.

"It is not a rumor. Godric wanted to die, believing that he didn't deserve to live." Eric answered and wished he didn't have to explain everything to Russell, but he knew he had to do this because this was the only way to make Russell trust him. "And Elizabeth convinced him to stay alive. Of course, if something happened to her, he would be desperate but he will deal with it. Godric was strong before she came and changed him, she made him weak. I would give anything to get rid of her. I want my maker back." Eric finished firmly as he made his way in front of Russell, kneeling in front of him as much as it disgusted him. He knew this was the only thing to do and he knew that soon his little lies would give him what he wanted.

"Then, I think we can find an arrangement but for now, I have to deal with some other things. It seems that Bill Compton lied to me about some things."

Eric stood and stared at Russell. What did Russell have in mind? Eric couldn't be sure but he already had a lot to deal with. He just hoped that he wouldn't have other problems to deal with… Because Pam was still being tortured and Eric could feel her pain every time. She was strong, she was incredibly strong. Eric couldn't let her die, she was his progeny and she didn't have to pay for his own mistakes. Of only he had refused to sell vampire blood, everything would have been much easier.

"May I know when we'll deal with The Magister? My child is still being tortured and I..."

"Don't worry about that, we'll deal with The Magister soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Godric, are you okay?" I asked as I watched him. He was tensed as he sat on the sofa. When I woke up that night, he wasn't next to me and I panicked. I was afraid that he had left me, which was completely stupid after last night. When I started to search for him, I found him in the living room pacing back and forth.<p>

"There's something wrong with Eric. He's anxious and Eric is never anxious." Godric answered as he tapped his fingers on the sofa.

So Godric was afraid for Eric… I couldn't understand him but I was wondering what was happening to Eric. He was strong, he was clever so why was he anxious? He couldn't have done any mistake, Russell couldn't know about him.

"I'm sure that he's alright. You shouldn't worry about him." I said trying to reassure him. I came and sat next to him, running my hand on his back. I couldn't do anything else.

"He's my progeny Elizabeth, of course I should worry about him. I can't lose him."

"I know but.."

"No, you don't know. " He started interrupting me. "You know nothing, Elizabeth. You have made no vampire, you can't know."

I opened my mouth to say something but he quickly put a finger on my lips silencing me. "I know that you're going to tell me that you've lost Arthur but it's not the same thing. You lost your maker, I could lose my Child. It's very different, more painful I think."

He had perfectly guessed what I was going to say but it was probably different, and I hope that he wouldn't lose Eric. "You won't lose Eric, I know it."

"You are strangely confident tonight., you seem at ease too."

I smiled at him, knowing that he was trying to change the subject.

He was right anyway, I felt strangely relaxed. I think, that now I was trying to forget about my mistakes and my issues. I shouldn't worry about that. "You made me realize what I was missing Godric. It's only thanks to you if I feel so good today."

A small smile appeared on his face for a brief moment. He was definitely too worried for his own good but I knew that he wouldn't listen to me if I told him again that everything would just be fine. It was strange to imagine that now it was his time to be so anxious. I just hoped that it wasn't going to last too long.

That was when I noticed something strange. He had a small blood stain on his shirt and it was his blood, his fresh blood. Why would Godric bleed ? I frowned, he wasn't supposed to bleed except of he had cried or stayed awake during daylight. No, Godric was not stupid, he wouldn't stay awake but maybe he had cried?

" Why is there blood on your shirt Godric ? "

He didn't answer me and just took my hand in his own, intertwining our fingers. He was making me nervous, I was now scared for him. "Godric?"

"I didn't really get any sleep today, don't worry."

I stared at him. He didn't want me to worry but he had bled, he hadn't slept… I had never thought that Godric could be scared about everything. I had always thought that he was calm because he knew everything would be fine. I had always thought that nothing could make him scared but I was completely wrong about that. It was the contrary, Godric was afraid but he was hiding it very well.

I squeezed his hand. "Let's talk about something else." I said. "You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you Godric, or at least I know nothing about your past, your maker."

It was true, he had never told me anything. It was also true that I had never asked him but now was the perfect time. We had nothing to do, we needed to hide just in case, so being stuck here gave us the perfect opportunity to talk.

"I'd rather not have this conversation with you Elizabeth." He answered as he let go of my hand and stood up.

I wasn't expecting this and I didn't understand why he wasn't telling me anything. he knew nearly everything about me and I had no right to learn about his life as a vampire. That wasn't fair.

"Godric, I…"

"No, I don't want to talk about what I've done. You can't imagine what I did." He said, but I wasn't satisfied. He had to tell me something.

I stood up and went in front of him. "Godric, please. I want to learn more about you."

This time he got angry and his fangs were down. "You want to know how many people I've killed? You want to know about my first years as a vampire, when the only thing I did was killing, feeding from anyone? You also want to know about my maker? You want to know how we met, how he turned me or how I killed him? Tell me, Elizabeth, what do you want to know?" He snapped at me and I felt self conscious. I shouldn't have pushed him but I was too curious. I could see in his eyes how much he probably wanted to hurt me…

"I'm sorry Godric… I shouldn't have." I muttered and started to leave the living room. I wasn't going to anger him more. I had brought back bad memories and that was enough for tonight.

I just didn't understand why he was acting like that, we had all killed, it was in our nature. We were made like that and I honestly wasn't feeling guilty about that. Why was he feeling guilty ? This was ridiculous, I was not human, I could understand him and I wasn't going to judge him…

Godric grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving and I was now facing him.

"No, it's me. I overreacted Elizabeth. I'm sorry but there are things I'd like to keep to myself, for now." He said as his fingers were dancing on my cheek.

"Let's forget about that and talk about something else."

He nodded but I was still dumbfounded about one thing but I wasn't going to ask him about that. Maybe later.. He killed his maker? Was it true? If it was true, then how was that even possible? I would have that answer someday or so I hoped.

"Okay… I was wondering if you had noticed how nice Sookie smelled? I've been thinking about this lately since she's in Jackson. Her smell is so delicious. Do you think this is why she's a telepath? Have you ever met someone who smelled so good? " I asked and Godric seemed thoughtful for a brief moment.

"Her scent is delicious you're right. I think she's not completely human and I've already met someone who smelled nearly as good as her."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter ! Things are going to get more complicated now that Russell knows about Lizzie ! Oh and if you have any question about this story, you can message me. I don't bite.<em>

_Anyway a huge thanks to I'm Plotting Something Evil, DarkAngel620, princess moon shadow and Nicola for their wonderful reviews !_

_I also wanted to thank I'm Plotting Something Evil for her help !_

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment here please ? I really want to know what you think about this story and about what's going to happen next._

_And by the way, I started to write a new story, it's called "Set Fire To The Rain", it is an Eric/OC story but there will be some Godric/OC and maybe it will be an Eric/OC/Godric. So checkt it out please ?_

_Don't forget to leave me a review anyway ! Please ?_


	37. Chapter 36 : Is This Real ?

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : I'm Plotting Something Evil

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 36 :<span> Is This Real ?

My curiosity was picked. I wanted to learn more about that person who smelled like Sookie, I even wanted to learn more about Sookie.

If I was being honest, Sookie was intriguing. She was someone special and I wished I knew what she was. How could she be a telepath ? In my vampire life, I had never met someone with that ability. I had met werewolves and witches, but a telepath.. No. I was also sure that Sookie couldn't be a witch but what was she ? I think that she didn't even have that answer and even if she did, I wasn't sure she would tell me about that. We had created something like a friendship, but I was still a vampire.

" Who was that person, Godric ? " I finally asked, excited about the answer.

Godric smiled sadly. " Your father, your brother and you Elizabeth. "

My mouth fell open. He must have been joking. There was no way we smelled like Sookie. I knew that I wasn't a telepath when I was human, I knew that my father and my brother were not like that. This was completely ridiculous, and I was not finding this really funny. He was hiding something from me and I didn't like that. If he didn't want to tell me about this, then it was fine but lying to me like that. How could he ? He had no right.

I growled and started to leave in order to stay alone for a while but he grabbed me by the waist.

" Where do you think you're going ? "

" I'm not going out but I want to be alone. I don't like it when you make fun of me… " I said and tried to get out of his grasp. I failed horribly, he was holding me like I would disappear in a heartbeat.

And Godric laughed… He was definitely having fun with me and that was angering me. However, I had to admit that it was good to hear his laugh.

" This is not funny, Godric. Let me go please."

" You are really amusing me, Elizabeth. I'm not lying to you. Your father, your brother and yourself smelled so good. Of course, it wasn't as sweet as Sookie but it was nearly the same. Then again, no one in your family had any power like Sookie but the smell was delicious. " He said firmly while he stopped laughing.

I was dumbfounded. This was completely impossible, how could we smell like Sookie with no telepathy power ? I didn't understand and I hated that. It was like a bomb had just exploded in front of me.

" How ? I… "

" I can't tell you why, I've never known why you all smelled like that. I've never found out why you were so special. James didn't know at the time. " Godric said as he let go of me and stood now in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

" This is.. I can't believe this is true. " Godric's hands left my shoulder and I started pacing back and forth.

Why were we like that ? Maybe this was the reason why William had started to get involved with Russell Edgington.. Maybe my brother wanted to learn things from him since he was a very old vampire… But that was completely ridiculous, because my brother was not stupid, he probably knew that Russell was dangerous. He would have never put us in danger intentionally… So the reason why he went to see Russell was still a mystery to me…

If only Arthur was still alive, he could have told me something about this… Maybe he even knew something about us but he had never said anything to me. Of course, I had never asked about my blood when he turned me.

" Don't worry your pretty little mind, my love. You can't change what happened, and learning about that is not going to change anything now. "

I bit my bottom lip. " But what if this had to do something with Russell ? "

" It doesn't matter, Elizabeth. You're staying away from Russell. "

Of course, I was… Officially for Godric. I wanted to see Russell dying and I was sure that I would do this. And it mattered to me because I needed to know why everything happened. It was just fair to know this, wasn't it ?

" But don't you want to know why my father has been killed ? "

" I want you to stay alive more than I want to know why my friend's dead. "

I sighed. Godric was probably right. I wanted to stay alive more than I wanted to learn the truth because my family and Arthur wanted me to stay alive. And I wanted to spend forever with Godric, I wanted to live my life.

As long as Russell was dead, that was the only thing I needed. I just really wished to see him turn into a pool of blood. Eric would do something about that, I knew it. I didn't need to kill him myself because I knew that it would be too dangerous.

Then, I could find out about my own family by doing some research, maybe Godric could help me. After all he had learned about the witch's curse… And if Sookie learned something about herself, maybe I would have answers too. I just needed to be patient.

" Okay. You won, I give up Godric. " I said and threw my hands in the air. Did I really said that ? Was that really me . It seemed so strange to act like that. Maybe I was really starting to change after all. Maybe Godric had really convinced me into being more reasonable. After last night, I could only do whatever he wanted me to do after all.

" You're really surprising me right now Elizabeth. "

I smiled at him because I was happy, content. This was how it was supposed to be and it was great.

" There's just one thing I wanted to say about your father, his blood was absolutely delicious. I wish I could taste Sookie's blood. His blood made me feel so good, his blood had some kind of wicked power. I somehow want to feel that way again and I wished you could feel that way too. "

I raised my eyebrows at him. He seemed excited by this thought while I was just a little bit disgusted. He was talking about my father's blood. That was disturbing, I just couldn't imagine Godric drinking from my own father, or drinking from anyone else someone I loved.

And Sookie.. Of course, I wished I could taste her to know what her blood's like but I wasn't sure I could do this. My vampire instincts were going crazy when I was near her because of how alluring she smelled, and I wanted to jump on her and drain her. However, there was a small part of me, a very small part of me which wanted to protect her with everything. That was incredible because I didn't know her, she was no one for me and yet I had the desire to protect her.

It was like someone was telling me to protect her no matter what.

So here I was, torn between my desire to drain her completely and my need to protect her. I was maybe going crazy.

" Please Godric, don't even talk about my father liked that. I don't really want to know everything about your relationship, especially those little details. "

" Oh ? But I thought you wanted to learn more about my past ? "

That little tease. I couldn't believe it, he was playing with me. When did it happen ? I hadn't even realized that he had been doing this. He was good, very good. I should have seen it coming.

Two could play that game but I wasn't sure he would like what I was going to say, not after his little outburst earlier that night.

" I want to but not that kind of past, Godric. Don't you want to tell me about yourself when you were a very young vampire ? "

He tensed, I had won. He wasn't going to answer me of course, I knew this but he wasn't going to tease me again. Maybe that wasn't very fair but he was really annoying me.

" We should talk about something else. " He said, coldly.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that little question. I never wanted to upset him. Well done, Lizzie. Why do I always find a way to mess up ? Why am I always so stupid ? I should have thought about the consequences of my interrogation.

This was such a touchy subject and I still didn't understand why. Maybe someday I'll learned about that, maybe I could even ask Eric.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was low." I tried to apologize but was it going to work ? I hoped so.

" It's okay. "

A long and awkward silence followed. It was just uncomfortable because minutes before we were laughing and teasing each other. I was really great to destroy everything.

The worst thing was that I could feel that I couldn't really do anything to make it up. I wish it could be easy but no…

Maybe I should just think about something else… And I had just thought about something important. I was just realizing how hungry I was. I was craving for human blood and not that awful synthetic blood. Godric was drinking it, I didn't really know if he liked it but I was getting tired of it. I was trying to only drink it for Godric but it disgusted me. And I just wanted to drink from a human, for once. I needed it and before I knew it, my fangs were down. I could already feel the taste of human blood on my tongue.

I needed to get out of here and find a human I could glamour or a willing donor.

" I want to go out. " I said and stared at Godric.

" You can't, Elizabeth. It's too dangerous outside, you need to hide. "

Life was dangerous and I didn't want to let fear control me. I didn't want Russell Edgington to take control over my life. I was free and it was just impossible for him to find me in Shreveport. He didn't know exactly where I was. Godric needed to relax a little bit.

" Please, Godric. You're worrying for nothing. If I'm careful, no one will ever now I was out. I need to get out, I'm hungry ! "

" We have blood here. There is no need to go out if you want to feed. "

Of course, I should have known he was going to say this, I should have known we were going to have a little fight about that.

" I want real blood Godric. "

He growled. " And I told you that you will not go out. "

" Stop treating me like a child ! " I screamed.

" Then stop acting like one, Elizabeth. You're being capricious. We can't risk anything now and I will keep you here by force. "

He wanted to keep me safe of course, but I was rather feeling caged. I couldn't hold it against him but I just wanted to feed from a human, what was wrong with that ? If I went out and if I was careful, everything would be okay. Then it was true that every time I went out, believing it would be perfectly fine, it ended up badly.

Maybe Godric was right, maybe I should stay here.

* * *

><p>Eric was getting sick of being with Russell Edgington, but he knew he had no other choice. He needed to stay close to him, even if he knew he was the one who killed his family. This vampire was just absolutely disgusting. He was feeding werewolves with his blood, he was using those disgusting creatures.<p>

Then, Eric was starting to get afraid, not for himself but for Pam and Godric, and maybe even Lizzie. What would happen to them if he did something wrong ? Well the answer was very easy unfortunately, they would all die, Pam would be killed by The Magister and Godric and Lizzie by Russell. Eric needed to be careful.

Now, Russell and him were driving towards Shreveport or so Eric thought. He couldn't help but think that they weren't going to go there and he hated that thought because Pam was being tortured and it was killing him. She was paying for his mistakes, that wasn't fair.

" When are we going to my bar ? My Child is still being tortured and I only have one day left. "

" Don't worry about that, we'll deal with The Magister but first I need to see our dear Sophie-Ann. "

Sophie-Ann… They were going to Sophie-Ann's. That was not really what Eric had expected but it gave him time to find a plan for Elizabeth. Eric already had some ideas, but he needed to be sure that she wasn't going to lose her life. Eric knew that he would have to use Lizzie soon but there was a huge risk now. He needed her to know what was going to happen and he needed to find a way to get her out of Russell's hands as soon as she was in them. She couldn't die because Godric wouldn't live without her.

And Eric was not ready to lose his maker, just like he was not ready to lose Pam. What if he had to make a choice ? No, that was impossible. He was going to make things right, save his Child, protect Godric and Elizabeth and finally get his revenge.

" I almost forget Mister Northman or Eric, may I call you Eric ? "

" Certainly. " Eric answered even if those words were burning his tongue. If only he could stake Russell right here and right now.

" Then Eric, when will you bring me our lovely Miss Elizabeth Adams ? "

That was too fast, Eric didn't have the time to think about anything. He needed to lie…

" When do you want her ? " Eric asked, praying that he wouldn't say now because he would be lost if he did so.

" Well, it's not really urgent, but when your child is safe. I want her. "

Eric would have sighed in relief if he could. Russell's answer meant that it gave me at least one day to find a new plan.

However, Eric had to remember one thing. No matter what kind of plan he was going to find, Godric needed to stay in the dark. There was no way he could let his maker know that Elizabeth was going play a huge part in his plan. Godric would never forgive him, well he would but it would be a bumpy road.

" And you will have her. I have a request about our little arrangement. "

Russell raised his eyebrows. " I'm listening. "

" If you ever meet Godric, don't tell him what I'm going to do, don't say anything about Elizabeth. He will try to do something stupid to protect her and I don't want to lose my maker because of that brat. "

Russell seemed thoughtful for a brief moment. Eric's request was understandable but something still felt strange. It was like Eric Northman was hiding something from him.

" I see. " Was Russell's only answer and it didn't really reassure Eric. If Godric learned about everything, it would be a disaster.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night<em>

I was bored, sitting on a chair and tapping my fingers on a table. Godric was somewhere in the house, I didn't know what he was doing. We have not really been talking since last night, our little argument had put a wall between us.

It was completely stupid, I was aware of that but there was nothing I could do.

All of the sudden, Godric stood in front of me, he had this worried look on his face and I knew that something was wrong. However, for once, I knew that I wasn't the one to blame. Someone else had done something, I just hoped that Eric and Pam were alright.

" What is it ? " I asked, running a hand through my hair.

" Eric's back, he's in Fangtasia… He's stressed, I need to go and see him but I want you to stay here. "

I raised my eyebrows. If Eric was back, that was rather great… Why would he be anxious ? And why couldn't I go with Godric ? Fangtasia was a safe place, I was pretty sure about that. Plus, I wanted to know if Pam was alright and the only way to find out was to accompany Godric.

" There's no way I'm letting you go there alone, Godric. Pam's my friend and Eric.. Eric is your child. I want to know what's happening. "

I was being stubborn, and I was going to anger him but I didn't care. If I was with Godric, I knew I would be safe not matter what would happen. And well, nothing was going to happen. It wasn't like Russell Edgington was there.

"No. You stay here, Elizabeth. " He ordered me.

" But I… " I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was pinned against the nearest wall by Godric. His fangs extended as his shoulders pressed me against the wall.

Why was he doing this ? What the hell was that reaction ? Godric was overreacting, he had no right to do this.

" I told you to stay here and you're going to do as I say. " He snapped at me. "This is dangerous and if I have to chain you up in this house's basement, I will do it. "

Would he really do this ? Yes, he would, he was deadly serious, I could see it in his eyes. However, I was determined to go with him.

" Godric I… " Once again I couldn't finish my sentence, Godric was holding me in his arms and we were moving at vampire speed because everything was blurry.

When Godric finally stopped, we were in Eric's basement and I was surprised to find a bed here… Even more surprised when I realized that Godric had already wrapped chains around me. He wasn't using silver but I still couldn't move. In fact, I couldn't do anything.

Godric was good, I had to admit this. He had easily prevented me from moving.. He had won…

" You.. Let me go, Godric ! " I screamed and tried to free myself. I was a fucking vampire and I couldn't escape ? What kind of vampire was I ? A very bad one…

" No. I told you Elizabeth. You could have made this easy, but no you had to be stubborn. No, you're going to wait for me here and don't try anything stupid. Fangtasia is a dangerous place. " He simply said and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I know my chapters are not really great these days, I think it's because it's getting hard for me to write.. I hope they're not too awful. I'm really sorry and I also hope I'll write better chapters soon...<em>

_A huge thanks to DarkAngel620, princess moon shadow and Nicola for their reviews._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please. It helps to write. Please ?_


	38. Chapter 37 : Help Me

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Beta Reader : I'm Plotting Something Evil

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 37 :<span> Help Me

He had chained me up, I couldn't believe it but then… He hadn't really done a great job. At first, I thought that I wouldn't be able to move, to get out of this but then by force of struggling, I had destroyed those chains.

Something told me that Godric hadn't probably done it on purpose.

He clearly didn't want me to follow him, he didn't want me in Fangtasia. Was he hiding something from ? It was probably the reason why he chained me up. Maybe Eric was not alone, maybe Russell was with him.

I was angry at Godric but when I thought about what had occurred, I could understand his attitude and everything. I had been stupid once again and he had every right to do what he did.

I couldn't believe that I had been ready to enter the lion's den…. Because that was exactly what could have happened. I could feel it.

Then, I had also decided to do one thing and it was staying home, safe… I was going to wait for Godric here. A part of me hated that idea, I felt useless but Godric would never forgive me if I came to Fangtasia. I didn't want to lose him, I didn't want to fuck up everything. I had already done enough and we were just making things right. I needed to think about what I truly wanted and it was Godric.

I wasn't going to do something stupid.

However, now I was bored and worried for Godric. What was happening to him ? What was happening to Eric and Pam ? If something happened to them, I would never know…

I would never know…

No, nothing was going to happen. I needed to be positive. Godric was two thousand years old, and Eric was one thousand years old. Nothing could happen to them. They were strong and together, they could even take Russell down. They will be alright, they have to be alright. How could I live without Godric ? I was starting to panic.

" Come on, Lizzie. Nothing will happen. " I muttered to myself and before I knew it, my fist ended up in the wall, I had punched it. It didn't even hurt.

I really needed to stay calm or else I was going to destroy Eric's house. He wouldn't like that. And, destroying everything here was going to change anything.

I needed to think about something else… Something that wouldn't make me so anxious.

That was when my thoughts drifted on Sookie. After learning about my father, my brother and myself, I was seeing her in a whole new way. I wanted to know her more than I already did. I wanted to know everything about her, I wanted to understand why she smelled so good. She couldn't be glamoured just like William and my father, but why ?

She wasn't completely human and that meant that we were not completely human, but what were we ? It was a mystery. I just hoped that Sookie knew something about her, I needed to see her but she was in Jackson and I couldn't go there.

I needed her to come back, she was probably the only one who could answer my interrogations.

Maybe my desire to protect her was related to what I was when I was human. Maybe that part of me was still alive despite my vampire condition. I wanted to believe it because that was the only reason to justify my need to keep her safe, otherwise I was a very bad vampire. Why ? Simply because a vampire shouldn't want to protect a human who wasn't his or her. A vampire should want to drain Sookie because of how good she smelled.

I sighed, I just hoped I could understand everything. Maybe I would even know why Russell had killed my family, maybe…

* * *

><p>For the first time of his life, Godric wasn't really sure he wanted to see his Child. He knew that Eric wasn't alone, he knew Eric was with some powerful vampire… In fact, Eric was with Russell Edgington, Godric could feel it.<p>

What did Eric had in mind ? Why did he bring Russell here, so close to Elizabeth ? Was he mad ? No, he must have had a plan otherwise he wouldn't have done it but for now Godric was worried. If Russell was here, it was even more dangerous for Elizabeth and knowing her, she would do something stupid…

Godric thought about what happened between them that night. The old vampire had to chain her up, and the worst thing was that he didn't know if it was enough to keep her away from Fangtasia. He could only hope that she'd be clever… If she escaped and if she came here, Godric didn't know if he could protect her.

He would do anything for her but he couldn't risk his life because of Eric. He couldn't chose Elizabeth over Eric even if he loved her. Eric was still his child and she probably understood.

When Godric stepped in Fangtasia, he was hit by the smell of vampire blood. Pam, what if something had happened to her ? No, Godric would have sensed Eric's pain. She was fine.

Slowly, Godric made his way towards the basement and when he finally arrived, his eyes widened.

" What the… " He started to mutter under his breath and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a pool of blood on the ground, but Eric and Pam were perfectly fine and that was the only thing that mattered. Sophie-Ann and Russell were here too and Godric clenched his teeth.

He needed to control himself and be as impassive as possible. Deep inside of him, he wanted to kill Russell… He wanted to get rid of him for his Child and for Elizabeth. There was also a part of him which wanted to avenge his friend's death… James had been killed by that vampire, and for what ? Probably nothing, Godric was sure about that.

" Godric, what a nice surprise. " Russell exclaimed as he made his way towards him.

" A surprise, indeed. " Godric shot a quick glance at Eric, questioning him silently. " What happened here ? "

" I got rid of the Magister. " Russell immediately answered.

Godric raised his eyebrows. That was just fantastic, as if they needed to take care of Russell's madness. How were they going to deal with the Magister's disappearance ? Surely The Authority was going to come here and ask questions. This wasn't good, this was too much.

" Now, I think we need to get back to Mississippi. Eric, remember your promise, I'll be waiting. "

Eric nodded. " I have not forgotten. Just give me two days, is that okay with you ? "

Godric didn't understand, what were they talking about ? What did Eric do ? Whatever he did, he seemed to have earn Russell's trust. However, Godric needed to know because a little bird told him that he wasn't going to like what Eric had done. It was just a feeling.

" I think two days are acceptable but don't make me wait too long. "

Eric was relieved. Russell had accepted to give him time and that was exactly what he needed to tell Elizabeth about his plan and to make Godric leave. It was perfect, but he just needed to find a way to keep Godric away from Elizabeth. That wasn't going to be easy, now that Godric knew Russell was here and since the King Of Mississippi knew where Fangtasia was, it was going to be even more dangerous for Lizzie… Godric was going to be overprotective over her.

However, Eric knew that he could count on Elizabeth's stubbornness. She knew what she wanted and she was willing to do anything.

" I won't. You may even get what you want sooner. I'll come back to Mississippi before daylight. " Eric said and watched Russell and Sophie-Ann leaving.

" What the hell were you thinking Eric ? What happened here ? Are you out of your mind ? " Godric screamed when he was sure that no one would hear him.

" I'll leave you two alone. I need blood. " Pam said and left Godric and Eric alone.

" I know what I'm doing Godric even if that was unexpected. Russell is uncontrollable but I have a plan Godric. " Eric said firmly. He hated the fact that he had to hide things from his maker, but he had to. He couldn't tell him about his plan.

" Eric, he killed The Magister. The Authority will come. How are we going to deal with them ? Don't you think we don't have enough problem ? And what about Elizabeth ? What if she had come with me here, Russell would have found her ! I can't believe that you haven't thought about that. And what the hell is that promise Eric ? "

Eric needed to lie and he had found the perfect lie. His maker couldn't imagine he was lying, and Eric just hoped that Godric wouldn't command him to tell him the truth. That would be annoying.

" Nothing you need to be worried about. It concerns Sookie Stackhouse. "

" You're going to use her ? " Godric asked and didn't like that idea.

" I have to, but she won't get hurt. I know what I'm doing. " Eric answered and put his hands on his maker's shoulders. " Can you do me a favor ? "

This was how Eric would be able to talk to Elizabeth alone. Keeping Godric busy was the only way.

" You know I'd do anything for you, My Child. "

" Thank you, Godric. Can you please stay here with Pam and take care of that mess. I need to see what I can do about Sookie. "

Godric sighed. " I'll do it but please take care of Sookie. "

" She'll be fine, I can't let her get hurt. " Eric replied. " Is Lizzie safe ? "

Godric chuckled. " I hope she is. I chained her up in your basement, but she's probably free right now. She's… I don't know, she has changed her attitude but there's still something wrong with her. When Russell's dead, I hope she'll be fine because I'm getting tired. "

" I'm sure she will. "

That was perfect, Elizabeth was at home. At least, Eric didn't have to look for her around the town.

* * *

><p>I had destroyed the entire living room because I was furious. I was alone and I didn't know what was happening. I hated to feel that way.<p>

Eric was going to kill me no matter what.. It was a sheer chaos.

" Elizabeth ? "

Speak of the devil and he's sure to appear. I laughed a little. But what was Eric doing here ? Where was Godric ? Did something happen to him ? Oh no, please…

" Where is Godric ? Is something wrong with him ? " I asked Eric when he finally arrived in the living room.

" Godric's fine. He will be busy for a while. We need to talk. " Eric answered and I was relieved. Godric was fine, but I was still a little bit afraid, why did Eric want to talk with me. Surely he had something in his mind, but he didn't seem care about the mess I created right here.

" Alright, let's talk. "

Eric leaned against the wall. He seemed worried. « Russell Edgington was in Fangtasia, he killed The Magister but that's not really important. » He paused and his eyes were set on me. " You were right about Franklin, now Russell knows about you.. He knows nearly everything about you. You can thank Bill Compton for that."

My mouth fell open. I was right, I wasn't overreacting the night I met Franklin. He had recognized me, he had told Russell about me. What was I going to do ? I needed to leave this place if I wanted to stay alive and especially if I wanted to keep Godric safe. If Russell knew about everything, then Godric was in danger because of me.

And what about Bill ? Why was Eric mentioning him ? Had he told Russell about me ? I shouldn't be surprised about that.

" I need to leave, that's why we needed to talk. " I muttered.

" No, you won't have to leave but I need your help. "

Eric's little confession was a like a bomb, he needed my help Why did he need my help ? Did he need my help with Russell ? No, he couldn't need me because he had clearly told me that he would never need my help. Maybe something had changed, maybe the fact that Russell knew about me changed everything.

" And how can I help you Eric ? " I asked and crossed my arms.

" You'll help me with Russell. He knows about you and I told him I would bring you to him in two days. In fact, we made a deal. "

I was shocked, Eric wanted to get rid of me and give me to Russell just like that.. No, I had to be wrong. Eric would never do this because of Godric, or at least I hoped so.

" Don't give me that look Lizzie. You know that I will never give you to Russell, he will kill you and Godric will be heartbroken. I can't allow this. This is why, I lied to him. I told him you were an annoying brat, well that may be true. " I was ready to scream at him but he waved at me. " But I also told him that I hated you and would do anything to get rid of you, and that is a lie, Lizzie. Godric loves you and I might care about you. You don't have to worry. "

I sighed in relief. I should have known that I could trust Eric with my life.

" Then, how am I going to help you, Eric ? If you don't bring me to Russell in two days, what's going to happen ? "

" I have a plan. I want to use you as a bait. I'll told him that I have you chained up in Fangtasia and that he needs to come to get you. That's when he will die, we'll kill him together. I just need you to agree about being a bait. I could force you to do this, but I won't if you refuse. The choice is yours. "

Eric was deadly serious and the fact that he left me a choice was very kind. If I was honest with myself, I was hesitating. Of course, his proposal was appealing, he was giving me the opportunity to kill Russell with my own hands. And honestly, I didn't care about getting hurt during that. However, I was hesitating because of Godric. I didn't want to disappoint him, he would hate me if I lied to him… He would hate me if I did this.

" I… " I started but it seemed that my voice had left me. I didn't know what to do. No, that was wrong. I knew exactly what I had to do, what I needed to do. " I'll do it. "

" I knew you were going to say this. You would do anything to see him dead. " He said and I could faintly see a smirk on his face.

Eric was right but he didn't how hard it was for me to make this decision. I was going to lose Godric in the end. This was probably the hardest decision I had ever made.

" Is there a problem ? " Eric asked, noticing my depressed look. Of course, I should have been overjoyed by his plan and the fact that Russell was going to die, but I just couldn't.

" Godric… He will never forgive me. " I whispered and soon Eric was standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. He was definitely too kind tonight.

" He won't have to do so because he will never know about our little arrangement."

Oh yes, that would be wonderful but this was a fairytale and this was the reality. Godric would learn about this, how could he stay in the dark ? Eric was his child and I was his lover. How could we hide something so important from him.

" He will learn about that, eventually. "

" Listen, he doesn't know I'm here, he thinks that I'm trying to use Sookie Stackhouse as a bait. He believes me. If I ask him to stay away from Fangtasia, he will do it. " Eric said and squeezed my shoulders.

Great idea but how could he explain his maker that I wasn't with him ?

" And my sudden disappearance, Eric ? What will you tell him ? "

" It's easy, Russell knows you're here so we'll just tell him that you need to stay away from here and that it's better for you to be alone. If I tell him, Russell learned about your relationship with him, he'll do anything to protect you, even if that means staying away from you. I know my maker, just trust me. I know you love him and you won't lose him. I promise you. "

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. This was just too easy but I had no other choice. I trusted Eric and maybe Godric would forgive me if Eric talked to him.. I could only count on that.

" Well, we'll see about that. So what do you want me to do ? "

" I'm going back to Fangtasia to explain Godric what I knows about Russell, then I'll call you to tell you where you need to go. "

I nodded, it seemed to easy to be true.

" I just have one question, is Sookie safe ? "

" She was at Russell's mansion but I'm pretty sure that she has escaped. I can feel her in Bon Temps, she seems safe, at least now. Why do you want to know about her ? " He asked, surprised because I was concerned about Sookie.

" I need to see her, it's urgent. "

" I see. Just be careful, Russell's wolves are still here. "

It was nice to see Eric like that. He cared about me in his own way and that was great.

" Thanks. "

Eric started to leave but stopped dead in his tracks. " By the way, when everything's over, you'll have to pay for the mess you've created my dear Lizzie. "

I chuckled at his comment, of course I would pay for everything.

Now, I was going to wait for Godric and act like nothing had happened, like I didn't know about anything. It was going to be hard but I was a great actress.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. We are slowly coming close to the end of this story but there will be a sequel, otherwise you are all going to hate me.<em>

_A huge thanks to Nicole, Carlypso, princess moon shadow for their reviews and especially to DarkAngel620 for her wonderful reviews !_

_Anyway, once again don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? It's really important, so don't fogrt please ?_


	39. Chapter 38 : If You Only Knew

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 38 :<span> If You Only Knew

I had made the wrong decision and I knew it. Then, somehow I knew that this decision was exactly what I needed.

I hoped that Godric would never learn about our deal but I was sure that it wasn't going to be like that. I wasn't a lucky vampire and Godric was sometimes too clever for his own good. I could just hope that if he learned about our deal, he would forgive me. If he truly loved me, he would right ? He could understand me. I wasn't sure about that but I needed to keep my hopes up. It was the only way to hold on. I needed to stay strong and even if I lost Godric, I would be fine… No, I wouldn't because he was everything.. Maybe I would just lose him temporally because he would need time to understand why I did it. Yes, it would take time but since he loved me, he'd eventually come back to me. It would be a bumpy road for both of us, but everything would work out.

I also truly hoped that Eric's plan was going to work, otherwise it would end up pretty badly for me and maybe even for Eric. I would probably die and Eric… Well, it wasn't really sure about what could happen to him. He could meet the true death too because Russell could learn about his little secret and the fact that he wanted to avenge his family.

Then, if he killed Russell and if I was dead, Godric would not be the same… I was afraid that he would decide to meet the true death and Eric would be heartbroken… I now knew how it felt to lose a maker.

And finally, if I died and with Russell alive, what would Godric do ? Once again, he could meet the true death because of me.

Every scenario would be a disaster if something went wrong. I could only hope that everything was going to be fine, that Eric's plan was perfect.

I sighed and ran a hand trough my hair. I was in a huge mess and something told me that I would end up being hurt not matter what would happen to me or to Russell.

Anyway, I was still a little bit surprised by Eric's proposal and by everything he has told me.

Russell had killed the Magister. Of course, I wasn't sad or anything like that, I would even say that it was a great thing because that vampire was just a piece of trash. He was annoying and now he was dead. However, what Russell had done was crazy. He had defied the Authority, and he had done this at Fangtasia. Eric was going to have problems even if he didn't do anything… That was just a disaster.

At least, it seemed that Pam was alright otherwise Eric would have been destroyed. That was a great thing because she didn't deserve to meet the true death.

Then, there was Eric's proposal. When I offered him my help the other night, he had refused and now he needed me… That was incredible. What was really surprising was also the fact that he had offered me the choice to refuse. I could have never imagine that Eric's would do this. He was determined to get his revenge and I was nearly the only way for him to get it.. And yet, he was making me chose. I guess, that it meant he cared about Godric and maybe even about me. He wasn't blinded by his revenge like I was.

However, I was pretty sure that he knew I would accept. He knew me very well, in fact. He had the same history as me. Russell had killed our family, he had hurt us. Eric knew how I felt, he knew about the pain I felt. He knew that I would never forget that night just like he couldn't even if that was two hundred years ago for me and a thousand years for him.

* * *

><p>Eric arrived at Fangtasia, a little bit anxious to face his maker. He needed to lie and he was starting to really hate that. Godric would hate him if he learned about everything;<p>

" Eric, you're already back. " Godric stated as he stared at his Child. He could feel something strange coming from him and he didn't like that. " Is something wrong ? "

It was now the first part of the plan. " Russell knows about Elizabeth. He knows she's here, he knows she's with you. "

It was like a bomb had just exploded in front of Godric. That just couldn't be happening. It was a disaster, a sheer disaster. If Russell knew about Elizabeth, she was in danger… And she was at home alone, he needed to leave.

" I need to protect her, I'm leaving. " Godric started to leave but Eric blocked him. The younger vampire needed to explain everything before.

" She's safe for now, Russell doesn't know exactly where she is but when I'll be back at his mansion, I'll have to tell him what I know. "

Godric clenched his fists, he wasn't angry at Eric because he knew that his Child needed Russell to trust him but he couldn't let anything happen to her. He had made a promise to her maker and even to her father. She couldn't meet the true death because if she did, the two thousand years old vampire didn't know what he would do. She had saved him and losing her was impossible.. Just like losing Eric.

" I know but I need to warn her and when Russell comes, I'll protect her by any means possible. "

Eric knew Godric would react like that, he knew his maker too well. That was why his plan was going to work perfectly.

" No, you won't do this. I won't lose you because of Russell. I have a plan for you and her. You trust me, don't you ? " Eric asked, already knowing the answer. He was playing a dangerous game with his own maker…

" Of course, I do Eric. Tell me about your plan. "

Eric smirked, he had won. He knew Godric would follow his plan. His maker may be older but he was clever sometimes and knew when a plan was great. And this one was, well if it was the true plan of course.

" Russell knows about you and I want you to stay alive.. Lizzie too by the way, so I think it's better if she leaves while I deal with Russell. If he comes and only finds you, he won't do anything. And if you stay here, he won't use our bond to track Lizzie. Go back to her, explain her what's happening and make her leave for a while. I also don't want you to come back to Fangtasia, it will be easier if Russell comes here. "

Godric was thoughtful. Eric's plan seemed worthwhile but the older vampire wasn't ready to let Elizabeth leave alone. Of course, she would be safer if he wasn't with her because Russell could use the bond he shared with Eric… But it was putting her in danger too because she couldn't face Russell alone if by chance he found her. Godric could lose her and never know about her death.

" I don't really know, Eric. "

That was something Eric hadn't planned. Why was Godric doubtful ?

" It's the only way Godric and deep inside of you, you know it. Once Russell's dead, you'll be together again. " Eric explained, trying to convince his maker. Why was Godric making everything difficult ?

" I know but if something happens to her, I don't know what I'd do. Eric, I love her, I need her. " Godric confessed.

" Nothing will happen to her, just trust me. " Eric said, hiding the fact he was lying. Many things could happen to her while she was helping him.

" You're right. " Godric paused. " What are you going to do with Russell ? And what about Sookie ? "

" Sookie will be safe and I'll take care of Russell without having to use her. I know I can find a way to make Russell change his mind about the deal we've made. "

Godric nodded and a part of him was relieved. He liked Sookie Stackhouse, she was a great human, well even if she wasn't completely human. Godric was glad that Eric had a way to protect her.

" Good. Then, I'll leave and go back home. " Godric said and it was the first time he didn't want to go back home. He didn't to tell Elizabeth to leave, it was too hard for him but he needed to do this if he wanted to protect her.

" Everything will be fine Godric. Stay away from Fangtasia. "

Godric nodded and left, leaving Eric alone with Pam.

" You were lying to him, weren't you Eric ? " Pam asked as she came and stood in front of her maker. She had listened to the whole conversation and she could tell that Eric was lying. " What do you have in mind ? "

" Elizabeth has agreed to be a bait, she'll come to Fangtasia and then Russell will come. "

Pam raised her eyebrows. " She may die. " She stated.

" I know and she knows but she wants to do it. I gave her the choice. " Eric sighed. " At least, it will be easier to take down Russell now. Talking about Russell, I need to leave. He's probably waiting for me."

* * *

><p>" Elizabeth ? " I heard Godric calling me and I turned around.<p>

Here we are… I needed to act like I knew nothing. It was hard to lie to him like that but it was my only choice.

However, I could do this. I had lied to him back in Dallas..

" I apologize for my attitude tonight, Godric. I shouldn't have. "

He didn't answer and just walked towards me, I was getting afraid… Why ? I didn't know but Godric was making me uncomfortable by starting at me like that. What was he going to do to me ? Were we going to fight ? No, it was impossible especially if Eric had talked to him.. There was problem, if Godric had learned about Eric's plan and my decision to help him, it explained everything.

But what Godric did next was unexpected.

His hand gently grabbed my nape and he pulled me close to him, kissing me passionately. I wasn't expecting a kiss, definitely not but I wasn't going to complain. Not at all. I understood now what was happening, Godric was saying goodbye to me by kissing me.

When our lips parted, he rested his forehead against mine. « You have to leave because Russell knows everything about you, and about us. He'll use the bond I share with Eric to hunt you down if I stay with you. You have to leave and stay far away from me and from Shreveport. » He whispered against my lips and I could feel how much it hurt him to say those words.

I wished I could tell him that we had a plan, but it was impossible…

" I… " I started but his lips crashed on mine preventing me from talking.

"I don't want to argue with you about that, you need to leave. "

I chuckled. " For once Godric, I wasn't going to argue. If this is what you want and if this is the only way, which I'm sure it is, I'll do it. For you. " I said but it was so hard. I was feeling awful when I lied to him.

" You're surprising, earlier that night you were stubborn as a mule and now… What has changed ? "

Nothing had changed, I had just a deal with your Child and I was doing things behind your back. I could have laughed if the situation was funny.

" I've been thinking a lot while you were gone, that's why I didn't follow you. I know that I shouldn't have tried to follow you. You were right. "

" If you had followed me, Russell would have caught you. He was at Fangtasia tonight and killed the Magister. Eric's going back to his mansion now. Apparently, Russell has learned about you tonight but I don't know how. "

Poor Godric, if he only knew.

" Franklin, that vampire I saw when I was at Bill's. He must have told him about me. At least, I have time to run away, we should be more positive Godric. When everything's over, we'll be together again right ?"

A small smile appeared on Godric's face. " Yes but you won't do anything stupid right ? Something told me that you're not going to leave so easily. "

I was going to get caught if I didn't find a way to convince him.

" As I already told you, I was thinking a lot while you were gone. I know that I need to think about my own security before my desire for revenge. Everyone would want me alive, so leaving is the best solution and that's what I'm going to do. I know that this is surprising but this is what I'm going to do. " I explained firmly and if he didn't believe me, I didn't know what I could do to convince him. My eyes were showing how determined I was about this fake decision. What else could I do ?

" I believe you. Where do you plan to go ? Do you already have an idea ? "

I had thought about that, I knew exactly what I was going to say just in case he asked me that question. " I think I'll go to Dallas. I'll stay with Isabel for a while. "

" Yes, that's a good idea. " He said, nodding at me.

I sighed. It was time to leave.

" Well, I should leave now if I want to reach Dallas before sunrise. "

Godric nodded and got away from me. It seemed so hard for him to let me go. I would have never thought he would react like that. He seemed resigned and sad. I had only seen him like that when he wanted to meet the sun, when I stopped him…

" We'll see each other soon Godric. I trust Eric, I know he will get rid of Russell quickly since he hates him so much, just like me. "

His back was facing me and I came behind him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his back. I wished we could have told him about our plan, he wouldn't have been like that but then he would have never agreed so… Lying to him was the best solution. I knew it and it had to be like that.

His hands gripped mine and he squeezed them. " You're probably right. " He finally said. " You have to go, I don't know when Russell will come for you. "

" I love you Godric. "

" And I love you too, Elizabeth. "

And then I ran away using my vampire speed. My next destination wasn't Fangtasia, but it was Sookie's house. She was fine, Eric had told me that she had escaped Russell's mansion but I needed to warn her that Russell was probably after her and that he would come here. Well, she probably knew he wanted her too but I also wanted to see her.

When I arrived, I could smell Sookie and someone else was with her, I could tell. It didn't really matter. I knocked at the door, and waited until I heard footsteps coming.

A young man opened the door and the first thing I noticed was his smell. He smelled a little bit like Sookie but definitely not as sweet. He was probably her brother or someone close to her.

Now, that made me wonder where was Bill ? It was nighttime, he should be with Sookie especially since Russell wanted her. I knew that Bill wasn't in Jackson anymore because Sookie would have never left without him. She loved him too much.

" What do you want ? " The man asked me.

" Well, hello to you too. I'm here to see Sookie. "

The young man clenched his fists. " Listen vampire, Sookie doesn't want to have any visit. She's still recovering after what Bill has done and I honestly won't let any vampire around my sister anymore. Leave now. "

I frowned. What the hell did Bill do ? Well, I would learn about that someday but I wasn't going to leave. I wanted to see Sookie and her brother wasn't going to prevent me from doing so. I had already been invited here, so I could just push him and enter.. I wasn't going to do this, but I was going to call Sookie.

" Sookie, it's Elizabeth. I need to see you. " I screamed and her brother shot me a death glare.

" Jason, let her in. She's a friend. "

" And Bill was your boyfriend, no Sookie, I won't let her come in. She's a fucking vampire. "

I sighed. I was getting annoyed by his attitude. I was not Bill, I was definitely not like him. " Listen, I won't do anything to Sookie so now, you're going to let me in or I'll have to make you get out of my way. You don't want me to get angry, do you ? " I asked and extended my fangs.

" Jason, please. I trust her, it's fine. "

Jason growled but let me in and I was in the living room seconds later. Sookie seemed okay, maybe sad and shocked.

" I'm staying with you, just in case. " Jason said and Sookie sighed.

" Hello Sookie. I'm glad to see that you're not held captive by Russell. "

Her mouth fell open. " How do you know ? "

" Eric has told me but I'm not here to talk about him. Russell will want you, you need to be protected and only a vampire can do this, especially if he sends werewolves. "

" Are you here to offer me your help ? "

I smiled sadly. Unfortunately not, even if I wished I could have fun with werewolves. It's been a while since I played with one of them.

" I can't. Russell wants to kill me. "

" What ? " She asked, her eyes wide open.

" I've already explained you what happened to me and my family. Russell was the one who killed hem. He also killed my maker and now he wants to kill me. "

She stared at me blankly. " I'm sorry. "

" It's okay. Eric and I had a plan to kill him. Eric will use me as a bait and then Russell will die. "

She threw her hands in the air and her face showed anger. " You trust Eric after everything he has done to you ? He wants to get rid of you and this is the perfect way to do it ! He'll let Russell kill you, Elizabeth. When I was at Russell's, he didn't even try to help me ! "

" Sookie, there are things you don't know about Eric and Russell. It's not my story to tell but he has his reasons. And I'm sure that he wouldn't have et you get hurt. "

She didn't believe me and I could understand why, but I knew that Eric cared about her.

" Anyway, I also wanted to ask you a question. You're not completely human, so what are you Sookie Stackhouse ? "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter and I'm very excited for the next one ! Someone has maybe found out what's going to happen next, but it's not exactly what will happen... You'll see ! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think will happen in the next chapters, I want to know what you think !<em>

_A huge thanks to Nicola, princess moon shadow and especially to DarkAngel620 and dragonrain618 for their reviews ! Have I already told you I like long reviews ?_

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? It means a lot and it makes me happy !_


	40. Chapter 39 : I Should Have Known

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 39 :<span> I Should Have Known

She tensed and I could tell that she was getting angry. Her brother had thankfully left us just before I asked her that little question, otherwise he would have been a little bit angry too.

" I thought you were different, Elizabeth but you're just like every other vampire… You want my blood, my power and I'm getting sick of this. I want you to leave me now. "

I stared at her, dumbfounded. Was she really going to rescind my invitation ? No, she had no right to do this. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted her blood, just like I wanted any other blood, well maybe hers would be better but I wouldn't drink from her. I had no need to drink from her, I could find another human if I wanted to feed from someone. And I didn't need her power, not at all. Her telepathy wasn't interesting for me. It wasn't like I could use her, I didn't even see how I could use her.

I wasn't like Eric, and I surely wasn't like Bill. I was now pretty sure that her precious Bill Compton had done something to her, something really bad. Maybe he had attacked her, maybe he had drunk from her. That was possible.

" I don't want your blood, and nor do I want your power. I have my own personal reasons. I… I've learned something about my family Sookie and I need answers. Surely you can understand. "

She raised her eyebrows. I didn't know if she was believing me but if she didn't then I would leave, hoping that she would stay out of trouble, hoping that Russell would never find her again.

" I'm sorry. You've been great towards me and I overreacted. So many things happened to me lately because of vampires and I'm on my guard now. What have you learned about your family ? "

I smiled at her. Of course, she had been through a lot and I could understand her somehow. Why was I so nice lately ? I wasn't acting like a vampire, I was acting like a human and that was disturbing. I wasn't used to be so nice towards human, I had been nothing but cold towards humans during my vampire life but everything had changed when I started to love Godric, when I met Sookie too. I didn't really know if this was such a great thing. Vampires were not supposed to act like that, we were supposed to be cold but I wasn't like that anymore.

" Well, Godric told me that we smelled like you, so I believe that we may have been like you, I want to know what you are. I need to understand. "

She sighed. " I'm sorry but I can't help you. I don't know what I am. Everyone wants to know what I am, even Russell. Bill… Even Bill has made some research on my family, I don't know what he had found but if I ever learn something, someday, I'll tell you. "

I was disappointed, once again I had reached an impasse concerning my family. Maybe someday I'll learn something, at least if I'm still alive. I needed to stay positive, Eric's plan was going to work and I would stay alive. It was a fairytale but well…

Anyway, I needed to leave now. It wasn't very clever and safe to stay at Sookie's house, Russell could come here or his wolves. I needed to be at Fangtasia now. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. There was just one other thing I needed to know.

" What happened with Bill, Sookie ? "

Her eyes fell on the ground and I could tell I had brought back bad memories.

" At Russell, he was in a very bad state. With the help of Tara, my friend, and Alcide, a werewolf, we saved him but he had lost so much blood. He nearly drained me, I could have died because of him. I know he wasn't himself and I still love him but I can't stay with him. "

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. I wasn't very fond of Bill but I could have never imagined he could have done something like that. He loved her, well at least I think that he did otherwise he was a very good actor.

" I'm sorry but maybe you'll need him to protect you. " I said and this time I knew it was time to leave. " Well, I'm leaving. Stay out of trouble Sookie and stay safe. You're special and you're great for a human, I mean. Strangely, I would say you are a friend but you're human, maybe not entirely but still. "

She laughed a little and stood up in front of me. At least, I made her laugh.

" I was glad to meet you and if something happens to me- "

" What are you saying ? " She asked, interrupting me.

It was like she had forgotten what I said about Eric's plan to kill Russell.

" If Eric's plan goes wrong, I'll probably meet the true death. "

Her mouth fell open. " You shouldn't do this, you shouldn't trust Eric. Why would he want to kill Russell ? He seemed pretty close to him when I was in Mississippi. Elizabeth, you can't do this. "

She was worried about me and it was amazing. A human was caring about me. If someone had told me about Sookie when I was younger, I would have never believed him.

" I trust Eric with my life. As I already said, Eric has his own reasons to want Russell dead. "

" Eric hates you, he even tried to kill you right here ! " She screamed at me and her brother came back in seconds later, a look of fear on his face.

Of course he thought that I had tried to do something to his sister. Sookie looked at him, asking him silently to leave, which he did.

" He doesn't hate me, we just had issues but we're working on it. There are things you don't know about him and about us. He wants to kill Russell, just like I want. "

" What about Godric ? Does he know about what you're going to do ? " She asked, putting her hands on her hips. " I'm sure he doesn't. He would have never let you do this. "

She was right, Godric would have stopped me if he knew.

" Godric doesn't know, indeed. I lied to him."

" Elizabeth, how can you do this to him ? He loves you… You're going to lose him ! "

I knew it. I knew I was taking a huge risk but I had to do this. Sookie couldn't understand what I was feeling. She hadn't waited two hundred years to get the chance to take revenge on a killer.

" I love him too but I have to do this. It's the only way to be myself again and stop hurting him. "

She shook her head. " I know you love him, I watched the two of you in Dallas but if something happens to you he'll be heartbroken, and he learns about your plan, he'll hate you. Why are you so determined ? "

" Sookie, Russell killed my family, he killed my maker. Isn't this a good reason to be determined ? "

I have lived so long ignoring who had caused so much pain and now Eric was giving me the chance to see him die. I had to agree and I was now sure it was the best decision I could have made. I was feeling guilty because I could hurt the one I loved, but I knew I would be complete once Russell's dead. We could finally create something, I would be free from Russell.

" You won't change your mind not matter what I'll say. I just hope you'll stay alive. You're rather nice, for a vampire I mean. "

I smiled. " Thank you. Well, goodbye Sookie Stackhouse. I still hope we'll see each other, alive. " I said and left quickly.

I arrived at Fangtasia very quickly. Vampire speed could be very useful sometimes. Pam was alone in the bar. She was waiting for me.

" Glad to see you're fine, Pam. "

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

" I still don't understand why Eric wants to kill Russell. " Pam said to me while we were sitting in Eric's office. We had nothing to do, we were just waiting for Eric.

Pam would know when he'll come here with Russell and we'll be ready or at least I will be. Pam had prepared silver chains, in order to make things real but once Russell believes Eric, she could take them off.

I was however surprised about one thing. Eric had never told Pam about his family. It was something strange, she was his child. He should have shared everything with her, she could have helped him or at least support him. She was loyal to him, she would have done everything for him.

" You'll know soon enough. I'm eager to see the end of this shit. "

" You're not the only one. » She said and she sat on the desk.

We were bored, we didn't even find anything to talk about.

That didn't last very long… But I wished it had last because now… Now, everything would change.

Just in front of me stood Godric, my Godric. He was supposed to stay away from Fangtasia, Eric was supposed to make sure about that.

" Elizabeth. " He whispered, his eyes wide open. He was dumbfounded, he was looking at me like I was a ghost. He wasn't expecting me here, of course not. He believed me last night when I told him I was leaving for Dallas and now he was just realizing that I had lied to him.

I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say in fact. I knew deep inside of me that something like that would happen but not so soon.

" What the hell are you doing here ? " He asked but I could tell that he already knew the answer. It was so evident and Godric wasn't stupid. And now, anger had replaced his initial shock on his face. He was staring at me… A cold death glare was the only thing I got from him.

He was furious, more than furious and probably unconsciously his fangs extended.

" You lied to me, how could you Elizabeth ? " He asked me and soon I found myself pinned against the wall. Godric had his hand around my throat and I was glad to be a vampire, otherwise I would already be dead. I couldn't even talk or move since he was pressing against me.

I didn't even try to fight back because there was no need to. He was stronger and I didn't want to fight him.

" I trusted you and you lied to me again. It's too much, I can't deal with your lies anymore. " He said looking at me right in the eyes.

My heart broke at this very moment. I knew it would happen, I should have never accepted to help Eric. I should have stayed away from all this mess but deep inside of me I knew I needed this. It was the best decision but it led me to an inevitable and heartbreaking conclusion.

I could feel a single tear rolling down my cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

" Oh please Godric, this was Eric's plan ! " Pam said, trying to help me probably. I wished I could be thankful but it was too late.

Too late for everything, I should have known.

For a brief moment, Godric's eyes left mine and he looked at Pam. I didn't know if it was a good thing but right now, I didn't care. I just wanted to leave and hide somewhere or maybe use something or someone to ease my pain.

" Eric's plan ? " Godric muttered to himself and I stared blankly at him. Eric wasn't the one to blame, he had given me the choice and I chose to help him. Of course, if he hadn't made his proposal I would have never done something like that strangely. « Eric's plan. » He repeated as his grip on my throat tightened.

And just when those words left Godric's mouth, someone barged in the office. And that someone was Eric Northman, a very panicked Eric Northman with blood all over him.

" We need a sanctuary. " He said as he ran in the room but quickly stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Godric holding me.

And a long silence followed Eric's words. Godric was staring at him and he let me go. I fell on the ground, not because I was feeling weak, only because I was completely broken.

I had destroyed my relationship with Godric.

Godric now stood in front of his child. " What have you done Eric ? No, I don't even want to know what you've done. "

" I've killed a vampire. Russell's love and child. " Eric simply said and I would have been overjoyed if Godric hadn't ended things between us because that was exactly what he had done right ?

" You did what ? " This time, Eric found himself pinned against the wall by his maker. " How could you be so fucking stupid Eric ? First, you're planning something with Elizabeth behind my back and then you killed a vampire. What the hell is wrong with you ? "

It wasn't that bad, Eric hadn't done anything wrong. He had done what he had to do and I wasn't going to blame him. Godric shouldn't be so harsh with him, he should try to understand him, Eric would be his child forever. He needed to stay by his side no matter what, of course he probably knew this.

" My plan was great but I couldn't control myself, and killed his lover. It's only fair Godric, after everything Russell has done to us. "

Us, Eric said us and he shot me a brief glance. He had done this for me too and strangely it made me like him. Maybe we could become friends, true friends. Well, maybe not since I would probably have to leave soon. When things were starting to become great with Eric, my relationship with Godric was falling apart. That was so ironic, wasn't it ? Eric hated me from the very first day he met me and then he started to care about me. On the contrary, Godric loved me and now, even if he probably still loved me he couldn't deal with my attitude anymore. Who would have thought it could be possible ? Not me, definitely not me.

" I thought I had been a better maker, I thought I had told you to control your emotions. "

Eric growled as he tried to struggle against his maker's grip. " You've been a great maker but you can't understand me. I had to do this Godric. " This time, Eric's eyes fell on me and he stared at me. I looked probably pathetic, sitting on the ground and staring at him like I was completely empty inside. " Elizabeth and I share the same thing, Godric. You can't understand what we've been through, you can't understand why we're doing such crazy things. You shouldn't hold it against us. "

I tried to smile at Eric but failed horribly. He was trying to stand up for me, trying to help Godric understand but deep inside of me I knew it was a waste of effort. There were things Godric wouldn't and couldn't forgive. He had made that very clear the last time we argued, he had given me one last chance and I had just thrown it away. Now, it was too late for anything.

" I shouldn't, really Eric ? That's what you think ? You two could meet the true death because of your stupidity. " Godric snapped as he pressed Eric harder against the wall. I heard a loud crack and Eric growled. I could only imagine Godric had broken one of Eric's bones.

I think I had never seen Godric so angry before, and especially not at Eric.

" Why can't you understand ? " Eric asked in a whisper.

" I… " Godric started but someone came in the room.

A blonde human was there, I recognized her as the barmaid, Ginger. The poor girl had been glamoured nearly every night when I was at Fangtasia. She looked so lost here but she seemed also scared. Great what was happening now ?

" Ginger, we need your house now. " Pam quickly said, at least one of us still remembered that we needed somewhere to hide.

" Is this because of the « V-fed » ? "She asked and everyone stared at each other. Godric let go of Eric while he growled.

Yes, we were in a huge mess now. I think everyone knew now why they were here. They were here for the Magister, because he was dead, because Russell had killed him. And maybe they even know about what Eric had done. Fantastic, bloody fantastic, as if we didn't have enough things to deal with. Now, it was evident that we couldn't hide at anyone's house.

" Well done, Eric. " Godric said as he clenched his fists. Eric stared at him but didn't answer his maker. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't killed the Magister.

" It's going to be alright, we've done nothing wrong. " Eric stated and started to make his way towards the door.

I stood up and followed him, trying to be impassive. I was good at holding my tears. I felt Godric behind me, well I felt his cold stare on my back and I just wished I could disappear.

When we left the office, Nan Flanagan was already here, waiting for us. I wished she wasn't here. After what happened in Dallas, when she fired Godric, I started to truly dislike her. She was doing her job and fighting for vampires rights but honestly she had gone too far. In Dallas, Godric had tried to save everyone.

" Sorry Miss Flanagan, the bar is closed. "

" You all can't stay out of trouble are you ? I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana, sheriff. " She answered.

I stood behind Eric and next to Pam while Godric went next to his child. " Why are you here Miss Flanagan ? Nothing happened here. "

" I promise there's nothing missing in my area. " Eric added but I could tell that she wasn't believing anything. She knew something, she probably knew about the Magister's death.

" Shut up. You're making my head hurt. Officers, silver him. " She ordered and just when those words left her mouth, Godric stood between Eric and those officers.

" You're not going to silver him without any reason. "

" I have my reasons, and I'll make them silver you too if you still stand here. " She answered coldly and waved at the officers.

" It's okay, Godric. Let them do it. " Eric said and Godric stared at Eric. I knew he didn't want to feel his child in pain but Eric was begging him silently to do as Nan said. Godric stepped out of the way and they silvered Eric.

What was going to happen next ? Where was Russell ? How were we going to get out of this mess ?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. <em>

_I want to thank princess moon shadow, Nicola and Greenpeace for their reviews. _

_And a special thank to dragonrain618 for her wonderful review ! I'm sure that you're really going to feel bad because of the next chapters._

_Now, I just wanted to know if the last chapters were bad because I didn't get many reviews... I would really like to know what you think about the story simply because I need to. When I don't know what you think, I honestly don't want to write and post anymore. I really need to know what you think about the story._

_So don't forget to leave me a little comment, please ?_


	41. Chapter 40 : Cut

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 40 :<span> Cut

Eric was making an official statement but I could already feel that it wasn't going to end up very well. Every one was listening to Eric, even if Godric and I knew exactly what had happened and why Eric had done so many things. Eric was even explaining who Russell really was and I was surprised. I knew that Russell was some crazy vampire but I honestly couldn't have imagined he was that crazy.

However, Russell wasn't really on my mind tonight and I didn't really care about what Eric was explaining or what kind of questions Nan Flanagan was asking. It could have been the most important thing in the entire world I wouldn't have listened.

My mind, my thoughts were clearly focused on Godric, just like my eyes were glued on him. I stared at him, at his worried form. He wasn't even looking at him as if it hurt him to look at me, as if I was nothing. I just wished he could look at me even if it was only to send me a death glare. I wanted him to know I was here, to know that I still loved him even if I had lied.

I knew that it was going to be like that, that he would find out but I had never thought he would ignore me. I hadn't expected that but maybe, just maybe he was ignoring me because of what was happening to his Child. Maybe when Nan will be far away from here, we would have some kind of discussion even if he was going to break up with me. I needed at least to explain the reason why I had done so many things.

He probably knew why but I just wanted him to hear from my mouth and maybe I could make things right or maybe not too bad. He wouldn't forgive me so easily, he would probably never forgive but I could hope that his love for me was stronger than that. That was probably some kind of insane wish but I needed to be positive.

And if he never forgives me, if things were over then it was making things much easier for me. It hurt so bad to say that but it was the complete truth.

I loved him, more than anything, more than anyone else, more than I loved my life. It was so cheesy to say that but it was so true. My heart belonged to him, my body and my soul too. I was completely his and if he didn't want me anymore, I could do whatever I wanted to concerning Russell.

I could put myself in danger, I could do what I should have done sooner and that was trying to kill him all by myself. Maybe he was weaker now that Eric had killed someone he loved, maybe it was going to be easier. And even if I died, Godric would still be alright and not worried about me.

If things were over, I would do anything to kill Russell…

Even if I didn't know if that was a great thing…

Anyway, when Godric had told me he couldn't deal with my lies anymore, I knew that I had lost him. Honestly, I wouldn't forgive myself. His words had broken my heart, his words had done the effects of a bomb but I needed to be strong especially since Nan Flanagan was here. I didn't want anyone to see me so broken inside because that was exactly how I was. I was falling apart…

" Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence. " Eric said and that pulled me out of my thoughts. Eric was just so right.

Russell had even killed one of his own kind for fun, because that was why he had killed Arthur. He may have had a reason, but no reason could justify this, especially now. The worst thing was that I hadn't been able to do anything when Arthur died. If I had told someone about that, Russell would have found me and killed me. No one could have stopped him. That wasn't fair but there was also the fact that I desperately wanted revenge.

" But he is a king. One who's just donated an half million dollars to the same Vampire American League that you say he is trying to break down. Weird, Um? "

" Oh please, he's just clever than you all are. " I muttered under my breath unconsciously and Nan turned to me, raising her eyebrows. " Russell killed my maker, he doesn't care about the Authority, he doesn't care about anything. " I added, knowing that what I had just said wasn't going to change anything.

" Do you even have any proof ? " She said eyeing me suspiciously.

" Arthur's dead I felt it, I saw his remains. Russell also killed my family and Arthur was protecting me because that king wants to kill me too. Is that enough for you or do I have to die or bring you Russell ? "

It was pointless and completely stupid. I didn't even know why I was telling her this. It wasn't going to help Eric or anyone else here. Maybe it was just because I needed her and the Authority to know that I had dealt with Russell too.

" Very interesting. " She said but I knew she wasn't taking me seriously. I could see it in her eyes but I didn't care. Nan now seemed concentrated on something the members of the authority were telling her. " Alright. Bring some coffins for those vampires. You are all locked down until the Authority makes his ruling. "

As if we were going to run away from them, the only one who we could be running and hiding from would be Russell. He probably wanted to take revenge on Eric. This situation was so ironic but I was glad that Eric had killed his lover and child. It felt so great to know that he was suffering. I was enjoying every seconds of the pain he was probably enduring.

Officers brought coffins and put them in Eric's office while we all waited and watched Nan leaving. I was now anxious of what was going to happen since we were going to be all alone. Godric was going to get angry, fabulous right ?

And a furious Godric was now standing up, his fists clenched.

" I think you now owe me an explanation for everything Eric. " He said coldly to his child as he seemed to fight against himself. He was trying to control himself probably but he was still ignoring me. " What kind of plan did you have ? "

Eric looked at me, as if he was trying to apologize, which was very strange. Of course, he had promised me that Godric would never learn about his plan but I knew that he couldn't keep this promise. He had no reason to apologize.

" Elizabeth was going to be a bait. Russell wanted her, I told him I would give her to him but in the end he was going to die. I just lost control when I saw my father's crown. I was left alone with his lover and I let my anger control me. The plan was perfect but now we can forget about it. " Eric simply answered.

Of course, it was just the perfect plan because I was the perfect bait but now everything had changed. However, I couldn't blame Eric for what he had done. I would have lost control too, maybe sooner than him. Now, we just needed to find another plan to replace this one and I was honestly starting to think that if the authority let us go free, I could still be used as a bait. Maybe I could just bring Russell somewhere and then Eric would be here.

" Your plan was perfect ? Are you really serious Eric ? You were going to use Elizabeth, she could have met the true death ! How could you be so fucking stupid Eric ? " Godric asked and this time he was the one who let his anger control him. He had literally jumped on Eric making him lose balance and fall to the ground with a very very angry Godric on top of him.

I could have laughed at this view if the situation was different. I could have even enjoyed that view but I was clearly not. I was feeling guilty for what was happening between them. It was somehow evident that Godric furious because Eric wanted to use me and because he could have lost me and his Child. Then, he didn't know everything, he didn't know that I had accepted Eric's proposal, he didn't know that Eric had given me the choice.

" Eric has done nothing wrong Godric. " I said and Godric's head turned towards me. " He asked for my help and I told him I would do this. He's given me the choice and I chose to be the bait. Don't blame him. " I said against my own will. It was going to make things even more difficult for me but I couldn't let Eric be the only one to face Godric's wrath.

Godric's mouth fell open as his eyes went between Eric and I. He probably couldn't believe the fact that Eric had made me choose.

" You were both lying to me. " He stated. " How could you do this to me ? "

He stood up, leaving Eric on the ground. " It was the only way Godric. " Eric said as he stood up in front of his maker.

" The only way Eric ? Are you sure about that ? " He snapped but his eyes never left me this time.

He was hurt, he was furious and I just didn't know what was going to happen.

" You would have stopped us if we'd told you about the plan. " Eric explained.

" Of course, I would have because it was just completely stupid. You could have both been killed ! "

Godric cared about us of course, but he didn't seem to understand why we were so desperate for revenge.

" You told me you would never use her, Eric. " Godric said and I was surprised. When did Eric make that promise ? I wasn't aware of that, but it explained everything now and especially why he refused my help the first time. " And you Elizabeth, you promised me you would never do something like that, you promised me that you weren't going to lie to me and you promised me your were going to change. "

As if I didn't know this. Of course, I wanted to change but there was this part of me who couldn't forget about Russell. That was why I had accepted.

" Can't you understand her, Godric ? She needs to see him dead, just like I need it, you can't ask her to change. You've never asked me to change. You- "»

"-It's completely different. " Godric interrupted Eric, who was gently defending me.

" No, it's not Godric but you're too stubborn to admit it. "

They were arguing because of me. " Eric, it's okay. " I said. " I decided to help you. "

" Eric, Pam, leave us. " Godric ordered just when Eric's was about to say something.

It was probably time to talk… Wonderful.

They both left seconds later, Eric probably didn't want his maker to command him and Pam was just following him. They went in the office, they were going to hear everything but it didn't matter. The only thing I noticed was how Eric looked at me. Was he really feeling sorry ?

" How could you ? " Godric asked me and I stared at me.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. In fact, there was nothing to say.

" I trusted you, I thought you really wanted to change and I found you here, ready to give yourself to Russell while I thought you were leaving for Dallas. What were you thinking ? Why are you always lying to me ? " He said as he came closer to me and strangely I stepped back, afraid of him, afraid of what he could do, which was completely stupid right ?

Soon, my back hit the wall and I was trapped between him and the wall.

" Do you even love me or are you lying about that too ? "

How could he doubt about my love for him ? That must have been the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

" Of course, I love you Godric. " I answered.

" No, you don't otherwise you would have never lied to me. "

" I love you but I had to lie. You just don't understand why I want him dead. "

His fangs extended and he punched the wall next to me. " I understand perfectly but I can't accept the fact that you lie, that you play with me. I'm tired of this, I can't deal with you anymore. "

Here we were, I knew what was happening. I knew it was over and my voice left me. I wished I could tell him not to do that but I couldn't. He had every reasons to do this, I had hurt him enough. I had done too many things.

" I wish you hadn't lied to me. "

" I'm sorry. " I whispered as if it was going to change anything.

" I don't care if you're sorry. It's too late, Elizabeth. You should have known it would end up like this. " He said.

" Don't you think I didn't know what I was risking ? It was killing me inside but I had to do this, Godric. You would have never let me do anything, if I had told you about the plan, you would have refused, you would have done anything in power to stop me ! " I screamed this time. I knew I had made a mistake but if he hadn't been so stubborn, if he had just let me do what I wanted, if he had helped me, we wouldn't be in this situation.

" I would have stopped you because I didn't want you to get hurt or die. Can't I make you understand that ? "

Of course, I understood. " I'm not that fragile Godric. The plan was perfect, it would have worked ! I'm not human, and Eric would have been there... "

" No, you certainly not human anymore and not the same Elizabeth. "

So that was what he wanted. He wanted me to be human, he wanted me to be the old Elizabeth. Why ? I knew I was difficult but wanting me human, that was just something I didn't understand.

" I will never be the same. "

" I know. "

* * *

><p>Eric Northman couldn't sleep that day, the bleeds had begun but he just didn't care. He had too many issues right now. If only he had dominated his emotions just like Godric had taught him, they wouldn't be in that awful position and Russell would already be dead. His plan was perfect, but he had fucked up everything. The worst thing was that Godric had learned about everything.<p>

Eric could feel the anger coming from his maker through their bond. He knew Godric wasn't going to forgive him easily and he knew that he wasn't going to forgive Elizabeth. If Eric was being honest with himself, he felt bad for her. She had lost everything because of Russell, and now she had probably lost Godric because of that vampire king and because of him.

She had made Godric happy, she had saved him from the true death and that was how Eric was thanking her. Eric knew he should have made sure that Godric would stay way.

" You should sleep, my Child. " He heard his maker saying and resting a hand on his shoulder.

" You too, Godric. " Eric answered as he watched Godric leaning against his desk.

Eric should have known his maker wasn't going to get any sleep today. Fortunately, Elizabeth and Pam were sleeping peacefully in their coffins so they could talk without being interrupted. After all, they really needed to talk.

" You and I both know I can't. " Godric answered and stared at his Child. He could feel his emotions, and what surprised him was the feeling of guilt. It was the first time he felt something like that coming from Eric.

" I'm sorry for bringing Elizabeth into this. " Eric confessed.

" She made her choice, Eric. You've got nothing to do with this. " Godric said.

He was furious at her and knew he couldn't forgive her. She had gone too far that time and even if it hurt him to say this, he didn't know if he still wanted her. No, he still wanted her, he still loved her more than anything but he didn't know if he could deal with her capricious attitude and everything she was making him enduring.

" Godric, you don't understand. She was hesitating when I proposed her to help me. I'm sure that she didn't want to do this because of you, she knew she was risking everything but she had to do this. You can't hold it against her. She loves you so much. "

Godric couldn't believe it, Eric was defending Elizabeth. If someone had told him something like that would happen, he surely would have laughed. Eric, who had tried to kill her was now defending her.

" You have to forgive her, Godric. You're everything she has. If you let her go, who knows what she could do. I know you love her, I can feel it. Don't let her go."

Godric sighed. Of course, he didn't want to let her go but he was tired of everything. It wasn't supposed to be like that, they were supposed to be happy. If only she hadn't learned about Russell…

" Eric, it's not that easy. She lied to me. "

" Because I asked her too. " Eric added. " Just think about it, Godric. She's going crazy and if you leave her, she won't hesitate to track Russell down and we both know she'll die. She's too impulsive and she was only refraining herself from searching Russell because of you. What will you do if she dies like that ? "

Godric had to admit that Eric was right. Elizabeth would become crazy, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let her do this. Then, he still couldn't forgive her.

" Eric, I just can't forget. " Godric said.

" If you can forgive me someday, then you can forgive her too. I know you're hurt, but she loves you Godric. Think about it today since you're probably not going to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter even I'm pretty sure you're starting to hate what's happening... The worst thing is that you'll hate me because of the next chapters.. You'll see. And by the way, we're getting slowly close to the end of the story but there's a sequel planned !<em>

_A huge thanks to BerNorthman, Nicola, DarkAngel620 and princess moon shadow for their reviews._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ! It makes me write !_

_And by the way, _don't forget to check out my other story, "Set Fire To The Rain".__


	42. Chapter 41 : The Only Way

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41 :<span> The Only Way

I needed to find a plan to take care of Russell all by myself. I knew that once this mess with the Authority was over I could leave and I could finally do what I wanted to. There was no way someone was going to stop me now.

But I didn't know if this was such a great thing.

Well, Godric wasn't talking to me, he was staying next to Eric in the office. They hadn't slept that day, they were too worried for that and I could understand.

Godric's silence was killing me, even if we had talked last night. I knew deep inside of me this was over. It was my entire fault but it was meant to be like that. The more I thought about it, the more I knew I couldn't have changed my mind, I knew that our relationship would have ended like this no matter what. I probably wasn't made for him because he deserved so much better than me, than an insane vampire obsessed with revenge.

The only thing I hoped was that he would eventually forgive me, it was the only thing I asked for. Even if we couldn't be together, I only wanted his forgiveness. I had hurt him badly and I felt guilty for that.

There was just one thing that made me happy and it was the fact that Eric and Godric seemed to have talked today. They seemed close again and that was great because I didn't want Eric to lose his maker because of me. Of course, he wouldn't have lost him completely but there could have been a huge gap between them because of me. Thankfully it wasn't happening and I smiled sadly at this thought.

" Nan's back. " Eric stated and we all made our way to the bar.

So we were going to find out about the decision of the authority. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that bad.

" The Authority denies any knowledge of our interview or your statement. None of this ever happened. " Nan said and everyone stared at her, dumfounded. " Everything is political, no one wants to be involved. "

Cowards, they were just cowards. They could have done something concerning Russell but no… There was just one good thing about that, we were all safe. The Authority wasn't going to do anything against us.

" Russell will not stop killing, he's a threat. What if the public hears of it ? " Eric asked.

A small smirk appeared on Nan's face. " That's why you're going to take care of it. Quietly, discreetly of course. You wanted revenge. It's yours. "

I raised my eyebrows, they were letting Eric kill Russell ? That was unexpected. They were always saying that we shouldn't kill other vampires and now they were allowing Eric to do so. There was something strange about this decision but I wasn't disappointed. At least, Eric and I could maybe work together. I wouldn't have to take Russell down alone.

" What resource are you going to give me ? "

" None, you're all alone. "

Everyone tensed. That was why they were agreeing to let Eric kill Russell. They didn't want to do it themselves. They were afraid of Russell, of what he could do. If they only knew what he could do…

" How do you expect Eric to kill him ? Russell is three thousand years old ! This is madness. " Godric exclaimed.

" Not my problem, he wanted revenge, he has revenge. Either Eric brings me Russell's fangs or I'll take his. " She said and left. The officers followed her and we were now all alone.

At least that went well, we were still alive and killing Russell was our next goal.

" Well done, Eric. Now, what's your plan ? " Godric said bitterly and watched his child carefully.

Eric seemed shocked and I would even say lost. Of course he wasn't expecting what had just occurred. He could have never imagined the Authority would let him kill Russell, he could have never imagine they would let him do this all alone.

Then, Eric wasn't alone. I was here and I would now do anything to kill Russell. In fact, the only way to kill Russell was once again to use me in order to make him come here. Russell wanted to kill Eric of course, but he still wanted to kill me. Eric could still use me as a bait to get rid of Russell, it was the only way.

" The plan is still the same, I'm the bait. Russell will come for me. " I said and now everyone looked at me, even Godric.

Anger was written all over his face once again. What did he expect seriously ? I wasn't going to stay here and do nothing. It was the only way to help Eric, it was the only plan which could work. It was evident and no one could deny it.

" Hell no ! You're not going to do this, Elizabeth ! " He screamed at me, standing in front of me. His fangs were extended and he quickly pushed me against the nearest wall.

He still cared about me apparently, of course he did. He couldn't forget about me in a heartbeat even if it would be better for both of us.

" Why not Godric ? " I asked, calmly. I wasn't afraid of him.

" Because you're going to die and I can't allow this. " His eyes softened as he said those words to me. I wanted to change my mind, for him but I was determined. He had to understand this was the only way otherwise he would lose Eric, his child.

In fact, he had to chose between Eric and I. If Eric didn't use me as a bait, he would surely meet the true death by trying to kill Russell or because of the authority, on the other hand if he used me, I could meet the true death but Eric would have the chance to destroy Russell with the help of Godric eventually.

" Godric, it's the best and only plan we have. " Eric said as he came behind his maker and put his hand on Godric's shoulder.

" No, it's not Eric. There's another way. " Godric replied but everyone here knew Godric was lying to himself.

" There's not and you know it. " I said and pushed him away from me, he wasn't resisting otherwise I couldn't have done it. " Russell is older than everyone here, I'm the one he wants, you can bring me here by using me. We have to do this. " I said and went next to Eric, Godric turned then towards us.

Two against one, he had no choice and it wasn't like we were giving him one. I had made my decision and I wasn't going to change. He couldn't stop me, he couldn't stop us. If he tried to, I would leave surely and then I would take care of Russell alone, or rather I would die trying to do so.

" If you're not with us Godric, I'll leave and I'll surely die because you know exactly what I'll try to do. And then Eric will have no way to trap Russell and kill him. You will lose your Child too. "

I was blackmailing him but this was the only way and since Eric said nothing, that meant he was on my side. He knew we had no other choice, after all this was his idea first. Even the situation had changed, it could still work and that was why he was agreeing.

Eric and I were definitely the same. It felt strange to think about that since we disliked each other at first, since he had tried to kill me but then working together was great. I must admit that it felt nice to have someone like Eric, someone who knew exactly how I felt. I somehow felt close to him now, closer to him than ever. I hoped he felt the same way towards me. That made wonder what would have happened if I had been Godric's child, we would have been even more closer. Maybe that would have been great, maybe that would have made things easier.

It didn't really matter, it wasn't what was happening. I needed to concentrate on the present. It wasn't like the past could be rewritten.

" Your plan isn't going to work ! Russell's not that stupid, he'll know it's a trap. " Godric said as he clenched his fists. " How are you going to explain my presence here and why I'm not doing anything to save you, Elizabeth ? "

That was a very good question and unfortunately I hadn't thought about that but I'm sure that we could all find an explanation. It couldn't be that hard right ?

" We'll tell him you're choosing me over her. It will work, Godric. Can't you just have faith in us ? " Eric finally said and I guessed that his idea could work.

Godric wasn't going to do anything because he would save his child by sacrificing me. That could work, after all, now Russell knew how it felt to lose a progeny.

The only way to find out was to try this plan, if he didn't work then I'll be dead and maybe Eric too.

" This is incredibly stupid and reckless. " Godric snapped and shot us a death glare.

" You can't stop us, Godric. We'll do it, with, or without you. " I said and crossed my arms.

Of course, it was reckless but it wasn't stupid, not at all.

" I can command Eric. " He threatened but he only wanted to save his child from a possible death. That was probably justified.

" Do it and I'll be on my own to kill Russell. "

That was low but it was the only way. Plus, it wasn't like it could change my relationship with Godric, it was already completely destroyed, more or less, it didn't matter. That wasn't true, it did matter, at least for me but we had other problems to deal with. If Russell was dead and if I was still alive, maybe things would change but for now, my only goal was to get rid of the vampire kind of Mississippi.

Godric growled and I watched him refraining himself from hurting me. " Are you really so eager to die ? "

I didn't answer, there was no need to. I didn't want to die but I would do anything to destroy Russell, so if I had to die, then I would accept my fate.

" No one's going to die, Godric. If we follow the plan, there will be no death, except for Russell of course. " Eric intervened. " Just trust us, Godric. "

" It's not like I have the choice. You're both too stubborn. " He said and seconds later, he was out of the bar.

Eric sighed as he looked at me. I knew exactly what he was feeling. I was glad to have found a great plan but then Godric's reaction made me sad. Of course, Godric was worried about us but he was denying the fact that this was the only way. He didn't trust us, he thought we couldn't do this and that where he was wrong and we were going to prove it.

" So, how do we do it ? " I asked.

" First I need to make my will just in case. Then I just need to make sure that Sookie's safe. "

" Sookie ? " I asked, honestly worried for her.

" Compton is working for Sophie-Ann, he's been working for her since the very beginning. I just want to make sure she's safe. "

I should have known that Bill wasn't trustworthy. I didn't dislike him but I didn't like him. Now, knowing that he was probably only using her made me want to get rid of him. I could just hope that Sookie could realize he was lying to her because it wasn't like I could help her now.

" Then, I'll find Russell. Pam will silver you just before I come back here with him, it will be more realistic. "

I nodded, knowing he was right. I was going to enjoy this, I thought ironically.

* * *

><p>Twice, Eric and Elizabeth had betrayed Godric twice. That was what Godric kept thinking as he was sitting alone on a bench.<p>

He couldn't believe what had happened. His child and his lover were just determined to do something that would lead them to the true death. The worst thing was that Godric couldn't do anything, there was nothing to do and he knew it.

If he commanded Eric to stay away Russell, he would lose Elizabeth no matter what and Eric would face the punishment of the Authority.

If he followed their ridiculous plan, he could lose them, or lose one of them and that simple thought killed him.

There was no way a happy ending could happen.

Why did it have to be like that ? When Godric decided to live in Dallas, he could have never imagined it would end up like it. Of course, he didn't regret his decision but he was starting to think that it wasn't fair. He had changed, he had become someone else, and now he was going to lose someone he loved, he was pretty sure about that.

The only thing Godric had to do now was trying to make this plan work. He had to help them and make sure they would be alright. He had no other choice, he knew he couldn't take care of Russell alone. Godric may be two thousand years old, he knew that there was no way he could kill Russell. His experience had told him he didn't even have to try.

" I'm sorry, Godric. " Eric said as he came next to his maker.

After his little meeting with Sookie, he needed to see his maker all alone. He knew exactly where he was thanks to their bond and he knew exactly what he was feeling.

" No you're not Eric. " Godric simply answered staring blankly at the ground. He was tired of Eric and Elizabeth's attitude.

" You can feel me, you know I'm sorry. Don't pretend you don't. We have to do this and I promise you, you won't lose me and you won't lose Elizabeth. "

Godric chuckled. If only that was true…

" I think I've already lost her, Eric. "

Eric shook his head, his maker could be so stubborn sometimes, more than himself was. Of course, Elizabeth had changed but what Godric couldn't understand was the fact that she still loved him.

" Godric, she- "

" -No, she doesn't love me. This is not love. " Godric said, interrupting his child.

" You're angry so you're overreacting. When everything will be over- "

" -She'll be dead, Eric ! Can't you understand that she's going to die ? " Godric screamed and stood up facing his child.

Eric shook his head, if only Godric had more faith in them.

" If I told you that I have another plan, what would you say ? "

Godric's expression softened, could it be true ? He could feel Eric, he knew he wasn't lying and that was something incredibly great. In fact, if his other plan was realistic, it would change everything.

" Tell me about it. "

" Sookie Stackhouse is part-fairy. Her blood allows vampire to walk in sunlight, but only for a few minutes. If we can make Russell believe that her blood is magical and if he goes out he will burn and we'll all be safe. Elizabeth won't even have to be here and in danger. " Eric explained. He had thought about that plan when he was arguing with Bill Compton.

Of course, Eric wasn't very fond of the idea to use Sookie because if he was honest with himself, he cared a little bit about Sookie and didn't want to see her hurt. Then, using her fairy blood was another way to kill Russell and Eric couldn't let that chance disappear. It could save Elizabeth and saving her meant saving Godric too. Simply because Eric didn't know what his maker would do if Elizabeth died.

" A fairy ? " Godric repeated.. He couldn't believe it, that was just incredible. " Her blood really works ? " Godric asked, still dumbfounded.

" According to Comption yes, but only for a few minutes. It can be our best solution. "

Eric was right, completely right, Godric thought. The older vampire even liked that idea. Of course, he liked Sookie Stackhouse, but if she could save Elizabeth… Why not ? Then there was one little problem, and it was Elizabeth. She was very fond of Sookie and she had once told him that she felt the need to protect her, how could they deal with that feeling ?

" Elizabeth will want to protect her. Sookie will get hurt. "

" Godric, do you really want to chose Sookie over Elizabeth ? She'll understand, come on. We both know this is the only way. "

" You're right. "

Eric smiled sadly. Now, he just hoped that Sookie would come to him willingly otherwise it was going to complicate things.

" What are we going to tell Elizabeth ? " Godric asked, since Eric seemed to have planned everything. His child was definitely full of surprise.

" I wasn't thinking about telling her. In fact, we're going to act like she's still a bait. We'll chain her up in the basement and when Russell will be here, we won't mention her. I think it's the only way. "

Godric nodded. He didn't like the fact that they were going to use silver on her but if this was the only way to keep her safe. He also just hoped that Russell wasn't going to sense her in the bar, or at least that he won't ask to see who's the other vampire there.

" We should go back to Fangtasia, then maybe you'll be able to talk with her Godric. "

Godric smiled sadly, he didn't really know if he wanted to talk now… Then, they really needed to get back at Fangtasia so he would probably have no other choice.

On the other hand, Eric wasn't very reassured. Using Sookie was a great option, but he knew that Russell would be suspicious and that meant he had to use Elizabeth. He couldn't let Godric know about that… Hopefully everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Just so you know, there are only four chapters left. You're going to hate me...<em>

_A huge thanks to Nicole, Carlypso and princess moon shadow for their reviews._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment here, please. It's really important and as I already said, reading reviews makes me want to write and post. So you know what you have to do, if you want the next chapter._


	43. Chapter 42 : Words I Couldn't Say

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 42 :<span> Words I Couldn't Say

I was slowly starting to realize what was going to happen very soon. To be honest, I was starting to get afraid, I would even say terrified.

If something went wrong, I would meet the true death and I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to live, more than anything. It was strange to realize that when I agreed to put myself in danger. However, it wasn't like I was going to change my mind. I wasn't a coward, and I needed to avenge them.

I was a vampire, I shouldn't be afraid of anything. Vampires were strong and nothing scared them. I was like that, Arthur had made me like that. I had changed during the last months but deep inside of me I was still the same vampire. I was strong and I didn't care about anything. My fear couldn't control me, a vampire dominated his emotion.

I needed to do this, I needed to be like Arthur had made me. I wanted him to be proud of me even if he was dead and even if he had told me to stay away from Russell. I wasn't really going against his order since Russell was coming to me.

I sighed and looked around. I was alone with Pam at Fangtasia. She was in the basement, preparing some silver chains for me. Eric was with Sookie and Godric… I didn't where he was and it was killing me. If only he could understand, if only he could trust us.

The door opened and I turned around. Eric was back but he wasn't alone. Godric was with him.

" We need to talk, Elizabeth. " Godric said as he walked towards me and grabbed my arm, dragging me to Eric's office.

I didn't resist, it was useless to do so. He was right, we needed to talk even if it meant the end of our relationship. We needed to make things clear. It was the only way.

He slammed the door and I waited for him to talk. There was a long silence, we were looking at each other, no we were studying each other and that was very different. His beautiful eyes were set on me except that this time his stare wasn't full of love like it used to be. There was still love but his anger towards me was masking his love.

He had every reasons to hate me, he had every reasons to be like that. I had betrayed him, I had hurt him so many times. I loved him, I knew this was love but I wasn't human. I wasn't used to feel that way, I wasn't made for love, or at least for a childish love. I was unforeseeable, I wasn't thinking about his feelings while I should.

I wished I could love him like he deserved to be love. I wished I could be perfect for him. I wished I wasn't hurting him. If only I could… But I couldn't, at least not for now. And even if I could, I was starting to think it was too late for anything, I was starting to thinking that it was too late for us. I had done too many things.

" I'm not going to change my mind. " I said.

" I know. " He said very calmly and I was surprised by that. He was controlling his anger very well. " I'm not going to change mine either. "

That was very clear at least.

There were so many things I wish he knew about me, about my feelings but there was just a wall between us. And I was the only one to blame for this.

" So, what are we going to do ? " I asked, unsure.

There was still a part of me which hoped we could work this out but then I had to be realistic. There was no way Godric was going to give me another chance, there was no way out story would turn out to be a fairytale. Those stories were made for children an this was the real life and we were vampires.

Maybe we were not made for love.

" I don't know. There are things I can't accept. " He started to say and he approached me. " What you've done, what you're doing, it's just unacceptable. "

I sighed. I already knew everything. I already knew what he was feeling.

" I know and as much as I hate this, I understand. Maybe we were not made for each other. " I had a lump in my throat when I said those words.

It was hurting me, it was killing. I could have never imagined it would be that hard. I felt like I was torn into pieces.

" Do not say that, Elizabeth. " His hands rested on my shoulders. " We've just made mistakes. "

" I've just made mistakes, Godric. " I said and shook my head. " I'm the only one to blame and you know it. I know I've hurt you, I know that you'll never forgive me. I should have cared more about your feelings. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. "

I was sincere and I hoped he believed me. Even if things were over between us, I just needed him to know that I've never meant to hurt him, that I've always loved him. I was reckless and stupid but if I was sure about one thing, it was my feelings for him.

" You don't know how much you've hurt me and how much I'm disappointed by you. "

" I'm sorry. I truly love you Godric, I'm not lying about that. I've never lied about that. I hope you believe it. "

Godric squeezed my shoulders, but it didn't hurt. He wasn't trying to hurt me, he was gentle on the contrary. That was surprising, very surprising. I expected him to be less gentle.

" I know you love me even if you have a very strange way to show it. " He smiled sadly at me. " Maybe we just need time. "

Another chance, that was what he was implying. It made me smile but I could tell that it was hard for him to say that.

The worst thing was that I didn't know if it would be enough. I didn't know if he could really forgive me one day, I didn't know if I could change after everything. I didn't even know if I would be still alive.

Time will tell but I was not very optimist.

" Aren't you angry ? " I asked. I wanted to understand how he could so calm, how he could say that we needed time. He was screaming at Eric and I tonight and now it was like it never happened. Either he was very good at controlling his feelings, or he was hiding something from me and had something in his mind.

This second option wasn't really reassuring, especially if it had something to do with Russell for example. I wasn't stupid, I knew that Godric had probably been thinking about him, not for me but for his child.

" You can't even imagine how angry I am but I'm over two thousand years old. "

" Maybe that's why we are so different, maybe that's why it doesn't work between us. " I stated and I knew that I was right. " I should get ready for Russell, I'll go in the basement. "

I started to leave but Godric grabbed my arm.

" I love you but- "

" -I know. " I interrupted him. " I love you too. "

* * *

><p>Silver, I hated silver but it had to be like that. I had to endure this small little pain if I wanted Russell dead.<p>

I was alone in the basement, and I was waiting for someone to get me. Eric was still here I think and Godric and Pam were also here. What they were doing ? I didn't know but I didn't really wanted to know.

There was just one thing bothering me. Sookie was here, I could smell her and I could faintly hear her talking with Eric. No, I could hear her scream at Eric and I was laughing. Eric knew exactly how to anger her but I truly believed that he liked her, I would even say love her, if Eric could feel love for someone else than Godric and Pam.

I was sure that he cared about her, he was attached to her.

Then, why was he bringing her here in the basement ? Why was he treating her like that ? Why was he chaining her up next to me ?

" What the hell are you doing Eric ? Russell's going to come here, Sookie can't be here." I exclaimed and was frustrated. I couldn't move since I was silvered otherwise I would have helped Sookie and hurt Eric.

How could he do this to her ? Why was she here ? I was the bait, Sookie shouldn't be here.

" I know but I need Sookie. It's the only way to keep you safe, I'm only doing this for Godric, Elizabeth. " Eric said and started to leave.

I was speechless. This wasn't what we had planned and I was ready to put myself in danger. Why was he doing this ? And what about Godric ? Did he know about that ? Of course, he knew and now everything seemed so clear. He was so calm earlier, he was nice and he seemed to understand me but that was fake. He was lying to me and now I knew how it felt. It hurt and I felt betrayed.

" I should have never trusted Eric. " Sookie said as she watched Eric leaving.

" I'm sorry. I would have helped you but I can't. " I said.

If I could help her, I truly would because I wanted to protect her from Russell. I should have seen it coming, I should have known that Eric would do something like and that Godric would be part of it.

" Bill will come for me. I know he's coming, I won't stay here for too long and I'll be safe. " Sookie said and was probably trying to convince herself. " By the way, I know what I am. " She said laughing.

" Oh ? And what are you ? " I asked and I didn't really know how I felt at this very moment.

Since I was a little bit like her when I was human, since I smelled a little bit like her, that meant I was probably going to learn what I was. Maybe that meant I would even discover why Russell had killed my family, I could feel deep inside of me that this was probably one of the reason they were killed.

" I'm a fairy. Thanks to my blood, vampires can walk in the sun apparently."

Fairy… That was incredible, completely impossible too.

" Are you sure about that Sookie ? "

" I am. "

That was… I couldn't even find my words. Sookie was a fairy and maybe I had been one too. Very strange, I had to say. How could it be the truth ? Of course, it would explain why my father, my brother and I couldn't be glamoured. Then, we didn't have any power, which was rather great if I was being honest.

" I hate him. I was ready to trust him and now, here I am. I can't believe it. " She muttered. " Why are you silvered, Elizabeth ? " She asked, realized in what kind of position I was.

" I was supposed to be a bait for Russell, but I think the plan has changed. Eric is going to use you to make Russell come here but then I'm not really sure how he plans to use you. I don't even know if he's still planning on using me. "

This was so annoying. Was I still going to be used ? This was a mystery and I hated that. Our plan was perfect, why did Eric chose to use Sookie ? It didn't make any sense. I wished I wasn't silvered, I could have done something, I could have learned something.

" Elizabeth I.. " She started but shut her mouth when someone opened the door of the basement.

It was probably Eric or Godric.

Maybe not.

It was a human and a dancer at Fangtasia, a fangbanger that Eric seemed to find particularly entertaining. What she was doing was surprising me, she was helping Sookie and soon Sookie was free and turned to me.

" I'm not going to leave you here. " She said and started to unchain me.

" Sookie, you should leave. I'm staying here no matter what, if Russell doesn't find you here, at least he'll have me. "

" I don't care. " She said and continued to remove the silver chains.

That was very kind of her.

" Alright. Then, I'll help you escape, it's the only I can do. "

When we arrived in the bar, Bill was already here and fighting with Pam. Where was Godric ? That wasn't really important.

" That's enough. Pam, stop. " I screamed and they both stopped because Bill noticed Sookie.

He was by her side immediately and Pam was ready to attack them but I stepped between them. I wasn't going to let them fight. Sookie was my friend and Pam too.

And before I knew it Godric was next to Pam.

" What the hell is going on here ? Why did Eric chain Sookie up ? " I asked and immediately noticed an embarrassed look on Godric's face.

He knew what Eric had planned, he knew he was going to use Sookie. Worst he knew that I wanted to protect her. How could he ? That was incredible !

" Elizabeth, it's the only way. " Godric said and I shot him a death glare.

" No, it isn't. We have the perfect plan ! Sookie, leave now. " I said and watched Godric moving, ready to stop them. " Don't you dare Godric. She has done nothing to you and I will fight you if it's necessary. "

He didn't say anything but I could tell that I had won this time. Godric would let Sookie go even if I was sure it killed him inside and even if he knew that if he fought me, he would win easily. Why was he agreeing ? Was it because he still loved me ? Probably.

" Come with us Elizabeth. Russell will kill you. " Sookie was nearly begging me but I wasn't going to follow her. It was my duty to stay here.

" No, leave Sookie. " I ordered and Bill started to drag her away. At least, he was useful for something. " Take care of her Bill. " I said and truly hoped that Bill would protect her. She needed to be protected from everything even if I wasn't sure that Bill could do this.

They left and I was completely alone with Pam and Godric. They both looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was but I had done the right thing. I was sure about that, I could feel it deep inside of me.

" I can't believe you're stupid enough to let her go while this is your only way to stay alive. " Pam said and left seconds later. Where did she went ? I didn't know but I didn't want to know.

She just couldn't understand me and what I felt towards Sookie. If my family and I were fairies, that would explain my need to protect her. It would make sense after all. Being a vampire didn't change anything and that was strange.

I knew that fairies existed but I could never imagine being one of them when I was human. That was just so impossible to believe, I had no telepathy power. I was just myself, I was just human. Then, I had to believe Godric when he said that I smelled like her, that my family smelled like her. Maybe we were just different from Sookie, maybe I didn't know some things.

" Elizabeth… " Godric started but I waved at him.

I truly didn't want to listen to him. I didn't need to hear his reproaches again. I knew that letting Sookie go was a stupid thing but I had to do this. I wasn't acting like a vampire but I didn't care.

" I know but I had to. " I said and paused, staring at him. " How could you do this to her ? How could you let Eric do this ? I can't believe it, Godric. "

" The fact that you don't understand it was for your protection is- "

" -I don't care about my fucking protection Godric ! " I interrupted him and faced him seconds later. My fangs extended against my own will but I didn't care and Godric didn't seem to care.

" But I care. " He confessed and I knew that once again I had hurt him but it wasn't completely my fault right ? " You're just so immature. You can't understand that everyone here wants you to stay alive, even Eric is concerned !" He growled and this time, his fangs were down.

I wasn't afraid, why would I be afraid ? There was nothing he could do to me now. It was too late. Russell was probably on his way, and maybe Eric was with him. I couldn't run away now because that would mean Eric's death.

" Godric. "I started but closed my mouth when I saw how hard his look was.

" I don't want you to meet the true death, Elizabeth. Can't you just understand that ? " Godric said and tensed.

And I knew exactly why he tensed. I could hear voices coming from the outside of Fangtasia. And I could hear one voice, one voice that could have made my heart stop if I was human. It was the same voice I heard the night my family was killed and it belonged to Russell Edgington. He was here…

I was probably going to die.

Godric took my hand and hid me behind him but that was pointless. Once Russell would see me, it would be over and there was nothing Godric or anyone else could do. I would never let him do this and he wouldn't do anything because he needed to protect Eric.

Russell finally stepped inside, dragging Sookie with him. When his eyes fell on me, his small smirk simply grew wider.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter ! So what do you think will happen now that Russell's here ? Were you expecting Elizabeth's family to be part fairy or something else ? <em>

_A huge thanks to princess moon shadow, DarkAngel620, Carlypso and Nicola for their lovely reviews._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment here to tell me what you think about the story. It's very easy and it makes me write faster ! So review please !_


	44. Chapter 43 : The Other Side Of The Door

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 43 :<span> The Other Side Of The Door

For the first time or maybe the second in my vampire life I was scared, terrified. The vampire who had killed the people I loved was standing here right in front of me. The worst thing was that I knew that he was here for me, he was here to kill me.

There was just one thing he didn't know, one thing that reassured me. It was the fact that we had a plan, that we were going to kill him. Even if I died today, I knew that Russell would meet the true death thanks to Eric. Or at least I hoped so.

However, I didn't like the fact that Sookie was here. She knew about the plan and she could do something stupid. And the fact that she was a fairy wasn't really a great thing. Her blood allowed vampires to walk in the sun and something told me that Russell wanted to use that fabulous thing. I could understand him somehow. I wished I would walk in the sun but that was impossible and drinking from Sookie was something I didn't want to do.

And Godric, he was standing before me, protecting me from Russell but it was completely pointless. There was nothing he could do and I wasn't going to let him do anything for me. We needed to follow our plan and that meant Godric had to chose Eric and let me go and probably face the true death.

Before I had the chance to do anything, I found myself on my knees. Russell had made me kneeling in front of him and I was at his entire mercy. His grip on my arm was strong and I had felt something breaking. I felt Godric's presence next to us and I felt everyone staring at us. Because we were not alone anymore, Eric and Bill were here too.

" At least, Eric didn't lie about you, Miss Elizabeth Adams. " Russell said and his grip on my arm tightened; An it hurt but I wasn't going to show him how painful it was for me.

He had made me suffer enough, I needed to be strong in front of him, for my family and for my maker.

" I'm going to enjoy your death. " Russell added.

" No, you cant do this. She has done nothing to you ! " Sookie started to scream and I saw her standing next to Russell.

That girl was definitely crazy. Russell was a three thousand years old vampire who wanted her blood and yet she was trying to defend me against him; What was she thinking ? This was completely stupid and it wasn't going to work. As if Russell cared about what she was saying.

" You have to do something. Godric you love her, you can't let this happen. "

" Yes, Godric why aren't you doing anything if you love her ? " Russell asked and I saw him looking at Godric.

We all knew it was going to happen, hopefully Godric would be very convincing.

" She has disappointed me and my child's safety is more important than her. " Godric answered very calmly.

Russell had to believe him. Sookie seemed convinced, because she was shooting a death glare at Godric.

" I see. " Russell and I would have sighed in relief if I could. The plan was working, everything was fine. " How am I going to kill you ? " Russell asked but he was only talking to himself. He was insane and something told me that the murder of his progeny was making him crazier.

" No, Eric she trusted you ! How can you do this to her ? She told me you- "

" - Shut up Sookie. " I interrupted, knowing exactly what she was going to say. She was going to make a huge mistake by telling Russell about our plan.

Of course, she thought that I was only going to be a bait, that I wouldn't get hurt or killed. Eric and I both knew the risk I was taking, that he was taking too. We had both made our choice and I wasn't going to let Sookie destroy everything. It was very kind to see that she was trying to help but there were more important things to do.

" Elizabeth… " Sookie said and I was pretty sure that she had understood now, or at least I hoped so.

" If you're going to kill me, I want to know what my family had done to you. And what about Arthur ? " I plucked up courage and asked.

At least, I wanted to know why everything had happened. Why he had made all those things ? Because I knew it was for a reason. Of course, he had fun by killing people but there was something else. I wanted and needed to know. It was the only way to find out about this and hopefully he would answer me before killing me or before we killed him.

" Your maker betrayed me, he was one of my loyal subject and betrayed me because of your fucking brother. William, he thought he could get what he wanted from me. My blood but he wasn't giving anything in exchange, he didn't even want to give me his fabulous blood. He was also threatening me; what a stupid boy. " Russell simply answered but I wasn't satisfied because I didn't see why he had to kill them, why he had to use witches to curse me.

It made no sense but then why was I searching a sense ? Russell was insane… Then I was still sure that he wasn't telling me everything. He was hiding something.

" I remember the night I killed them. Your mother wasn't like William, she let me come in and then… The taste of your brother and father's blood, it was magical. " He said, letting out a long laugh.

That was disgusting, maybe I should have never asked that question. Those memories were too painful.

" I think I found the perfect way to kill you but I'll use you before. "

Something told me that I already knew how he was going to use me. I had an idea, a very realistic idea and it scared me.

" You and Mister Northman will go out in the sun at first. If Miss Stackhouse's blood works, I'll get rid of you after that. " Russell said.

I looked at Eric, he nodded at me and I knew I had to trust him. I didn't want to look at Godric, I couldn't look at him. It would be too painful for me.

Then my eyes fell on Sookie, she was shocked and disgusted. Poor girl, everyone was going to drink from her. Hopefully, we weren't going to drain her. I truly didn't want to kill her by drinking from her and if I was completely honest, I didn't want to drink her blood.

Well I wanted to as a vampire, but another part of me was disgusted at this simple thought. Maybe it was because I had fairy's blood in me when I was human.

However, I truly hoped that her blood would work because I didn't want to meet the sun. Simply because it would be long and painful for me since I was still young. I would prefer meeting the true death by being staked.

Those were such happy thoughts…

" Let's do it then ! " Russell exclaimed, probably excited about what was going to happen. He let go of me and took Sookie's arm, dragging her to the nearest chair.

He threw her on the chair when I stood up. It was the morning, the sun was only rising. We still had a few minutes before we could go out in the sun. I wasn't very excited about it.

I looked at Godric, he looked so helpless. He wanted to do something but he couldn't. The worst thing was that Russell wanted Eric and I to go out. Godric could lose his child in a heartbeat. That was probably why Godric was standing next to Eric, who was talking to Pam. Russell was talking to Sookie.

If only I could leave… But it was too late for that, the sun would kill me.

And suddenly, I realized something, something that was killing me. I felt alone, more than ever. I had no one, I didn't have my maker, I didn't have my family and I didn't even have Godric anymore. And this was Russell's fault and mine too. I was the only one to blame for losing Godric.

" Come here. " Russell ordered and reluctantly I did as I was told. It was angering me but I had no choice. " Eric, you too. "

Eric joined us while I stared at Sookie. She looked scared and angry at the same time.

" If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink. " Bill added and I was glad that he was still thinking about Sookie, that he was still trying to protect her.

" Good point, now come on. I'm waiting. "

I wasn't the only who didn't want to do this, Eric was exactly like but only because he cared about Sookie.

" I'm sorry Sookie. " I said, trying to make her understand that I didn't want to do this.

" I know. "

Russell took one of Sookie's wrist and I took the other one while Eric was ready to bite in her neck.

" Oh, for God's sake ! " Russell screamed and bit into her wrist.

Eric and I had no other choice, it was our time to bite her. And when her blood made contact with my mouth, it was a sheer bliss. I couldn't explain that feeling, it was the most delicious blood I had ever tasted. So this was fairy blood, this was how my father and brother tasted… This was how I tasted ? How wonderful it was for vampires.

When I finally pulled away, I felt so good. Her blood was indeed magical but would it really work ? I was going to learn it soon enough.

Sookie was unconscious and Russell was pushing Eric and I towards the door.

I looked one last time at Godric and mouthed an « I love you » to him… Maybe it was the last time I would ever say it. And to my surprise, he did the same thing. I would have cried if only I could.

" Come on, Lizzie. " Eric said and I was surprised when he took my hand in his own as we made our way outside.

Once the door closed, I had to ask something to Eric. « We're going to die right ? »

" I'm sorry. The effects of her blood don't last very long, we'll have to be strong until Russell comes out. He'll die with us. We are all going to die together."

I knew it would happen but I still hoped that we could change what was going to happen… The worst thing was that Godric was going to be alone, completely alone. He was going to watch us die, that was painful…

" That's so ironic, isn't it ? Who would have thought we would die together ?" I asked and Eric chuckled.

We slowly made our way towards the sun… The sun, I've lived two hundred years without this warm feeling on my body. It felt great, so great but then I could already feel that this feeling wasn't going to last long.

Eric waved at the camera and soon Russell would be here with us. I watched smoke coming from Eric's body and I knew that the same thing was happening to me.

" Don't let them see. We need to be strong Lizzie. "

I nodded and finally Russell arrived. I tried to fight against the effect of the sun on my body, I needed to hide what was happening, just like Eric did.

I wasn't very sure about what happened next, the only things I remembered were Russell's screams towards Eric and falling to the ground.

I was dying because of the sun.

* * *

><p><em>So this was how death was supposed to be. Well, I was surprised but it was rather a good surprise. Everything was sunny and peaceful. So peaceful, and I almost felt human again. That was so strange. It seems to be a paradise here, but vampires weren't meant for that ? I had killed so many people and yet here I was…<em>

_I was dead but it wasn't that bad… That was not true, I was completely broken because I would never see Godric again, never. And that simple thought made me cry and fell on my knees. I closed my eyes, still crying._

_Why ? Why had been so stupid ? I should have run away and hide. I should have never agreed to be a bait to kill Russell. I was dead now and there was nothing I could do to change it. I was already missing life and Godric._

_It was just so painful…_

_" Lizzie ? " I heard someone calling my name._

_There was something strange about that voice, I knew that voice. I knew who this person was but it was impossible. When I thought about it, it was wrong, it was possible because I was dead. And my brother was dead. It was my brother, it had to be William._

_I opened my eyes, hoping that it was real. And here stood my brother, in the sunshine. He looked exactly like I remembered when he died. I still couldn't believe it even if he was right in front of me, my eyes were playing tricks on my mind. That was the only explanation._

_He kneeled in front of me and took my hands in his own and at this very moment, I knew he was real. I could feel him, I could the touch of his skin._

_" William, you're real. " I whispered and squeezed his hands to make sure he was here with me._

_" I am, my dear sister. " He said and took me in his arms._

_This was our first hug since his death and it felt good… This was like a dream even if I knew I was dead. I was with my brother and that was wonderful. Maybe death wasn't that terrible ? Maybe I had a second chance ?_

_" You are still the same, my little Lizzie. I'm happy to see you, you can't imagine how happy I am right now. » He whispered in my ear and I smiled. « Dad will soon be here. "_

_My dad was here too ? How was that possible ? Well, I didn't care, I was here and this was the only thing that mattered._

_" And Mom ? Where is she ? " I asked and he let go of me. _

_" I'm sorry but she's not here. She was not like us, Lizzie. " He answered and he had a pained look on his face._

_Us.. We were part fairies, I had nearly forgotten about that but if I was dead, then why wasn't my mother here ? It couldn't be because she wasn't like us. It was impossible._

_" But, we are all dead. Why isn't she here ? " I asked, confused._

_" Dad and I are dead but you are not, not yet. You are in our fairy world. Mom wasn't part fairy like us, that's why she isn't here. And you, you're here because you've drunk fairy blood and because you're probably dying. "_

_I wasn't dead but just dying ? Great, really. At least, it wasn't painful, I wasn't feeling anything since I was here… And fairy world ?Wow, that was unbelievable and crazy._

_" I'm so sorry for everything Lizzie. This is all my fault. "_

_" It's okay. " I replied. It wasn't like we could change what had happened and I would never be angry at my brother, never. He didn't have to apologize._

_And that was when I noticed my father standing behind my brother. I got up and ran to him. _

_" My little girl. " He said and when he looked at me, he was smiling._

_" Dad, I… I'm so happy to be here. "_

_And now, I realized that I never wanted to leave this place even if that meant dying. I was reunited with my family and my death would probably make me stay here. Of course, I loved Godric but I could be with my brother and my father again._

_" She has taken her light ! " I heard someone screaming and it gave me a start. _

_A beautiful brown haired woman was standing here and by the look on her face, I could tell that she was angry._

_" She killed Sookie ! " She exclaimed._

_My mouth fell open. Sookie was not dead, she was just unconscious. " Sookie is not dead. She'll be fine soon, I'm sure that Bill will give her his blood. "_

_" Claudine, you can feel that she's not dead. Now, please leave us. I want to spend time with my daughter. "_

_" She will never be able to stay here, even if she dies. Take advantage of that time. " She replied and left while I was only shocked._

_Fairies were not really nice…_

_Then I wondered what did she mean by « she'll never be able to stay here » ? Why couldn't I stay in this world ? I wanted to stay here. I was supposed to be here with them. They were my family. And I had been part fairy too._

_" Come on Lizzie, let's take a walk together. " My father said and took my hand. We slowly started to walk and everything here was beautiful. The sun, those trees… It was too perfect to be true._

_" Why can't she stay here Dad ? She's like us ! They have no right to do this. " William said while he walked next to me._

_" Because she has been changed into a vampire. That's why and even if that's completely stupid, you know how ridiculous they can be… Let's not talk about that now. It's not like we have any choice. " My father paused and his grip on my hand tightened. " Tell me Lizzie, how was your life as a vampire ? "_

_I smiled. " It was great, Arthur was a great maker. " I started and looked at William. He smiled when I said Arthur's name. " I was a normal vampire, I… I've done a lot of things you don't want to learn about and I… I tried to kill Godric, Dad. " I finished, laughing at this thought._

_" Godric, why ? " My father asked, shocked. Of course, he could have never expected that. Godric was his friend after all._

_" I thought he killed you and I wanted to kill him but Arthur stopped me. He was great but Russell killed him and I went crazy. Godric was here for me since we were sort of together. "_

_William stopped dead in his tracks. " You and Godric ? "_

_I laughed. Of course, Godric and I together was something William had wanted to prevent by asking Arthur to turn me._

_" Yes and Arthur and I too but I love Godric now. And that's all you have to know. "_

_" I knew it would happen. " My father said and he smiled. At least, he wasn't bothered by that fact. I would even say that he seemed happy._

_" Anyway, Eric, Godric's child and I tried to kill Russell. I was supposed to be the bait but there was also Sookie. She's part fairy and I think you can imagine the rest. "_

_" Yes, I think we both can. " My father said._

_I think that right now I was happy no matter what. Even if I died, even if I was only here for a short amount of time, even if I had lost Godric, William and my father were here. And for the first time in a very long time, I was on cloud nine._

* * *

><p><em>I hope this chapter was not too bad. So what did you think about it ? And what do you think will happen in the next one ? Well, just so you know we'll have Godric's point of view in the next one. Plus, there are only two chapters left now but I'm already working on the sequel.<em>

_A huge thanks to nicole, Doppelganger13, DarkAngel620, princess moon shadow andCarlypso for their reviews._

_And once again and as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment please !_


	45. Chapter 44 : In My Arms

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 44 :<span> In My Arms

Useless… Completely useless… That was what Godric was feeling. He was here inside while Eric, his Child and Elizabeth, his lover, were outside, waiting for Russell Edgington to come out and die with them. He couldn't do anything to save them, there was nothing he could do. It wasn't like he could walk in the sun or drink Sookie's blood in order to save them. Her blood was only working for a short amount of time and it wasn't enough to save them.

How could he have let that happen ? Godric felt guilty, telling himself that he should have done something to stop them before everything. He should have never agreed to use Sookie Stackhouse, in fact he should have never allowed them to try to take down Russell. He should have known it would end up like this, with both of them dead. He should have try to think about another plan he should have tried to kill Russell himself.

How could he have been so stupid and trust them ? He was two thousand years old and he couldn't protect the one he loved. What kind of maker was he ? What kind of vampire was he ? Even a newborn would have done something…

They were both going to die, and Godric was just standing here, watching them. They were holding hands, waiting for death. Who would have thought they would be together ?

It caused Godric so much pain because he was powerless… And somehow it was his fault… But it was especially Russell Edgington's fault. He was the only one responsible for this disaster. He had destroyed so many lives, he had destroyed so many families. If only Godric could have protected Elizabeth's family at least. But Godric knew he couldn't change the past…

What was particularly awful about this situation was the fact that Godric was feeling everything that Eric was experiencing, the heat of the sun and finally the burning feeling, the one telling you that soon you would die. Godric was feeling his child's pain and he would feel him dying and that was the worst pain in the world. And the fact that Elizabeth was suffering just like Eric broke the older vampire. She wasn't as strong as Eric, it would be more painful for her but quicker… She would be the first one to die and it killed him inside.

She had hurt him but he loved her and he was going to lose her forever. How was he supposed to live with his Child and Elizabeth dead ? He knew they would want him to live for them but Godric wasn't sure he could this. They were everything to him, he was nothing without them.

And here they were together and Godric had to act like everything was perfectly fine, like Sookie's blood was working. He had to stay calm because if Russell noticed his desperate state, he would understand what was happening and everyone would die and Godric couldn't allow that.

Pam had to do the same thing and Godric could see her crying. She was losing her maker…

" Fucking fantastic ! " He heard Russell exclaim but Godric's eyes were glued to the screen.

He could feel that Eric was refraining himself from showing how hurt he was, how painful it was for him to stay outside in the sun.

If only someone could save them…

" Surely you'll have to test her blood too, Godric. " Russell said, still euphoric about his little discovery which was fake in the end.

" I will certainly. " Godric answered but had a lump in his throat.

" At least, Miss Adams would have felt the sun one last time before her death. " Russell finished and stared again at the screen.

He still wanted to kill her but he would never have the chance to do this because he was going to die soon too… That was the only thing that reassured Godric.. If you could call this « reassuring ». However, they needed to make Russell go outside very quickly because Godric and probably Pam too could feel that Eric wasn't going to last long in the sunlight, just like Elizabeth.

" What are you waiting for ? Go out, join them. " Pam said and faked a smile at Russell.

The vampire king made his way towards the door and when he was finally outside, Godric fell on his knees. This was the end and he couldn't hold his tears, his bloody tears. He was still staring at the screen and when he saw Elizabeth falling, it was too much… Too much because Eric followed next. They were dying right in front of him and there was nothing he could do, nothing…

" Let me go, she's going to die ! " Bill Compton screamed and Godric's attention fell on him. He wanted to save Sookie and Sookie was the only one who could do something in order to save Elizabeth and Eric, well if she wanted to.

It was his only hope, Sookie was the only hope Godric had.

Godric helped Bill getting out of the silver chains and the younger vampire quickly made Sookie drink his blood. And the minutes that followed were the longest in Godric's entire life. She could save them and it was taking too much time… Time they didn't have.

When she finally opened her eyes, she shot a death glare at Bill and slapped him. Godric would have laughed at this sight, if only he could.

" You fucking betrayed me again " Sookie said.

" I only pretended to betray you so that I could save your life again. And it worked. Russell is gone. " Bill quickly raised and Sookie raised her eyebrows, looking around, not finding Eric, Elizabeth or Russell.

Where were they ? And why was Godric crying ? Sookie had never seen him like that, he looked so broken. Something was wrong with wrong and it had something to do with Eric and Elizabeth probably.

" Where are Elizabeth and Eric ? " Sookie asked and looked at Godric.

" Outside, they are burning. Eric has bound himself to Russell and Elizabeth… She's not doing very well. Please, Miss Stackhouse you're the only who can save them. " Godric was begging Sookie, a human.

He would have never imagine he would do this one day but this was necessary… She needed to save them even if Eric had hurt her and even if he had used her, he was only protecting her in his own kind of way.. And Elizabeth, she had tried to protect her, Sookie had to help her. It was only fair to do this, she owed her this.

" Oh my God, I can't let this happen. " She said and Godric gave a sigh of relief. She was so kind and he was thankful that she was like that.

" Sookie. " Bill started but Sookie's glare was enough to shut him up.

" You don't own me Bill and I'm going to save them. Elizabeth tried to help me and I'm not going to let Eric die." Sookie said and went outside.

Godric watched her and couldn't wait for her to bring Elizabeth and Eric inside. They were going to be safe, they weren't going to die thanks to Sookie.

Death was not going to take them today.

Outside, Sookie ran towards the three vampires, they were in a very bad state, their faces were burned. They were probably suffering a lot.

The first thing Sookie noticed was the fact that Elizabeth was unconscious while Eric and Russell were very much awake and Eric was talking to himself. He was probably going crazy, the sun was definitely not very good for vampires.

" This is just stupid Eric. " She said. " I can't believe you were both stupid enough to do this. " She added and looked at them, a little bit panicked.

Eric finally noticed Sookie. " Elizabeth. Take her inside. " He managed to say despite the pain.

Sookie's eyes fell on the female vampire, she was in a very bad state. Why ? She had taken her blood too, there was something wrong but Sookie didn't have time to think about that. She grabbed Elizabeth's arms and dragged her inside. Then she quickly went outside to do the same thing with Eric.

When Godric saw the young human bringing Elizabeth in, he didn't waste time and took her in his arms. She was burned and looked so broken but she will be okay. She just needed blood, just like Eric did. Before Godric had the chance to think about that, Sookie dragged Eric in and Bill and Pam helped her to lay him on a couch, while Elizabeth was still in Godric's arms.

" They both need blood. " Pam stated as she looked between her maker and her friend.

" Bite me Bill, I'll give them my blood and don't you even think about trying to stop me. " Sookie said firmly and Bill bit her.

She fed Eric first who recovered quickly and then it was Elizabeth's turn.

" Why isn't she waking up like Eric ? " Sookie asked a little bit worried as she put her wrist away from Elizabeth's mouth. She strangely cared about Elizabeth, she was a vampire but she was very different. She had tried to protect her, she was a true friend.

" She's not like Eric, she's still young and she's not as strong as him. And she probably took less blood than Eric. " Godric answered knowing that Elizabeth now needed to rest. " She needs to rest, she just needs to sleep. "

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, Eric was alright and he probably understood what his maker was feeling now. He wasn't going to get angry at him.

" Where's Russell ? " Eric asked.

" Outside, burning. " Sookie answered.

" We have to bring him in. "

When those words left Eric's mouth, everyone looked at him, shocked. Godric laid Elizabeth down on a couch and went to his child. Was he insane ? They had nearly died because of Russell and Eric wanted to bring him in, what was wrong with him ?

" You can't be serious, Eric ? What's happening to you ?" Godric asked.

" It's too easy to let him burn. I have another idea. " Eric replied. " Trust me. "

Godric could command Eric not to do this but he knew Eric would never forgive him. Even if they were gong to take a huge risk, if that's what Eric wanted then…

" Sookie could you please do this ? "

" He wants to kill us ! And you want me to bring him in ? Hell no ! "

" I'll do it myself. " Eric snapped while Godric shot him a death glare. He'd better not be serious about that.

" Fine I'll do it but you owe me ! "

She brought him inside against her own will. If only she could have let him die…But no, Eric had other plan and she was going to babysit Russell Edgington during all the day because of Eric's new secret plan. She was going to deal with Russell while her vampire « friends » were dead to the world.

She was starting to hate vampires and everything they were. That was not entirely true if she was being honest with herself.

There were just two vampires she couldn't hate at this very moment and it was Elizabeth and Godric. Godric had decided to stay awake with Elizabeth, even if the bleeds had begun. He truly loved her, Sookie could see it written on his face.

He was sitting on a couch, holding Elizabeth in his arms to protect her from everything. She was like a doll in his arms and he kept looking at her lovingly and Sookie could hear him whispering how much he loved her and how much he needed her.

And Sookie smiled.

" She'll be fine right ? " Sookie asked, catching Godric's attention.

" She will be but I'm not really she'll like what Eric has done, or rather what I've let him do. " Godric answered as his hand gently stroked Elizabeth's cheek.

There was so much love between them that Sookie could have been jealous.

" You shouldn't worry about that. She loves you so much. "

" She can be very stubborn sometimes, she's very capricious you know. " Godric said and let out a small laugh. « But I love her no matter what. »

_If only Bill could love her like Godric loves Elizabeth, _Sookie thought. Why couldn't she have met someone like Godric ? Or at least someone who could love her like that ?

" I'm going to kill your precious Elizabeth. " Russell grunted.

" Shut up. " Godric answered. He wasn't going to touch Elizabeth again and Godric would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>I was alive, I knew I was alive and I didn't know if I should be sad or happy. I was half awake and half asleep. I needed to sleep so I kept my eyes shut but that didn't mean I couldn't think.<p>

And I had a lot to think about…

I had learned so many things in that fairy world… My father, my brother and I were part fairies when we were humans… That was incredible and I still couldn't believe it. My father believed that it was why I wanted to protect Sookie. Even if I was a vampire, he was sure that a part of me was still worried about other fairies or half fairies. At least, I wasn't a bad vampire and everything made sense.

I also knew that even if I died, or rather when I died, I would never be reunited with my family because I had been turned into a vampire. It wasn't fair but it was fairies decision. They were afraid of me because I was still a vampire in their eyes. That was stupid wasn't it ? However, it wasn't like I had the choice, my father told me that he would try to change their mind in order to let them come here if I died. That would be fantastic…

That made me think about my father and my brother. It had been so wonderful to see them again. I couldn't explain that feeling, it was just marvelous, a gift even if I hadn't seen my mother.

My father told me he was very proud of me even if I had told him nearly everything I had done during my life. At least, he wasn't angry at me or not too much. He was especially very proud of the fact that I had become friends, and even more with Godric. I could see how much he liked Godric, how much Godric meant to him and how happy he was for both of us. He told me he knew I was safe with his friend.

My brother on the other hand definitely hated the fact that I had shared so many things with Godric, he truly disliked him and I still didn't understand why. Of course, I was still his little sister but I was clearly not innocent anymore and that was also because of Arthur, his own friend and he knew it. William was by the way very touched by my maker's death. And I would even say he was feeling guilty for everything, I could see it in his eyes.

I was now realizing something… I was alive, how could I be alive ? I remembered perfectly burning in the sun, so how could I be alive ? And if I was alive, did it mean that Eric was alive ? And what about Russell ? And Godric ? The only way to find out was to open my eyes but I was too tired.

And I knew it was daylight, my instincts told me to keep my eyes closed. I also had to admit something, I was feeling strangely very good. I had probably drunk blood while I was unconscious and I also could feel someone's arms around me.

I knew deep inside of me that it was Godric's arms. There was no way it was someone else.

" I'm so sorry for everything. I should have never let anything happen to you, I love you. "

It was Godric, those lovely words left Godric's mouth and all I wanted to do was throwing myself at him. He shouldn't be the one to apologize. He had done nothing wrong, on the contrary he had been right all the time.

What Eric and I had decided was completely stupid and we should have found another way to kill Russell. Of course, thanks to our plan, I had seen my father and my brother again but I still felt guilty for hurting Godric.

He deserved to be loved and not treated the way I treated him. He was only trying to protect us and we should have worked all together. Maybe we could have found a better way to deal with Russell. However, we couldn't change the past and the most important thing was the fact that Russell was surely dead and that I was still alive and hopefully Eric too.

Maybe, just maybe we could find a way to solve our issues. Maybe we could work on our ruined relationship. Hopefully, that wasn't a dream. Hopefully Godric would forgive me, now that everything was over.

" You are safe in my arms now. I will never let you go. " Godric said and kissed my forehead.

I stirred and opened my eyes. Godric was looking at me, smiling.

Before I even get the chance to say anything, his lips were on mine, kissing me gently as if I was going to break because of that.

" I'm sorry for everything. " I whispered against his lips and kissed him again and again. I couldn't let him go, I needed him. I needed him more than anything and I needed to prove him that.

" It doesn't matter now. " He answered but I knew it was only because of what had just happened. We needed to talk, alone. And I knew we weren't alone because I was hearing a heartbeat.

My eyes fell on Sookie. She was alive and safe. She looked rather great and I was happy for her.

" I'm glad you're better, Elizabeth. " She said and waved at me.

I smiled. " Where's Eric ? " I asked, a little bit worried.

" Don't worry, he's resting. " Godric answered and I sat up on his lap.

His arms were encircling my waist, and his grip was so strong as if he never wanted to let me go.

" I've seen my father and my brother in a fucking fairy world. We were part fairies, just like Sookie. " I blurted out and Godric raised his eyebrows, probably believing that I was becoming insane. " It is true, I'll explain you everything later. " I added and got closer to Godric if that was even possible.

" Isn't that touching ? " Someone said and I knew whose voice it was.

However, I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Russell had to be dead, it just couldn't be him. I was having a nightmare…

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter ! So what do you think will happen next ? How do you think Elizabeth is going to react ? The next chapter is the last one, are you excited about it ? Do you have an idea of what could happen ?<em>

_A huge thanks to Nicole, princess moon shadow, Carlypso, PhoenixRage92, dragonrain618 and especially to DarkAngel620__ for their reviews ! They just make me so happy, and especially when they're long ! Aha !_

_So please, leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the story and what's happening. It's important and I love reviews. So please, review ?_


	46. Chapter 45 : Goodbye My Lover

Hello !

Title : Misery Business

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 45 :<span> Goodbye My Lover

I left Godric's arms as quickly as possible to see if it was true, to see if it was really Russell Edgington's voice that I had heard. He should be dead so it couldn't be his voice. I was just confused and lost and I must have imagined things. After all, I had been in fairy land and who knew what it could do to me right ? I needed to stay calm, Russell was probably dead, yes he had to be dead.

However, he wasn't… He was definitely not dead. He was burned, badly burned but he was alive, wrapped in silver chains but alive.

No, how could it be possible ? Who had saved him ? Who could have done this after everything he had done to us ? Who could have done this knowing that he would surely kill us once he was better ?

" No… Who did this ? " I asked but my eyes were fixed on Russell Edgington. I was frozen and couldn't help but stare at him.

" Eric asked me to bring him back inside. " Sookie answered and I felt her coming next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Eric ? No, it was impossible once again. Why did Eric ask this from Sookie after what Russell had done to his family ? This was completely ridiculous. How could he do this to me ? He knew how much it meant to me to see that vampire dead, I thought he understood me but it seemed that I was completely wrong.

This was a betrayal…

" Eric said he has a better plan for him, something that will make him suffer and die painfully. " Godric added and stepped in front of me, preventing me from seeing Russell.

I was speechless, a better plan ? There was no better plan. Even if I desperately wanted to see Russell suffer for everything, I wanted him dead for good. I didn't want to wait anymore to see him dead, I wanted it now. Maybe it was stupid to desire such a thing but I needed it.

" I don't care. " I said and clenched my fists.

I knew what I had to do right now and I was going to do it no matter what. Russell Edgington was going to die right now, I was going to kill him with my bare hands. In fact, that was what should happen because he had hurt me too much.

When I saw my father and William and when I thought about that, I only wanted to watch him turn in a pool of blood. He needed to die for what he had done, he deserved this. And the world would be so much better without him, even the Authority wanted him dead.

" Don't think about it, Elizabeth. We're following Eric's plan. " Godric quickly said, probably noticing my murderous look and probably understanding what I was thinking.

After all it was so evident, even the stupidest person could understand what was happening inside of me. It was only fair to want to get rid of Russell at this very moment, wasn't it ? Everyone would do this, everyone and Godric had no right to tell me to follow Eric's plan.

" So now, you want to follow his plan while you didn't want before. You're such an hypocrite Godric, I can't believe it ! " I screamed and in my state or rage, my fangs extended.

I wasn't going to attack Godric, I would not do this because I loved him but right now. I had no control over my fangs and he probably knew it.

I was so angry at everyone here. This was just a nightmare, a true nightmare ! It seemed to me that everyone was against me, Godric and even Eric. That was incredible… Maybe I should have stayed in that fairy world with my family. I would have been happier and at least I would have never known that Russell was still alive… Of course, there would have a little problem because those fairies didn't want me with them.

" Elizabeth please, don't be like that. " Godric and he was very calm, too calm.

Something had changed within him. A few hours ago, he wouldn't have reacted like that. He would have screamed at Eric to do something or he would have screamed at me.

" Get out of my way, Godric. I'm going to kill him now. " I said, determined to finally kill him.

" I'm not letting you do this, please just wait for Eric to wake up and he'll tell you what he plans to do. Just be patient, please. "

I shook my head, I didn't want to wait. I didn't want to hear about Eric's stupid plan. Then, it wasn't like I could fight against Godric.

" Elizabeth, just- "

" -Fine." I interrupted him. If only I could have stayed asleep a little bit longer… " But don't expect me to stay with you until he wakes up. "

Maybe I was hurting Godric, maybe I shouldn't be like that towards him but I just couldn't control myself. This was too much for me.

" A lover's quarrel, fantastic. " Russell said and I was ready to finish him but Godric was still on my way.

How was I supposed to wait for Eric to wake up if Russell was talking to us and provoking me ?

" When I'll be free, I will kill you, everyone here will die and you'll regret your decision, Godric. You should let her kill me. " Russell added and I knew he was right.

They were making a huge mistake by letting him live even if it was only for a few hours, a few days of more. We needed to get rid of him as soon as possible. He was dangerous for everyone here, couldn't they understand this ?

" Shut up. " Godric said and turned towards Russell while I decided to go next to Sookie.

She was probably the only one on my side since Russell knew what she was. I was also pretty sure about that because she shot Russell a death glare and a compassionate look to me.

Then, she didn't only shot him a death glare, she did something amazing, something that made Russell suffer a lot. She dumped his lover's remain down the drain and I smiled. This was sadistic because Russell was suffering but I just didn't care. He deserved everything…

And then, we waited… And waited. A werewolf came in at some point but I didn't care at all. I was eager for the sun to set and for Eric to wake up so I could finally learn about his so called wonderful plan…

I was going to make him change his mind.

However, for now, I was only staring at Russell and I was completely ignoring Godric. he had tried to talk to me but I couldn't talk with him.

That was mean but he deserved it at this very moment. He had to understand how betrayed I felt. The worst thing was that he was siding with Eric while this was completely stupid. He wasn't thinking, while he should.

There was also one sad thing about this whole situation. In fairy land, I had promised my father that I would do anything to get Godric back because I loved him and because strangely my father wanted me to be with him… But now, I didn't know if I could keep my promise. I loved Godric, but I felt betrayed and hurt. Wasn't Godric realizing what kind of mistake they were doing ?

" Good you're here. " Eric said as he finally came in the bar and I stepped in front of him before he could do anything. " I'm glad you're fine, Elizabeth. Now, I have things to do, Godric probably explained you what I intend to do. "

" Sookie told me you asked her to bring him in and Godric told me you had a plan to make him suffer but I don't care. We're going to kill him right here and right now. I don't even want to know what your fucking plan is ! " I screamed and took unnecessary breaths.

" Oh please, Lizzie just trust me. I know what I'm doing. Russell will never get out of cement !"

My mouth fell open… So that was his plan, cement ? Ridiculous and completely stupid. Russell was three thousand years old, he could easily get out of cement if he wanted to. How could Eric be so stupid ? How could Godric let him do this ?

" Godric, command him to stop this madness ! " I said turning towards him.

I waited for his answer but he stayed silent and shook his head. This was unbelievable. No one was thinking about me… It was like he didn't care that Russell could come back and kill me or even Eric. It was like he didn't care that Russell had killed his friend, my father… Why ? I just couldn't understand.

" How can you do this ? How can you do this to me ? "I muttered to myself and was disgusted. Godric was making a huge mistake and I knew now what I had to do. I couldn't stop Eric, I couldn't kill Russell now but I could do something else. And even if that was the worst decision, I had made up my mind.

" Elizabeth- "

" - I don't want to talk to you, not now. I need to get away from here. " I said and started to make my way towards the door and noticed that I wasn't the only one.

Sookie was doing the same thing but not for the same reasons. She was leaving because she hated vampires and I could understand why.

Once I was outside, Sookie stopped me by grabbing my arm.

" I want you to come back with me at home, I'll feel safer. I know that I've rescinded my invitation but I'll allow you to come in again. You may be a vampire but I trust you Elizabeth. "

* * *

><p>Sookie was pacing back and forth, explaining how much she hated Bill and loved him at the same time. I wasn't really listening to him but I was glad to be here with her. Since my father had explained me why I needed to protect her, I understood many things and I knew how to protect her. Sookie was very special to me and I was going to do something I had never done for a human.<p>

" Sookie, I want you to take some of my blood. "

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at me like I was crazy, maybe I was. However, it was the only way to know she was safe… It was the only way to protect her from everyone here. I was concerned about her especially since I also learned about Bill Compton. I wasn't very sure he loved her now, he was using her I was sure about that. And I was afraid that he was going to give her to the vampire queen of Louisiana.

" Your blood ? Hell no, I'm not forming another bond with a vampire. I trust you but I don't want to. And if you're trying to make me let you drink my blood, that's not going to work and you'll have to leave. "

" I don't want your blood, Sookie. I explained you that my father told me we were part fairies and this is why I want you to drink my blood. I'm not going to lie to you, your blood is delicious but my need to protect you is stronger than that. And the only way to do this is to make you drink my blood. "

Hopefully she would agree because I wasn't going to force her. If Sookie didn't want to be protected, then it wasn't my problem. I was doing my best to help her.

" I don't know Elizabeth… Won't have I dreams about you ? " She asked and I chuckled.

I hadn't thought about that but yes, she could have those kind of dreams about me. She could even get attracted to me but it wasn't like Sookie preferred women. At least, she was making me smile and laugh and I definitely needed this after what happened tonight.

" You will but I have to make sure you're safe while I'm gone. "

" While you're gone ? What do you mean, Elizabeth ? "

I smiled sadly at her. I had made up my mind, I was going to leave Bon Temps, Shreveport and Godric at the same time. I couldn't continue to live here, with Godric, not after everything… He was letting Eric make a stupid mistake and I couldn't live with him knowing what he had done. I knew that it was a selfish and stupid reaction but I had to do this and maybe it was the only thing to do. After all, I had hurt Godric, and now he was hurting me… We were not really made for each other and leaving may be the only solution. Of course, it broke my heart to leave him because I loved him, however I wasn't leaving him forever.. Or so I thought…

" I'm leaving. I can't stay here, but I'll be there for you if you need me. "

" Why are you doing this ? What about Godric ? " She asked and raised her eyebrows.

She couldn't understand what was happening inside of me. She was not like me.

" It's better like that and I need to leave, Sookie. You don't understand what we've been through. "

" Godric loves you, he would do anything for you. You should have seen him today, he was bleeding but he stayed awake for you. he was holding you in his arms, he was afraid to lose you. You can't leave him, you will break his heart. " She nearly screamed at me.

I knew she was right, I knew that my decision wasn't the best one, but it felt right to do this. I had to do what was best for me and leave. I needed time for myself, all alone to think about Godric and even Russell. I didn't want to leave the one I loved, the one I needed but it was too hard to say here and hurt him and myself. Forcing myself to be here could only lead us to hate each other or worst. Maybe someday we could be reunited, maybe…

I've hurt him, he hurt me. We need a break, I need to leave, it's for the best. Right now, they are burying Russell into cement and for me, it's a betrayal… Russell is too dangerous, we should have killed him and Godric knows this. I can't stay with someone who let him live. " I started and stood in front of Sookie my hands on my hips. " He killed my family, my maker, he took everything from me, and he will live even if he's buried in cement. I can't accept this especially if Godric agrees. When I saw my father and my brother in that crazy fairyland, how do you think I felt ? I wanted to kill Russell even more and now… I can't accept this madness Sookie. I love Godric, but that's too much. "

" You're letting Russell win and destroy your life by leaving. " Sookie said, maybe she was right. " You can lose Godric forever by doing this. You love each other so much, I can't believe it. Can't you just think about it ? Can't you forgive him ? "

I could forgive him but not now. It was too soon and he hadn't to forgive me for everything I've done too. We were in a very bad situation, we had done to many bad things to each other. I think we both needed time to heal our wounds and it could take a lot of time for me… Hopefully I wouldn't lose him forever otherwise, I didn't know what I would do. I wanted us to be together but for now it was impossible, we were just falling apart.

" I appreciate your concern, Sookie but I'm not going to change my mind. Now, do you agree to drink my blood ? "

Sookie sighed, knowing that she couldn't win this time. It was nice to see that she liked me enough to try to make me change my mind. I was a vampire and I was friends with a human, and I wanted to protect that human. It was so strange to think about that, especially when I thought about what kind of vampire I was when I was younger.

" A few drops of your blood, because I trust you. ""She said but I could tell she wasn't happy about her decision.

" Good." I said as I bit into my wrist and offered it to her.

She took it and drank it reluctantly, only a few drops and let go of my wrist.

" I think I'm going to leave you alone. I need to see Godric one last time. Just so you know, your secret is safe with me." I said and then Sookie did something unexpected. She hugged me and told me that she would miss me.

As I made my way outside, I stopped and turned around. I needed to warn Sookie about Bill. " Be careful around Bill, Sookie. Don't trust him so easily and stay on your guard. He's not who you think he is. "

" What do you mean, Elizabeth ? "

I couldn't tell him everything I knew because to tell the truth I didn't know many things, just that he worked for Sophie-Ann, the queen. I didn't know what she had asked him to do so I couldn't assume anything but Sookie needed to be warned.

" He's hiding things from you. You should ask him but be careful. " I said and didn't wait for her answer. I didn't want to waste more time.

And now I was on my way to Fangtasia, to see Godric. It was going to be awful… I had to do this…

When I stepped in the bar, Godric was immediately in front of me.

" Elizabeth. " He started and I noticed the blood on his shirt. What the hell had happened here ? " I was worried for you after what happened here. Ruben, one of Eric's assassins tried to kill us. Pam and I took care of him but I was afraid for you. "

Why did he try to kill them ? That was ridiculous but it wasn't time to think about it. I had other unpleasant things to do.

" I'm fine but we need to talk. "

He nodded and I followed him inside Eric's office. Saying goodbye to him was going to be hard and he wasn't going to be very fond of that idea.

" Elizabeth, I- "

" - Don't say anything, I have to tell you something and it's important. " I started interrupting him. " I'm leaving, I can't stay here. "

And it was like a bomb had just exploded right in front of Godric. He was speechless and hurt was written all over his face. Well done, Lizzie but it had to be like that. He had to understand this was the only way.

" Why ? What are you saying ? You can't leave, we've taken care of Russell and now maybe we could start all over again. I know it's going to be hard but we need to do it."

That meant a lot to me and I wished I could stay and start all over again with Godric… However, I couldn't. I had to move on and find myself again and then I may come back, if he still wanted me and if I still wanted him.. Well, I would always want him. I needed him to be complete.

Godric, listen. You and I both know that something about us doesn't seems right these days. We've hurt each other too much, I've hurt you too much. And I just can't forget about your decision concerning Russell. You knew how much it means to me to see him dead and yet you agreed to bury him in cement while he could escape. I can't accept this, I can't forget this and I can't forgive you for now. I need to leave, I need to do what's best for me and for us. "

It hurt me to say those words, it broke me inside and I wanted to cry but I needed to be strong. I knew I was once again hurting him but he would understand one day. He was two thousand years old, he was clever… And he could wait for me, if he could still love me after that.

" I can't let you leave, Elizabeth. This is stupid. "

" You'll have to, I will never change my mind. I don't want to hurt you more but I just can't live a lie and fake happiness. It's not good, you need to understand. "

" I'm trying to understand… " He whispered and I could tell that he was disappointed and angry at me. His fists were clenched, his eyes showed those emotions and maybe at this very moment I had lost him. " What about me ? Have you ever thought about me when you took that decision ? "

Of course, I was thinking about him, he was always on my mind and he had to understand that this was the only way for him to be happy.

" I have. I love you but I had to do this. Please, just understand what I'm feeling. I.. It's like you betrayed me by letting Russell alive in cement. I need to leave, at least for now. "

" You're selfish. How can you be so heartless ? " He snapped at me as his fangs popped out.

I didn't want to fight him, this was not my intention and I wasn't going to do so. I would stay calm, I would hide my own pain.

" And you, how could you do this to me ? You're making a huge mistake. I'm not the only one to blame Godric. " I sighed, it wasn't supposed to be like that. " I don't want us to fight if it's the last time we see each other. And I'm leaving tonight."

His eyes were fixed on me and I couldn't describe the look on his face? Maybe he was resigned, maybe he understood.

" Will you ever come back ? " He asked after a long silence.

I stared at the ground, I wasn't even gone and I wanted to be back but I didn't know how it would turn out.

" I.. I hope I will. I just don't know when. " I whispered and couldn't look at Godric and see the pain in his beautiful eyes. " I will miss you every night but it's the right thing to do. "

" What am I supposed to do ? How can I know you're fine ? " He asked and now was standing very close to me. He put a finger under my chin, making me look at him.

There was a small trail of blood on his cheek, I was making him cry. I was a monster… How could I do this to the only person I loved ? How could I even say that I loved him ?

" I… I'll be okay, you know me. " I said and let out a small laugh. Unfortunately he knew me. " I'm sorry for doing this to you but I need to leave. "

He rested his forehead against mine and I knew he couldn't understand me but he was letting me go.

" Please, just don't think about meeting the true death again. " I tried to joke but failed horribly. This wasn't the best time to say something like that.

" I won't. " He replied as I threw my arms around, trying to show him how much I loved him.

It was hard for me and when I let him go, I could feel bloody tears coming out from my eyes and falling on my cheek. It was time.

" I love you. Goodbye Godric. " I said and made my way towards the door while Godric stayed here. I couldn't look back, I couldn't see him broken because of me.

On my way to the door of the bar, I looked and waved at Pam, who had probably heard everything. " Goodbye, Pam. "

She shook his head. " This is ridiculous but I hope you'll come back. We still need to spend some time together, Elizabeth. "

I smiled sadly at her and opened the door. Outside, I watched Eric coming back with cement on his hair and on him.

" We took care of Russell but Bill tried to kill me. I informed Sookie of his betrayal after that. " Eric said and now stood in front of me.

At least, Sookie knew about me and if I concentrated, I could feel her pain… Poor girl.

" Why are you crying ? " He asked, probably noticing my desperate state.

What a great vampire was I…

" I'm leaving tonight. " I simply answered and Eric's mouth fell open.

" You can't leave, not after everything. What about Godric ? Does he know ? How can you do this to him Elizabeth ! I thought you loved him ! " Eric screamed and pinned me against the wall of his bar.

He was protecting his maker, I couldn't be angry at him.

" Don't make this harder Eric, please. " I said and this time I started to cry like a baby. I was ridiculous, pathetic.

" Why ?" He asked and let go of me.

" I need to, I need to stay alone for a while.. I may come back one day but I don't know when… I need to leave at least for now. So please, just let me go. "

He growled and stepped away from me. " I… I understand but please, come back for him. " Eric said and I was surprised by his reaction, surprised but happy. Of course, he was angry at me but he was also very nice and I was thankful for that.

" Thank, and goodbye Eric. " I said and left.

I was crying. So this was the end of my relationship with Godric, at least for now. I could have changed my mind but now it was too late for that. Maybe something great would happen next, I could only hope.

However, if I was sure about one thing it was the fact that I would love Godric forever. No one could change that and hopefully one day we would be reunited, we would be together… Hopefully… If I stopped being so stubborn.

Anyway, this was the start of something new, completely new for me.

" I'm already missing you… " I muttered to myself and looked back one last time, secretly hoping to see Godric standing here, but he wasn't. " I just wish you knew how much I love you. "

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Well, here we are ! It's the end of the story, I hope you don't hate me for ending this story like this. I've planned this from the very begining and well... I know you want to kill me right know ! But don't do it, there's a sequel and the first chapter of the sequel is already written and posted.<em>

_I want to thank Nicola, princess moon shadow and especially to DarkAngel620 for their reviews. I also want to thank everyone who read this story. It means really a lot to me and I can't tell you how happy you are all making me. I know my writing is far from being perfect but I'm trying to do something good. So thank you for reading, loving and commenting my story. You are all amazing !_

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment here to tell me what you think about the ending and everything ! Tell me if you liked it, disliked it and what do you think will happen in the sequel ? Please, leave me a little comment !_

_Anyway, the sequel is called Broken Strings so just go and read it ?_


End file.
